Les Chroniques d'AR - Les Ténèbres nous rassemblent
by Lord Berlioz
Summary: Tome III : Voldemort est de retour, nul ne peut le nier mis à part le Ministre en personne ! Heureusement, à Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre s'organisent pour lui faire face à cette menace. Pourtant, un nouveau venu va perturber la vie d'Amalia et la contraindre à envisager son avenir différemment alors qu'elle doit faire face à la perte de Sirius.
1. Prologue – Le deuil

**Chapitre 1 – Le deuil**

Les jours s'égrainaient douloureusement dans cette petite maison du square Grimmaurd à Londres. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les rideaux tirés et l'âtre vide. Dans le canapé face à la cheminée, la propriétaire des lieux s'était assoupie au milieu des photos de sorciers. Les scènes se jouaient en boucle : sur l'une était un homme à lunettes avec un balai à la main la seconde représentait trois amis riant sur une autre encore, une femme fixait l'objectif en tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras, elle évitait le photographe pour ne pas être le sujet du cliché. La respiration profonde de la sorcière endormie faisait monter et descendre ses boucles blanches sur sa poitrine dans un rythme régulier. Elle était en pyjama, une tenue qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis son retour de Poudlard. Amalia supportait mal la présence de gens chez elle car ils s'efforçaient de la distraire pour chasser son ennui. La seule personne qu'elle aurait vraiment souhaité voir ne pouvait plus apparaître et son don pour parler aux morts ne lui était d'aucune utilité, de ce fait elle rejeta pour un temps l'usage de la magie.

Dehors un orage grondait, bientôt de grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattraient sur les vitres et pousseraient les passants à déserter la rue. Un éclair tomba tout près, faisant vibrer les fenêtres et réveilla en sursaut la jeune femme. Pendant un instant, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était en dehors de son lit. Puis, les images du coffre dans son grenier et des photographies qu'elle y avait récupéré lui revinrent en mémoire. Sans grande conviction, Amalia se leva afin de se préparer une collation bien qu'elle fut certaine de ne pas réussir à la garder. Sur le dossier du fauteuil avait été jetée une robe de chambre en velours rouge, elle s'y emmitoufla et respira le parfum d'eucalyptus, de citronnelle et de menthe poivrée[1]. C'était l'unique chose que Dumbledore lui avait rapporté de chez Sirius, ce vêtement sentait encore son odeur. Il avait également pris le testament du défunt avec mille précautions car rien n'indiquait pour le moment, que ses dernières volontés seraient respectées.

En effet, le fugitif avait légué à son filleul sa maison. Pourtant la responsable de sa mort - Bellatrix Lestrange - pouvait de droit, au même titre que sa sœur, prétendre aux propriétés des Black en qualité de cousines de Sirius et de dernières descendantes de la famille. Dumbledore devait se charger de ce détail prochainement. Cette profonde injustice éveillait en Amalia un sentiment de haine et une envie de vengeance qui était accentuée à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la dernière édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ça et là, les pages des journaux étaient éparpillées dans le salon et relataient la chasse aux Mangemorts qui avait suivi l'intrusion de Voldemort au ministère, l'affirmation de son retour et les nombreuses attaques contre des Moldus qui avaient jalonné l'été. Le portrait de Bellatrix était partout avec ses paupières lourdes, son air dément détaillait le lecteur puis elle éclatait de rire avant de se figer.

Après avoir nié l'évidence pendant des jours entiers en essayant de se convaincre que son ami allait réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre, innocenté du meurtre de Lily et James, Amalia avait accepté de laisser place à la colère. Dans ces moments-là, elle préférait ne pas être vue car elle terminait fatalement par s'effondrer en sanglots. D'ailleurs, elle n'invoquait plus son père dans le cadre du salon car elle était devenue obsessive et consultait tous les livres de sa bibliothèque dans l'espoir de rassembler des éléments pour faire revenir les morts à la vie, marchandant des informations en échange de grandes promesses sur ses choix de vie. La jeune femme se sentait responsable car si elle avait accepté de convaincre Severus de reprendre l' _Occlumancie_ avec Harry, ce dernier n'aurait pas pu rêver de Sirius se faisant torturer dans la salle des Prophéties et ne se serait pas lancé à corps perdu dans son sauvetage imaginaire. A son tour, son parrain n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger. Pourtant, plus elle y repensait, plus la sorcière reconnaissait que la seule responsable de ce meurtre était Bellatrix.

Les photographies lui avaient apporté un peu de réconfort, se remémorer les bons souvenirs chassait les plus mauvais et permettait d'accepter ce qui s'était produit, ils étaient une forme d'apaisement.

L'orage tonnait de plus en plus fort à l'extérieur ce qui n'empêcha pas un visiteur de sonner à la porte. Amalia ouvrit le loquet pour laisser le vieux sorcier entrer. La pluie tombait maintenant à torrent mais il n'était pas mouillé.

\- Vas-y entre, je vais ranger un peu... prononça-t-elle d'une voix las.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu laisses Tonks t'aider à faire le ménage, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Dumbledore en prenant place dans le canapé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec cela. Il me semble que d'autres soucis l'accaparent actuellement. J'aurais bien le temps d'ici la fin de l'été de tout ranger pour la rentrée... C'est bien pour t'assurer que je ne quittais pas Poudlard que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore se mit à rire dans sa barbe.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Non, ma visite concerne Harry.

Ses yeux pétillants fixaient attentivement son interlocutrice pour capter son attention.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Le testament de Sirius stipulait que le manoir des Black lui revenait de droit. Après vérification, c'est bien le cas.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins les dernières volontés de son ami seraient honorées.

\- Et je suppose que Kreattur a dû être ravi de la situation…

\- Surtout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait servi à valider le contrat !

\- Comment va Harry ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Il remonte la pente mais je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas te préoccuper de son état. Il est bien entouré et je l'ai conduit au Terrier. Molly veillera à ce qu'il mange à sa faim et son ami Ron, qu'il ait une épaule solide sur qui compter.

\- Je suis rassurée alors…

Elle enfouit son visage dans la manche de la robe de chambre.

\- Il faut aussi que je t'avertisse du retour d'un de tes anciens professeurs à Poudlard…

\- Ah, tu as trouvé un remplaçant à Ombrage je présume.

\- C'est en effet suite au départ de Dolorès que j'ai dû faire appel à ses services, Horace Slughorn fera partie des nôtres dès le 1er septembre.

\- Slughorn ? Depuis quand est-il un candidat au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'étonna Amalia en relevant ses yeux humides de sa cachette.

\- Il ne l'a jamais été. Horace revient pour enseigner les potions. Dumbledore garda cette expression imperturbable aux lèvres qui cachait ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement en annonçant une telle nouvelle.

\- Tu veux dire… Que tu acceptes enfin de confier ce cours à Severus ?

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Il a largement démontré l'an dernier ses talents dans cette matière lorsqu'il t'a aidé avec tes dons.

\- Albus, c'était déjà le cas avant… râla la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche.

\- Soit. Rappelle-toi cependant, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire ce que je voulais à ce sujet. Il a accepté la proposition et j'ai pu démarcher Horace.

\- J'ai l'impression que Slughorn était ta véritable priorité dans ce changement…

\- Hum, je vois que tu as toujours l'esprit aiguisé. Effectivement, ton ancien maître de potions est un atout non négligeable pour nous dans bien des domaines.

Dumbledore se leva et entama un va-et-vient entre les fenêtres du salon. Amalia savait que lorsqu'il débutait ce manège, elle n'appréciait pas la suite de la conversation.

\- Albus ? demanda-t-elle pour le pousser à poursuivre.

\- Oui… Horace possède de nombreux souvenirs qui nous seront utiles. Il a aussi beaucoup d'amis… Dans l'Est de l'Europe.

\- Oh non…

\- Il les connaît bien et rien n'indique que d'une part, ils répondront favorablement à son invitation et que d'autre part _lui_ sera là. Son père le laisse généralement sur ses terres pour qu'il surveille les nobles et évite une rébellion.

\- Albus…

\- Allons, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Tu verras bien ce qu'il adviendra.

La jeune femme marqua sa désapprobation par une moue renfrognée.

\- J'ai un dernier service à te demander…

\- Quel était le premier ? De ne pas quitter mon poste après ces excellentes nouvelles ? répondit-elle ironiquement.

Il ne releva pas et continua à sourire paisiblement.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses ta rentrée un peu plus tôt cette année.

\- Comme tu voudras, rien ne me retient ici…

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. L'air frais te fera le plus grand bien et à ce sujet, n'as-tu pas reçu une invitation pour l'inauguration de la boutique de farces et attrapes, chemin de Traverse ?

L'enveloppe orange criard dépassait d'une pile de journaux et vint se poser sur les genoux d'Amalia.

\- D'accord, je vais remettre la maison en ordre et sortir un peu… ronchonna-t-elle.

Un détail attira son attention sur son tuteur. De sa manche de sorcier dépassait une main noire et fripée comme un chiffon que l'on aurait trempé dans un seau d'encre et essoré trop fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. C'est la raison pour laquelle que tu veux que je rentre à Poudlard plus tôt ?

\- Oh, un simple incident dû à mon inattention, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il d'un ton calme sans pour autant rassurer sa pupille. Je préfère te savoir à l'abri dans le château qu'ici à la merci de _ses serviteurs_. Ils se rassemblent, ils n'ont plus peur et ne se cachent pas pour commettre des crimes affreux.

Le directeur fit un geste vers l'un des journaux qui jonchaient le sol, c'était une publication moldue relatant l'effondrement d'un pont au centre de Londres. L'édifice était récent ce qui rendit l'événement d'autant plus étonnant et douloureux par le nombre de victimes. Côté sorcier, les nouvelles d'enlèvements par les partisans de Voldemort ne cessaient de faire la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Amalia avait eu un pincement au cœur en découvrant que le marchand de baguette Ollivander faisait partie des portés disparus.

\- Je viendrai après l'inauguration Albus, je te le promets et je ne m'y rendrai pas seule. En attendant, vas-tu me répondre au sujet de ta blessure ? Je devine qu'elle est liée à de la magie noire. Entre son aspect et l'aura qu'elle dégage, je n'ai pas de doute sur sa provenance.

\- Tu as bien raison. Quelqu'un m'a aidé à endigué le sortilège mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car elle demeure un mystère pour moi actuellement.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas comment tu te l'es faite ?

\- Oh, je pourrais te raconter cette merveilleuse histoire cependant elle soulèverait bien plus d'interrogations que de réponses alors je vais prendre congés. Je pense que tu as déjà assez de choses qui t'empêchent de dormir la nuit pour ne pas en ajouter. De plus, ce que dégage cette meurtrissure n'est pas bon pour toi dans ton état.

Dumbledore passa sa main valide dans le dos d'Amalia en signe de tendresse quand elle le raccompagna vers la sortie. Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, la jeune femme lui posa une dernière question à laquelle le sorcier sourit.

\- Et toi Albus, qui prend soin de toi ?

oOo

Avec un départ plus tôt que prévu, Amalia dut vider entièrement sa malle. Au milieu du fouillis de sa valise, elle retrouva le petit livre rouge que Rogue avait ensorcelé pour leur permettre d'échanger à distance sous le règne d'Ombrage. Elle se souvint que l'enchantement ne fonctionnait que si les deux livres étaient ensemble hors ou dans Poudlard, l'une de ces conditions étaient actuellement remplie alors elle se dirigea vers le grenier, ouvrit la couverture par curiosité et donna un coup de baguette sur la première page. L'écriture pointue de son correspondant noircit de nombreuses pages du carnet, les premiers mots dataient du lendemain de la mort de Sirius.

 _« 18 juin 1996_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu liras ces quelques lignes. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour te dire que je compatis à ta peine puisque je n'entretenais pas de relations chaleureuses avec Black. Cependant, il était un de tes amis les plus proches et sa perte t'a plongée dans un profond désarroi dont j'ai été le témoin impuissant. J'aurais voulu faire plus mais ma présence aurait été inappropriée. J'espère seulement que chaque jour qui s'écoulera reprendra un peu de saveur. »_

 _« 27 juin 1996_

 _Je ne sais toujours pas si tu as lu mon précédent message. Je m'endors en me demandant si je dois te rendre visite ou pas. Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont certainement là et je mettrais mal à l'aise Lupin… Si tu as envie de me voir, fais-le-moi savoir. »_

Les mots suivants parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, ponctués par des banalités pour reprendre sur un avis d'un livre qu'il venait de terminer. Les mots étaient à la fois maladroits, attentionnés et tendres ce qui toucha particulièrement Amalia. Ces tentatives pour lui remonter le moral étaient bien plus efficaces que ce qu'avaient pu lui dire ses nombreux visiteurs, car elles lui témoignaient de la sincérité et ne cherchaient pas à nier la souffrance qui parcourait chacune de ses veines. Au contraire, c'était dans la normalité qu'elle trouvait du soulagement au travers l'affirmation, presque honteuse que le monde continuait et continuerait de tourner en se moquant de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Perdu au milieu d'un paragraphe datant du 2 juillet, la jeune femme lut :

« _Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite, les nouvelles te concernant ne sont pas bonnes._ »

Puis brusquement, les écrits s'arrêtent laissant les pages blanches libres pour de nouveaux mots. Enfin, Amalia consentit que la magie avait parfois du bon, qu'elle n'était pas là pour corriger les erreurs des sorciers mais pour améliorer leur quotidien dans l'intérêt général et surtout pas au détriment d'un individu. Les lois de l'Univers qui régissaient également celles de la Magie, existaient pour d'excellentes raisons et elle finit par comprendre que la mort de Sirius était un fait violent néanmoins réel qu'aucun sortilège ne pourrait combattre. Amalia se devait de relever la tête et d'avancer pour défendre les idéaux pour lesquels ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés. Elle prit une plume et de l'encre pour répondre à Rogue dans le carnet rouge. Là-haut, dans le sanctuaire créé par son père, elle trempa la pointe de sa plume.

« _Bonjour mon Prince,_

 _Je découvre tes mots et j'ai soudain l'impression de ne plus être seule dans la pénombre. Les membres de l'Ordre viennent évidemment me rendre visite mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi. J'ai hâte de te voir à Poudlard. Tu me manques. »_

Une larme accompagna le point final de sa phrase et dilua l'encre dans une tâche grise pleines de volutes foncées, formant des nuages dans la goutte sur le papier. Amalia tamponna de la manche sa joue et tapota le livre pour le refermer. La sonnette retentit dans l'entrée. C'était l'heure à laquelle venait généralement Tonks après son service, la maîtresse de maison ne fut donc pas surprise de voir ses cheveux gris souris en bataille lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Toujours la grande forme à ce que je vois, lui lança l'Auror en traversant le hall pour se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Thé ou Brandy ?

\- Les deux, comme d'habitude.

Le service à thé était devenu un shaker et des verres à pied, plus le temps passait et plus le dosage thé/alcool penchait en faveur de la liqueur ambrée.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle à son invitée.

\- Maugrey me dit de laisser tomber, il est très fataliste quand il est question d'amour…

\- C'est vrai que c'est un grand spécialiste des relations humaines ce cher _Fol Œil_ , déclara Amalia en levant son verre pour porter un toast.

\- Malheureusement Remus campe toujours sur ses positions. Il m'évite ou lorsqu'il m'adresse enfin la parole, c'est pour me venter les qualités de Bill Weasley ! Comme s'il essayait de me pousser dans ses bras !

\- Molly serait contente de t'avoir comme belle-fille. Il me semble que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment en plus !

Tonks adressa à son hôte un regard de réprobation.

\- Oui. Elle arrive à faire venir Remus pour lui parler et puis elle me transmet les comptes rendus des réunions de l'Ordre. Tu sais… Tu devrais venir un peu, pour te changer les idées…

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la pièce n'était plus le reflet de sa propriétaire. Tout était négligé et l'odeur de renfermé dénotait avec la maison chaleureuse où elle avait été reçue quelques mois auparavant.

\- Non, pas pour le moment, répondit Amalia en terminant d'un trait son verre de Brandy.

\- Bon… Ah ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Tonks trépignait sur son fauteuil. Le Ministère a renforcé la surveillance de Poudlard !

\- Ils ne vont quand même pas nous mettre des Détraqueurs… s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Oh certainement pas ! Non, la bonne nouvelle c'est que des Aurors vont être postés à toutes les entrées et dans Pré-au-Lard pour surveiller les passages, vous serez fouillés à la rentrée d'ailleurs. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai été envoyée là-bas pour l'année !

Le visage d'Amalia s'illumina. Après des semaines à broyer du noir la reprise des cours annonçait une agréable perspective et la présence d'une alliée avec qui partager de longues soirées aux _Trois Balais_.

\- Ah ! Il va falloir trinquer alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en resservant à chacune une bonne lampée d'alcool. Au fait, tu m'accompagnerais à l'inauguration de la boutique de George et Fred ? C'est dans une semaine.

\- Tiens, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être drôle.

oOo

En arrivant chemin de Traverse ce soir-là, drôle n'était pas le mot qui qualifiait le mieux ce à quoi pensait Tonks en découvrant que Lupin aussi avait été invité et qu'il tentait de se soustraire dès son entrée. La boutique miteuse qu'Amalia avait vu il y a un an était à présent colorée et pétillante de vie, les présentoirs débordaient de confiseries, farces et boites aux slogans évocateurs. Elle reconnut une multitude d'objets qui n'étaient que des prototypes lorsque les jumeaux les lui avaient montrés. Bien que le magasin soit ouvert depuis quelques mois, Fred et George avaient préféré attendre les vacances pour organiser ce moment de convivialité avec tous leurs amis, leurs fans et surtout leur famille. Pourtant, l'absence de Molly et d'Arthur sauta immédiatement aux yeux de la visiteuse, bien plus que le comportement fuyant de Lupin en apercevant les deux femmes. Fred vint les accueillir.

\- Bonsoir ! Bienvenue dans notre humble échoppe ! C'est vraiment un plaisir que vous soyez là !

\- Oh félicitations ! C'est une réussite !

Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement, chaque élément du décor était couvert de détails.

\- Et c'est grâce à vous Amalia ! Si vous ne nous aviez pas présenté au propriétaire, jamais il n'aurait accepté de nous faire signer le bail !

\- C'est votre acharnement au travail qu'il faut célébrer, uniquement cela ! En attendant, où sont vos parents que je les salue ?

\- Ils n'ont pas pu venir ce soir, ils sont passés cet après-midi avec Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry Hagrid les accompagnait.

\- Quel dommage, j'aurais aimé les voir.

\- Ils vont être contents d'apprendre que vous êtes sortie de chez vous…

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard compatissant, c'était sa façon de présenter ses condoléances et son soutien à son ancien professeur. Derrière elle, une personne essayait de se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie, elle rattrapa sa manche pour l'arrêter.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. Pensez à leur présenter mes respects quand vous les verrez. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai une chose importante à faire.

Tonks était déjà partie à l'opposé du magasin pour observer un étrange présentoir qui libérait des bulles de savon par un trou et soutenait une pile de tour de magie moldue. Amalia pivota pour parler à sa proie.

\- Bonsoir Remus, m'évites-tu ?

L'homme détourna les yeux vers les mezzanines où des sorciers s'agglutinaient pour accéder aux dernières nouveautés. Face à ce comportement, la jeune femme ne lâcha pas sa veste et le tira vers l'extérieur du magasin dans le Chemin de Traverse vide.

\- Hé, tu vas m'ignorer combien de temps encore ?

Lupin la dévisagea enfin. Avec délicatesse, il posa une main sur son visage et un sourire triste se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Mais de quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est parce que je suis venue avec Tonks ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout. C'est un peu délicat entre nous mais ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne te vois plus à la maison ?

Amalia avait un ton et une moue de reproche, elle le regardait inquiète alors qu'il continuait de lui frôler la joue.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne venais plus à cause de Dora. Te voir dans cet état me rappelait sans arrêt que Sirius ne serait plus là.

\- Là c'est moi qui suis vraiment désolée… répondit-elle. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, c'était très égoïste de ma part.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Non, tu étais de loin la plus proche de Sirius, c'est normal que ton chagrin passe avant tout le reste. Je n'ai simplement pas été assez courageux pour l'affronter. J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux...

\- On peut dire cela. La douleur est toujours là mais j'arrive à me lever, à faire un peu de ménage et à manger. Je commence à m'organiser pour la rentrée… Et pour toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Une femme me court après, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres…

\- Attends, c'est déjà arrivé ? taquina Amalia.

\- Hé ! rougit-il en guise de réponse. Je reste quand même réticent à débuter cette relation, tu en connais les raisons.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. D'autres couples mixtes s'en sortent, pourquoi pas vous ?

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle est jeune, en bonne santé et voudra certainement des enfants. Qu'adviendra-t-il s'ils sont comme moi ?

Amalia savait au fond d'elle qu'il disait vrai, les grossesses inter-espèces pouvaient mal se dérouler sans compter le regard des autres. Son ami aurait le poids de cette responsabilité sur les épaules toute sa vie et pour l'avoir enduré, qui souhaiterait un tel malheur à son propre enfant ? Pourtant, son côté romantique l'emporta.

\- Remus, craindre qu'un drame se produise c'est souffrir deux fois. Tu peux tout imaginer, le bon comme le mauvais. Cependant, tant que tu ne l'auras pas vécu comment peux-tu savoir si l'histoire aura une fin triste ou heureuse ?

\- Si tu étais à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Je partirais à l'aventure pour ne pas avoir de regret.

\- C'est vrai, cette réaction correspond à ton caractère… Il esquissa un sourire. Merci, c'est sympa de parler avec toi…

Et il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras sauf que cette fois-ci, son étreinte était plus forte.

[1] Savon Outback Mate – Lush

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une séparation difficile

 **Note :** Et voilà la suite ! J'ai eu l'impression de vous trahir en ne postant pas samedi mais ça me laisse le temps d'avancer à la fois le tome 4 et les illustrations ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi ce volume plein de révélations, de maturité (de scènes de fesses quoi) avec un style qui me correspond plus *fierté* A mardi prochain !


	2. Chapitre 2 – Une séparation difficile

**Chapitre 2 – Une séparation difficile**

Pré-au-Lard avait quelque chose de différent en cette fin d'été. L'air y était plus frais qu'à Londres et l'ambiance champêtre régnait sur un petit monde, qui serait bientôt animé par une foule de sorciers et de sorcières de tous âges. Tonks avait accompagné Amalia dans cette expédition et elles s'étaient séparées au village pour que l'enseignante puisse rejoindre le château avant la nuit tombée. Sur le chemin pavé, les libellules gravitaient autour des fleurs des champs, les lapins laissaient apparaître leurs oreilles au-dessus des herbes hautes et le soleil caressait le dos de cette visiteuse. Arrivée au portail de l'enceinte, deux Aurors postés en faction l'arrêtèrent pour fouiller sa malle et la passer au Capteur de Dissimulation. Une fois cette vérification faite elle put enfin reprendre sa route. L'atmosphère à Poudlard était tout aussi étrange que celle de Pré-au-Lard car les couloirs trop calmes devenaient soudain bien lugubres en l'absence de vie, même les habitants des portraits n'étaient plus aussi animés qu'à l'accoutumée. Les escaliers d'habitude disciplinés au passage d'un professeur, ne daignèrent amener Amalia à son appartement qu'après moult détours et protestations à quoi s'ajouta les caquètements de Peeves l'esprit frappeur, bien trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle cible mouvante pour s'entraîner aux tirs de sarbacane.

Son appartement était resté intact depuis son départ, seule la corbeille avait été vidée par les elfes de maison, la baignoire en émail reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant qui prenait une teinte rubis. Amalia se débarbouilla et changea de tenue avant de rejoindre le premier étage où se trouvait sa salle de classe. Cependant en arrivant dans le cloître, elle bifurqua vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La pièce était vide, les volets ouverts et la porte du bureau de l'enseignant, situé en haut d'une volée de marches était entrouverte. Amalia s'y faufila et poussa le battant, tout était silencieux, les assiettes d'Ombrage contenant des chatons multicolores s'étaient tuent et n'avaient pas encore été remplacés par la patte de son remplaçant. On aurait dit que la pièce retenait son souffle dans son attente. Un bruit raisonna dans le couloir et Amalia sut que ce moment était arrivé.

Rogue marchait d'un pas décidé. Le mois dernier avait été mouvementé mais la proposition de poste qu'il avait reçu était la consécration pour laquelle il avait travaillé si dur. C'était donc avec une joie non contenue qu'il allait prendre possession de son nouveau domaine afin de libérer la place pour Slughorn dans les cachots. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de savourer son succès confortablement installé dans son nouvel appartement, qu'il ne remarqua la présence d'Amalia que lorsqu'il fut en bas des marches.

\- Bonsoir _mon Prince_ …

Lentement, Rogue leva les yeux vers la voix qu'il avait déjà reconnu. Intérieurement, il craignait d'avoir encore espéré en vain, d'être à nouveau déçu par les promesses de Dumbledore. Son expression était entre l'étonnement et la méfiance, la jeune femme resta perplexe face à sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Il t'a confié le poste ? articula-t-il sur la défensive.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Dumbledore a changé d'avis et te l'a confié ?

Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à rire.

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imagines que je l'aurais accepté après l'avoir refusé de la part même du Ministre ?

\- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton inquiet tout en remontant les marches jusqu'à être sous celle où l'attendait Amalia.

\- Je suis venue féliciter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Et à ces mots, elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué, ce contact tiède contre lui, la douceur de ses gestes et la sensation de papillon dans le ventre. Severus posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui, le moment semblait irréel : il était enfin à la place qu'il avait tant convoité et la femme qu'il désirait l'enlaçait. Brusquement, au fond de lui la raison rejaillit et il rompit leur baiser à regret.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'étonna la jeune femme en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir cet été… Je pense que nous ne devrions plus nous voir… De cette manière.

Une impression féroce saisit Amalia à la gorge, comme si une main invisible l'enserrait. Elle avait peur de comprendre le chemin sur lequel il l'amenait. Rogue reprit, le regard baissé pour fuir ces yeux verts qui le torturaient tant.

\- Il n'y a pas un moment où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, plus je m'imaginais être à tes côtés et plus mes défenses mentales s'affaiblissaient. Un grand nombre de fois le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ a failli pénétrer mon esprit et comprendre… ce que je… Il hésita. Par chance, il a reporté toute sa colère sur Lucius et n'a pas eu l'occasion de me reparler de toi. Je ne peux pas trahir les secrets de l'Ordre et encore moins les miens. Donc, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je préfère…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, les prononcer rendait son choix définitif. Amalia comprit où il voulait en venir et ce que cela lui coûtait de l'admettre. Alors avec un courage qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas et ce, malgré le fait que tout son corps semblait vide, elle se ressaisit.

\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas prudent de continuer à nous voir…

Son cœur se brisait à mesure qu'elle parlait alors elle se dépêcha d'achever ses pensées.

\- Je te renouvelle mes félicitations et te dis à bientôt.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un adieu, elle descendit les marches en gardant à l'esprit l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée en arrivant à Poudlard : protéger tout ce que Voldemort tenterait de détruire. Derrière elle pourtant, une nouvelle victime venait de tomber.

oOo

Heureusement, en l'absence du personnel de Poudlard et des élèves, les rares personnes présentes purent profiter d'une prestation digne d'un grand hôtel puisque les repas étaient servis individuellement dans leurs chambres. Amalia évita ainsi des dîners en petit comité en présence de Rogue et les seules fois où ils s'étaient aperçus, chacun avait pris un chemin différent. Les étudiants ne tarderaient pas à arriver, le 1er septembre approchait à grands pas. Le professeur d'Histoire mit à profit le temps libre qui lui restait pour aérer sa salle de classe, dans le cloître Peeves faisait tourner en bourrique Rusard plus que de raison, surexcité par la rentrée imminente. Amalia était appuyée contre un bureau au milieu de la salle lorsque Hagrid fit son entrée. Il était joyeux et leurs relations se portaient au mieux depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué son étrange comportement sous la Grande Inquisition et présenté son demi-frère, Graup. Ce dernier faisait de net progrès pour communiquer avec les humains et pouvait presque terminer son repas sans éclabousser de nourriture les autres convives. Le beau temps les avait souvent conduits à déjeuner dans l'herbe au soleil et à profiter de l'air frais. A son grand étonnement, un hippogriffe ressemblant trait pour trait à Buck avait élu domicile dans son potager et le secret de son identité ne resta pas un grand mystère après deux seaux de _Whisky Pur Feu_. Harry avait hérité de l'animal au décès de Sirius et, conscient de son bien-être après l'incident avec Amalia, l'avait confié à Hagrid pour qu'il profite du domaine, sous le nom de Ventdebout.

\- Bonjour Amalia, que fais-tu ?

\- Ah ! Bonjour Hagrid. Je réfléchissais. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te poser la question, il y avait toujours Graup.

\- Je vais bien.

\- A quoi méditais-tu ? s'intéressa le garde-chasse en scrutant les murs de la salle de cours à la recherche d'un indice.

\- C'est le début de ma troisième année ici, il serait peut-être temps que je personnalise un peu, non ?

\- Ah ah, je n'ai pas de genre de souci, ma salle de cours n'a pas de mur ! rit-il à gorge déployée.

\- Comment se passent tes préparatifs de rentrée ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, tu sais, juste les emplois du temps. Ça change d'Ombrage ! Par contre je m'inquiète de l'état de santé d'Aragog, tu te souviens de mon ami Acromentule ?

Amalia hocha la tête et tenta de cacher le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine à l'évocation de ce monstre que Hagrid affectionnait tant.

\- J'espère que mes derniers soins lui auront été profitables. Et sinon, pas trop triste de ne plus voir Harry et Ron en cours ?

\- C'est la vie ! De nouveaux élèves vont remplacer ceux qui s'en vont et puis l'avantage des A.S.P.I.C., c'est de ne garder que ceux qui sont vraiment intéressés par la matière que j'enseigne et qui ont le niveau.

\- J'ai hâte de montrer à Ron et Harry ce que j'ai prévu !

\- Tu sais que certains élèves risquent de ne pas suivre ton cours également ? glissa Amalia avec un sourire espiègle

Elle doutait que les deux garçons privilégieraient Hagrid au détriment d'un cours essentiel à leur avenir. Sur ce point, ils partageaient une matière dont les participants diminuaient nettement au fur et à mesure des années contrairement à la métamorphose par exemple. Le garde-chasse continua son monologue sur l'importance des soins aux créatures magiques en dernière année, à grand renfort de gestes et quitta précipitamment la salle en se rappelant qu'il était déjà l'heure pour lui de nourrir ses protégés.

La jeune femme avait relevé ses manches pour s'atteler une bonne fois pour toute à la tâche de décoration quand de nouveaux pas dans son dos l'arrêtèrent.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda une voix douce.

\- Embellir un peu cette salle de cours, si tu me le permets bien entendu, répondit-elle en se retournant vers Dumbledore.

\- Je vois que tu as repris des couleurs et que tu daignes enfin porter des vêtements.

\- Mon pyjama me manque Albus ! Mon oreiller aussi, si tu savais !

Elle leva les mains au ciel et soupira en les laissant retomber.

\- Ah ah, j'ai bien fait de mettre fin à tes vacances prématurément il me semble !

\- A ce sujet, j'apprécierais d'enfin en connaître toutes les raisons car si tu craignais que ma maison ne soit pas sûre, il y aurait eu un Auror devant ma porte, dit-elle avec un regard soutenu.

\- Je me rends compte que j'ai été distant l'an dernier. Je n'ai pas pu passer autant de temps que je l'aurais souhaité à tes côtés et c'est un ennemi qui joue contre nous.

\- Albus, tu m'inquiètes. Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est au sujet de ta main ?

\- Pas uniquement, déclara-t-il paisiblement. En fait, nous n'avons toujours pas échangé sur ce que tu as trouvé dans le coffre de ta famille à Gringotts, ni sur tes nouveaux talents.

\- Hum…

La jeune femme regarda par les fenêtres hautes, des oiseaux passaient au loin dans un grand ciel bleu. Le temps était si différent du jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour enseigner, tellement de choses avaient changé. Elle prit une longue inspiration et débuta son récit.

\- Papa a laissé une lettre et trois livres ainsi qu'un manuel sur ce que j'allais découvrir. La trilogie concerne les objets qu'il m'a légué, certains sont plus intéressants que d'autres et pourraient être des atouts dans notre combat. Le manuel explique mes nouveaux pouvoirs, Papa pensait que si je m'entraînais je deviendrais puissante et dépasserais même ses propres capacités. J'ai eu cette confirmation au fur et à mesure de nos recherches à Severus et moi… Elle se tut après avoir prononcé son nom, même cela était devenu douloureux. Je me suis entraînée pour les appréhender, ma baguette me sert de jauge. Si elle vibre trop, je sais que la puissance magique a besoin de sortir.

\- Que t'avait dit Ollivander à ce sujet ?

\- Qu'il fallait que je me maîtrise ou la baguette engrangerait l'énergie pour moi jusqu'à céder. C'est arrivé lors de mon agression, il y a eu une nouvelle fissure.

Amalia fixa les bouts de ses doigts d'un air détaché.

\- J'aurais voulu être là pour toi… D

Dumbledore lui prit les deux mains en signe de soutien.

\- Tu avais mieux à faire, je ne t'en veux pas, vraiment. Le manuel est le livre dont nous avions parlé, celui de la bibliothèque avec le verrou à la place de la mâchoire. C'est un animorphe, un métamorphe que mon père a transformé en livre afin d'avoir un gardien fiable de ses derniers écrits. Sa lettre expliquait tout, y compris la raison pour laquelle il s'était adressé à toi pour compléter ma formation magique avant mon entrée au collège.

Le vieux sorcier sourit en scrutant l'expression sur le visage d'Amalia. Il était empli d'une immense fierté car elle avait été une élève brillante, acharnée et attentive. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un service rendu à Livius, était devenu une joie de chaque jour, apaisant un peu le chagrin qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de sa sœur. Dans le courage d'Amalia, il voyait le fardeau que son propre sang avait dû porter. Livius n'avait pas compris quelle était la nature du pouvoir que développait sa fille et par chance, Dumbledore était intervenu à temps pour l'aider à brider cette chose en attendant d'en comprendre un peu plus. Il s'était chargé de l'enfante et de sa mère réfugiées en France le temps que son père trouva une issue. Petit à petit, le vieux sorcier voyait émerger une solution à ce mal.

\- Très bien, tu as bien avancé de ton côté. Que penses-tu finalement de la punition que je t'avais infligée en première année ?

\- Quelle est bien plus cruelle que tu ne l'imaginais…

Amalia était d'une tristesse brusquement. Elle regarda son mentor, les sentiments de peine et de chagrin amoureux lui parvenaient sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'utiliser la _Legilimancie._

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu que vous vous attacheriez l'un à l'autre. J'ai cru comprendre de la part de Severus que c'était pour une question de sécurité bien qu'il soit plongé dans le même désarroi que toi. Tu dois savoir que moins un Occlumen éprouve de sentiment, plus il est puissant.

\- C'est vrai, pourtant il doit bien exister une solution pour nous permettre d'être ensemble sans que cela ne le mette en danger.

\- Tout a un prix et il est souvent à la mesure de ce que l'on demande. Je vais te laisser, tu as quelque chose à entreprendre je crois.

Dumbledore était presque sortit quand elle l'interrompit.

\- Albus, je suis contente qu'il trouve chez toi une oreille attentive…

Il n'ajouta rien, sourit et reprit sa route. Dans la salle, l'enseignante pointa sa baguette et se concentra sur les murs en pierres brutes pour y faire apparaître une carte ancienne du monde tapissant intégralement le pan derrière son bureau. Les hémisphères étaient tracés à l'encre sépia, les continents enfermés dans deux grands cercles touchaient à la fois le plafond et le sol. Dans l'angle en bas à droite de la carte, une boussole indiquait les points cardinaux. Avec un autre geste de la main, elle fit disparaître les meubles le long des autres murs pour les remplacer par des bibliothèques basses où s'entassaient toutes sortes de livres sur l'Histoire de la Magie. La pièce prit des teintes de brun clair, foncé et noir, de multiples détails dans la décoration étaient soutenus par des dorures discrètes. Le tableau mobile était resté à sa place juste à gauche de son bureau et les tentures aux fenêtres hautes n'étaient plus là. Les plafonniers agrémentés de bougies avaient laissé place à de grosses lanternes oblongues à seize facettes en verre teinté, disposées à des hauteurs différentes. Des répliques de Retourneurs de Temps étaient suspendues au-dessus de la salle. Amalia ajouta au sol un tapis pour former une allée centrale et rapprocha les pupitres de ses élèves deux à deux. Elle était enfin prête à recevoir sa première classe de l'année.

oOo

Déjà dans les couloirs, les étudiants arrivés par les calèches se bousculaient avec l'espoir d'être les mieux placés pour la Répartition. Amalia les salua et se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre tous les professeurs présents à table, seuls manquaient les directeurs des maisons. Un homme à la moustache fournie et au ventre rebondi se tourna pour l'accueillir. Il était très loin du souvenir que son élève avait gardé. Ses cheveux épais et brillants couleur paille étaient maintenant dégarnis sur le dessus du crâne et argentés par endroit. Son embonpoint accentuait sa petite stature, faisant ressortir l'extraordinaire bedaine de son gilet bordeaux.

\- Ah ! Amalia Richards, je savais que je vous retrouverais ici ! Dumbledore m'a si souvent parlé de vous ! Par contre, votre père n'a jamais été très loquace dans sa correspondance vous concernant !

\- Professeur Slughorn, quel plaisir de vous revoir, répondit-elle d'une voix polie.

\- Oh ! Nous sommes tous les deux enseignants ici, appelez-moi Horace !

Le nouveau maître de potions tenait dans ses mains une coupe de vin et faisait de grands mouvements de bras, renversant la moitié de son contenu sur la nappe blanche de la table. Après avoir esquissé un sourire forcé, l'attention d'Amalia fut reportée sur les sabliers de décompte des maisons.

\- Hum Albus ? débuta la jeune femme. N'y aurait-il pas une erreur avec la clepsydre de Gryffondor ? Elle est vide.

Le directeur tourna la tête pour constater ce fait inédit.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'ai veillé ce matin-même à remettre les compteurs sur 10 points pour que les sabliers soient visibles. Un élève a dû les faire perdre…

Au même moment, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et McGonagall entrèrent dans la Grande Salle suivis par leurs étudiants et des premières années pour débuter la cérémonie de Répartition. Lorsque McGonagall arriva devant la table des professeurs, Amalia lui demanda :

\- Minerva, avez-vous été informée de la punition d'un Gryffondor ? Leur sablier est vide !

\- Ah non, il n'est pas vide, il est en négatif ! ajouta Flitwick en se penchant sur le réservoir de rubis.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant, jamais une maison n'avait été dans le négatif avant la Répartition ! compléta la directrice adjointe en vérifiant à son tour le niveau des rubis.

\- Si ce n'est aucun d'entre nous qui a enlevé ses points, il ne reste qu'une solution… marmonna Amalia.

Ils durent attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour voir apparaître le dernier directeur accompagné de Harry Potter pendant que le professeur McGonagall rangeait le Choixpeau magique. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux mais un seul était à la fois noir et glacial. Rogue remonta l'allée entre les tables et ne remarqua l'expression d'Amalia que lorsqu'il dut passer devant elle pour rejoindre sa place.

\- Quoi ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Combien ?

\- Combien quoi ?

\- Combien as-tu enlevé de points à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Autant que je le souhaite. Laisse-moi passer !

\- Severus…

L'homme s'agaçait et chercha un soutien auprès du directeur de Poudlard assit juste derrière. Dumbledore les observa avec un sourire radieux et haussa les épaules, bien content que quelqu'un se charge à sa place de réprimander l'excès de zèle de son enseignant. Ce dernier soupira avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Amalia. Bien qu'elle affichait une sincère colère, ses iris verts lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs pour qu'il n'ait pas une envie soudaine de la faire taire en l'embrassant.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'avais tellement de choses à vous demander sur les matières premières de votre réserve personnelle que vous acceptez de me laisser ! s'exclama la voix de Slughorn qui coupa court à cet échange.

\- 70 et avant que tu ne pestes, tu m'excuseras, on me demande, souffla-t-il à voix basse tout en s'installant à la droite de son remplaçant, laissant Amalia pouffer d'indignation.

Dans la Grande Salle, les éclats de rire annonçaient une nouvelle année pleine de surprises. Et la première fut l'annonce de changement du maître de potions et du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'information accueillie avec entrain par la table des Serpentard eut cependant un écho plus timoré auprès des autres élèves et adultes. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour reprendre la parole car le réfectoire bourdonnait de conversations à la nouvelle que Rogue avait finalement réalisé son dessein le plus cher. Apparemment inconscient de la nature sensationnelle des informations qu'il venait de donner, le directeur attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que le silence était absolu avant de continuer. La fin de son discours n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Je vais maintenant réclamer toute votre attention. Pendant l'été, vous avez dû apprendre le retour de Lord Voldemort et de ses partisans...

Les derniers murmures se turent dans un silence de plomb.

\- Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur le fait que la situation actuelle est dangereuse, instable et que nous mettons tout en œuvre à Poudlard pour assurer votre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été renforcées, nous sommes protégés par des Aurors mais nous devons garder à l'esprit que la meilleure arme qui puisse servir aux Ténèbres, reste vous. Je vous implore donc, si vous remarquez quoique ce soit d'étrange, de le signaler immédiatement à un membre du corps enseignant. Je vous fais confiance pour vous conduire avec la plus grande prudence et de veillez à votre sécurité ainsi qu'à celles de tous vos camarades sans exception.

Amalia eut le sentiment que ces paroles lui étaient aussi adressées. Tout être magique représentait une cible ou un atout potentiel pour Voldemort dont il se saisirait dès que l'occasion se présenterait. La jeune femme en particulier n'échappait pas à cette règle et débuta son repas d'un air morose. Ni les grimaces de Dumbledore, ni les histoires de Hagrid ne parvinrent à la sortir de son état.

\- Au fait, comment va Aragog ? coupa-t-elle pour que le garde-chasse arrête de lui parler des variétés de choux de l'école.

Mais elle regretta très vite sa phrase lorsque son ami sombra dans une profonde mélancolie.

\- Oh, ça ne va pas mieux… Je crois qu'il ne terminera pas l'année !

\- Je suis désolée Hagrid, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Son état a empiré ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- La vieillesse ! Les araignées aussi meurent un jour !

L'enseignante songea à la dernière qu'elle avait écrasé ce matin et elle espérait secrètement qu'il s'agisse d'un bébé Acromentule. Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, elle lui tendit un coin de la nappe pour que le demi-géant puisse essuyer les grosses larmes sur ses joues sans envisager qu'il s'y moucherait également.

oOo

A la fin du dîner, elle aurait aimé passer un peu de temps dans la salle de musique et avec de la chance, Harry serait venu la rejoindre. Malheureusement se fut Slughorn qui l'intercepta.

\- Amalia très chère, dites-moi…

\- Oui Horace ?

\- Comme vous devez déjà vous en douter, je suis un grand admirateur du travail de votre père. Qu'il repose en paix !

\- Bien, c'est gentil à vous de me le faire savoir.

\- Est-ce que, par le plus grands des hasards, il vous aurait laissé un manuscrit inachevé ? Je serai très friand de la suite de ses recherches sur certains sujets…

Il y avait bien entendu, le manuel qui lui avait légué pourtant il n'était pas à destination du grand public et elle espérait déjà reprendre son entraînement. Sans ce livre elle serait perdue. Une idée lui vint alors.

\- Mon père n'avait aucun travail d'édition en cours cependant, vous serez peut-être intéressé par un autre ouvrage. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même avons révisé le manuel de potions des premières années et le travail a été présenté au Ministère. Malheureusement, il n'a pas reçu l'accueil escompté. Votre œil avisé et votre cercle d'amis pourraient peut-être y remédier si le Professeur Rogue accepte que je vous présente le prototype ?

\- Nous allons immédiatement lui demander ! Severus ?

L'ancien maître de potions était sur le point de sortir de la Grande Salle quand il entendit les appels de Slughorn, il se figea et avant de se retourner nonchalamment.

\- Oui ?

\- Amalia vient de me parler de votre travail en commun. Quand vous aurez l'un ou l'autre quelques instants à m'accorder, serait-il possible que je me penche dessus ? J'avoue que Dumbledore m'en avait touché deux mots !

Le sorcier le regarda avec avidité, ne tenant plus en place dans l'attente d'une réponse. Rogue acquiesça avec agacement et reprit sa route.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir Horace ! Je vous apporterai ce livre dans la semaine.

\- Oh quelle joie ! Merci beaucoup ! glapit l'enseignant avec fougue.

oOo

\- Albus, pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici ? débuta Amalia en détaillant la pièce un peu spéciale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

La tour d'Astronomie était dans l'une des flèches les plus hautes du château, depuis la rambarde donnant sur un balcon d'où l'on pouvait aisément apercevoir la salle de musique. Au centre de la pièce, les astrolabes et autres instruments de mesure attendaient d'être utilisés. La voûte en bois était décorée d'inscriptions laissées par les élèves année après année, on pouvait y lire des J + L = ou encore des insultes sur certains professeurs. Du coin de l'œil, l'enseignante d'Histoire vérifia qu'elle n'en était pas le sujet sur les plus récentes et découvrit que l'affront qu'elle avait infligé à Ombrage en fin d'année dans la Grande Salle en embrassant un de ses collèges, était très largement commenté. D'un coup de baguette, elle effaça les graffitis et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Le ciel est clair, bien dégagé, c'est agréable de venir prendre l'air ici ! répondit sobrement le directeur en se tournant vers sa pupille.

\- Je dirais qu'il fait horriblement froid, humide mais j'admets que le ciel est idéal pour une observation des étoiles. Aurais-tu peur que nous soyons entendus dans ton bureau ?

\- Certes, il y a un peu de cela. Phineas est gentil sauf qu'il écoute les conversations en ce moment…

\- Tu veux dire depuis la mort de Sirius ?

\- Tu as tout compris. A ce propos, comment te portes-tu ?

\- Bien mieux Albus, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un geste de la main.

\- As-tu repris la pratique de la magie ? s'inquiéta le vieux sorcier.

\- Peu à peu… Je trouve tout cela frustrant. Nous avons des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui dépassent le commun des mortels et pourtant, il ne nous est pas possible de faire revivre nos morts. Il y a là quelque chose d'illogique, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'y ai souvent réfléchi au cours de ma longue vie et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'est pour nous distinguer des Dieux que cette limite existe…

Dumbledore regardait l'horizon avec tristesse, il pensait à toutes ces vies subitement arrêtées dans leur élan par la Mort.

\- Et comment va Harry ? osa Amalia en se rapprochant de la rambarde pour observer le Lac Noir.

Des formes ondulaient à la surface sans sortir de l'eau.

\- Il est bien occupé à ce que l'on m'a dit ! pouffa le directeur.

\- Déjà collé ?

\- A trier les Veracrasses de la réserve du château ! Et je te laisse deviner par qui !

Elle souffla d'exaspération en pensant que jamais Rogue et lui ne pourraient cohabiter dans la même pièce sans qu'un accident éclate.

\- Cependant, il a fait une forte impression à Horace ! reprit Dumbledore.

\- Ah ? Tu es étonné ? Slughorn aime collectionner les élèves prestigieux.

\- Il aurait dit que Harry avait le même talent que sa mère !

\- D'accord, j'admets qu'il va loin car pour l'avoir eu en cours de potions l'an dernier, je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'il est détendu, Harry sait lire des instructions mais Lily avait l'intelligence peu commune qui permet de les modifier avec astuce. Si Horace l'apprécie… C'est l'essentiel, non ?

Le vieux sorcier la regarda et sourit.

\- Tu as raison, je vais bientôt expliquer à ce garçon ce que j'attends de lui.

\- Je me disais bien que tu ne l'avais pas fait revenir pour libérer Severus de ses obligations et lui offrir le cours qu'il convoitait tant… Qu'est-ce que notre nouveau professeur a de si important pour que tu lances Harry comme appât ?

\- De la mémoire ! s'exclama Dumbledore. De la mémoire !

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'y aider ?

\- Pas pour cela, j'ai autre chose te concernant.

\- C'est pour qu'on ne m'entende pas crier que tu m'as fait venir dans la tour d'Astronomie ? ironisa-t-elle en lui adressant un regard suspicieux alors que Dumbledore se mit à rire et reprit un peu de son sérieux pour annoncer une nouvelle importante.

\- Horace est revenu à Poudlard car je souhaite qu'il nous livre les secrets qu'il partage avec un de ses anciens élèves, un certain Tom Jedusor.

Il releva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes pour observer la réaction d'étonnement d'Amalia et continua.

\- Il entretient également d'excellentes relations avec les vampires de l'Est et nous avons besoin de savoir s'ils prennent part ou non de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort.

\- D'accord, je vais te laisser finir avant de me mettre à hurler… articula la jeune femme en serrant le bord de la rambarde de toutes ses forces.

\- Alexander a refusé de me recevoir lors de ma visite de courtoisie, après mon départ précipité de Poudlard en avril. J'ai vu énormément d'espèces et de créatures, seuls les vampires ont un grand pouvoir et ne se sont pas encore prononcés. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à les convaincre.

\- C'est Alexander que tu as invité ? Pas Adrian ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- C'est toi qui les connais le mieux et tu arriveras certainement à trouver les bons arguments. Je préférerai entendre qu'ils s'allient à nous…

\- Bien, je t'y aiderai, tant qu'Adrian n'est pas présent, soupira Amalia.

En prononçant ces mots, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore idée de la complexité que présenterait sa tâche.

oOo

Les élèves parcouraient le château à toute allure, le cours des premières années allait débuter et beaucoup étaient déjà en retard. Cette insouciance collective faisait presque oublier qu'une guerre avait débuté quelques mois plus tôt. Dans le cloître, l'une des enseignantes l'avait à l'esprit mais s'efforça d'accueillir les derniers étudiants avec bienveillance.

\- Bonjour à tous, bienvenue au cours d'Histoire de la Magie des premières années, je dis ça pour les trois têtes en l'air du fond qui se sont trompés de tranche horaire ! prononça à voix haute Amalia tout en distribuant des supports chronologiques à compléter.

Un garçon au blason vert et argent leva le doigt pour lui poser une question.

\- Oui, Mr. ?

\- Biggs, Professeur !

\- Je vous écoute.

\- On m'a dit que vous enleviez des points aux Serpentard pour compenser ce que perd Gryffondor. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Des rires étouffés accompagnèrent cette déclaration. L'enseignante d'Histoire le dévisagea avant de réaliser qu'elle faisait enfin partie de la légende du collège et que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient un signe d'intégration.

\- Non Mr. Biggs. Si vous faites perdre des points dans mon cours à votre maison, il ne faudra vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, tout comme les Gryffondor lorsqu'ils en perdent pendant les autres heures. De plus, j'enseigne l'Histoire, pas les contes et légendes. Donc si vous avez encore besoin d'avoir une confirmation sur une rumeur, adressez-vous à vos préfets ou éventuellement lisez l'Histoire de Poudlard, cela ne vous fera pas de mal. Bon ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le Code International du Secret Magique. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont été élevés dans cet univers, il s'agira d'une révision et pour les autres d'une découverte. Au fond de la salle des soupirs s'élevèrent. Ravie de savoir que ce sujet remporte un franc succès ! Regardez le parchemin posé devant vous !

Le vélin était animé par des dessins humoristiques et des bulles vides. Au fur et à mesure de l'heure, Amalia leur glissait des anecdotes amusantes et les espaces vides se complétaient.

\- Norbert Dragonneau dans son ouvrage _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ – que vous devez absolument lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait – explique que le Code International du Secret Magique a été créé suite aux persécutions dont étaient victimes les sorciers par les Moldus. Avez-vous une idée de la raison de celles-ci ?

Les élèves échangèrent un regard interrogateur, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on leur demande ce qu'ils pensaient d'une situation. Pourtant, un doigt se détacha du lot.

\- Allez-y, Miss Lloyd c'est ça ?

\- Oui Professeur. Les Moldus persécutaient les sorciers parce qu'ils sont bêtes ?

A nouveau, des ricanements idiots rompirent le silence monacal de la salle.

\- Non Miss Lloyd, il n'y a pas plus d'imbéciles chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers, rit Amalia attendrie par cette approche naïve. C'est la peur et l'incompréhension qui ont mené à une éradication des sorciers. Il est dans la nature humaine de se méfier de ce que l'on ne connaît pas et les Moldus n'ont pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient, pour eux l'apparition d'un phénomène qui ne soit pas naturel est le fait d'un dieu ou d'une entité mystique. Donc, le Code International du Secret Magique a été créé pour protéger à la fois les sorciers et les créatures magiques des Moldus.

\- Mais Professeur, si on est plus forts qu'eux pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se sert pas de la magie pour les soumettre au lieu de nous cacher ?

\- Excellente question ! Pourquoi ferions-nous aux Moldus ce qu'on leur a reproché de nous faire ? De plus, les sorciers ont effectivement un plus grand pouvoir que les Moldus, c'est donc plus facile pour nous de nous rendre invisibles à leurs yeux que l'inverse. Bathilda Tourdesac - une grande historienne de la Magie dont nous parlerons souvent - relate tous ces événements. Après la signature du Code International du Secret Magique en 1689, les sorciers se cachèrent définitivement et pour passer inaperçus tout en continuant à pratiquer la magie sans se faire remarquer, ils formèrent des communautés.

Le support pédagogique réagit en faisant apparaître la date dans l'une des bulles.

\- De nombreux villages et hameaux attirèrent des familles qui s'associèrent pour assurer leur protection et s'apporter une aide mutuelle. Les villages de Tinworth en Cornouailles, Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire et Loutry Ste Chaspoule au sud de l'Angleterre sont les plus connus, il y a parfois des Moldus vivant parmi les sorciers sans le savoir grâce au sortilège _de Confusion_.

Sur leurs parchemins, les élèves virent qu'un dessin représentant un sorcier avec un chapeau pointu se donnait un coup de baguette pour apparaître et disparaître.

\- L'article 73 contraint toutes les administrations magiques dans le monde à s'assurer que le secret soit respecté dans le cas où une créature ou un sorcier attire l'attention d'un Moldu. Ici il s'agit du Ministère de la Magie, certains d'entre vous doivent avoir des parents qui y travaillent, non ?

Dans la salle, des têtes acquiescèrent.

\- En ce qui concerne les animaux magiques, il fallut attendre la Confédération internationale des sorciers en 1692 pour qu'un accord soit trouvé sur les espèces à cacher et complètement effacer de tous les livres Moldus leur existence. Vingt-sept espèces ont été désignées et ce nombre a été augmenté au fur et à mesure lorsque de nouvelles méthodes magiques permirent la dissimulation d'autres espèces. Aux yeux des Moldus, elles se sont simplement éteintes.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la récréation.

\- Déjà ? s'exclama une fille au premier rang.

Son professeur se mit à sourire et les laissa partir pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant que le vent glacial n'apporte la neige.

Amalia sortit également pour s'asseoir dans le cloître, les rayons doux de lumière lui balayèrent le visage, elle savoura l'instant quand son attention fut reportée à sa droite. La porte de la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de s'ouvrir à la volée et les élèves s'en échappaient comme une nuée de mouches, au milieu elle aperçut les têtes d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils s'en allèrent d'un pas rapide comme pour fuir le cours qu'il venait d'avoir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte une silhouette noire et familière se dessina, Rogue fixa Amalia sans pour autant s'en approcher. L'air de rien, elle regarda les étudiants rire aux éclats, courir et flirter avec insouciance. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers son collègue il continuait à l'observer les bras croisés, ce fut alors qu'une envie de le taquiner lui prit.

\- Tu peux venir, je ne mords pas tu sais… déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre de sa place.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné au repas hier soir.

Amalia leva les yeux au ciel et murmura pour elle-même :

\- Crétin…

\- Je t'ai entendu.

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'opportunité de répliquer, un hibou se posa sur son épaule et lui délivra enfin une bonne nouvelle.

 _« Am',_

 _Viens me voir à Pré-au-Lard samedi si tu le peux, je te ferai visiter ma chambre au Trois Balais !_

 _Tonks_ »

L'oiseau trépignait sur l'épaule de son hôte et lui donna un coup de bec dans les cheveux. L'enseignante le conduisit dans sa salle de classe pour griffonner une réponse rapide et le lâcha au grand air avant la reprise des cours.

oOo

La fin de semaine approcha vite et Amalia s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe pour prendre le chemin de Pré-au-Lard d'un pas enthousiaste. L'idée de pouvoir à nouveau discuter autour d'un thé-Brandy avec Tonks la mit en joie. Pourtant, son élan fut coupé par l'ambiance étrange qui planait sur le petit village magique. Des patrouilles d'Aurors déambulaient dans les rues, fouillant au hasard les sacs et adressant des mises en garde aux passants. Amalia s'engouffra dans la taverne de Madame Rosmerta qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, les signes de fatigue sur son visage trahissaient son manque de sommeil. En haut de la mezzanine donnant sur la salle, Tonks se pencha pour héler son amie.

\- Viens, c'est par ici !

Amalia monta l'escalier, le pallier abritait trois alcôves en bois séparées par des panneaux et meublées d'une table et de bancs pour permettre des rendez-vous à l'écart de la salle principale. Le couloir continuait vers les chambres de l'auberge, Tonks ouvrit un battant et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Tadam ! Voici ma nouvelle demeure ! C'est spartiate mais c'est le Ministère qui paie donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Mes collègues masculins se partagent une chambre pour deux.

\- Je les ai vu dans la rue principale, les habitants ne sont pas contents… répondit la jeune femme en prenant place sur la chaise devant un bureau miteux où il manquait un tiroir.

\- Madame Rosmerta ne les porte pas non plus dans son cœur. Ils partent souvent sans payer ou rallongent leurs ardoises. Sans compter que toutes les chambres sont prises pour l'année, elle refuse beaucoup de monde à cause de nous.

\- Vous êtes aussi là pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard, c'est important. Bon, et toi dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller. J'ai parfois des nouvelles de Remus qui consent enfin à me répondre, ses courriers sont assez courts pour tout te dire. Et toi ?

Amalia replia ses jambes sur sa chaise et posa son menton sur ses genoux, l'air vague.

\- La routine…

\- Ah non, il y a autre chose !

\- Hum, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Sa voix était faible.

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû insister… Je pensais que tu remontais la pente après le décès de Sirius.

\- Oh non, je vais mieux. J'ai encore des coups durs, mais quand je croise Harry et le vois sourire, je me dis que je dois être aussi forte que lui. Ce n'est pas cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

L'Auror fit apparaître deux Bièraubeurres sur le bureau et lui en tendit une.

\- T'as rien de plus fort ?

\- Pas pendant le service ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Il y a un homme dans ma vie, il y avait plutôt.

\- Ah ? Je le connais ?

Tonks était surprise et curieuse.

\- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus !

\- Aller, tu sais tout de mes aventures avec Remus !

\- Tonks... En plus, avec le retour de Voldemort, il préfère que l'on ne se voit plus.

\- Alors c'est un couard et il ne te mérite pas !

Avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas familière, Tonks serra Amalia contre elle sans poser plus de question.

\- En parlant d'idiot, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre à la rentrée ! reprit-elle.

\- Ah ?

\- Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre quand les enfants sont descendus du Poudlard Express, je n'ai pas aperçu Harry et j'ai vu Ron et Hermione partir dans une carriole sans lui. J'ai donc passé en revue tous les wagons au cas où... Et j'ai bien fait !

\- J'avais la nette impression qu'il se passerait encore quelque chose si je n'accompagnais pas les élèves cette année...

\- Tu as eu de l'intuition ! J'ai heurté quelque chose au sol...

\- Comme c'est inhabituel pour toi ! ironisa Amalia.

\- Ah ah, rit-elle d'un ton laconique. Il n'empêche, c'était Harry !

\- Comment ? Tu lui es tombée dessus sans t'en rendre compte ?

\- Pas du tout ! En fait il était stupéfixié et caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! Il a eu quelques problèmes avec le fils Malefoy... C'est arrivé au moment où le train repartait. Nous sommes descendus juste à temps et je l'ai ramené à la limite du domaine. Hagrid était prévu par Dumbledore à la réception des élèves au château donc je lui envoyé un signal pour qu'il sache que Harry était avec moi et en sécurité mais c'est ce crétin de Rogue qui l'a intercepté ! Il s'est moqué de mon Patronus et m'a refermé le portail au nez !

\- Je comprends mieux comment Gryffondor a perdu des points avant même le début du banquet !

\- Je suis certaine qu'il en a profité pour se venger alors que c'est un élève de sa propre maison qui aurait dû être puni pour s'être battu avec un camarade !

Tonks était indignée et faisait de grand gestes des mains pour marquer sa colère. Elles continuèrent d'échanger sur la vie à Pré-au-Lard et à Poudlard, les différents événements survenus à cause de la présence des Aurors dans le village, les lettres de Mrs. Weasley ou de Maugrey. Peu à peu, Amalia retrouva le sourire. Les derniers mois avaient été chargés et le manège émotionnel dans lequel elle avait embarqué lui faisait penser aux wagons de Gringotts.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L'enquête du Lion et du Serpent

 **Notes** : Hé ! J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Nowel en famille ! Je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui suivent déjà cette nouvelle histoire ainsi que pour les reviews sur les anciens chapitres, un très très grand merci ! Ce chapitre annonce l'arrivée à la fois de Slughorn et d'un nouvel OC qui se présentera dans le chapitre 5. A mardi prochain !


	3. Chapitre 3 – L'enquête Lion & Serpent

**Chapitre 3 – L'enquête du Lion et du Serpent**

La nouvelle décoration de sa salle de classe conduisit les élèves à différentes remarques auprès Amalia, entre l'émerveillement ou le regret car la patte de Mr. Binns n'apparaissait plus. Il était d'ailleurs devenu bien silencieux lors des premiers cours, ne prenant plus la peine de s'introduire dans la classe par le tableau noir pour se présenter en qualité d'ancien enseignant d'Histoire de la Magie et de loin celui qui eut le plus d'expérience à ce poste. L'actuelle professeure accueillit ce fait avec soulagement : finalement sa troisième année allait enfin être celle où on aurait intégré sa présence dans le château.

Un autre arrivant avait déjà bien pris ses marques et se pavanait dans les couloirs comme un roi au milieu de sa cours. Rogue n'en fit pas grand cas lorsqu'il descendit pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires dans le petit appartement qu'il occupait auparavant. La pièce étant attenante à la salle de cours de potion, il avait dû déménager dans l'ancien bureau d'Ombrage et petit à petit, les bocaux, fioles et livres passèrent au premier étage.

Slughorn était seul devant plusieurs chaudrons, il préparait les potions qu'il souhaitait montrer aux élèves ayant choisi son cours pour la sixième année. Il s'agita quand son visiteur toqua à la porte.

\- Ah Severus, entrez, entrez donc ! Vous êtes toujours ici chez vous voyons ! s'amusa le professeur grassouillet.

\- Merci... répliqua le concerné comme si la précision était inutile. Je n'ai plus grand chose à prendre, cela sera rapide.

\- Oh j'ai tellement hâte de commencer ! Regardez ce que je leur ai réservé pour ce cours !

Le sorcier s'animait en continuant la préparation de ses potions, Rogue y jeta un bref coup d'œil et reconnut immédiatement du Polynectar où de gros bouillons couleur boue tournaient dans le chaudron et une préparation de Veritaserum qui frémissait. Pour la dernière potion, il eut besoin de se rapprocher.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ?

\- Non, rien... Je me demandais ce que vous aviez fait. Je sens comme une odeur de rose mais aussi une autre de vanille et fruits rouges [1] ainsi que de livres neufs. Je ne vois pas quelle potion peut...

Il s'arrêta net devant spirales de vapeur qui s'élevèrent et l'éclat nacré si caractéristiques de l'Amortentia. Il sorcier en avait déjà trop dit.

\- Oh oh vous êtes un petit coquin mon cher ! gloussa le nouveau maître des potions. Quelqu'un occupe vos pensées, ce filtre peut être une véritable arme quand on la présente à la bonne personne ! Il révèle tellement de choses que...

Rogue lui adressa un regard glacial qui fit taire immédiatement l'enseignant. Il le laissa rassembler ses derniers effets, se concentrant sur la finalisation de ses préparations sans ajouter un mot.

oOo

La classe de sixième année de Slughorn était assez clairsemée car seulement une douzaine d'élèves avaient eu des notes suffisantes à leurs B.U.S.E. pour prétendre au niveau minimal en A.S.P.I.C. La majorité était évidemment des Serpentard. A son arrivée dans la classe, Amalia constata que la pièce avait pris des nuances et odeurs différentes, des vapeurs mystérieuses s'élevaient au-dessus des chaudrons, tous les élèves s'affairaient à la préparation d'une potion complexe. Elle aperçut Hermione le visage grave, Ron et Harry. Ce dernier était particulièrement détendu et semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, dès que le maître de potions passait derrière lui, son expression bienveillante s'illuminait. Il releva le menton en voyant entrer la jeune femme.

\- Amalia ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Je vous ai amené le prototype dont nous avions parlé et j'ai aussi un mot pour Mr. Potter de la part du Directeur...

Elle tendit à son élève le parchemin, Harry la remercia et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'échange dura quelques instants. En un battement de paupières, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient dit mille choses depuis le décès de Sirius. Amalia sourit et s'approcha des chaudrons sur le pupitre de l'enseignant, en particulier d'un doré qui émettait un parfum attirant.

\- Ah ! Je dois dire que vous étiez une élève brillante ! ricana Slughorn derrière elle. Arriverez-vous à reconnaître ces préparations ?

\- Vous en doutez, Professeur ? répliqua-t-elle de défi, amusée.

Les brumes du filtre l'enivraient comme une boisson, plusieurs odeurs se mélangèrent : tout d'abord une saveur délicieusement herbacée avec du poivre noir, du patchouli et de la vanille [2]; ensuite un parfum à la fois fruité et épicé accompagné de nuances de pomme verte et de cannelle [3]; enfin, les livres neufs. Derrière elle, Ron fulminait car il avait l'impression qu'un arôme persistant de caramel, miel, bergamote et d'orange [4] l'entourait alors que son voisin lui assura que son imagination le trompait.

\- Je devine sur cette table quelque chose d'affreusement dangereux pour les adolescents influençables que vous avez là !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la classe.

\- Il y a du Polynectar et du Veritaserum, juste assez pour avouer pendant près d'une heure mes secrets les plus intimes. Horace, qu'est-ce que vous enseignez déjà à ces jeunes gens ? lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton rieur.

\- Simplement qu'il existe une multitude de filtres qui peuvent apporter du bonheur et pimenter la vie !

Sa grosse bedaine bougeait en même temps que ses petits sautillements.

\- J'ai même pris la liberté de stimuler un peu cette classe ! reprit-il.

\- Ah ?

\- Ils doivent me préparer un philtre de Mort Vivante en une heure. Le gagnant remportera une toute petite fiole de Felix Felicis ! Mais il y a peu de chance que l'un d'entre eux y parvienne, un seul étudiant dans ma carrière a réussi cet exploit !

Amalia secoua la tête de désapprobation en gardant au visage son sourire. Elle se doutait qu'aucun professeur n'approuverait un tel prix mais elle ne dit plus rien et sortit de la salle de cours après avoir déposé l'ouvrage demandé par Slughorn.

oOo

A la fin de la pause méridienne, elle reçut les troisièmes années qu'elle connaissait tous pour les avoir eu les deux précédentes rentrées. Certains caractères s'affirmaient et lui menaient la vie dure, en particulier et pour ne pas changer, chez les Serpentard. Amalia usait de diplomatie et dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir, elle employait le moyen le plus efficace dans ces cas là : les points en moins. Elle craignait cependant que suite aux récents changements de relation avec Rogue, il ne surgisse pour s'en plaindre surtout depuis que sa salle de classe était tout près de la sienne.

Un brouhaha dans le fond de la pièce la ramena à la réalité, des étudiants chahutaient et elle dut se résoudre à les séparer pour obtenir le silence. Le cours avait débuté depuis une demi-heure quand un gémissement du même coté de la salle l'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? soupira-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Professeur, c'est Annabella qui va mal ! couina sa voisine.

\- Bon, voyons cela…

Amalia avait un sérieux doute sur la nature de cette crise car il s'agissait d'une des élèves de Serpentard qui s'était agitée un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, elle changea d'avis en voyant l'enfant au sol, pliée de douleur qui se tenait le ventre et vomissait de la bile accompagnée d'une écume de salive jaunâtre, tout son corps convulsait.

\- PROFESSEUR BINNS ? VOUS ÊTES LA ? hurla l'enseignante.

Un fantôme entra par un mur avec nonchalance.

\- Bonjour Professeur Richards, les conventions sociales voudraient que vous…

\- Professeur Binns je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Pouvez-vous me garder la classe pendant que j'amène cette élève à l'infirmerie ? C'est urgent s'il vous plaît !

La voix suppliante d'Amalia laissa le fantôme pantois, il se reprit heureusement assez vite pour acquiescer et permettre à la jeune femme de porter l'étudiante dans ses bras et de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle poussa les battants de la porte d'un violent coup de pied et entra comme une furie dans la pièce.

\- Madame Pomfresh ? Pitié, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas loin !

\- Oui Miss Richards, où voudriez-vous que je sois ? répondit l'infirmière courroucée en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Une élève a été empoisonnée !

\- Que dites-vous ? Posez-la ici ! Elle désigna un lit tout près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Annabella a débuté le cours normalement puis au bout de trente minutes, elle est tombée à terre, s'est plainte de son ventre. Il y avait de la salive d'une couleur étrange, elle a convulsé et s'est évanouie le temps que je l'amène ici !

\- Je vais m'en occuper, allez me chercher le Professeur Rogue… Ah non, Slughorn, c'est vrai que c'est lui le maître de potions maintenant ! Je l'ai vu en salle de repos des professeurs après le déjeuner, il a dû redescendre pour son cours.

\- Bien, j'y vais tout de suite !

La sorcière dévala les escaliers vers les cachots à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme si elle survolait le sol. Elle glissa sur la pierre lisse à l'angle d'un couloir et courut jusqu'à la porte de sa salle de cours, le martèlement de ses talons avaient déjà alerté l'enseignant qui l'attendait devant, la mine sévère.

\- Amalia, puis-je savoir ce qui justifie un tel barda ?

\- Horace ! Elle avala une goulée d'air. Il faut… Il faut que vous veniez avec moi, c'est vital !

Son ancienne élève étaient penchée sur ses genoux et reprenait son souffle, ses cheveux en bataille glissait sur ses épaules. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se mit en colère.

\- Venez avec moi !

Le professeur grassouillet jeta un coup d'œil aux occupants de sa salle de classe et après une brève hésitation, suivit Amalia jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il eut du mal à monter toutes ces marches et intérieurement la jeune femme s'agaça. Par chance, Madame Pomfresh avait réussi à faire reprendre connaissance à l'étudiante et ses convulsions s'étaient arrêtées.

\- J'ai envoyé un fantôme prévenir Dumbledore, dit l'infirmière.

\- Je vous laissez avec le Professeur Slughorn, je vais chercher son directeur de maison, déclara la jeune femme en désignant l'enfant étendue dans le lit, le teint verdâtre.

Au moment où elle arriva dans le cloître, la sonnette de changement d'heure retentit et un flot d'étudiants s'échappa à nouveau de la salle de cours vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Rogue se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte et la fixa avec son éternel regard hautain pendant que la classe suivante prenait place.

\- Il faut que tu montes à l'infirmerie, c'est assez urgent.

\- Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'abandonner mon cours aussi facilement que toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Amalia le dévisagea. Elle venait de parcourir la moitié du château au pas de course, traîné Slughorn sur plusieurs étages et sa tenue était souillée de vomissures. Sa patience avait atteint une limite.

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien : une de tes élèves a été empoisonnée, donc soit tu montes avec moi à l'infirmerie, soit je t'y amène par la force. Tes dernières années sont assez grands pour ouvrir leurs livres et commencer à lire le chapitre qu'ils sont censés étudier aujourd'hui. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas leur dire de réviser les animaux nocturnes comme _les loups-garous_ ?

Elle avait un sourire mauvais et tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Rogue donna des ordres à ses élèves et la suivit en silence, restant quelques pas en arrière par sécurité. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall attendait déjà au chevet de l'étudiante, un autre élève était allongé un peu plus loin.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'enseignante d'Histoire.

\- Je crois que nous avons eu le même problème vous et moi, répondit la directrice adjointe d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Et c'est bien un empoisonnement ?

\- Oui. Heureusement que vous avez réagi vite et reconnu les symptômes, cette étudiante a eu plus de chance que son voisin. Lui est toujours dans le coma… intervint Slughorn après lui avoir administré quelques gouttes d'une potion claire.

\- Y a-t-il eu d'autres cas ? questionna Amalia, son regard s'était porté sur un détail troublant.

\- Pas pour le moment, dit Dumbledore. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Nous verrons bien d'ici la fin de journée. Il serait peut-être prudent de ne pas en parler pour l'instant afin de ne pas créer de mouvement de panique. Si c'est quelque chose dans la nourriture, tout le monde aurait été malade, non ?

\- Et les préparations sont goûtées tous les jours par les elfes de maison avant d'être envoyée au banquet, compléta McGonagall.

\- Hum un fait intéressant à ne surtout pas répéter à Miss Granger, souffla Amalia à Dumbledore.

Elle reprit à voix haute.

\- La nourriture oui, mais pas la vaisselle.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le directeur, interloqué.

\- Dans l'Histoire médiévale, beaucoup de cas d'empoisonnement étaient imputés aux mets alors que l'on peut compromettre des objets en contact avec la peau ou les aliments.

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression de surprise.

\- Soit, nous aurons l'occasion d'échanger à ce sujet plus longuement. Je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux pour le moment ne rien dire et repartir à vos cours comme si de rien n'était. Si un élève est malade, il sera envoyé à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh saura quoi faire, conclut Dumbledore.

Tous les professeurs s'en allèrent vers leur salle respective, Amalia craignait de retrouver Binns agglutiné à son bureau et refusant de s'en aller.

\- Alors, Professeur Binns, tout s'est bien passé ?

Elle posa la question d'une voix douce.

\- Parfaitement bien et pour cette élève ?

Amalia resta stupéfaite qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas très grave. Savez-vous s'il y a eu d'autres personnes malades ?

\- Non, les fantômes ont parlé d'un incident dans la salle du Professeur McGonagall mais c'est tout pour le moment.

\- Bien, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rendre un dernier service s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, si je le peux, répondit poliment le spectre, ce qui étonna de plus en plus la jeune femme.

\- Si vous entendez qu'un autre événement de ce genre se produit, pourriez-vous me prévenir ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Merci Professeur Binns.

Le fantôme disparut à travers l'un des murs de la salle de classe, laissant Amalia pensive.

A leur grand désarroi, deux autres cas furent à déplorer les jours suivants à des heures et des cours différents, Madame Pomfresh espérait que l'épidémie cesse car bientôt, elle n'aurait plus assez d'antidote pour soigner de nouveaux malades. Face aux nombreux absents et sans explication, des rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs au sujet du retour du monstre de Salazar Serpentard.

Pendant l'une des pauses entre les cours, Amalia était sortie de sa salle pour prendre l'air lorsqu'une ombre fondit sur elle. Rogue lui tendit une lettre sans un mot, une expression neutre au visage. Amalia resta les bras croisés à le fixer, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Ah. De la part de qui ?

\- J'ai une tête de hibou ?

\- Tu dois bien le savoir puisque tu me l'apportes, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Et tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme un crétin à chaque fois que tu me parles, il n'y a pas assez de rosiers sur cette planète pour que tu te le permettes !

Elle saisit d'un geste sec l'enveloppe et son interlocuteur en profita pour partir et s'enfermer dans sa salle de cours. Le mot lui indiqua que Dumbledore souhaitait la voir le soir même à 20h.

oOo

Les couloirs étaient curieusement déserts, tous les préfets avaient pour ordre de raccompagner les élèves de la Grande Salle aux dortoirs juste après le dîner et aucune exception n'était permise. Les professeurs et fantômes patrouillaient à la recherche d'un comportement suspect. Juste avant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, Amalia rencontra le fantôme du Moine Gras.

\- Bonsoir, lui lança-t-elle poliment.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, vous rendez visite à Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, il m'attend.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retarder alors.

\- Ah si vous permettez, j'ai une question à vous poser…

\- Oui ?

\- Il s'agit du Professeur Binns. Il est devenu subitement très gentil avec moi, en connaissez-vous la raison ?

Les yeux transparents du fantôme l'observèrent quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Il y en a plusieurs à vrai dire.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention.

\- Tout d'abord vous êtes la seule à l'appeler encore par son titre de professeur au lieu de Mr. Binns comme tous les autres vivants du château. De plus, lors du premier empoisonnement quand vous lui avez confié votre classe, les élèves n'ont pas été très respectueux…

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama de colère Amalia.

\- Ils lui ont répété ce que leurs aînés leur ont dit : qu'ils préféraient de loin votre cours qui était moins ennuyeux, qu'en somme ils vous apprécient plus que lui.

\- Oh, cela doit être dur à entendre…

La jeune femme demeura perplexe avant de reprendre.

\- Merci beaucoup de vous être confié à moi, je ferai le nécessaire.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre ce service !

Et le fantôme s'envola vers le plafond pour rejoindre l'étage du dessus. Face à la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe :

\- _Suçacides !_

Une fois tout en haut, la chaleur du bureau la rassura, Dumbledore l'attendait les mains croisées sous son menton et d'un geste, il lui indiqua l'un des fauteuils prévus pour les invités.

\- Comment vas-tu Albus ? débuta-t-elle.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- J'ai vu Tonks récemment, c'était agréable et alcoolisé !

\- Comme cet été je suppose ? rit-il avec son regard pétillant. Bon… Je t'ai fait venir ici pour que nous puissions parler tous les trois…

\- Trois ? répéta Amalia.

Rogue sortit de l'ombre du fauteuil directorial et se plaça debout derrière le second siège d'invité.

\- Je crois que cette affaire le concerne aussi, dit simplement Dumbledore en décroisant ses doigts.

\- C'est donc pour les empoisonnements que tu m'as fait venir…

\- En effet. Dès les premières victimes tu as remarqué un point en commun, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle toisa Rogue avant de formuler ses hypothèses.

\- Tous les élèves sont d'âges, de sexe et d'origines différentes. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même cours et leurs symptômes bien qu'identiques, ne se sont pas déclarés au même moment. Contrairement à la rumeur et aux attaques du Basilic il y a quelques années, aucun n'est Né-Moldu. Leur seul dénominateur commun c'est la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent…

\- Comment l'avais-tu compris tout de suite ? interrompit son collègue, soudain intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- En réalité, c'est lorsque j'ai vu le deuxième étudiant à l'infirmerie en te ramenant, que cela m'a sauté aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul dénominateur commun qui m'a été confirmé avec la troisième victime. Je vous ai parlé des empoisonnements par les objets, c'était très en vogue à la Renaissance car c'était l'époque à laquelle les premiers historiens ont compris que la vaisselle en plomb utilisée dans l'Antiquité, était à l'origine de la contamination des aliments. Petit à petit, à faible dose, le poison entrait dans l'organisme et devenait indétectable. A la Renaissance donc, certains conflits étaient réglés par des assassinats et très vite les nobles ont pris à leur service des goûteurs. C'était plus délicat de verser un poison dans l'alimentation pour viser quelqu'un en particulier sans que le goûteur ne le teste avant. Par contre, en enduisant un verre ou une assiette, seule la personne visée était en contact avec l'agent mortel.

\- Tu insinues que quelqu'un voudrait empoisonner des élèves de Serpentard ? demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. D'une part parce que la vaisselle n'est pas accessible à tous, il faudrait passer par les elfes de maison qui sont fidèles à Poudlard uniquement. Ensuite, parce que cette technique était employée pour tuer une personne en particulier car une fois le meurtre accomplit, tout le monde devenait méfiant et faisait surveiller ses couverts. En plus, rien d'autre ne lie les quatre victimes.

\- Donc, il n'y a aucune incidence sur le fait qu'ils soient de Serpentard, conclut leur directeur.

\- En fait... Elle hésita, se tordant les doigts...Je pense plutôt que…

\- Vas-y Amalia, nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

Aux murs, les portraits des anciens directeurs l'observaient avec attention.

\- Je pense que c'est chez les Serpentard qu'il faut chercher la cause, un objet ou quelque chose auxquels ils sont les seuls à avoir accès. J'ai l'impression… Enfin cela me fait penser à des essais. Aucun des élèves n'est décédé et pourtant le poison aurait pu les tuer. C'est comme si quelqu'un mettait au point un moyen de commettre un meurtre discret.

\- Mes élèves ne feraient jamais une chose pareille ! s'emporta Rogue avec colère.

Étrangement, Dumbledore recroisa les doigts sous son menton et resta absent.

\- Tu n'es pas de cet avis Albus, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Amalia.

Le sorcier en guise de réponse, lança un regard glacial à Rogue. L'un et l'autre étaient en joute silencieuse, il se passait quelque chose entre les deux hommes qui échappait à leur consœur.

\- Allez-vous me dire de quoi il en retourne ? s'agaça-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Demande à ton tuteur. Pour ma part je vais veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de nouvelle victime en allant aux cuisines… répliqua l'enseignant d'un ton au vitriole.

\- Il n'est pas question que je vous confie seul cette mission, Amalia vous accompagnera.

\- Pardon ?

\- Albus ! protesta la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh Severus, je vous fais confiance, là n'est pas la question. Amalia vient de nous apporter plus d'éléments que tous les professeurs réunis. De plus, votre précédente collaboration a porté ses fruits. Je compte sur vous…

L'expression sur le visage du vieil homme ne laissait place à aucune discussion ni à aucune manifestation vindicative. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent ensemble du bureau, les professeurs restèrent à se regarder en silence. L'enseignante fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Par où veux-tu commencer ?

\- Je me débrouillerai seul.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un de tes étudiants succombe au poison ? lança-t-elle d'un ton acide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi depuis le début de l'année mais ne refuse pas mon aide…

Il la considéra un instant, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre.

\- Un jour tu m'as dit qu'il était plus facile de haïr que d'aimer…

Un cri au loin l'interrompit, ils se tournèrent vers la source de ce hurlement. Une voix de femme appelait au secours. En arrivant devant un tableau représentant une scène de festin romain, le personnage principal de la pièce leur indiqua du doigt, le corps frêle qui gisait au sol.

\- C'est encore un élève de Serpentard ! s'écria Amalia en se penchant sur le visage du malheureux. Il respire !

\- Écarte-toi, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie ! lui ordonna Rogue en soulevant l'élève inanimé.

Jamais ils n'avaient gravi les marches aussi vite. Madame Pomfresh les accueillit, avertie par les fantômes du château. En voyant l'état de l'enfant, son front se plissa, cette fois-ci le pronostic de la victime était plus alarmant, elle s'affaira autour de lui pour prodiguer les premiers soins. Elle acheva son travail avant de s'adresser aux professeurs.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour l'instant à part le veiller.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas vous occuper seule de tous vos malades… lui répondit Amalia.

\- Je dois prévenir Dumbledore… hésita Rogue.

\- Vas-y, je reste ici le temps que tu reviennes. De cette façon, Madame Pomfresh pourra se reposer un peu, proposa la jeune femme.

\- C'est un de mes élèves ! rétorqua son directeur.

\- Et c'est aussi un des miens.

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, juste répondu sèchement en serrant ses poings. Au grand étonnement de l'infirmière, Rogue ne répliqua pas et s'en alla vers le bureau du directeur pour l'informer de ce nouvel incident. A son retour, la porte de Madame Pomfresh était close, elle devait certainement s'être allongée et toute la pièce était dans le noir sauf le chevet du garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé plus tôt.

La lampe à huile projetait une lueur dorée sur son visage qu'Amalia épongeait. Elle fredonnait un air apaisant, le visiteur s'approcha pour l'entendre. Il eut l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration pendant toute la chanson pour ne pas l'interrompre, la jeune femme serrait avec sa main libre celle de l'élève. Ses gestes étaient d'une infinie douceur et les paroles de la chanson l'invitaient à chasser les mauvais rêves pour se rapprocher de la lumière. Severus songea qu'à aucun moment Amalia n'avait été injuste avec l'un des Serpentard. Au contraire, elle se comportait comme une mère avec tous les élèves qu'importe leur maison ou leurs prédispositions dans sa matière. Quand les dernières notes s'envolèrent, il s'en voulut d'avoir encore laissé les qualités de la sorcière abaisser ses barrières. Brusquement, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et reprit connaissance.

\- Comment tu as fait ? s'étonna Rogue en frappant à la porte de Madame Pomfresh qui ouvrit aussitôt. Venez vite !

L'infirmière se pencha sur son patient, il réussit à s'exprimer et rassura son entourage, il était enfin sorti d'affaire sans que Madame Pomfresh ne parvienne à donner une explication rationnelle à cette rémission. Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient été prévenus et l'ambiance de l'infirmerie devint plus joyeuse. Dans l'agitation provoquée par ce petit miracle, Amalia put se faufiler vers sa chambre et retrouver un peu de tranquillité tout en évitant d'avoir à répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Malheureusement le repos ne fut que de courte durée.

oOo

Au petit déjeuner, les premières victimes d'empoisonnement étaient revenues à table et l'explication qui leur avait été donnée était une indigestion. Les autres enseignants ne posèrent pas de question et Amalia ne tenta pas de leur en apporter plus. Les fantômes et les directeurs de maison étaient les seuls à connaître tous les éléments et se gardèrent bien de les commenter pendant les repas. Le professeur d'Histoire baillait en se servant d'une main son thé quand une voix lugubre la fit sursauter.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose, je veux savoir quoi.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour me bondir dessus sans un « _bonjour_ » ou encore un « _merci_ », Severus.

\- Je t'écoute, insista-t-il en prenant place à sa droite.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de le veiller… Et de lui chanter une chanson que mon père utilisait quand j'étais malade.

Il la sonda comme pour tenter de percer les mystères de son chant mais elle lui adressa une moue interloquée.

\- Aurais-tu besoin de mon aide à présent ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible...

Amalia porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et sourit malicieusement, savourant cette victoire.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ? questionna Rogue.

\- Supplie-moi et je verrai si j'accepte ou pas de t'aider ! railla-t-elle.

L'expression lasse du sorcier lui suffit, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit par lequel commencer ses investigations.

\- Tu sais pourtant que mes services ont un prix que tu trouves toujours trop élevés...

\- Oh non, tu recommences... Si c'est ainsi, je m'en vais.

\- Écoute-moi avant, j'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes d'être distant et de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous.

A cet instant, le professeur Chourave arriva à table et les salua, permettant à Rogue de prendre le temps de répondre.

\- Je ne le nie pas, ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus...

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, juste assez pour voir passer des regrets dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Ce soir, reprit Amalia. Pendant le repas nous descendrons dans la salle commune de Serpentard et nous fouillerons leurs affaires.

\- Si le coupable appartient à ma maison, ce n'est pas prudent. Il va se douter de quelque chose si nous disparaissons tous les deux, tu devrais y aller seule...

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas rentrer dans le dortoir sans toi, alors espérons que nous trouverons du premier coup ce que nous cherchons avant d'éveiller les soupçons.

Le brouhaha du début de journée couvrit rapidement leur conversation, le temps était radieux à l'extérieur, le ciel à peine voilé de nuages avait permis à tous les étudiants de profiter du parc.

oOo

En soirée, les discussions allaient de bon train et se portaient déjà sur les prochains matchs de Quidditch, personne parmi les élèves ne fit attention aux places libres à la table des professeurs. Les deux concernés s'étaient glissés dans les bas-fonds du château, les dortoirs des Serpentard étaient sous le lac et leur salle commune accessible depuis un mur nu, suintant de gouttelettes d'eau. Rogue lança des coups d'œil inquiets à droite et à gauche avant de prononcer le mot de passe à voix basse.

\- Ne crains rien, je ne risque pas de revenir visiter tes élèves... broncha Amalia en le regardant faire.

Ils entrèrent par l'ouverture et arrivèrent sur une petite esplanade carrée entourée de grandes bibliothèques allant jusqu'au plafond. Elle surplombait la salle commune tout en longueur dont les murs et la voûte étaient taillés dans la pierre brute. En descendant les quelques marches, ils étaient devant une cheminée, des lampes rondes et verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes, les canapés de style Chesterfield d'un vert émeraude en cuir entouraient une table basse où des fauteuils complétaient ce petit salon improvisé. En face de la bibliothèque un autre promontoire de quatre marches s'enfonçait dans la pierre et donnait sur un ensemble de bibliothèques en bois sombre où se mêlaient livres, trophées et crânes d'animaux sous des cloches en verre. Amalia s'en approcha, la lumière verte qui éclairait l'endroit provenait d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sous le lac, des poissons étranges passaient devant mais son attention fut reportée sur les coupes et récompenses qui ornaient les étagères. Les noms des pires Mangemorts y figuraient pour divers concours, duels ou compétitions. Quel exemple cela donnait-il aux élèves ?

\- Il n'y a personne, faisons au plus vite, lui ordonna la voix de Rogue derrière elle.

\- Tu fouilles les dortoirs des garçons, je m'occupe de ceux des filles ?

Sous les lits et dans les armoires les secrets les plus intimes des étudiants ne révélèrent aucun indice, des livres et objets prohibés par le concierge s'entassaient dans les malles et une quantité astronomique de farces et attrapes de la boutique Weasley. Après un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, Amalia se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés en soupirant, elle fut rejointe par son collègue quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Rien ! déclara-t-elle.

\- De même.

Leurs yeux se baladaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, cherchant un indice sur une cachette possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est triste ici par rapport à la salle commune de Gryffondor ! s'exclama l'enseignante après quelques instants.

\- Tu peux y retourner si ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. A nous Serpentard, cela convient parfaitement !

\- Severus... Ce n'était pas un reproche.

Elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- Quand tu étais étudiant, où mettais-tu ce que tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir ?

\- J'étais respectueux du règlement si tu veux tout savoir.

Il détourna le regard pour détailler d'un air morose le portrait de Slughorn accroché près de la cheminée. Brusquement, la jeune femme se redressa. Sur la table basse, des morceaux de plumes cassées, de parchemins déchirés et de papiers de bonbons se mêlaient.

\- Dis-moi, si tu devais dissimuler quelque chose de très précieux, quel serait le meilleur endroit ? Le plus discret ou le mieux gardé ?

\- Le plus discret voyons ! Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

\- Et si depuis le début, nous avions la réponse sous nos yeux ? répondit Amalia en saisissant un des emballages de friandise, les yeux de Rogue s'illuminèrent à leur tour.

\- Bien sûr ! Avec des sucreries il suffisait de laisser traîner la boite ici pour que des élèves au hasard en prennent et qu'il ne soit pas possible de faire de lien entre eux.

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous tenons certainement le mode d'empoisonnement. Il faut savoir qui et pourquoi...

\- Prends-les, je connais un moyen. Il faut juste que Slughorn nous prête sa salle de cours. Retrouve-moi là-bas dans dix minutes.

Rogue avait été plus rapide qu'elle à s'échapper de la salle commune, malheureusement pour Amalia, un élève la surprit alors que la porte venait à peine de se refermer.

\- Miss Richards… Une chance que je n'ai plus à vous appeler _Professeur_! dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Mr. Malefoy, que me vaux tant d'arrogance de votre part ? Auriez-vous un talisman qui vous protège des heures de colle ?

\- Je devrais vous poser la même question, de quel droit venez-vous ici ? Est-ce votre bague de fiançailles qui vous préserve du règlement de Poudlard ?

\- De quelle bague parlez-vous ?

Elle leva ses mains pour lui montrer ses doigts en signe de défi.

\- Pfff ! Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il vous ait laissée tomber. Une femme telle que vous ne peut mériter quelqu'un d'aussi élevé !

Amalia aurait dû le punir sévèrement pour ces paroles inappropriées pourtant, elle baissa les bras et fit preuve d'une immense compassion. Dans le regard flamboyant de l'élève, elle voyait la peur et soudain elle réalisa qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant aux mains des Mangemorts.

\- Drago, reprit-elle d'une voix posée, vous ne devriez pas avoir des propos de cette nature envers un des adultes qui pourrait à tout moment vous venir en aide.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre aide ! cracha-t-il, d'un geste inconscient il se tint l'avant-bras.

\- Votre père est en prison, votre mère se retrouve seule. Ne lui causez pas plus de souci en vous comportant d'une manière désinvolte.

Elle le toisa d'un air autoritaire et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres des sous-sols sans se retourner.

oOo

[1] Gel douche Snow Fairy - Lush

[2] Gel douche Lord of Misrule – Lush

[3] Gel douche Spiced Apple – Body Shop

[4] Savon Honey I washed the kids - Lush

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La leçon de morale

 **Note** : Petit retour sur les parfums attribués à chaque personnage. Lord of Misrule est celui de Voldemort que l'on retrouvera sur chaque Mangemort. Maintenant vous devriez savoir qui est Spiced Apple... ! Et ne ratez pas l'Instagram, je posterai les images de la salle commun des Serpentard faite sous Minecraft ! (il faudrait aussi que je mette les dernières du 24 square Grimmaurd...) Bonne année !


	4. Chapitre 4 – La leçon de morale

**Chapitre 4 – La leçon de morale**

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à la salle de potions, Slughorn était déjà parti dans son appartement et Rogue se penchait sur un chaudron que les flammes venaient lécher.

\- Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec Drago Malefoy…

Le directeur de Serpentard se retourna subitement et afficha un air contrarié.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Elle l'observa d'un œil suspicieux. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui…

\- Je te demande pardon ? l'interrompit l'ancien maître de potion en sortant un couteau et sa baguette.

\- Mais pourquoi cela t'étonne à ce point ?

\- C'est l'un des élèves qui t'aura causé le plus d'ennui. L'an dernier, il était responsable de tous les actes de délation auprès d'Ombrage te concernant !

\- Tu viens de le dire, c'était un de MES élèves…

Elle regarda le contenu du chaudron avant de reprendre.

\- Sa situation est dramatique. Il est fils unique dans une famille qui a une haute estime d'elle-même et dont la moitié des membres a fait un séjour à Azkaban pour des actes immondes. Il doit s'inquiéter du sort de son père et… Amalia releva les yeux vers son voisin. Et je me doute que Voldemort se sert de lui pour se venger de Lucius qui s'est laissé capturer pendant la bataille du Ministère.

Rogue arrêta la préparation de la potion et fixa un horizon invisible face à lui.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

\- De te soucier de lui. En attendant, nous avons un mystère à résoudre.

Il fit un geste pour attraper une fiole et verser son contenu dans le chaudron. La sorcière présenta les papiers de friandises, ils provenaient tous de la même boutique de confiserie du chemin de Traverse et servaient à emballer des billes en chocolat.

\- C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas retrouvé de bonbon complet… soupira-t-elle en tentant de lisser l'emballage pour voir une date ou un autre indice.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu aurais voulu y goûter ? répliqua Rogue.

\- Bien entendu, ainsi je me serais retrouvée à l'infirmerie et tu m'aurais soignée...

Amalia roula des yeux et souffla ce qui le fit se tourner avec une expression interloquée.

\- Je plaisantais ! Je ne mettrais pas ma vie en jeu pour attirer ton attention ! Il aurait été plus facile de trouver du poison dans une confiserie plutôt que sur le papier qui a servi à le protéger.

\- Nous allons voir cela. Est-ce que tu peux attraper les Fèves Sopophoriques qui sont dans le bocal sur la quatrième étagère à ta gauche ?

Rapidement, les vapeurs et mélanges envahirent le cachot, la lueur des bougies et du lac reflétaient à la surface de la potion qu'ils préparaient. Le liquide était orangé puis vira au rouge sang pour se stabiliser sur un violet prononcé.

\- Il ne manque que le jus d'une fève. Prends le couteau et écrase-la avec le plat de la lame, lui demanda Rogue en désignant le pot où des coques grises aussi grosses que des noix de Macadamia étaient entassées.

\- Tu veux dire comme avec une gousse d'ail ?

\- Exactement. Tu vas voir, la fève risque de s'…

Amalia était en train de soulever le couvercle du bocal quand l'une des coques s'échappa et sautilla sur le plan de travail.

\- Rattrape-la à deux mains ! ordonna l'ancien maître de potions.

Mais la graine avait le don pour se faufiler entre les paumes de la jeune femme.

\- Elle est toute petite celle-là, je n'arrive pas à la retenir !

La fève faisait des bonds et la table de préparation tremblait, risquant à tout moment de vaciller. Rogue enchanta la louche pour qu'elle continua à mélanger la potion dans un rythme régulier et essaya à son tour de bloquer l'ingrédient sauteur. Les deux professeurs faisaient des mouvements désordonnés pour capturer l'évadé, Amalia parvint enfin à le coincer de ses deux mains et Rogue ajouta les siennes par-dessus mais dans la bataille, il s'était retrouvé dans son dos si bien qu'elle était à son tour prisonnière entre ses bras.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Si tu relâches tes mains, elle va encore s'enfuir, non ?

\- Effectivement, il arrive parfois que certaines fèves libèrent des graines plus petites. Slughorn aurait du s'en rendre compte quand ses élèves les ont utilisés pour leur potion de Mort-Vivante. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir…

Les idées lui venaient difficilement à l'esprit. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui donnait une fois de plus, une vue dégagée sur le décolleté de sa collègue qui avait abandonné les robes à col haut strictes après le départ d'Ombrage. De plus ses cheveux étaient doux contre sa joue, son parfum sucré lui rappelait l' _Amortentia_... Il aperçut le haut de sa baguette dans la poche de son corset et la solution s'imposa.

\- Est-ce que tu penses réussir à faire venir un bécher jusqu'à nous ?

\- Enfin Severus, ma baguette est dans mon…

\- Par la pensée, coupa-t-il.

\- Ah oui. J'avais oublié... répondit-elle un peu honteuse.

Depuis sa mauvaise rencontre à Gringotts, Amalia évitait d'utiliser la magie sans sa baguette. Elle se concentra sur le récipient en verre à quelques centimètres d'eux et prononça l'incantation « _Accio !_ ». Le bécher s'approcha de leurs mains jointes dans un raclement strident.

\- C'est parfait, fais-la glisser lentement en-dessous. Elle est de toute façon trop petite pour que l'on s'en serve. Slughorn pourra la faire grossir pour l'utiliser plus tard.

Elle suivit attentivement les instructions cependant elle avait du mal à ne pas trembler, le souffle chaud de Rogue dans son cou lui procurait des frissons. Avec toute la précaution dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Amalia emprisonna la graine et soupira de joie quand l'objet démoniaque se mit à sautiller sous sa cloche en verre.

\- Hum, c'est bien, on va pouvoir plonger un des papiers dans la potion quand tu auras écrasé une fève… reprit le sorcier d'un ton gêné, son teint devint légèrement rosé.

Amalia s'exécuta avec application, elle choisit une très grosse coque qui paraissait paresseuse puis versa son jus dans le chaudron.

La potion était enfin prête, d'un lilas homogène. Elle y mit l'un des emballages et regarda le mauve devenir noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme, rendue curieuse par cette réaction tranchée.

\- Il y a bien du poison dessus. Il va falloir trouver lequel maintenant…

\- C'est simple avec le sortilège _Revela Scarpin_.

\- Il ne te donne que la liste des ingrédients, pas leur ordre et surtout pas l'élément qui permet d'activer le mélange sans lequel leur assemblage ne serait qu'une soupe de plantes.

\- Et je suppose que tu as la solution à ce problème...

\- Tu doutes de mes capacités ? lui répondit-il, le menton haut. La préparation que nous avons utilisé pour révéler le poison permet aussi de connaître le catalyseur. Il suffit d'y plonger plusieurs ingrédients jusqu'à ce que le chaudron change de couleur.

\- C'est là que je dois dire que je suis ébahie par tant de talents ? répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que la flatterie ne fonctionnait pas avec moi...

Il avait un vague sourire aux lèvres, Amalia se mit à rire et débuta une longue série de tests infructueux. Un à un, ils passèrent en revue les poisons les plus courants et leur composition sans succès. Après plus d'une heure, le professeur d'Histoire s'étira et s'assit sur l'un des hauts tabourets des élèves.

\- Je crois que notre approche n'est pas la bonne. Nous devrions plutôt partir d'un suspect et se demander où et comment il pourrait obtenir des ingrédients pour son filtre.

\- Si nous testons ces papiers de bonbons au lieu de profiter de notre soirée, c'est que nous n'avons pas idée de qui il s'agit !

\- Merci de me le rappeler... Justement, que savons-nous ? Le poison a été mis dans une friandise en chocolat donc il faut quelque chose qui n'altère pas son goût sinon les victimes l'auraient recrachée.

Rogue roula des yeux à son tour. Son raisonnement tenait la route mais le cheminement n'était pas académique. D'un coup de plumes, il raya douze possibilités de sa liste griffonnée à la hâte.

\- Ensuite, c'est un Serpentard et probablement un élève.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

\- Les papiers ont été trouvés dans quelle salle commune déjà ?

Il lui adresse un regard réprobateur et barra à nouveau des ingrédients que seuls Slughorn ou lui auraient pu posséder dans leurs réserves personnelles.

\- Bien. De plus, il doit s'agir d'un élève qui a assez de connaissances pour réussir à préparer un poison et avoir accès à cette salle afin de voler ce dont il a besoin.

\- Qui te dit que le poison n'a pas été amené ici ?

\- Tonks m'avait avertie que le Ministère renforçait la surveillance de Poudlard et que nous serions fouillés en arrivant. Je pense que ce n'était un secret pour personne donc l'empoisonneur ne pouvait pas se procurer des ingrédients de potions inhabituels, il les aura certainement volé ici pendant un cours.

Le directeur des Serpentard poussa un soupir, sa plume parcourait le parchemin pour raturer ses pattes de mouche.

\- Que nous reste-t-il ? demanda Amalia en jetant un coup d'œil au document.

\- Cinq ingrédients dont le premier est une épine de poisson-diable.

Les enseignants retinrent leur souffle en plongeant le long dard dans le mélange, il disparut sous des bulles et le liquide devint limpide.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Rogue, presque étonné par leur découverte.

\- Albus avait raison, nous sommes excellents à deux, répliqua Amalia d'un ton moqueur.

Il dut admettre que sans elle il lui aurait fallu des semaines avant de trouver le bon ingrédient ou beaucoup de chance mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Le tout est de retrouver qui a pu faire cela. Il n'y a que quatre élèves en sixième année en potion et six autres en septième. Dix suspects dont un à ma préférence...

\- Amalia, cesse tes spéculations ! Tu penses à Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Enfin ce n'est pas aberrant non plus ! Il demeure tout de même en haut de la liste si l'on considère que Voldemort exerce une pression sur lui ou sa famille !

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas empoisonner les autres élèves de sa maison ? La plupart des Mangemorts sont des Serpentard. Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aurait ordonné de tuer leurs enfants ?

\- Mon raisonnement connaît actuellement une limite...

Rogue bien que soulagé d'avoir découvert le poison rapidement, n'arborait pas une mine satisfaite. Les suppositions d'Amalia étaient pertinentes mais pouvaient rendre complexe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et qu'il devait lui cacher.

\- Bref, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais me coucher, conclut-elle en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette les vestiges de leur travail.

\- Merci pour ton aide...

\- De rien, je me suis bien amusée. Cela m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs de collaborer avec toi...

Devant l'expression étonnée de son collègue, elle repartit avec un sourire en coin et des déductions plein la tête. La Grande horloge sonna minuit quand elle parvint en haut des tours, il était trop tard pour jouer du piano et ses paupières devenaient lourdes, la voie vers son lit était toute tracée.

oOo

\- Hum, intéressant.

\- On vient t'annoncer qu'il y a un étudiant empoisonneur dans ton école et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre c'est « _intéressant_ » ?

Amalia ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si neutre de la part de Dumbledore, pendant tout leur récit, il avait fixé Rogue avec un regard étrange et les deux hommes paraissaient se comprendre sans remuer les lèvres.

\- Du reste, ça l'est, non ? rit le vieux sorcier en se caressant la barbe. Et je note qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau cas, je vous libère donc, les cours vont bientôt reprendre !

Décontenancée par cette nonchalance, la jeune femme emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon et se retourna vers son collègue une fois en bas des marches.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux et je vais finir par le savoir...

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent pour rejoindre le cloître et leurs salles de cours respectives. Les élèves présents en Histoire de la Magie étaient ceux qu'elle avait laissé seuls avec Binns, elle attendit donc qu'ils soient tous installés pour leur expliquer la leçon du jour.

\- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui je vais sortir un peu du cadre scolaire habituel et vous proposer un cours pédagogique. Il s'agit du témoignage d'un spectre qui aura des centaines de choses à vous enseigner sur sa propre histoire passionnante.

Perplexes, tous les mentons se relevèrent. Amalia toqua contre le tableau et la tête de Binns apparut.

\- La semaine dernière je vous ai confié aux bons soins du Professeur Binns mais j'ai appris que vous vous étiez comportés comme des petits malotrus. Ainsi, je lui ai demandé de vous narrer sa vie et son passage à trépas. J'espère qu'en sortant d'ici vous aurez un peu plus de respects envers vos aînés.

Des protestations accompagnèrent cette annonce alors que le fantôme afficha pour une fois un air ravi. Il eut tout le loisir d'expliquer comment il avait trouvé sa vocation d'enseignant, la manière donc il s'était réveillé un matin en spectre après s'est assoupi devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs, le fait que son sort n'était pas si terrible au final, tout ceci sur le même ton monocorde qu'à l'accoutumé et avec une foule de détails interminables dont lui seul avait le secret. La classe était plongée dans une lourde torpeur dès le premier quart d'heure et Amalia passait régulièrement réveiller les plus endormis d'un claquement de doigt. Elle espérait qu'ils aient tous retenu la leçon.

oOo

En toute fin d'après-midi le professeur d'Histoire suivit le chemin sinueux qui traversait le parc pour rejoindre le stade de Quidditch, Gryffondor avait un nouveau capitaine. Avec beaucoup de sérieux, il avait organisé une série de sélections pour constituer une équipe sans tenir compte de l'ancienneté des joueurs. Amis ou nouveaux arrivants, tous avaient leurs chances. Amalia s'installa dans les gradins et le directeur de Poudlard la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est la curiosité qui t'amène jusqu'ici ?

\- Exactement Albus ! J'avais très envie de voir comment Harry s'en sortirait comme capitaine. Il a l'âme d'un chef et le talent de son père.

Au centre du terrain, un groupe d'une trentaine d'élèves attendait les instructions du nouveau capitaine, ils se chamaillaient tous pour savoir qui aurait un dossard provisoire bleu, sur quel balai voler ou qui avait le meilleur équipement. Harry eut du mal à se faire entendre mais une fois les consignes posées, ils se dispersèrent sur le terrain.

\- Tes recherches avec lui avancent ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme en les regardant s'élever dans les airs.

\- Oui, il est assidu et particulièrement attentif. C'est Horace qui me pose le plus de problèmes.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu en sais déjà trop, je m'occupe de cette tâche, de ton côté tu as assez à faire. Il y a de très mauvaises nouvelles qui nous parviennent, la puissance des Mangemorts se renforce. Je crains que nos élèves ne soient bientôt plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

\- A ce propos... Il y a une chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé ce matin car l'hypothèse agace Severus.

\- Je t'écoute.

Le vieux sorcier observait Harry voler d'un candidat à l'autre pour prodiguer des conseils.

\- Je pense que l'empoisonneur pourrait être Drago Malefoy.

Elle attendit une réaction de la part de Dumbledore et puisqu'il ne disait rien, elle continua.

\- Je suis assez inquiète, son comportement est étrange. A table, il ne fanfaronne plus avec ses amis. Il est devenu très discret et quand je l'ai croisé, il était d'une insolence incroyable, comme si quelque chose le protégeait des punitions. C'est difficile à expliquer, on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà un pied en dehors de l'école et qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il ne reviendrait pas l'an prochain. De ce fait, les considérations de ses camarades lui seraient lointaines.

\- Et pour toi, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je crois qu'il a suivi le chemin de son père et que Voldemort l'a déjà initié, conclut-elle en applaudissant un magnifique arrêt du pied par Ron Weasley sur le poste de gardien.

\- Severus n'est pas du même avis que toi, tes arguments sont pourtant cohérents.

\- Hum, c'est sur l'empoisonnement qu'il n'est pas du même avis. Très peu d'élèves auraient pu avoir accès aux ingrédients et à la salle commune de Serpentard. Une dizaine tout au plus. Je ne vois que lui pour réussir cet exploit sans se faire prendre. Severus pense que c'est ridicule car il ne voit pas pourquoi Drago aurait attenté à la santé de ses condisciples, dont la majorité est certainement issue d'une famille de Mangemorts.

Le vieux sorcier continuait de contempler tour à tour les joueurs et ne commenta pas les suppositions d'Amalia.

\- Albus ? interrogea-t-elle pour obtenir une réponse.

\- Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire que je me suis trouvé une paire de pantoufles incroyablement chaudes et confortables. On dormirait presque avec !

La jeune femme souffla de dépit.

\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose que Severus et toi me cachez. Viens-en au fait, tu n'es pas ici pour voir si Gryffondor aura ou non une bonne équipe cette année.

\- Effectivement, les paris sportifs sont de ton ressort il me semble... II lui adressa un clin d'œil. Qu'as-tu trouvé dans les objets de ton père ?

\- Il y avait des armes, des runes de protection, diverses potions, ma rapière d'escrime,… Je t'en ferai la liste détaillée si tu le souhaites car je ne comprends pas encore les intentions de Papa.

\- Je vois...

Le second gardien rata un tir puissant de Ginny Weasley, dans les tribunes des exclamations de déception s'élevèrent. Le directeur continua.

\- Et concernant tes talents à toi, qu'en est-il ?

\- C'est encore flou... Je peux lancer tous mes sorts sans baguette qu'importe qu'ils soient instinctifs ou non, j'arrive à contrôler les animaux et les hybrides dont les loups-garous. Severus voudrait que j'essaye sur un Animagus, mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnera car c'est la part bestiale que je saisis lorsque je pénètre l'esprit d'un hybride. L'Animagus demeure un humain à part entière. Ensuite il y a le fait de parler aux morts, tu le sais déjà et seulement ceux ayant trouvé la paix dans l'Au-delà. Papa m'a dit que je pourrais user des Inferi cependant, je suis horrifiée à l'idée de devoir essayer.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu rejettes ton don pour autant. Je sais que cela sera dur mais imagine que tu puisses contrer la marionnette d'un Mangemort, tu libérerais le corps du défunt...

\- J'y songerai.

La moitié de l'équipe était sélectionnée, les heureux vainqueurs attendaient le choix final de Harry pour le poste de gardien sous le regard bienveillant de ses professeurs.

\- Au fait, j'y pense maintenant ! Tu m'as toujours dit croire aux talents divinatoires de Sibylle parce que c'est elle qui t'a délivré la prophétie concernant les Potter.

\- Tout à fait, répondit patiemment Dumbledore en croisant les jambes.

\- Et bien, je devais te parler d'un phénomène étrange qui s'est produit en ton absence. Je suis allée prendre de ses nouvelles dans sa tour car Ombrage la cantonnait à son appartement. Sa salle de classe m'a mise mal à l'aise. L'air était chargé d'encens et d'un parfum capiteux, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai cru au début qu'elle avait fait un malaise. Ses yeux étaient vrillés et sa voix avait pris un timbre rauque. Elle m'a dit quelque chose de vraiment... Surprenant !

\- Cela doit être important pour que tu sois aussi troublée, s'inquiéta le vieux sorcier.

\- Attends, j'essaye de me souvenir... C'était :

« _Avant que Son règne ne s'achève, c_ _elle protégée par les gardiens d'outre-tombe_

 _Donnera naissance à un fils légitime, il deviendra le Troisième._

 _Son Destin sera lié à celui de sa mère. Il défiera les Ténèbres pour la protéger._

 _Et des épreuves et du chaos, ressortira la Lumière_ »

\- C'est vague, comme une prophétie doit l'être afin de donner lieu à une interprétation.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire à ton avis ? Est-ce que tu penses que ses paroles me concernent ? Amalia parlait tout en scrutant attentivement les gestes des joueurs, elle essayait de deviner si Ron avait eu le poste qu'il convoitait.

\- La prophétie n'est pas nécessairement délivrée à la personne qui en est l'objet mais pour qu'elle se réalise, tous les sujets concernés doivent savoir qu'il y a eu une prédiction sur eux. Ce que tu as entendu peut toucher ton entourage, autant qu'une personne que tu vas rencontrer dans quelques années. Si c'est le cas, elle t'a été donnée pour que tu le répète à ton tour, comme pour moi autrefois...

\- Donc pour le moment, je ne peux pas savoir de quoi il en retourne...

\- A vrai dire, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette vision ? De quoi parliez-vous juste avant ? répondit d'un ton calme Dumbledore.

\- Il n'y avait rien de particulier, j'étais venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles après sa révocation, elle déblatérait sur l'art divinatoire...

La jeune femme accompagna sa phrase d'une moue dédaigneuse que le directeur perçut comme un manque d'intérêt pour cette matière.

\- Avais-tu la même expression lorsque tu lui parlais ? se mit-il à rire.

\- Certainement, je n'ai jamais bien compris comment Poudlard pouvait enseigner ce genre de magie. Les sorciers qui la pratiquent passent pour des escrocs !

Dumbledore soupira, cette remarque était judicieuse car lui-même, s'il n'avait pas eu une excellente raison de garder Trelawney, aurait banni cette pratique nébuleuse de son école.

\- Qu'importe la valeur que l'on donne à ces dons, la prophétie est une mécanique divinatoire qui s'enclenche au contact d'un des éléments de la prédiction. C'est peut-être ton attitude qui l'a provoquée. Sibylle a dû percevoir ta désinvolture et son esprit a voulu te prouver qu'il était capable de te convaincre. Un peu comme toi avec ta magie intuitive... Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire en coin. Alors il y a des chances pour que cela te concerne aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent dans le stade, les sélections touchaient à leur fin au grand soulagement du capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Une dernière chose avant de partir, ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton décontracté. Ils nous ont répondu. Une délégation arrivera le 31 octobre pour négocier un traité. Puis-je toujours compter sur ton soutien ?

\- Si c'est Alexander qui se déplace, tu sais déjà que j'accepte et que je suis même volontaire pour t'aider du mieux que je pourrai.

\- Bien ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier en se relevant.

Ils prirent la direction du château, la pluie menaçait et la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. En remontant entre les allées, Amalia félicita Harry pour ses excellents choix stratégiques alors que Ron se gaussait de ses arrêts acrobatiques, sous le regard furieux d'un de ses camarades recalé. Ginny demeurait plus discrète et ne se mêlait pas à la conversation, sa prestation était pourtant convaincante. Le directeur s'installa derrière son pupitre et s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire, les voix se turent petit à petit et il put s'exprimer.

\- Bien chers tous, avant que vous vous régaliez des mets qui vont vous être servis, je tenais à vous annoncer l'arrivée fin octobre d'invités. Ils seront là dans le cadre d'un échange de connaissances. Nous possédons en effet de remarquables manuscrits à Poudlard qu'ils souhaitent consulter. Cette délégation vous apportera également de nombreuses informations sur leurs coutumes et nous profiterons de leur présence pour enrichir notre savoir à leur sujet. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir la nature de ces êtres particuliers.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Slughorn et lui adressa un sourire entendu, le maître de potions gloussa et releva le menton, très fier d'être l'instigateur de cette rencontre.

oOo

Le froid mordant de l'automne chassa bien vite les étudiants vers les pièces du château et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était attendue fin septembre comme une délivrance. Pourtant, beaucoup de magasins avaient mis la clé sous la porte pendant l'été, au grand désarroi des élèves. Amalia les avait accompagné pour encadrer la visite et surtout passer un après-midi aux _Trois Balais_ en compagnie de Tonks. Le vent soufflait fort quand elle passa enfin la porte du pub et prit place à une table près de la fenêtre où l'attendait son amie, au comptoir Slughorn se retourna pour lui faire signe en levant sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

\- Salut toi ! lança la jeune femme en tirant une chaise, sa cape maculée de gouttelettes de neige fondue. Comment vas-tu ?

L'Auror avait la mine sombre, ses cheveux étaient ternes et tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Mouai, bof... En plus je dois prendre un tour de garde à la place d'un collègue. Cet idiot est sorti hier sans écharpe et a attrapé froid. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi ici... marmonna Tonks.

\- Je t'accompagne dans ce cas ! lança Amalia d'un ton enjoué.

\- Quoi ? Tu ferais ça ? Il fait froid et puis il commence à neiger et...

\- Aller, viens !

Le professeur d'Histoire rabattit sa capuche et serra autour de son cou le tissu pour se protéger des assauts du vent.

\- A part le travail supplémentaire, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? continua-t-elle.

\- Hum, comme d'hab'. Molly m'envoie des nouvelles, Arthur va bien et Maugrey passe les voir de temps à autre. Remus ne répond pas toujours à mes lettres et quand je suis de repos il n'est pas disponible.

\- Aaaaha ! soupira Amalia. Je lui écrirai pour le gronder, il n'est pas question qu'il m'évite aussi ! Au fait, Dumbledore t'a prévenue des visiteurs que nous allons recevoir à Halloween ?

La réponse de Tonks fut subitement coupée par des éclats de voix, ils provenaient de la ruelle face aux _Trois Balais_. Les deux femmes accoururent au moment où Harry s'apprêtait poursuivre un Mondingus Fletcher penaud. L'Auror arrêta l'adolescent, laissant le temps à l'individu aux jambes courtes de prendre de l'avance dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna son professeur en scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une blessure.

\- C'est un voleur ! Mondingus a volé des objets chez Sirius !

Amalia et Tonks se regardèrent avec surprise avant de comprendre : la réputation de l'homme n'était plus à faire. En plus d'être un escroc, il n'avait pas hésité à piller le repère de l'Ordre au décès de Sirius, pensant certainement que personne ne viendrait réclamer son héritage. L'Auror tenta de calmer Harry et le poussa jusqu'au pub pour, qu'avec Hermione et Ron, ils s'abritent du froid. Une fois certaines qu'ils soient en sécurité, elles se lancèrent à la recherche du malfrat.

\- Il n'est pas assez courageux pour s'être caché dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je propose que tu prennes _Madame Pieddodu_ et la _Tête de Sanglier_ , je m'occupe du reste, d'accord ? proposa Tonks, sa baguette à la main.

Amalia hocha la tête et parcourut à grandes enjambées la rue principale, les bourrasques de vent de plus en plus violentes avaient rendu cette artère déserte à l'exception des grappes d'étudiants qui repartaient déjà vers l'école. Quatre couples roucoulaient dans le petit salon de thé cossu de Madame Pieddodu mais aucune trace du voleur. Un feu de cheminée ronflait dans l'âtre et apportait une sensation de confort qu'elle dut quitter pour rejoindre le dernier pub du village. A l'inverse, à la _Tête de Sanglier_ rien ne réchauffait la salle principale particulièrement vide pour un week-end de sortie, seul le tavernier essuyait des verres crasseux dans un geste mou et répétitif.

\- Bonjour... osa la jeune femme alors que l'homme la dévisageait. Veuillez m'excuser, je suis à la recherche d'une connaissance, vous l'avez peut-être vu ?

Le patron reposa lentement son chiffon et son verre, il fixa un moment Amalia avant de répondre.

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'est pas très grand, roux et il avait un sac...

\- Vous parlez de Mondingus Fletcher ? Il était là il y a deux minutes mais il n'est pas resté. Quand j'ai voulu le chasser d'ici, il a transplané.

\- Oh !

Elle était étonnée par la foule d'information que le tenancier lui avait donné et sa volonté à faire fuir le seul client de sa salle, traduisait une animosité entre les deux hommes.

\- Je vous remercie et vous laisse dans ce cas... dit-elle un peu gênée.

Amalia voulait s'en aller mais les yeux bleus perçants du patron lui étaient familiers.

\- Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà croisés ?

Il se mit à sourire avec chaleur.

\- Non, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

Elle ne chercha pas à insister, le remercia simplement pour son amabilité et rejoignit son amie qui était devant les _Trois Balais_.

\- Il a transplané, c'est fichu ! pesta l'enseignante. Je vais retourner au château et prévenir Dumbledore, je crois que c'est mieux. Il ne faudrait pas que cet idiot de Mondingus ait vendu des documents de l'Ordre à un Mangemort...

\- Tu as raison. Je continue ma patrouille, fais attention à toi !

L'Auror s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe et brava les éléments pour reprendre sa ronde.

oOo

Sur le chemin du retour, Amalia perçut de nouveaux cris. Un groupe d'élèves s'étaient rassemblé autour de Hagrid. Dans les bras du garde-chasse une élève brune de Gryffondor était évanouie, son amie Leanne pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Hagrid ?

\- Ah, Amalia, veux-tu bien raccompagner ces jeunes gens à l'école pendant que j'amène cette élève à Madame Pomfresh ?

Il désigna du menton Ron, Harry et Hermione. Leur professeur soupira, Harry tenait dans ses mains son écharpe d'où dépassait un collier en opale. Ce garçon manifestait un réel don pour s'attirer des ennuis !

Sur le perron du château, le concierge les attendait avec un Capteur de Dissimulation à la main, son instrument était un cadeau inespéré pour asseoir son autorité sur les élèves et les torturer un peu plus. Quand le groupe arriva à son niveau, Rusard tendit l'embout pour fouiller en premier le professeur d'Histoire. Amalia se pencha alors vers lui et prononça avec la mâchoire crispée :

\- Approchez encore cette chose de moi et je vous l'enfonce dans le rectum...

Le concierge fit un pas en arrière avec une expression effrayée, derrière lui McGonagall s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre.

\- Mr. Rusard, laissez-les passer voyons !

Elle les conduisit tous dans son bureau, le trio inséparable de Gryffondor ainsi que Leanne qui raconta en sanglotant ce qui s'était produit. Son amie Katie avait trouvé un collier dans les toilettes aux _Trois Balais_ et elle revenait à Poudlard avec la ferme attention de livrer ce paquet. Les jeunes filles s'étaient disputées à ce propos et l'emballage avait cédé, permettant à la pierre d'entrer en contact avec la peau de la malheureuse. Le professeur McGonagall écouta religieusement ses explications puis la congédia avec douceur. Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour émettre une hypothèse incongrue. Amalia était soudain très intéressée par les éléments qu'il livrait. Avec Ron et Hermione, il avait suivi Drago Malefoy lors de leur visite du Chemin de Traverse, leur filature les avait conduit chez _Barjow et Beurk_ où l'élève de Serpentard avait acheté un objet. Leur directrice cherchait quoi répondre à ces hypothèses pendant que les trois étudiants se chamaillaient, elle coupa sèchement court à la discussion.

\- Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos réflexions Mr. Potter, cependant vous ne pouvez pas accuser sans preuve l'un de vos camarades. De plus, vous avez tous été fouillés à votre arrivée, je ne vois pas comment Mr. Malefoy aurait pu apporter un objet ensorcelé dans le château... Pour finir, dit-elle alors que l'élève ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Il était en retenue avec moi tout l'après-midi.

Cette dernière phrase acheva les arguments que Harry tentait d'avancer. Il adressa à ses voisins un regard interloqué et sa directrice de maison ouvrit la porte du bureau pour les inviter à sortir. Pantois, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter l'un après l'autre, laissant seules les deux enseignantes.

\- Albus rentre bien de Londres lundi, Minerva ?

\- Oui. Je crois comprendre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

\- Je le crains, malheureusement...

oOo

La tour d'Astronomie était devenue le nouveau point de rendez-vous de Dumbledore lorsqu'il souhaitait s'entretenir en toute discrétion et il faisait de plus en plus de mystères aux tableaux de son bureau. Ainsi, lundi soir après le dîner, Amalia rejoignit son tuteur et Rogue tout en haut de la tour.

\- Albus, le temps devient frais pour un rendez-vous ici, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Tu auras le droit de choisir le prochain lieu de réunion si cela te fait plaisir ! répliqua-t-il en caressant sa barbe, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu voulais nous voir il me semble.

Le directeur observa ses enseignants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Oui, c'est au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell et d'une bien étrange révélation de Harry Potter au sujet de Drago Malefoy...

Elle avait déclaré cela d'un ton neutre en scrutant la réaction des deux hommes, leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre un air décontracté.

\- Il semblerait que Harry ait aperçu Drago chez _Barjow et Beurk_ avant la rentrée, il faisait... Des achats, compléta-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Je sais que vous allez me rétorquer que quoiqu'il ait pu obtenir, tous les élèves ont été fouillés à leurs entrée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Or, Pré-au-Lard n'est _pas_ dans Poudlard.

Aucun des sorciers n'osa répondre, ils l'observaient faire des allers-retours devant l'astrolabe bleu et or, ses doigts chassant la poussière de la surface de l'instrument.

\- Dites-moi, une série d'empoisonnements chez les Serpentard Drago, fils de Lucius Malefoy qui fait des achats suspects et aurait pu les faire livrer ici une élève de Gryffondor qui, sans en avoir conscience, livre un objet ensorcelé... J'ai vu ce collier, il était en opale. Karkaroff m'avait expliqué que c'était de loin la meilleure pierre pour enfermer une malédiction car elle contient beaucoup d'eau, une matière vivante qui accroît le pouvoir du sort. Je suis certaine que vous avez hâte d'entendre mes conclusions.

Amalia s'arrêta face à eux et croisa les bras, une expression de colère figée sur son visage.

\- Tu penses que Drago est responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de gens peuvent être suspectés, tu fais des conclusions hâtives, argua Rogue.

\- Bien, je vous remercie pour votre travail d'enquête et... Dumbledore haussa le ton et fit un geste de la main pour couper court aux protestations d'Amalia. Et je demande à Severus de garder un œil sur son élève en attendant d'en savoir un peu plus. Quant à toi, j'espère que tu te sortiras de l'esprit ces suppositions et que tu me laisseras le soin de poursuivre les investigations nécessaires au sujet des événements récents. Puis-je compter sur toi ?

Le vieux sorcier fixait Amalia comme un père qui réprimanderait son enfant. Elle lui adressa un regard froid et sortit sans ajouter un mot. Au milieu de la tour, Rogue demanda :

\- Elle a compris plus que ce que vous aviez anticipé...

\- Oui Severus, oui...

Dumbledore resta pensif. Et si Amalia devinait tout avant qu'il ne soit l'heure ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Un bonbon ou un sort ?


	5. Chapitre 5 – Un bonbon ou un sort ?

**Chapitre 5 – Un bonbon ou un sort ?**

Une fois de plus, Amalia eut l'occasion d'être émerveillée par la décoration du banquet de Halloween. Les couleurs de l'automne se déclinaient sur les murs, les tables et dans les compositions florales disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Un soin particulier avait été apporté aux citrouilles que Hagrid faisait grandir dans le potager de l'école. Elles étaient suspendues dans les airs et sculptées de scénettes représentant des moments de la vie de Poudlard comme un cours de potion ou des élèves entourés de livre dans la bibliothèque. Dans la chair des fruits étaient ciselée bien des formes dont une en particulier, que Slughorn prit pour son portrait réussit. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et gaie, l'annonce il y a quelques jours de l'arrivée imminente d'une délégation étrangère accentua l'agitation générale. Seule Amalia paraissait nerveuse et la demande de Dumbledore la veille n'avait rien arrangé.

\- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'aider à accueillir nos invités demain ?

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Minerva de le faire ? C'est la directrice adjointe après tout…

\- Tu connais mieux que quiconque dans ce château, le peuple que nous recevons. S'il te plaît, il est probable qu'il se déplace sans lui. Cela doit être suffisamment compliqué dans son propre pays pour qu'il y laisse son héritier afin d'assurer ses arrières…

Le directeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- D'accord, j'accepte ! avait fini par souffler la jeune femme, résignée à sa tâche.

\- Je compte sur toi pour leur faire une bonne impression, tu connais la véritable raison de leur voyage.

La phrase était lourde de sens et c'était donc vêtue d'une longue robe à bustier rouge et noire qu'elle attendit près du pupitre de Dumbledore. Les épaulettes aux formes pointues rappelaient des ailes de dragon d'où sortaient des manches ouvertes au trois-quarts composées d'une cascade d'un tissu vaporeux touchant presque le sol. Les détails brodés sur le col et les épaulettes brillaient sous les bougies de la Grande Salle et le professeur d'Histoire plus élégante qu'à l'accoutumée, attira tous les regards.

A 20h précise, l'horloge de la tour retentit et avec elle, les pas du cortège qu'accompagnait le concierge. Tous les élèves trépignaient sur leurs chaises, les professeurs étaient impatients et même les fantômes ne tenaient plus en place. Brusquement, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée, Rusard annonça les invités. Contrairement à l'entrée des écoles de BeauxBâtons et de Dumrstrang qui avait été festive et colorée, l'étrange convoi était sérieux, en rang, les visages impassibles mais d'une beauté incroyable. Bien que les teints soient pâles et leur aura étrange, les visiteurs dégageaient une prestance et une sensualité à faire rougir tous ceux qui les observaient. L'homme en tête de la délégation souriait, il semblait conduire l'armée derrière lui. Il était grand, élancé, les cheveux aussi blancs que sa peau diaphane, il portait une tenue plus richement ornée que celles de ses compagnons d'un vert profond dont les détails d'argent rappelaient les tons des Serpentard. Son manteau entrouvert laissait voir une musculature développée, des cicatrices zébraient par endroit un torse nu et un corps sublime.

Rares étaient les personnes présentes dans le réfectoire à avoir saisi la nature des êtres qui venaient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Leur chef s'approcha du directeur, bondit sur l'estrade et saisit la main du professeur d'Histoire avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, ignorant royalement Dumbledore.

\- Amalia, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Adrian, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Peu à peu les murmures reprirent et le directeur interrompit ses retrouvailles « _chaleureuses_ » par un raclement de gorge.

\- Oh ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir Albus…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main meurtrie du vieux sorcier et ajouta :

\- Surtout en bonne santé !

L'intéressé inclina la tête avec son éternelle expression polie.

\- Je suis sincèrement enchanté que nous soyons reçus ici ce soir à Poudlard, dans cette institution si prestigieuse à travers toute l'Europe.

\- Et c'est un réel honneur que vous ayez accepté notre invitation.

D'un geste accueillant, il désigna la table des enseignants où des chaises avaient été laissées vides pour les convives.

\- Veuillez excuser mes compagnons, le voyage a été long. Ils vont se restaurer selon notre accord si vous le permettez, mon lieutenant restera avec moi… glissa le nouveau venu à l'attention de Dumbledore.

Le sorcier acquiesça et prit la parole depuis son pupitre.

\- Mes très chers élèves et professeurs, je tenais à vous présenter la délégation de vampires de Moldavie venue dans notre pays et plus particulièrement à Poudlard, pour participer à un échange de manuscrit et de connaissances entre les peuples. Nous devons remercier le Professeur Slughorn sans qui cela n'aurait pas été possible, grâce aux excellentes relations qu'il entretient avec…

Amalia n'écoutait déjà plus le discours, elle était furieuse et gênée par cette entrée d'Adrian. Ce dernier lançait des sourires ravageurs aux étudiantes et n'hésitait pas à adresser des signes de la main à tous les regards qu'il captait. L'énervement de la jeune femme montant encore d'un cran lorsque Dumbledore les conduisit à table. Le directeur avait montré deux places vides pour son invité et son second mais Adrian tira la chaise pour Amalia et lui fit signe de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. La jeune femme adressa un regard à son tuteur qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation : elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Une fois tout le monde installé, les couverts d'or apparurent devant eux à l'exception des hôtes où des calices remplaçaient les assiettes. Ils contenaient un liquide d'un rouge trouble et épais qui laissa leurs voisins septiques. Les échanges reprirent entre le vampire et le directeur de Poudlard, toujours d'un ton mesuré et cordial car toutes les oreilles étaient tendues vers eux. Il leur était impossible d'aborder maintenant le fond du sujet qui amenait cette rencontre.

Après plusieurs plats copieux, le professeur Flitwick conduisit les étudiants de sa chorale près du pupitre pour débuter un concert, accompagnés par des instruments enchantés qu'avait ramené Rusard. Cette interlude musicale était rythmée par les percutions et les voix juvéniles des élèves, elles se turent au dernier couplet après trois chansons. Les spectateurs applaudirent avec enthousiasme et le dîner se poursuivit par l'apparition des desserts. Pendant tout le repas, Amalia avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la porte du réfectoire, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ses collègues commencèrent à se rendre compte de l'extrême tension dans laquelle elle se trouvait, le visage fermé, prête à se lever au premier signe de la fin du banquet. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Adrian choisit de lui adresser la parole.

\- Comment te portes-tu très chère ? J'ai entendu tellement de rumeurs à ton sujet depuis les contrées lointaines de mon pays...

\- Formidable, tu as dû être très diverti.

Elle prit sa coupe et but une gorgée, intérieurement elle fulminait mais il n'était pas possible pour le moment de laisser paraître quoique ce soit sans compromettre le travail de Dumbledore et leur avenir à tous.

\- Quand aurons-nous l'honneur de voir ton père ? reprit-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- Il ne viendra pas, il est mort.

Le vampire avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière nonchalante, pour la première fois de la soirée sa voisine se tourna vers lui, choquée.

\- Nous vous avons annoncé la venue du représentant des vampires de Transylvanie, le voici ! dit-il en se désignant d'un geste de la main.

Le chef de la délégation avait perdu son sourire et demeura de marbre. Pour sa part, Amalia savait ce que cela impliquait : Adrian avait réussi à convaincre les siens de le laisser accéder au trône et que c'était avec lui qu'elle devrait négocier le soutien des vampires dans leur guerre contre Voldemort.

\- Toutes mes condoléances... murmura-t-elle. Albus ne m'avait pas avertie.

\- Ce n'est rien, il n'était pas au courant. Cela s'est produit il y a moins d'un mois. Je sais que tu l'appréciais et qu'il était attaché à toi, je tenais à te l'annoncer en personne plutôt que par hibou.

Autour d'eux, la Grande Salle se vidait, les préfets avaient reçu l'ordre de raccompagner tous les élèves dans les dortoirs. Dumbledore demanda à la directrice adjointe et à Rogue de les suivre au calme pour la suite de leurs échanges, car en qualité de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils étaient au courant de la nature de ceux-ci. Le lieutenant d'Adrian se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite pour rejoindre les siens.

Le directeur caressa Fumseck avant de prendre place derrière son bureau, les autres convives étaient installés dans les fauteuils en chintz qu'il avait fait apparaître autour d'une table ronde. Amalia paraissait perdue, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, en face d'elle Rogue la toisait dans l'espoir de croiser son regard et de capter ses pensées pour comprendre enfin ce qui se jouait.

\- Je vous ai réunis afin de mieux vous expliquer en quoi cette visite est importante pour nous tous. Officiellement vous l'avez entendu, il s'agit d'une coopération magique entre deux peuples. Cependant, il est bien question de convenir d'un accord pour que les vampires nous soutiennent contre Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore s'était exprimé d'une voix neutre.

\- Vous avez devant vous Adrian, le fils d'Alexander Drahomir, dernier représentant de la lignée des vampires des Carpates. Grâce à l'amitié qu'entretient Horace avec eux, nous pouvons les recevoir aujourd'hui. Aux yeux de tous, y compris de notre maître des potions, ils sont ici pour un échange de manuscrits et de connaissances. La vraie motivation de ce voyage doit absolument rester confidentielle. Voldemort rassemble de plus en plus de partisans...

Pendant toute la litanie du directeur Adrian n'avait cessé de promener son pied le long de la jambe de sa voisine, si bien qu'Amalia avait reculé au fur et à mesure et était à présent presque collée à McGonagall.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, si puis-je me permettre, débuta Rogue. N'y a-t-il pas un risque de danger pour nos élèves... et les professeurs ?

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en fixant l'enseignante d'Histoire.

\- Nous avons convenu des termes de leur présence bien avant leur arrivée. Dans la mesure du possible, Poudlard les accueillera au mieux. Pour le reste nos invités se débrouilleront dans la Forêt Interdite dans la limite que nous avons fixée ensemble. La seule chose que nous n'avions pas prévu...

\- … était le décès de mon père, se permit de conclure Adrian en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

\- C'est en effet fort regrettable, concéda Dumbledore d'une voix triste. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler en comité restreint, si Minerva et Severus nous excusent maintenant...

Les deux professeurs prirent congés sans un mot et lorsque la porte se referma dans leurs dos, Dumbledore, Adrian et Amalia demeurèrent à réfléchir attendant que l'un ou l'autre brise le silence. Dans la cheminée, les crépitements du feu accompagnaient les piaillements de Fumseck. L'animal donna d'ailleurs l'occasion au vampire de continuer la conversation.

\- Vous avez là un bel oiseau, Albus.

\- Je vous remercie... Fumseck m'accompagne depuis de très longues années, je l'ai vu s'enflammer et renaître de ses cendres de nombreuses fois. On peut dire qu'il sait tout de moi, heureusement qu'il n'est pas doué de parole, il en révélerait un peu trop ! s'esclaffa le vieux sorcier, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler de mon phénix, n'est-ce pas Adrian ?

Le vampire sourit et repoussa son fauteuil pour entamer de longs va-et-vient à travers la pièce, sous la surveillance des portraits des anciens directeurs qui, pour une fois, ne faisaient pas semblant de dormir.

\- En effet. Je sais que vous êtes surpris par ma présence. Mon père nous a quitté il y a peu.

\- Dans quelles circonstances ce drame s'est-il produit si ce n'est pas indiscret ? s'enquit Amalia qui sortait enfin de son mutisme.

\- Depuis un moment déjà, il était devenu las, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Le Conseil voyait son état se dégrader alors les Sages m'ont confié de plus en plus de responsabilités avant de le destituer définitivement et de me mettre à sa place. Il s'est donné la mort à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Le vampire était tourné face à la cheminée, les deux mains aux extrémités du linteau, dans cette position sa stature imposante frappait aux yeux.

\- Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances, prononça le directeur d'un ton solennel.

\- Ne soyez pas désolé, une page se tourne et mon père est certainement mieux là où il est. J'espère réussir à porter les espoirs de mon peuple dans ce travail de coopération.

\- Bien ! Sur ces sages paroles, je laisse le soin à Amalia de vous conduire dans vos appartements. Ils ont été aménagés dans l'ancien pavillon de chasse du château.

\- Avec plaisir... répondit-il en affichant un air gourmand.

Pour sa part, la jeune femme fusilla du regard son tuteur et s'enfonça dans le couloir glacial que la gargouille libéra. Elle n'attendit même pas de savoir si leur invité la suivait, Amalia avança d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés et derrière elle le vampire s'amusa de son comportement.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ?

\- Tais-toi et avance, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

\- Je peux t'y aider si tu m'indiques la direction de ton lit. Ainsi nous fêterons dignement ces retrouvailles, comme au bon vieux temps...

Non loin de là, un fantôme traversa un tableau et s'éleva vers le plafond pour passer à l'étage supérieur.

\- Parle moins fort, ici les murs ont des oreilles ! pesta la sorcière sans se retourner et descendit la volée de marche du perron pour rejoindre le parc.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma reine… Amalia fulminait mais ne lui donna pas l'occasion de continuer. Oh, admets-le, tu dois quand même être enchantée de me revoir ! Au moins un peu...

Le relais de chasse étant situé à l'extérieur du château, il fallait contourner les serres pour y parvenir, aucun accès direct ne pouvait se faire à couvert. Tout le chemin fut ponctué d'allusions à leur relation passée auxquelles elle ne répondit pas, heureusement la silhouette du bâtiment se dessina au loin.

Il avait été construit dans un style semblable à celui de Poudlard, de forme rectangulaire et entouré par un muret et une arche en pierre moussue. Au lieu de pousser le portail, Adrian saisit le poignet d'Amalia et la plaqua contre l'un des pilier de la voûte, un pied posé sur le muret et une main sur la pierre pour empêcher sa proie de fuir. Collés l'un à l'autre, la sorcière détourna le visage.

\- Adrian, cesse ce manège, je suis sérieuse ! gronda-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Je suis content de te voir... murmura le vampire en se rapprochant de son visage.

\- Adrian !

Elle tenta de le repousser mais elle était coincée contre la colonne et sa baguette dans son corsage était inaccessible à cause de son assaillant.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié les longues nuits sans sommeil que nous passions à explorer nos corps.

Il posa une main sur les hanches de la jeune femme et remonta vers sa poitrine, passant à revers sur les seins qu'il avait si souvent caressé, la faisant frisonner de dégoût.

\- Tu es bien la seule créature dont je ne me sois jamais lassé en deux cent ans.

Amalia inspira longuement avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Arrête tes idioties ! Je suis déjà engagée dans une autre relation et entre nous, c'est terminé depuis longtemps !

\- Ah, cette fameuse histoire de fiançailles... Hé oui, chez nous aussi les rumeurs des Mangemorts nous parviennent. Je dois admettre que j'étais curieux au début. Je me suis demandé comment quelqu'un avait réussi à _la_ supplanter dans ton cœur. Et maintenant je constate qu'il ne s'agit que de mensonges... Du vent !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? le défia-t-elle.

\- L'hypothèse était peu probable et je ne vois aucune bague de fiançailles à ta main.

Le vampire jubilait, Amalia ne sut quoi répondre pour justifier cette absence. A ce moment, la porte d'entrée du pavillon s'ouvrit et un homme brun aux cheveux longs se présenta dans l'encadrement. Les lampes à huile projetaient dans la nuit, un couloir de lumière où se dessinait la forme du lieutenant qui l'accompagnait au repas.

\- Seigneur ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui Ragus, je rentre. J'avais une derrière chose à dire au professeur d'Histoire.

Il la relâcha et juste avant qu'elle ne parte, lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa de force, mordant le coin de ses lèvres au passage. Quand Amalia réussit à se défaire de son étreinte, un goût de sang envahit sa bouche et un sentiment de colère naquit au fond de son cœur.

\- On verra si tu as vraiment un fiancé, il appréciera certainement le geste !

\- Tu es immonde ! cracha la jeune femme en tournant les talons, révoltée.

\- Seigneur ? répéta Ragus.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, je la rends toujours aussi folle de moi ! se gaussa-t-il en regardant la silhouette d'Amalia disparaître sur le chemin.

oOo

Au petit matin, la marque formait une zébrure rouge sur le visage de la sorcière qu'elle ne parvint pas à masquer avec du maquillage. Au petit déjeuner, Hagrid s'en inquiéta.

\- Tu t'es battue, l'Amazone ?

\- Ah ah, très drôle, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton laconique. J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre plutôt...

Rogue s'installa à sa droite et remarqua la blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ?

\- Une hydre a voulu m'envoyer ses bons sentiments... ironisa la jeune femme en se servant du thé.

L'enseignant sortit sa baguette mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne tente de la soigner.

\- Cela ne servira à rien, la magie ne peut pas faire disparaître cette chose.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un air courroucé.

\- C'est Adrian qui m'a marquée, ça partira tout seul dans une semaine...

\- Comment cela, « _marquée_ » ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde...

\- Et moi, j'ai le droit de te poser cette question ? intervint Hagrid.

Amalia lui adressa un sourire crispé et de rage, planta sa fourchette dans un kiwi avant de le couper. L'acidité du fruit réveilla sa plaie et la fit grimacer, elle n'ajouta pas un mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Pour sa part, Rogue était furieux et passa ses nerfs sur ses élèves. Le double cours des septièmes années était un désastre, celui des sixièmes années se solda par deux garçons de Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsque Dumbledore lui annonça qu'Adrian interviendrait auprès des étudiants pour expliquer les us et coutumes des êtres nocturnes, en particulier des vampires.

oOo

A la fin de la dernière heure de la journée, un fait inédit perturba les quelques minutes restantes au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. La nuit d'hiver était tombée, la salle éclairée par les bougies des photophores suspendus baignait dans une quiétude molle et les nuances oranges, rouges et or du verre teinté. Sans crier gare, un cortège d'individus vêtus de longs manteaux entra, de multiples bouquets odorants dans les bras. Les fleurs étaient toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres et arrachaient aux élèves des exclamations émerveillées. Leur professeur pour sa part était subitement très en colère, on aurait pu voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs aux visiteurs importuns. Les serviteurs d'Adrian sortirent en silence après avoir remplit la salle de classe de fleurs.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller, déclara l'enseignante à ses élèves.

Elle les laissa partir dans un brouhaha causé par les conversations et les chaises qui raclaient le sol en pierre. A son bureau, Amalia la tête entre ses mains, attendait que le responsable de cette agitation fasse une entrée aussi remarquée que le spectacle qu'il venait d'offrir. Étrangement, il ne se fit pas demander. La dernière étudiante avait à peine franchit le pas de la porte qu'il se faufila dans la salle de cours. Le nez en l'air, il détaillait les Retourneurs de Temps suspendus au-dessus des tables ainsi que les lampes orientales.

\- Tu t'es inspirée de moi pour la décoration à ce que je vois... s'extasia le vampire en parcourant l'allée centrale comme un mannequin sur un podium.

\- Adrian, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!

\- Un signe de paix ! Je me suis rendu compte que mon comportement hier soir était inapproprié. J'ai réagi comme un adolescent éconduit et non pas en messager digne des siens.

\- Et c'est de cette manière que tu me présentes des excuses ? En interrompant mon cours et en inondant ma salle de classe de fleurs ?

\- Je ne me souvenais plus quelles étaient tes préférées ! J'ai eu tellement de femmes dans ma vie récemment que c'est compliqué de savoir qui préfère les roses, les pivoines ou les...

\- Il suffit ! Tu n'as pas à être grossier de surcroît ! gronda la jeune femme, les dents serrées.

\- Allons Amalia, je te taquinais. Tes préférées sont les orchidées, depuis toujours...

Il s'était glissé jusqu'au pupitre de l'enseignante pour poser son menton au bord du bureau, sur ses mains. Il minaudait, attendant que sa proie abaisse sa garde. Au fond d'elle, Amalia savait qu'il n'était pas sincère et l'amoncellement de bouquets autour d'eux ne l'en dissuada pas.

\- Soit, si tu es prêt à négocier, commençons ! Qu'attends-tu des sorciers ?

\- Il n'est pas question que nous en discutions ici. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer hier à juste titre, les murs ont des oreilles dans ce château.

Il leva les mains vers le plafond tout en parlant.

\- Je te propose donc un dîner, tous les deux, dans le pavillon de chasse. Nous aurons tout le loisir d'échanger sur tes, enfin, sur _vos_ suggestions et les nôtres...

Adrian fixa d'un regard soutenu le professeur d'Histoire.

\- D'accord. Je t'accorde un repas, deux heures de temps, pas plus. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de divaguer sur autre chose.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, _ma Reine_ ! répliqua le vampire, une expression ravie au visage.

\- Miss Richards ou Amalia suffiront, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle se redressa pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et le dîner, à son arrivée, les tables étaient déjà garnies de vaisselle et mets succulents. Elle eut une pensée pour les elfes de maison bien vite chassée par les signes que Slughorn lui adressait.

\- Amalia ! Je vous attendais ! Venez ! Prenez-place auprès de Severus et moi !

Rogue se leva pour lui tirer sa chaise et la laissa s'installer entre eux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Horace ?

Elle pensait qu'il l'interrogerait sur le manuel de potions des premières années révisé mais le sujet fut tout autre.

\- J'ai remarqué en remontant, que vous aviez reçu une importante livraison de fleurs... débuta-t-il.

Amalia serra ses poings sur ses couverts.

\- J'ai cru y voir des Coquelicots des Alpes, c'est très rare et surtout fragile ! Leurs pétales entrent dans la composition de plusieurs potions délicates. M'autoriseriez-vous à les récupérer lorsqu'ils seront fanés ?

\- Je comprends mieux l'agitation de tes élèves dans le cloître tout à l'heure...

Rogue la dévisagea mais Amalia l'ignora et répondit aux maître de potions.

\- Prenez-les maintenant, je pense que les pétales sont meilleurs frais. Cela ne me dérange absolument pas...

Elle reposa sa coupe au moment où un petit animal noir ailé survola le réfectoire à toute vitesse et lâcha au-dessus de la jeune femme une enveloppe avant de disparaître par une fenêtre. Un brin agacée, elle l'ouvrit pour lire :

« _Conformément à notre arrangement, je t'invite à dîner mercredi prochain à 20h. Ne sois pas en retard. J'ai hâte de pouvoir négocier chaque point de notre contrat, Miss Amalia Richards._

 _Ton éternel et dévoué serviteur,_

 _Adrian_ »

Amalia poussa sa chaise et parcourut l'arrière de la table des professeurs pour tendre la lettre à Dumbledore d'un geste sec. Le directeur la lut et releva ses yeux vers sa pupille.

\- Fort bien, les discussions avancent...

\- Si tu le dis ! rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Slughorn tenta de lui soutirer des informations, bien trop friand de ragots alors que Rogue tendait une oreille en quête de réponses à ses questions. Il voulait tout autant que son collègue en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse délégation et leur chef. Malheureusement, Amalia resta muette comme une tombe pendant tout le repas ce qui le conduit à élaborer un plan digne de Salazar Serpentard.

oOo

Dans les toilettes des professeurs, Amalia sortait d'une des cabines et se pencha vers le lavabo, son reflet lui renvoya la cicatrice encore visible au bord de ses lèvres. Cette marque l'agaçait prodigieusement, d'une part parce qu'elle ne pouvait ni manger ni boire sans se rappeler la personne qui la lui avait infligé et d'autre part, parce que tout le monde la questionnait à ce sujet. Derrière elle, une silhouette grise apparut dans un ricanement proche des caquètements de Peeves.

\- Mimi ? Bonjour. Que me veux-tu ? demanda l'enseignante d'une voix calme en saisissant le savon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi ? maugréa le fantôme de la jeune fille à lunettes.

\- Tu ne viens jamais jusqu'aux toilettes des professeurs si tu n'as pas quelque chose à réclamer.

\- Hum... Peut-être !

\- Je t'écoute, vas-y.

Amalia ouvrit le robinet et se rinça les mains pendant que Mimi fit une pirouette en l'air pour se retrouver au niveau du visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Pourquoi ce bel Apollon s'intéresse tant à toi ?

Le ton avait soudain changé, le fantôme était plus curieuse et attentive.

\- Tu es bien indiscrète...

\- C'est que... Mimi cherchait ses mots. C'est inhabituel qu'un homme affiche aussi clairement son attirance pour toi. Ça change de l'époque du collège où tous tes prétendants envoyaient des lettres assez discrètes ! Alors je veux savoir pourquoi !

\- Et si je ne te le dis pas, tu me suivras partout, n'est-ce pas ?

Le spectre hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Adrian a été mon petit ami.

\- C'était comment de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux ? gloussa le fantôme.

\- Mimi ! râla Amalia sur un ton de reproche.

\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne ! J'ai besoin de détails ! Rappelle-toi que je n'ai pas pu profiter de mon corps dans votre monde...

\- C'était passionné, exaltant au début puis c'est retombé comme un soufflet. Voilà ! Tu es contente ?

\- Non, je veux tout avoir ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

\- Nos pères ont arrangé le rendez-vous...

Le professeur contempla son visage dans le miroir, évoquer cette période de sa vie était à la fois agréable et douloureux.

oOo

 _24, square Grimmaurd – Quelques années plus tôt_

C'était une soirée d'été, le vampire était anxieux et n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Leurs pères discutaient de choses et d'autres pendant que les deux promis apprenaient à faire connaissance. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient intimidés, le rouge aux joues. Par moment lorsque leur regard se relevait, ils appréciaient les traits de leur voisin. Amalia portait une robe d'été fleuri, sa poitrine naissante promettait de se développer ses cheveux longs et soyeux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, une partie de son cou dévoilait une peau laiteuse. Si son père l'avait mise en garde sur la nature de leurs invités, elle aurait certainement porté quelque chose de plus couvert. Elle se sentait indécente.

Alexander observait son fils d'un naturel volubile, devenir soudain bien silencieux. La fille de son ami l'intéressait, il la dévorait des yeux. Elle avait tous les atouts pour faire une bonne épouse et l'éducation que Livius lui avait inculqué serait à la hauteur de sa grâce.

Pour sa part, le père de famille toisait le prétendant de sa fille. Il n'était pas certain qu'Amalia s'ouvre à un vampire mais Adrian était d'une beauté saisissante, presque surnaturelle et un port aristocratique. Il devait avoir une centaine d'années de plus que sa fille et pourtant, il se comportait comme un adolescent, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Conscient que la présence de leurs pères les gênaient, Livius invita son ami dans son laboratoire à l'étage.

Le son régulier de l'horloge de l'entrée anima l'étrange scène qui se jouait : le jeune vampire fixait l'étagère face à lui pendant qu'Amalia remettait sans arrêt en place le bord de sa robe. Soudain, sans un mot, il lui prit avec douceur sa main et y fit apparaître une fleur blanche.

\- J'espère que vous aimez les orchidées, se sont mes préférées... murmura-t-il en relevant le menton.

Son attitude en retrait était en totale opposition avec l'homme qu'elle venait de retrouver.

oOo

\- Bon ! Ce sera tout Mimi ! J'ai une classe qui m'attend ! Tu es très curieuse d'un coup... s'étonna Amalia mais la cloche de la fin de récréation la fit partir des toilettes.

Le fantôme s'approcha alors d'une des cabines voisines et s'inclina vers son occupant.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Tout autant que toi Mimi, répondit Rogue, perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle avait parlé de ses souvenirs avec dégoût ou au mieux, indifférence. Dans tous les cas, il devait faire bonne figure car sa prochaine heure était consacrée à l'étrange personnage que Dumbledore pensait prudent de laisser entrer dans le château.

oOo

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard en qualité d'enseignant, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal eut la surprise de trouver tous ses élèves parfaitement à l'heure et l'ordre des places changé. L'ensemble des jeunes filles s'étaient positionnées aux premiers rangs et elles attendaient patiemment que le cours débute, trépignant sur leurs chaises.

\- Bien, si vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer...

Adrian arriva à ce moment précis et dans son sillage s'élevèrent des gloussements éloquents alors qu'il se tenait debout à côté du pupitre. Leur professeur en eut la nausée, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu tant d'enthousiasme c'était du temps de Lockhart et il n'était pas question qu'un autre bellâtre lui ravisse le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Silence ! réclama-t-il d'un ton sec. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous accueillons cette année une délégation de vampires des Carpates. Le Professeur Dumbledore estime qu'il vous sera profitable de recevoir un cours sur les us et coutumes de ce peuple au lieu de vous contenter du manuel que vous vous êtes procuré... Je vais donc laisser la parole à notre invité pour qu'il vous explique en détails à quel point vous avez de la chance... dit Rogue d'une voix monocorde avant de se mettre à son bureau.

\- Merci Professeur, c'est aussi une joie pour moi d'avoir un auditoire si attentif...

Il sourit de toutes ses dents aux jeunes filles et le geste fut accueilli par des soupirs.

\- Le monde vampirique est dirigé comme celui des sorciers. Nous avons des représentants et la différence réside dans le fait qu'ils sont issus d'une monarchie. Nos sujets sont répartis en quatre grands clans : l'un aux Amériques, le second en Afrique, le troisième en Océanie et je suis le représentant de la tribu d'Europe et d'Asie qui est de loin la plus grande. Le clan fonctionne comme n'importe quel état. Nous avons nos lois, nos règles mais aussi nos coutumes. Afin de respecter le traité magique qui garantit la sécurité des êtres de notre monde, nous nous soumettons aux mêmes conditions que vous en ce qui concerne les Moldus. Notre régime alimentaire ne nous permettrait de toute façon pas de nous mêler à eux ! s'exclama Adrian pour détendre les garçons dans le fond de la classe qui le regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Chaque clan a un Conseil de Sages qui désigne son représentant avec qui il devra co-gouverner. J'ai succédé à mon père il y a peu cependant, ils auraient pu choisir un tout autre noble pour le faire.

Le vampire s'avança dans la salle pour être certain de capter son public, sur son bureau Rogue l'écoutait d'une oreille et faisait semblant de corriger des copies.

\- Nos lois visent à la sécurité des nôtres, il ne nous est pas permis par exemple, de transformer en vampire tous les êtres que nous croisons...

Des exclamations de déception se firent entendre au premier rang, leur professeur habituel roula des yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'avais pas terminé ! rit le vampire. Il y a une exception ! Si nous trouvons une épouse, il est possible de la faire des nôtres après le mariage. Les rares fois où nous transformons un humain en vampire sont réglementées et soumises à la validation du Conseil. Le cas échéant, le coupable est sévèrement puni.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? intervint un élève.

\- Ces pratiques que vous pouvez trouver d'un autre âge, sont nécessaires pour maintenir une population stable. Si nous étions trop nombreux, les Moldus auraient des soucis à se faire...

Adrian reprit son chemin à travers la classe.

\- Les humains en général d'ailleurs. Bien que nous puissions nous abreuver de leur sang, nous chassons des animaux sauvages et non-magiques. Dans nos lois, les humains ne peuvent en aucun cas être assimilés à des bêtes, des esclaves ou sources de nourriture. Contrairement à vous, nous pouvons pratiquer la magie sans baguette, elle est simplement moins puissante. Et comme pour vous, la magie obscure est interdite...

Il regarda Rogue qui avait relevé les yeux, une expression étrange se dessina sur les lèvres de l'orateur.

\- Le meurtre est strictement interdit et puni de mort chez nous... Autrefois il y avait une course à la puissance qui dura des siècles. Afin d'y mettre un terme car cela compromettait aussi notre identité aux yeux des Moldus, le système oligarchique a été mis en place.

\- Et euh... débuta une Serdaigle du premier rang. Si vous ne pouvez pas créer de nouveau vampire, comment faites-vous pour avoir une descendance ? Vous nous avez parlé de votre père...

Adrian s'amusa de la question et en profita. Il se plaça juste au-dessus de la table de l'élève et se pencha vers son visage avec un air ravageur.

\- Dois-je vous apprendre à votre âge la manière dont on fait les enfants ?

Au fond de la classe les garçons se mirent à rire bêtement alors que les filles étaient rouges pivoines.

\- Je vous taquine ! Les vampires ont des mœurs assez libérées à vrai dire, nous ne condamnons aucune pratique ou préférence sexuelle. Nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire entre nous, seulement avec les sorciers. Cependant, lorsque nous apprécions particulièrement l'une d'entre vous...

Il avait une nouvelle fois fixé Rogue et prononça le reste de sa phrase sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- ...Nous la marquons pour que les autres n'y touchent pas. C'est une façon de faire comprendre que nous souhaitons la ou le faire nôtre.

Un silence inhabituel s'était installé, les élèves regardaient les deux hommes se toiser. On aurait pu croire à un duel de baguette tellement l'air était chargé en électricité. Pourtant, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal adressa un rictus mauvais à son homologue et reprit la parole :

\- Si vous leur expliquiez plutôt les croyances fantaisistes autour du mythe du vampire ? Je suis certain qu'ils seraient tous très intéressés par votre point vue sur la littérature fantastique qui entoure votre peuple. Non ?

Adrian acquiesça avec une expression triomphale et continua son exposé sous le regard mauvais de Rogue. Chacun s'était présenté et avait maintenant posé les limites de son territoire et de ses prétentions.

oOo

La première d'entre elle lisait tranquillement dans la salle des professeurs lorsque la gargouille permit à un visiteur d'entrer, faisant claquer la porte contre son battant. Une silhouette noire s'engouffra dans la pièce et fondit sur la jeune femme.

\- Je dois te féliciter, tu te remets bien vite à ce que je vois ! tonna de colère Rogue en faisant face à Amalia assise dans le canapé devant la cheminée.

\- Euh... C'est-à-dire ? articula-t-elle un brin perplexe.

\- Adrian ! Tu t'es déjà remise en selle !

La jeune femme craignait d'avoir saisit le sens de sa phrase car elle se doutait que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait dû être riche en enseignements pour les étudiants et leur professeur. Lentement, elle referma l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait et le regarda s'agiter. Lorsqu'il était en colère, elle trouvait son expression renfrognée séduisante.

\- Je suppose que tu as eu Adrian en cours et qu'il s'est amusé à t'expliquer la raison de ma blessure, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

\- Oui ! répliqua-t-il, amer. Je ne pensais pas que tu me trouverais un remplaçant aussi rapidement ! Mais cela doit être plus facile d'aller piocher parmi tes anciennes conquêtes !

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver mignon le fait que tu sois jaloux ou ridicule que tu l'ais cru...

Elle l'observa passer de la fureur à la gêne en quelques secondes puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Il s'est permis de me marquer pour te provoquer et cela a fonctionné on dirait.

L'enseignant se plaça à côté d'elle, il avait encore tiré des conclusions hâtives et se sentait stupide.

\- Je suis navré, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi... C'est.. que… cela n'a pas été facile pour moi de prendre cette décision.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je n'aurais rien fait qui puisse te blesser. Adrian a été mon petit ami et ce qui s'est produit avec lui appartient au passé. Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire de nous croire différents, puissants et inséparables. La vie en a décidé autrement et il fait partie des choses que je ne regrette pas.

\- Et moi, je fais partie de quelle catégorie ? osa-t-il.

Flitwick entra et coupa court à cette échange.

\- Amalia, le directeur vous fait demander. Il dit que c'est assez urgent...

\- Merci Filius, j'y monte tout de suite. Et toi, n'écoutes plus Adrian s'il te plaît ! rappela-t-elle à son voisin de canapé.

oOo

Dumbledore était en train de mettre un souvenir dans la Pensine quand elle entra, le vieil homme l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'approcher.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- En effet. Je crois que nous devrions échanger sur les incidents des derniers jours... Ta marque s'atténue.

\- Je n'aime pas ton expression, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Amalia, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais je ne vois sincèrement pas à qui d'autre confier cette mission.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Si c'était un autre qui s'était permis de me faire cela - elle montra ses lèvres - il se serait retrouvé sur une civière avec les deux rotules cassées et l'incapacité d'engendrer des héritiers !

\- Calme-toi. Tu le connais pourtant, tu savais qu'il te provoquerait. Il est toujours aussi taquin et te savoir fiancée à un autre n'a pas du lui plaire...

\- Albus, je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ été fiancée.

Au mur, le portrait de Phineas Black s'anima, l'ancien directeur s'empressa de donner son avis bien que personne ne le lui ait demandé.

\- Mon très cher Albus, Miss Richards a raison. Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Heureusement que les enfants n'ont pas été témoins de ces pratiques barbares !

\- Merci Phineas… Cependant, je pense que ces démonstrations vont s'arrêter là. Adrian a voulu signifier ses ambitions. Maintenant que c'est fait, il va commencer à s'atteler à la tâche qui lui a été donné. Le cas échéant, j'interviendrai.

Le professeur d'Histoire demeura tendue, elle n'était pas certaine que ces histoires de territoires cessent.

\- Au fait qu'en est-il de l'option d'économie ? Le Ministère t'a-t-il répondu à ce sujet ? relança-t-elle.

\- Je crains qu'ils n'approuvent pas ton cours. Je n'ai eu aucun courrier de leur part, tu m'en vois désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien. En tout cas, merci d'avoir essayé, c'est dommage pour nos étudiants.

La tournure des derniers jours minait de plus en plus le moral de l'enseignante. Les goûters improvisés chez Hagrid pour apprendre à son frère les bonnes manières n'y changèrent rien, bien que les occasions de rire des maladresses de Graup furent nombreuses. Ces moments permettaient au garde-chasse d'oublier un peu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Aragog.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Possessions et protection

 **Note** : J'adore voir vos commentaires disant à quel point vous avez hâte au chapitre suivant, c'est un vrai bonheur ! Parce que moi aussi je n'attends que ça, poster la suite ! N'hésitez pas à passer sur le compte instagram / lordberlioz pour voir la salle commune des Serpentard en modélisation Minecraft. A mardi prochain pour pester encore plus sur ce nouvel OC ! ;)


	6. Chapitre 6 – Possessions et protection

**Chapitre 6 – Possessions et protection**

\- mention lime -

Libérée de l'option d'économie, Amalia mit ce temps disponible à profit dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Les rayonnages avaient été soigneusement dépoussiérés par Madame Pince et de nouveaux livres étaient entrés dans les collections de Poudlard. Les vampires pouvaient tout consulter à condition qu'ils restent dans la réserve, loin des élèves.

Dans la salle de lecture des professeurs, Amalia échangeait avec McGonagall sur les premières années le professeur Chourave avait fait une rapide apparition afin de consulter un almanach des phases de la lune pour ses prochains semis et les deux femmes étaient retournées à leur discussion. Le soir même, la jeune femme devrait se rendre au repas organisé par Adrian et elle s'inquiétait déjà de la tournure que prendrait cet échange.

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas d'assurer cette mission pour l'Ordre, dites-le à Dumbledore, il comprendra...

\- Non Minerva, il a raison dans le fond. Je suis la seule qui connaisse assez leurs coutumes pour avoir du poids dans la discussion. Imaginez qu'ils se rangent du côté de Voldemort ?

\- Oh non, ne parlez pas de malheur ! L'enseignante fit une moue de dégoût. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas déjà pris position ?

\- Je pense que cela vient du fait qu'ils aient changé récemment de dirigeant. Le Conseil va vouloir le tester sur cette mission diplomatique, Adrian a aussi beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules. Les vampires n'ont rien à gagner en se rangeant du côté de l'Ordre ou des Mangemorts. Là, ce sont les intérêts propres au clan de l'Eurasie qui prévaudront.

\- Donc ce repas sera l'occasion d'évaluer leurs attentes ? McGonagall rangeait en même temps les livres qu'elle avait terminé de lire.

\- C'est tout à fait cela. J'apprécierais qu'il se comporte comme un chef d'état et non pas comme un rustre !

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ma chère Amalia, si les hommes pouvaient tous se conduire de manière distinguée, le monde tournerait certainement mieux ! gloussa-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue tomba nez à nez avec les deux femmes en train de rire, elles s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite bon courage pour votre dîner ! lança la directrice adjointe.

Elle se faufila entre les rayons de la bibliothèque d'un pas feutré, confisquant au passage des friandises que les élèves avaient amené sous leurs capes.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

La sorcière secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que non tout en continuant de faire apparaître sur sa tablette les publications nécessaires à ses recherches. Le visiteur s'installa sur la table de lecture, sortit un parchemin et amena à lui un grimoire ancien.

\- Tu ne seras pas des nôtres ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Non, j'ai à faire pour l'Ordre. Horace aura des centaines de choses à te raconter si tu t'ennuies, il suffit de le lancer sur un sujet comme les Acromantules.

Il observa d'un œil ce qu'elle consultait.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore abordé mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour apprivoiser tes pouvoirs, tu sais où me trouver...

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Pour le moment je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'exercer sur un cadavre pour savoir si je pouvais créer un Inferius. Si cela vient, je te préviendrais.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter à ce sujet. Ton père t'a mise en garde, c'est une éventualité qui pourrait arriver et même être utile.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Avoir un pouvoir ne veut pas dire s'en servir. C'est immonde de profaner le corps d'un mort, il faut être désespéré.

\- Nous le serons peut-être tous bientôt...

\- Que veux-tu dire Severus ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en se retournant.

\- Rien, oublie...

Il continua à gratter des notes d'après le grimoire qu'il lisait.

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de te demander où tu en étais de ta surveillance de mon suspect... glissa malicieusement Amalia dans la conversation.

\- Je l'ai à l'œil, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Dumbledore t'a bien demandé de ne plus t'en occuper, non ? répondit-il sans quitter des yeux le texte qu'il rédigeait sur son parchemin.

\- Hum hum...

La jeune femme promena ses mains sur les étagères de la bibliothèque enchantée et s'arrêta devant celle de Rogue.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir un double-fond ?

L'enseignant reposa sa plume, la question était gênante et il réfléchissait à un moyen de l'esquiver.

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'après tant d'année ici, j'ai le droit à des privilèges...

\- Ah ? Pourtant Minerva n'a pas ce genre d'avantage. Et y caches-tu encore des choses ? Quand je l'ai découvert il y avait beaucoup de thèmes obscurs et tu n'étais pas encore professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

\- Peux-tu répéter cette phrase s'il te plaît ? Ces mots sont tellement mélodieux prononcés à voix haute ! supplia-t-il en se levant.

Amalia sourit, il avait bien raison d'en profiter.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, Monsieur le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Continue de m'appeler Professeur et je te dirais peut-être ce que je cache maintenant derrière ce double fond... murmura-t-il.

Elle le fixa, curieuse et le laissa ouvrir le battant. L'espace n'était occupé que par trois ouvrages à la reliure usée. Toujours dans son dos, il tendit une main pour faire basculer le premier livre, la couverture indiqua « _Chasseurs de vampires d'Occident – les techniques millénaires_ ».

\- Je vois que tu y protèges encore des secrets intéressants... s'amusa Amalia en prenant le livre suivant. Voyons... « _Mythes et légendes des Carpates_ ». Hum hum, excellente référence, je ne savais pas que Poudlard était aussi bien fourni. Ce fut ma Bible pendant des années, c'est mon père qui me l'avait offert. Et le dernier ?

Sans lui répondre, Rogue présenta un volume rouge un peu plus conséquent que les autres.

\- « _Rituels nuptiaux des créatures de la nuit_ » oh ! Et qu'as-tu appris dans celui-ci ?

Il reposa les deux livres qu'il tenait et repoussa les cheveux d'Amalia sur son épaule pendant qu'elle feuilletait les pages en se moquant des gravures grotesques qui illustraient des propos parfois fallacieux.

\- Je suis certain que tu as plus de connaissance à ce sujet que tout ce que ce livre contient... Pourtant...

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, de longs frissons parcouraient son corps et les paroles de son collègue l'intriguaient.

\- Pourtant ?

\- J'ai eu la confirmation de ce que disait Adrian en cours, sur le marquage des partenaires potentielles...

\- Donc tu as aussi pu lire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire sans mon approbation et qu'aucun contrat ne nous lie de ce fait.

\- Exactement. La question est : pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas rendu la monnaie de sa pièce dans ce cas ?

\- Nous sommes en négociation et Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'assister car je connais toutes leurs pratiques, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit arriver Adrian au banquet de Halloween.

Elle reposa le dernier livre.

\- Il a compris qu'il s'était surtout déplacé pour moi. A ce titre, j'ai été nommée pour être l'ambassadrice des sorciers dans ce processus. Je ne pouvais donc pas répliquer comme je l'entendais mais je trouverai bien un moyen de le faire... conclut-elle en refermant le double-fond.

\- Et si je t'y aidais ? proposa-t-il.

Tout en parlant, Rogue avait parcouru les bras du professeur d'Histoire et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il lui saisit les deux mains et les plaqua contre l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Sa nuque était à sa merci et il s'appliqua à répondre à son rival. La tête penchée vers elle, il posa ses lèvres et suçota la peau sans la mordre.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit-elle, ses doigts s'agrippaient de plus en plus au bois de la bibliothèque. Je suis sensible du cou...

\- Ah, je n'avais pas remarqué...

Il continua d'alterner de courts baisers avec des succions plus longues, leurs respirations s'accéléraient et le petit jeu qui aurait dû rendre jaloux Adrian, échappa à son adversaire. Amalia ondulait lascivement sous ses caresses et le fil de ses pensées arrivèrent jusqu'à son assaillant. Rogue perçut très vite des incitations plus prononcées et relâcha son emprise pour parcourir ce corps offert. Il posa une main sur son visage pour la conduire à lui donner son cou et de l'autre, il explora sa poitrine douce, glissant dans l'un des balconnets du corset à la rencontre d'un sein où un point sensible durcissait entre ses doigts. Chaque caresse arrachait des soupirs à Amalia et dans cette étreinte, il entendit :

 _\- Mais que fait-on ?... Continue... Je n'ai pas la volonté pour te repousser... Severus..._

Pourtant, au milieu de ce flot de pensées, l'une d'elles le fit s'arrêter immédiatement.

 _\- On ne devrait pas, IL va comprendre, IL va s'en prendre à toi..._

L'homme recula d'un pas et constata que la peau blanche était marquée à présent d'une tâche rouge et mauve.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. C'était une... erreur, je me suis laissé emporter, balbutia-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître de la bibliothèque.

Haletante, Amalia reprit sa respiration les deux mains toujours agrippées au rebord de l'étagère. Une chance pour lui qu'elle ait apprécié cet échange, sinon il aurait appris à ses dépens quel sort elle avait réservé à Adrian pour se venger.

Étrangement ce soir là, Madame Pince évita tout contact avec elle et semblait gênée lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut seulement en s'habillant pour le repas qu'elle aperçut la marque violacée dans son cou. Le suçon était large et foncé, aucun fond de teint ne parviendrait à cacher la blessure. Face à son miroir, le professeur d'Histoire pestait sur le comportement des deux hommes qui avaient osé laisser leurs empreintes sur son corps comme si elle était du bétail, simplement pour affirmer leur position et leurs prétentions. Son avis à elle ne comptait pas dans cette lutte de pouvoir cependant, avec patience et ruse Amalia finirait bien par leur faire comprendre et payer au centuple.

oOo

Sur le chemin du pavillon de chasse, la jeune femme croisa Hagrid. Il se débattait avec les limaces du potager derrière sa chaumière et gronda lorsque l'une d'elle le mordit au doigt. Un éclair jaune paralysa les gastropodes et la tête d'Amalia émergea du muret.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Hé ! Salut Buc... Ventdebout ! dit-elle à l'attention de l'hippogriffe allongé au milieu des citrouilles.

\- Ah ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est plus pratique avec une baguette !

\- Et de la lumière ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir Hagrid ?

\- Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention des centaures. Ils traînent aux abords de la forêt et s'amusent à décrocher des flèches au hasard pour faire comprendre qu'ils sont là et nous observent !

\- Ils n'ont toujours pas digéré le recrutement de Firenze ?

\- Du tout, ni la présence de nos « _invités_ », répondit le garde chasse en balayant du revers de sa main les dernières limaces agglutinées sur ses choux.

\- Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui sauf qu'il m'a répondu qu'on devait les laisser faire pour qu'ils ne touchent pas aux élèves. Mais je suis du même avis que les centaures pour une fois…

\- Et je te comprends…

\- Bon ! Je te laisse continuer ton chemin, je t'ai coupée dans ton élan ! Merci encore ! lança Hagrid d'une voix enjouée.

La soirée ne s'annonçait pas aussi gaie que si elle l'avait passée dans sa chambre à lire, pourtant en frappant sur la lourde porte en bois de la bâtisse de chasse, Amalia tenta de faire bonne figure. Les gongs pivotèrent d'un coup et un homme brun se présenta, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait dit de l'eau.

\- Bonsoir Ragus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te saluer la dernière fois !

\- Bonsoir Amalia, viens, entre.

Le vampire marqua une certaine distance dans leurs retrouvailles et elle aurait aimé qu'Adrian en fasse autant. Ce dernier l'attendait dans l'un des fauteuils tournés vers l'âtre où brûlait un feu ardent. Le bâtiment était un grand rectangle à la salle principale imposante. Dans le fond il y avaient quelques pièces dont l'ancienne cuisine et des chambres une mezzanine s'ouvrait sur la pièce de vie. Les poutres étaient apparentes et la cheminée assez large pour y faire cuire à la broche un cerf entier. Le côté rustique du pavillon était renforcé par les nombreuses têtes d'animaux empaillés accrochées aux murs.

Le menton appuyé sur sa main, Adrian était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers le feu. Les flammes se reflétaient sur son visage et le charme de ses traits en était souligné.

\- Seigneur. Votre invitée est arrivée, annonça Ragus.

\- Hum, merci, tu peux disposer.

Le serviteur s'inclina et disparut derrière le rideau du couloir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous serions seuls... déclara Amalia, contrariée.

\- J'ai congédié ma suite pour qu'ils aillent chasser. Mais je t'en prie, installe-toi.

Il lui montra d'un geste le fauteuil libre pendant qu'il but à un calice orné de pierres précieuses. Le liquide qu'il contenait teint ses lèvres pâles en pourpre. Adrian continua de scruter l'âtre en silence, la chaleur rendait l'endroit inconfortable pour Amalia.

\- Le décompte des deux heures a débuté au moment même où j'ai franchi le pas de la porte.

\- Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, Ragus termine les derniers ajustements, répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Elle soupira et balada son regard dans la pièce. La cheminée était taillée dans la même pierre que celle de la Grande Salle, des runes y étaient gravées et une multitude de détails ornaient cet imposant foyer. Une bûche de plus de deux mètres s'y consumait et provoquait une sensation brûlante à la visiteuse. Très vite, elle ôta le châle qui couvrait ses épaules.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc, très chère ? répliqua-t-il en se tournant enfin vers elle avec une expression enchantée. Dis-moi plutôt, combien ?

\- Combien quoi ? s'agaça la jeune femme.

\- Combien d'hommes t'ont réchauffé de la sorte depuis notre séparation ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

\- Aller, dis-le moi. Avec combien d'hommes as-tu essayé de m'oublier ?

\- Aucun depuis l'université.

\- Non ! Tu veux me faire croire que personne ne t'a touchée dès lors ? Oh Amalia, tu dois être affamée !

\- Adrian, tu es à nouveau grossier. Si nous parlions plutôt de l'objet de ma venue. Qu'est-ce que ton peuple ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que toi en qualité de dirigeant, attends des sorciers ?

Pour sa part, le vampire avait décidé que la conversation devrait se poursuivre sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Tu t'es fiancée sans essayer ton prétendant avant ? C'est grotesque !

\- Arrête avec cette histoire, elle ne te regarde pas !

\- Et lui, il n'avait pas envie de te goûter avant de se lier jusqu'à la mort ? Il est où d'ailleurs ce benêt s'il existe vraiment ?

\- ADRIAN ! cria-t-elle à bout, se redressant d'un bond.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua un détail étrange dans la tenue d'Amalia. Un foulard couvrait son cou et tombait sur son corsage, il n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'elle portait et jamais pendant toute leur relation, le vampire ne l'avait vu commettre une faute de goût. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha lentement de son invitée qu'il dépassait d'une tête. Le menton penché en avant, il capta son regard furieux comme pour fouiller dans ses pensées.

\- Que me caches-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, l'expression de profond mépris qu'elle arborait aurait dû le faire reculer. A la place, Adrian s'approcha si près d'elle que son torse frôla sa poitrine. D'une main il caressa ses cheveux et de l'autre, il défit dans un mouvement rapide le foulard. Avant que l'étoffe n'ait touché le sol, son visage changea. Il passa en quelques secondes d'une mine impassible à une colère noire.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE CE PETIT IMBÉCILE A FAIT ?! mugit le vampire.

Amalia ne connaissait que trop bien ses excès de rage. Elle recula avec précaution mais quelque chose la bloqua au niveau des cuisses, la table du salon lui barrait le passage jusqu'à la sortie. Elle brandit sa baguette et tenta de ne pas perdre contenance.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de nous. Alors soit tu deviens raisonnable, soit je m'en vais.

Les cris de son maître avaient ramené dans la pièce Ragus.

\- Seigneur, calmez-vous ! implora-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet vers la sorcière.

Adrian s'avança d'un air menaçant, ignorant la baguette magique pointée sur lui. Il bouscula la jeune femme contre la table pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir, une main posée sur le meuble de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Elle était à sa merci.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je négocie ? Je ne réclame qu'une seule chose : toi. Je viens de succéder à mon père et je cherche une épouse pour assurer ma descendance. Tu es la seule que je désire. Donc soit tu acceptes, soit vous n'aurez jamais le soutien des vampires et j'irai même plus loin : si tu refuses, nous prendrons part à la bataille avec Lord Voldemort ! En attendant, ton fiancé devrait compter ses doigts...

Il avait prononcé chaque parole avec un rictus de mépris, rapprochant son visage de sa proie.

\- Tu es à MOI !

Tout le corps d'Amalia tremblait mais elle ne faiblit pas et soutint son regard, sa baguette à la main.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Embrasse-moi, lui ordonna le vampire.

\- Il n'en est pas question, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Embrasse-moi ou tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

\- Adrian, je ne t'embrasserais pas ! Tu me dégoûtes, ton comportement me dégoûte. Tu fais honte aux tiens et tu me terrorises, je ne te reconnais plus ! termina-t-elle dans un éclat de voix.

\- Seigneur... gémit Ragus derrière lui. Souvenez-vous de la mission qui vous a été confiée !

Paradoxalement, ce qu'ils avaient dit eut un impact sur Adrian. Il se redressa et permit à Amalia de se dégager. Elle sortit du pavillon aussi vite que possible, gravit les marches du perron puis les escaliers vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Encore sous le choc et prise de palpitations, elle tambourina de toutes ses forces sur le battant en bois en hurlant :

\- ALBUS, OUVRE-MOI !

La porte se déroba sous son poing, dans la pièce tous les visages présents la regardèrent avec étonnement. McGonagall et Rogue étaient debout mais ce fut Dumbledore qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Amalia ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- La mission de l'Ordre ne s'est pas bien passée...

Pendant qu'on lui servit un thé pour se remettre de ses émotions, Tonks fut ramenée de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, le visage marqué de son amie la fit sursauter.

\- Hé ! Tu t'es battue ?

\- Non, viens t'asseoir que je vous explique.

Avec une voix éteinte, le professeur d'Histoire raconta à nouveau les circonstances de la visite des vampires à Poudlard, du changement de représentant chez eux, des coutumes étranges et des prétentions d'Adrian à son sujet.

\- Pourquoi croit-il les rumeurs sur le fait que tu sois fiancée ? demanda Tonks.

-... Quand il a vu que j'avais une marque dans le cou, il a pensé qu'un autre homme me l'avait faite pour lui contester ma possession et de là, il s'est mis en colère et a été violent. Adrian a menacé de s'en prendre à lui et à moi.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers Rogue.

\- Heureusement que son serviteur était présent, nous avons réussi à le calmer assez pour que je m'échappe.

\- Je suis navré Amalia, je ne pensais pas qu'il deviendrait si pressant... s'excusa Dumbledore.

\- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû couper court à ces histoires...

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu as réussi à te faire un bleu à cet endroit ? On dirait vraiment un suçon ! s'exclama Tonks en regardant de plus près la blessure.

La jeune femme rougit tout en évitant de regarder le responsable.

\- Ne sois pas bête, je n'ai plus l'âge de faire ce genre de démonstration ! J'étais dans la bibliothèque et un livre m'est tombé dessus. J'ai été d'une telle maladresse que la tranche m'a fait cette marque.

Les sorciers se regardèrent avec étonnement mais personne ne remit en cause son explication.

\- Bref, il veut me négocier.

\- Comment ça, _te_ négocier ? répliqua Tonks tellement fort que les portraits des anciens directeurs pestèrent pour obtenir le silence.

\- Vous devez savoir que lorsque le Conseil des Sages désigne son représentant - ici Adrian - il doit trouver une compagne pour assurer une descendance car généralement c'est le premier mâle engendré qui est choisit pour succéder à son père. Si ce dernier a été un bon dirigeant, ils estiment que les gènes se transmettent. Le cas échéant, ils vont trouver dans la noblesse un autre prétendant.

\- Et comme ils ne peuvent se reproduire qu'avec des sorcières... compléta Rogue en sortant soudain de son silence.

\- Oui, il doit absolument trouver une humaine pour s'accoupler. Les vampires produisent des gamètes viables mais ayant un corps mort, leurs femmes ne peuvent concevoir et abriter la vie, termina Amalia en fixant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

\- Albus, quelles options avons-nous ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Nous pourrions perdre du temps dans les négociations, cependant nous avons aussi besoin rapidement d'une réponse de leur part.

\- Négociations ? Il n'est pas question de marchander ma vie ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas retourner dans les bras d'Adrian, c'est un monstre !

La colère qu'elle éprouvait depuis l'arrivée de son assaillant sortait enfin, Tonks la dévisageait avec incrédulité et Rogue s'inquiétait plus pour elle que pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Calme-toi. A aucun moment cette possibilité ne m'a effleurée l'esprit. D'ici demain il aura peut-être changé d'avis. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de lui faire entendre raison… Minerva, Nymphadora, pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? J'ai à parler à Amalia et Severus.

Dans un coin de la pièce, personne ne fit attention à l'expression crispée du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la directrice adjointe et l'Auror prirent congés pendant qu'Amalia ne décolérait pas. Sur son perchoir, Fumseck trépignait en fixant son maître devenu bien silencieux.

\- Albus ?

\- ...Je réfléchissais... Je n'avais pas idée des dangers qui se présenteraient à toi... Sinon j'aurais demandé à Horace de s'en occuper bien que je ne le pense pas assez fiable. Adrian a bien changé et son nouveau statut paraît l'avoir métamorphosé.

\- L'âge n'apporte pas la sagesse dans tous les cas, ironisa-t-elle.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine cachaient le petit tic nerveux avec lequel elle battait le rythme du pouce.

\- Severus, pourriez-vous me rendre un service et surveiller Amalia cette nuit au moins ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama l'intéressée.

\- Par mesure de sécurité, continua le vieil homme sans prêter attention à l'expression scandalisée de sa pupille.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit solennellement Rogue.

Il fit volte-face et descendit les escaliers.

\- Albus voyons ! C'est lui qui a besoin d'être en sécurité après les menaces proférées par Adrian !

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je l'enferme avec toi cette nuit ? Severus est trop fier pour accepter ton aide pourtant tu es de loin le meilleur rempart pour empêcher Adrian de l'approcher. Soyez sages cependant !

Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

oOo

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Amalia demeura plongée dans son mutisme et garda un air sombre. Le comportement de son ancien amant était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Ce fut seulement en posant la main sur sa poignée de porte, qu'elle se retourna enfin vers son chaperon.

\- Ne souhaites-tu pas d'abord passer par ta chambre ?

\- C'est inutile. Tu prends tes affaires et nous allons chez moi. S'il te cherche, c'est ton appartement qu'il ira voir en premier, répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...

La pièce était agréable, une odeur de fruits rouges flottait dans l'air et les couleurs pastel des tissus étaient accentuées par la lumière de la lune. Les vitraux au-dessus du lit scintillaient et prenaient vie. Pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses effets, il remarqua le rosier qu'il lui avait offert l'an dernier. Le pot en fer était posé près de la fenêtre pour que la plante profite du soleil en journée. L'arbuste avait bien grandi et s'étirait le long du mur, filant vers le plafond. Amalia avait dû en prendre soin pour qu'il s'y plaise autant et cette pensée le contenta quelques instants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le cloître et traversèrent la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les bougies des chandeliers étaient toutes éteintes et les rayons de la lune balayaient le parquet d'une lueur argentée, projetant l'ombre des professeurs contre le mur opposé. Rogue poussa la porte et tira les draps d'un geste sec, il installa ensuite une couverture et un oreiller sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

\- Tu prends le lit, je veillerai depuis ici.

Amalia ne dit rien et passa dans la salle de bain attenante pour se changer avant de se glisser sous la couette. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et des effluves de pomme et de cannelle l'enveloppèrent. Une fois allongée ses yeux purent enfin détailler la chambre.

Les meubles hauts et noirs qu'elle avait vu dans les cachots étaient le long des murs, les étagères débordaient de livres à la reliure en cuir foncé et de bocaux aux contenus étranges. Cette chambre était aussi sombre que la sienne était lumineuse. Enfin, son regard arriva jusqu'à son hôte qui était plongé dans un codex d'apothicaire.

\- Dis, tu vas rester là toute la nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Hum...

\- Tu ne comptes pas dormir un peu ?

\- Si, plus tard.

-... sur ta chaise ?

\- Oui. Dors maintenant, ordonna-t-il sans quitter sa lecture des yeux.

Amalia repoussa les draps d'un geste, dévoilant son corps étendu.

\- Allez, viens.

\- Tu es en train de m'inviter à dormir dans mon propre lit ?

\- Non, je te propose de jouer à la belote. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te mordre…

\- Il n'en est pas question, ce ne serait pas correct, répliqua-t-il sans relever l'allusion à leur échange dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas correct, c'est que tu dormes mal à cause de moi et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois. Viens, il y a de la place pour deux et si Adrian tente quoique ce soit, nous l'entendrons arriver par la salle de cours.

Il la regarda par-dessus son livre, hésitant car la fatigue le gagnait.

\- Je te promets d'être sage ce soir et de rester de mon côté du matelas ainsi mes pieds froids ne rentreront pas en contact avec les tiens.

\- Je verrai…

Elle soupira avant de se retourner. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs quand elle perçut sa présence à ses côtés. De toute façon, elle comptait attendre le matin pour mettre son plan à exécution.

oOo

A son réveil, Amalia sentit un bras autour de son épaule, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de la raison qui l'y avait conduite. Avec précaution, elle se tourna vers Rogue et tira profit de sa position sous son bras pour se serrer contre lui et le faire basculer sur le dos. Une fois assise à califourchon, elle eut tout le loisir de frotter son visage contre le sien comme un chat marquant son territoire pendant que le sorcier se réveillait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? maugra-t-il.

\- Hum, laisse-toi faire, c'est pour ton bien…

Rogue tentait de se débattre mais Amalia l'avait bloqué avec un sortilège de _Saucissonnage._ Son contact doux et sa poitrine chaude qui se collait à lui mirent à rude épreuve sa volonté de s'échapper. Il retint avec difficulté les gémissements qui naissaient dans sa gorge.

\- C'est une façon de te venger ? soupira-t-il en se relâchant pendant qu'elle continuait son exploration.

\- Un peu. Tu as du lire dans les « _Rituels nuptiaux des créatures de la nuit_ » que si l'on s'imprègne mutuellement de nos odeurs, Adrian n'aura pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi ou je pourrai réclamer justice. Le marquage fonctionne mieux avec un coït...

\- QUOI ?! s'offusqua le sorcier en essayant à nouveau de se débattre.

\- Ne crains rien, on se contentera de ce contact. Je pense que Dumbledore ne serait de toute façon pas favorable à cette partie du rituel...

Le sorcier détourna le menton, troublé par ses paroles. Il espérait qu'elle ne descendrait pas son bassin plus bas au risque de rencontrer un témoignage édifiant de son agitation intérieure.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. S'il vient me chercher, je saurais me défendre.

Amalia arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Ne crois pas que cela soit la seule raison. Je voulais de te faire ressentir ce que j'ai vécu hier. C'est très cruel de subir une expérience que l'on désire sans en être acteur.

Elle avait susurré chaque mot, resserrant son étreinte contre lui. D'un coup son ton changea.

\- Alors la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de poser tes lèvres sur moi, assure-toi avant que je suis d'accord.

La jeune femme se releva, prit sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Sur son lit, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était allongé, les yeux posés sur le plafond, se remettant peu à peu du délicieux mais excitant réveil. Il en conclut que les femmes étaient certainement les créatures les plus redoutables de l'univers et pourtant, aucun chapitre des livres de sa matière n'abordait ce thème.

oOo

Juste avant le cours des cinquièmes années où Adrian devait aussi intervenir, il saisit l'opportunité d'être enfin seul avec Rogue pour aborder un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Intéressante cette marque sur le cou d'Amalia, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il en examinant les gravures placées un peu partout dans la pièce pour illustrer les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « _intéressante_ » ? répondit calmement l'enseignant.

Il était assis à son bureau et surplombait la salle de classe.

\- Quelqu'un a voulu envoyer un message…

\- Je ne vous suis pas. Un livre lui est tombé dessus lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque, en quoi cela est-il un message ?

Le vampire fit volte-face et s'approcha de son interlocuteur.

\- Un livre ne provoque pas ce genre d'hématome, répliqua-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Elle a laissé un vêtement chez moi et il portait une autre odeur, la vôtre. Dites-moi, avez-vous apprécié prendre possession de son corps ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Rogue arborait un sourire féroce, dans le couloir les pas annoncèrent la fin de la récréation.

\- Hum… Si cela vous amuse… Je sens aussi qu'elle vous a marqué ce matin… Je vais tout de même vous mettre en garde : Amalia ne vous laissera jamais entièrement son cœur. Elle a aimé quelqu'un autrefois, d'une manière dont on ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie.

Les élèves s'installaient à leurs tables, Adrian chuchota alors.

\- A votre place, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Sous sa poitrine chaude se cache un gouffre dans lequel elle enferme quiconque essaye de la conquérir…

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui tournez-vous autour ?

\- Pour le jeu… Et pour me délecter de son goût si délicieux. J'ai hâte qu'elle soit à nouveau mienne. Si je ne peux posséder son cœur, son corps me suffira.

Rogue serra de toutes ses forces sa plume qui craqua dans un bruit sec. Le vampire avait déjà prit la parole pour signifier sa présence et l'objet de son intervention aux étudiants. Derrière lui, un nouvel ennemi était né et réfléchissait à tous les moyens pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ce dernier réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas reparlé à sa collègue depuis leur échange du matin. La culpabilité le conduit à ouvrir le petit livre enchanté pour communiquer avec Amalia.

 _\- Je suis navré pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis par ma faute._

La réponse se dessina rapidement, elle devait de son côté avoir aussi son livre ouvert.

 _\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu n'aies pas pensé à ce que nos collègues s'imagineraient alors qu'à une époque, c'était ta principale inquiétude…_

 _\- Je dois admettre que je me suis laissé emporter… Après réflexion, je me demande si tu n'as pas des origines succubes ou Velanes..._

 _\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu envisages sérieusement cette possibilité pour expliquer ta faiblesse ? C'est ironique pour le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !_

 _\- Touché…_

 _\- Et j'ajouterai que tu t'es comporté aussi pitoyablement qu'Adrian, ce qui n'est vraiment pas digne de toi… Surtout que tu n'as pas à souffrir d'une comparaison avec lui._

 _\- Ah ?_ écrivit-il, curieux de lire sa réponse.

Pendant ce temps dans la classe, les élèves écoutaient toujours leur professeur du jour qui laissait échapper par moment un rire cristallin aussi agaçant pour Rogue que celui qu'émettait Lockhart.

 _\- Les vampires sont des êtres éternels, ils ne perçoivent pas l'existence comme nous qui sommes à leurs yeux des papillons éphémères. Notre vie a peu de valeur et Adrian ne fait pas exception à la règle. Si j'acceptais son pacte, une fois un héritier engendré, je ne serai plus d'une grande utilité._

 _\- Il ne te serait pas reconnaissant ?_

 _\- Certainement pas. Il est arrogant, ambitieux, cruel, j'ai du mal à lui trouver des qualités. Et puis lui n'a pas eu la décence de me caresser lorsqu'il m'a mordu alors que toi, tu es allé jusqu'à mon…_

Prit de court, Rogue paniqua et renversa son encrier en découvrant les mots d'Amalia, la tache couvrit une partie de la phrase, laissant tout juste la fin lisible.

\- … _qui s'en souvient encore._

Cet incident avait interrompu l'orateur et tous les visages se tournaient à présent vers le professeur.

\- Hum, je suis désolé, continuez… bafouilla-t-il encore confus.

Dans sa propre salle de cours, Amalia surveillait un devoir blanc pour la B.U.S.E de ses cinquièmes années. L'absence de réponse dans le livre et l'énorme tâche noire la confortèrent sur l'effet qu'elle avait eu. Elle posa alors sa plume et savoura la victoire certes modeste mais concluante sur son second mordeur. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'attelle à la leçon qu'elle infligerait à Adrian pour fixer à son tour des limites.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : De découvertes en découvertes

 **Note** : Alors, heureux(euses) de ce premier lime ?;) Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui passent et lisent cette histoire, j'ai eu des fois des retours en off hors reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à poster même une ligne ! Et aussi saluer MERO Julie et Abss qui ont accepté de relire mes fautes de compréhension, d'orthographe et d'histoire ! Merci *_*


	7. Chapitre 7 – De découvertes en découvert

**Chapitre 7 – De découvertes en découvertes**

L'aide providentielle de Dumbledore arriva le lendemain quand il lui demanda de le rejoindre avant le dîner.

\- Albus, pourquoi tant de mystères ?

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Adrian. Le vampire fut interloqué en voyant les deux sorciers se tourner vers lui.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ? lança-t-il d'un air détendu.

\- Oui, je vous en prie, prenez place, répondit le directeur en désignant un des fauteuils près de son bureau, Amalia occupait le second.

\- Non merci, je préfère rester debout si vous le permettez.

\- Je ne le permets pas, répliqua sèchement Dumbledore.

\- Soit, puisque vous insistez…

La jeune femme observa son tuteur, étonnée par ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle se crispa à l'approche du visiteur, prête à bondir au moindre geste de travers. Certes, elle avait convenablement dormi grâce à la présence de son protecteur dans le même lit mais les images de l'agression de la veille flottaient devant ses yeux par intermittence.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour clarifier notre position dans le cadre des négociations que nous avons débuté avec votre peuple.

Il posa un regard froid sur Adrian par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Le but est de rédiger un accord, pas de marchander notre ambassadrice.

L'expression du vampire passa du sourire hautain à une moue crispée. Il serra les accoudoirs et s'enfonça dans le dossier.

\- C'est donc de cela dont il est question ?

\- Amalia est une alliée de choix mais vous savez déjà qu'elle est aussi libre que le vent.

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un regard bienveillant avant de reprendre à l'attention de son visiteur.

\- Nul ne peut la contraindre à accepter votre offre. Si vous voulez conquérir son cœur, il vous faudra user de vos atours et non du chantage. Concernant notre traité, soit vous entrez dans de meilleurs dispositions, soit votre présence n'est plus souhaitée à Poudlard.

Adrian toisa avec raideur le directeur pendant de longues minutes. Amalia était nerveuse, elle craignait que le vampire ne quitta la pièce et même le pays sans qu'un accord ne soit acté. Il finit par se lever.

\- Vous devez être connecté par la pensée à mon serviteur Ragus ! Il m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin. Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! déclara Adrian en riant. J'ai bien compris votre avertissement, je m'y conformerai. Amalia, Albus, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

Il les salua d'un geste théâtral et emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon sans ajouter un mot.

\- Aurais-tu la naïveté de croire qu'il va se calmer ? demanda l'enseignante, les yeux rivés sur le foyer de la cheminée.

\- J'ai peine à l'imaginer mais seul l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais rejoindre Tonks pour parler chiffons !

Dumbledore émit un rire étouffé en imaginant les deux femmes discuter de sujets aussi banals.

\- Passe une bonne soirée et fais attention sur le chemin.

Elle salua son tuteur et s'enveloppa dans sa cape bordée d'hermine. La capuche la protégea du froid et heureusement, la neige avait cessé de tomber depuis quelques jours. Les oreilles au chaud, Amalia ne se rendit pas compte qu'une silhouette sombre la suivit vers le village de Pré-au-Lard, jusqu'au moment où elle voulut rabattre la porte du pub. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne et pivota, inquiète.

\- Attends... souffla Adrian d'une voix caressante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Les _Trois Balais_ me sont interdits maintenant ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton innocent. Ne crois pas que je te surveilles. Comme l'a si bien dit Dumbledore, tu es une grande fille. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ton temps libre...

Il balaya du regard la taverne à la recherche d'un visage connu pour lequel Amalia aurait bravé la nuit. Pour sa part, elle ne répondit pas et grimpa les marches de l'escalier en bois après avoir salué Madame Rosmerta, Tonks apparut juste avant que son pied ne se pose sur le pallier.

\- Hé ! Salut ! Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Bonsoir Tonks, c'est toi que je cherchais !

\- On s'installe en bas ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé et je n'aime pas que ma chambre sente la nourriture.

Elles prirent place à une petite table ronde en face d'une fenêtre. Dehors la lune était couverte par un voile laiteux de nuages gris, une nouvelle averse s'annonçait.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'ouvrir. Comment vont vos relations ? débuta Amalia en déposant sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il est distant et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- J'avais bien remarqué ce fait lorsque nous étions à la boutique de Fred et George. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Euh... nooooooooon ! s'empressa de répondre Tonks d'une voix étonnement aiguë.

La tenancière du bar lui apporta une assiette fumante d'un ragoût d'agneau et deux Bièreaubeurres.

\- Tonks ? gronda Amalia, mais l'Auror plongea son nez dans son assiette. Nymphadora ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! s'exclama-t-elle, le teint soudain rouge.

\- Ah ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu l'usage de ta langue. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Ne me fais pas croire que Remus a développé une phobie des femmes. Ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas, j'aurais dû le comprendre dès la rentrée.

\- Hum…, débuta la sorcière avant d'avaler une pomme de terre. Nous avons été envoyés en mission pour l'Ordre afin de surveiller la maison d'un homme que Dumbledore soupçonnait d'être un Mangemort. Nous étions tous les deux seuls, dehors, dans le noir. Il n'y avait pas un chat ni de mouvement dans la maison et j'ai dit un truc innocent pour voir s'il réagirait...

\- Oui ? demanda Amalia en se massant l'arrête du nez, redoutant le moment où tout s'éclaircirait.

\- Bah, j'ai juste dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un que j'aimais bien dans l'Ordre, tu vois ?

\- Sois plus précise s'il te plaît, que j'ai tous les éléments...

\- On parlait des membres de l'Ordre et j'ai dit une bêtise sur Sirius du genre « _il est resté beau même après Azkaban_ ». Et là tout de suite, il s'est mis à marmonner !

\- Tu me désespères ! Sirius a toujours été le plus mignon de la bande, celui qui avait toutes les filles ! Remus a dû croire que tu avais un faible pour lui !

\- Ah mais non, je voulais juste faire un compliment sur un de ses amis et sa réponse m'a mise en colère ! Je lui ai dit que s'il levait un peu le nez, il verrait qui m'intéresse vraiment !

Amalia la regarda d'un air désabusé, ses amis se comportaient comme deux adolescents. Ils s'aimaient et connaissaient leurs sentiments mutuels pourtant ils étaient trop fiers ou trop encrés dans leurs convictions pour se l'avouer.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes dit clairement que vous vous aimiez ?

Tonks baissa le menton vers son assiette et ne répondit pas.

\- Comment s'est passé la suite ?

\- Il n'a pas semblé comprendre ma remarque, peut-être trop subtile.

\- Subtile... Toi ? Être subtile ?

\- Bref, après ça il a accepté moins de missions avec moi. Je crois qu'il préfère encore m'éviter pour ne pas avoir à admettre ses sentiments ! Je fais fuir l'homme que j'aime ! gémit l'Auror en plantant ses couverts dans la viande.

\- Mesdames, j'ai deux verres pour vous, interrompit Madame Rosmerta.

\- Merci mais nous n'avions rien commandé…, débuta Amalia avant de voir Adrian lui faire signe derrière la tenancière.

\- Ça vient du bel homme au comptoir.

\- Rrrrrrrr ! pesta le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Oh ! Qui est-ce ? s'étonna Tonks.

\- Personne. Nous refusons Madame Rosmerta, merci de vous être donnée la peine de nous servir.

La femme fronça les sourcils et retourna vers ses autres clients sans poser plus de question, Tonks pour sa part était déçue.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as renvoyé les consommations ? On aurait pu boire gratis !

\- Crois-moi, avec lui rien n'est gratuit ! rouspéta Amalia en veillant à ne surtout pas regarder vers le comptoir.

\- Aller, c'est qui ? Je vois bien qu'il fait partie de la délégation de vampires, on dirait qu'il a un faible pour toi ! Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'on s'est mise à table !

\- C'est Adrian, mon ancien compagnon, celui qui m'a mordu à la lèvre...

Une expression révoltée se dessina sur le visage de l'Auror, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer au moment où un raclement sur le parquet attira leur attention.

\- Bonsoir Mesdames, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Le vampire était à cheval sur une chaise tournée, les coudes posés sur le dossier. Il souriait alors que dernière lui, les conversations s'étaient tues.

\- Vous pouvez vous occuper de vos affaires, merci ! cria Tonks à tous les curieux qui les observaient.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, comme vous avez refusé mon présent...

Tonks resserra sa main sur sa baguette posée à côté de son assiette.

\- Cette conversation est privée, pourrais-tu t'en aller ? demanda Amalia du ton le plus poli qu'elle puisse employer.

\- Alors vous êtes une amie d'Amalia ? débuta-t-il en ignorant la demande. Depuis quand la connaissez-vous ? Je suis certain que vous avez mille choses à me raconter à son sujet comme son fiancé par exemple ! Je l'ai rencontré !

\- Pardon ?

Tonks manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

\- Rien, oublie. Il prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai...

Amalia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah ? Ton amie n'est pas au courant ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ? s'étonna faussement l'importun. A moins que ton collègue n'aime juste fanfaronner ?

\- Qui ça ? Amalia, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? réclama l'Auror en reposant son verre.

\- Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas encore le _fameux_ professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Quoi ? Rogue ?

La réaction surprise de Tonks exaspéra Amalia, elle bascula la tête en arrière et souffla.

\- S'il te plaît, ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! supplia-t-elle dans l'espoir de faire partir Adrian mais il continua :

\- Hum hum, apparemment ils passeraient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Vous n'en saviez rien ?

L'Auror plissa les yeux et détailla son amie avant de répondre.

\- Non, vous faites certainement erreur. Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle et puis c'est un malotru et un cœur de pierre. Dans tous les cas votre histoire ne tient pas la route !

\- Ah ! soupira-t-il de triomphe. Je savais qu'aucun homme ne pouvait m'égaler. Après m'avoir eu dans leurs vies, les femmes ne retrouvent jamais de partenaire... D'ailleurs je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Veuillez me pardonner, avec mon rang j'en oublie parfois que tout le monde ici ne me connais pas encore sous...

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions, pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

Amalia affichait un sourire carnassier qu'elle perdit à l'instant même où le vampire reprit sa place au comptoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre Rogue et toi ? murmura Tonks pour ne pas être entendue.

\- La raison est simple : Adrian est très jaloux et possessif. Il n'y a pas d'autre homme d'à peu près mon âge à Poudlard, tu as là tous les ingrédients pour qu'il lance des rumeurs stupides...

L'Auror la fixait attentivement.

\- Oh ! Je suis seule, je te le jure ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça et finis ton repas ! Ton ragoût va être froid !

Tonks s'exécuta mais eut beaucoup de mal à continuer la conversation sur un autre sujet. Ces révélations étaient croustillantes et rendaient son quotidien morne un peu plus coloré.

oOo

Le chemin du retour s'annonçait laborieux car d'une part, Adrian attendait qu'elle sorte pour la suivre et d'autre part, une averse s'était abattue sur Pré-au-Lard il y a une heure. Le vent avait été si violent que la pluie passait à travers les joints des fenêtres de la taverne.

\- Je vais te laisser. Il est tard et je dois encore regagner le château avant que Rusard ne ferme définitivement la porte.

\- Fais attention à toi sur le chemin ! recommanda Tonks.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que je serai surveillée...

Elle fit un geste de la tête vers le comptoir où Adrian salua l'Auror avec un sourire en coin. Amalia rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux et quitta la salle aussi vite que possible, fonçant sous la pluie battante. Un mur de fourrure l'arrêta dans son élan, elle releva la tête pour s'excuser quand elle reconnut la voix de son ami.

\- Alors jeune fille, on brave la tempête ?

\- Excuse-moi Hagrid, je voulais rentrer au château et j'espérais courir assez vite pour ne pas donner à Rusard une bonne raison de me réprimander !

\- Ça tombe bien, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te chercher et j'ai pensé à prendre un parapluie !

Le demi-géant présenta un parasol en toile cirée d'un bleu pastel avec des pois blanc. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement car Adrian s'était levé aussi vite qu'elle pour la suivre et l'irruption du garde-chasse arriva à point nommé.

\- Allez, viens ! Je n'aime pas te savoir dehors par ce temps !

Le vent était tombé mais la pluie formait un rideau dense et froid. Le garde-chasse et l'enseignante marchaient côte à côte sous l'immense parapluie de fortune qui formait un halo sec autour d'eux.

\- Hagrid, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que tu viennes à ma rencontre ?

\- Il a vu Adrian te suivre lorsque tu es partie. Je crois qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup et moi non plus,... et les centaures non plus d'ailleurs !

La remarque de Hagrid la rassura.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là pour prendre soin de moi...

\- Tant qu'il y aura Dumbledore à Poudlard, ça restera l'endroit le plus sûr de la Terre ! s'exclama le demi-géant avec un rire tonitruant.

\- Oui, tu as bien raison !

Malgré le temps, la balade fut agréable car son compagnon de route égaillait la conversation par des anecdotes surprenantes sur ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Amalia arriva au perron du château, étonnée qu'ils aient été si rapides.

\- Je te laisse ici, tu seras en sécurité, conclut-il. Passe une bonne nuit !

\- Merci Hagrid, toi aussi dors bien !

Fort heureusement, la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte. Les couloirs étonnement déserts pour un samedi soir étaient éclairés par les torches aux murs, aucun fantôme et aucune ombre ne croisa sa route jusqu'à son appartement. Mouillée mais pas trempée, la jeune femme déposa sa cape devant la cheminée et se mit en pyjama. Elle allait se glisser sous sa couette quand son attention se reporta sur l'enveloppe qui dépassait de la poche de son vêtement de pluie. Avec la scène aux _Trois Balais_ , elle en avait oublié d'ouvrir la lettre de Remus. Amalia cassa le cachet de cire et découvrit les mots de son ami.

 _Amalia,_

 _Je te remercie pour ton dernier courrier car il m'a réconforté sur Dora. Je sais que tu réprouves mon comportement mais je tiens à te rassurer sur mes sentiments. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis tombé amoureux et je sais que l'objet de mon attention me porte la même affection. Cependant, je pense toujours que je ne suis ni assez riche, ni assez beau pour prétendre à son cœur. Je dois être pour elle un fantasme passager qu'elle oubliera lorsqu'elle verra la situation avec de la distance car elle mérite mieux. Dora est jeune, en pleine santé, elle voudra avoir des enfants et je ne souhaite toujours pas prendre le risque de transmettre cette malédiction infâme._

 _Les circonstances me pèsent. Si nous n'étions pas en état de guerre, je serais parti chercher un emploi ailleurs pour ne pas la voir tomber dans les bras d'un autre. Alors j'ai préféré garder mes sentiments pour moi et savourer secrètement les moments passés ensemble jusqu'à ce que sa présence ravive en moi la réalité de cette situation : plus je passe de temps avec elle et plus je souffre de savoir que nous ne pouvons être ensemble. De son côté, elle ne se tourne pas vers un avenir plus raisonnable._

 _Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus la voir et de répondre à minima à ses lettres. Ne crois pas que mon comportement soit une preuve de méchanceté, j'espère que la distance apaisera nos maux._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Remus_

Amalia soupira en lisant ces lignes, l'entêtement de son ami le conduisait à faire souffrir deux personnes alors que les choses auraient pu être plus simples. Elle s'endormit en se promettant de lui répondre dès le lendemain.

oOo

En plus des vampires, la bibliothèque de Poudlard avait eu l'immense privilège d'accueillir une foule de chercheurs célèbres venus parfois des quatre coins du monde pour consulter les rares collections du collège. Les longs linéaires s'étalaient sur une cinquantaine de mètres jusqu'à la réserve, en trois rangées distinctes. Des tables de lecture avaient été installées au pied des étagères pour permettre la consultation sur place. Ça et là, des espaces plus grands étaient aménagés pour les travaux de groupe, toujours dirigés dans un silence monacal. Le lieu était désert en ce dimanche matin, Amalia était dans la réserve, le menton posé sur une main elle regardait les gros flocons tomber à travers la fenêtre. Les averses froides de la veille signaient définitivement la fin de l'automne et le début de l'hiver. La neige se collait sur les carreaux et fondait lentement au contact du verre chauffé par l'intérieur du château. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Madame Pince arriver.

\- Puis-je vous aider Miss Richards ?

\- Oh ! Bonjour Madame Pince, veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous ai même pas saluée.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais au fond d'un rayonnage pour terminer le nettoyage. Que cherchez-vous ici ?

Leur échange détonnait étrangement avec le comportement que la bibliothécaire avait toujours eut à son égard. Depuis les révélations de l'an dernier, la femme acariâtre était devenue aimable avec elle.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous me conseiller un ouvrage sur les baguettes magiques. Mon père vous a-t-il parlé d'un livre en particulier sur le sujet ?

Madame Pince fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Il ne me semble pas. Les seuls livres sur lesquels nous avons échangé, vous les possédez à présent. Cependant, Mr. Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette du Chemin de Traverse, venait parfois consulter à Poudlard l'un des grimoires de notre collection. Sa dernière visite remonte à l'été dernier. Il était préoccupé et souhaitait vérifier quelque chose. Je crois que le livre en question est juste derrière vous…

La sorcière tira de sa ceinture sa baguette et fit venir à elle un très gros volume à la tranche en métal argenté, la couverture en cuir noir était marquée et les fermoirs anciens semblaient délicats à manipuler. Une longue chaîne le retenait à son étagère par mesure de sécurité, mais sans magie il aurait été certainement difficile de le porter car il paraissait lourd. Dans son geste, la bibliothécaire avait laissé s'échapper de sa manche un chapelet aux perles noires avec une croix en argent à son bout, elle le rangea précipitamment et reprit :

\- C'est de loin le plus complet sur le sujet, je pense que vous y trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Je vous laisse, le Professeur Slughorn voulait que je lui prépare certains livres.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame Pince.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Irma.

\- Seulement si vous abandonnez le « _Miss Richards_ » pour « _Amalia_ », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux.

La bibliothécaire acquiesça puis retourna derrière sa borne afin de terminer sa commande de livres pour le maître de potions.

Amalia débuta sa lecture du grimoire richement illustré. Les informations étaient nombreuses et par moment des notes avaient été glissées dans des parchemins au milieu des pages. Il y avait un très long chapitre sur l'origine des baguettes dans l'Histoire. L'auteur estimait que les premières traces d'un objet s'apparentant à une baguette, remontaient à plus de deux milles ans. Bien qu'archaïques, elles avaient pour but d'aider les sorciers à canaliser leur énergie magique par la suite les techniques de fabrication s'étaient perfectionnées et les très rares artisans capables d'obtenir un travail satisfaisant, gardaient jalousement leurs découvertes. Les améliorations les plus notables étaient arrivées avec l'extension du commerce et les échanges de bois et de pierres précieuses entre les communautés de sorciers. Seulement, avec la disparition de certaines créatures magiques, les cœurs de baguettes perdirent un temps de leur superbe et il fallut plus d'un siècle pour que les fabricants essayent et trouvent de nouveaux matériaux.

Une note griffonnée sur un vélin rongé par l'humidité apportait une précision importante sur l'article 3 du Code d'Utilisation des Baguettes Magiques et indiquait les raisons pour lesquelles les créatures non-humaines n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser ces objets. D'après l'auteur, les gobelins ne voulant pas partager leurs secrets sur la fabrication des armes enchantées, les sorciers virent là une occasion de garder à leur tour jalousement un savoir qui leur offrait l'avantage sur une autre espèce. Depuis lors, ce fait fut acté par le Code. Amalia reposa le papier tout en gardant en tête qu'il s'agissait de l'avis personnel d'un lecteur éclairé.

Le livre précisait sur un autre paragraphe que l'équilibre entre les deux éléments de la baguette, le bois et le cœur, devait faire l'objet de recherches méticuleuses car à tout moment, le caractère de l'instrument pouvait l'emporter. C'était exactement le genre d'informations qu'Amalia était venue chercher. Elle dévorait les mots avec avidité, assise en tailleur sur une chaise. Son ventre gargouillait, il devait être l'heure du déjeuner mais elle était absorbée par sa découverte. Plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la réserve et le bruit des pas indiqua à l'occupante qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bibliothécaire.

\- Que fais-tu ici seule ? demanda Rogue en la découvrant au détour d'un rayonnage.

\- Je lis… dit-elle sans quitter des yeux la page qu'elle consultait.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle, lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Je souhaite obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Mr. Ollivander ayant disparu je me suis tournée vers la réserve de l'école. Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici ? Faut-il que je m'attende à ce que tu glisses encore tes mains sur mon corps défendant ? rit la jeune femme en relevant enfin le nez de sa lecture.

\- Il va falloir que je m'excuse combien de fois encore pour que tu cesses de parler de cet incident ? Ne t'es-tu pas suffisamment vengée hier matin ? souffla-t-il à voix basse afin que personne ne l'entende.

\- Un accident ? J'aurais plutôt parlé d'incartade récréative ou d'un délicieux moment de tentation…

A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait son collègue rougissait plus et ne savait plus comment cacher sa gêne.

\- Bon ! Je t'ai assez asticoté ! Je crois que nous sommes à égalité. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans la réserve ?

\- J'ai besoin d'accéder aux livres derrière toi…

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ?

Amalia se retourna et découvrit les sujets des ouvrages. La sensation étrange qui lui caressait la nuque depuis le début de la matinée venait de la bibliothèque dans son dos.

\- Il y a tous les livres en lien avec mes cours et ils ne peuvent pas être détachés de leurs étagères.

\- Ah... Je te laisse la place alors, je crois qu'une pause s'impose. A plus tard...

Elle s'étira de tout son long avant de reposer l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre les cuisines. Dans l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce voûtée, les elfes de maison s'agitaient pour ranger les restes du repas. Amalia y trouva Dobby en train d'astiquer des casseroles.

\- Bonjour !

\- Oh, Miss Richards ! Soyez la bienvenue dans notre humble cuisine ! Êtes-vous venue faire de la pâtisserie ? Voulez-vous que Dobby vous apporte des ingrédients ou livre un paquet ?

\- Non Dobby, c'est gentil de ta part mais je pense que tu me verras moins souvent ici. La personne à qui j'envoyais les biscuits n'est plus...

L'elfe de maison saisit une casserole et se frappa violemment la tête avec.

\- Dobby est stupide, Dobby a fait de la peine au gentil professeur ! Dobby aurait du se souvenir que l'ami de Miss Richards était mort !

\- Allons, allons, arrête...

Ce comportement rappelait pourquoi Amalia ne supportait pas les sorciers qui employaient des elfes de maison. La servitude qui les liaient à leur maître rendait leurs réactions excessives. Elle lui prit la casserole des mains et continua.

\- Dobby, pourrais-tu me servir quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît ? J'ai oublié l'heure du déjeuner et j'ai très faim !

Tous les elfes de maison s'étaient retournés pour observer Dobby se battre avec lui-même puis, avec nonchalance, ils étaient repartis à leurs tâches. Quelques instants plus tard, une collation attendait l'enseignante sur un plateau.

\- La prochaine fois, faites appel à Dobby et Dobby viendra vous servir dans votre bureau !

\- Je te remercie, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

oOo

Une fois son repas englouti, elle s'installa dans la salle des professeurs dans l'espoir de croiser Slughorn. Son avis sur le prototype du manuel de potions des premières années l'intéressait au plus haut point et par chance, le sorcier à la grosse bedaine était présent, en grande conversation avec Flitwick.

\- Bonjour...

\- Amalia ! Venez donc nous rejoindre ! Je disais à Filius à quel point j'étais épaté par les talents du jeune Potter ! Vous connaissiez bien sa mère il me semble !

\- Oui Horace, c'était ma surveillante de devoir.

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée, Amalia se mit sur le canapé et replia ses pieds sous elle.

\- Si vous le voyiez en classe ! Il est précis, minutieux, créatif ! s'extasia le maître de potions.

\- C'est étonnant, intervint Flitwick, jamais Severus ne nous a fait l'éloge de Mr. Potter !

\- A-t-il déjà fait l'éloge d'un élève ? s'étonna Amalia sans une once de mauvais esprit.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! ricana le professeur de sortilèges. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ah ! Quand on parle du loup !

La sorcière se retourna pour voir le visage contrarié de Rogue s'avancer vers eux.

\- Sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai une retenue à honorer ! s'esclaffa Slughorn en se relevant.

\- Oh Horace, je pensais avoir votre avis sur le travail que Severus et moi vous avons confié... gémit la jeune femme avec ennui.

\- Une autre fois peut-être ! Bonne fin de journée à tous !

Il mit une petite tape dans le dos de Rogue dont l'expression devenait de plus en plus sombre et disparut derrière les gargouilles. Le nouvel arrivant prit place à côté d'Amalia sur le canapé, elle en profita pour lui murmurer une question.

\- Encore des problèmes avec Mr. Malefoy ?

\- Hum…

Flitwick les observait et coupa la parole.

\- Je trouve touchant le fait que vous soyez de Serpentard et de Gryffondor mais que vous puissiez vous entendre tous les deux…

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné et l'enseignante répondit :

\- Pour quelle raison Filius ?

\- Généralement, ce sont deux maisons qui se haïssent même lorsque les élèves ont quitté Poudlard. Vous êtes l'exemple même que toute règle a son exception, surtout après la démonstration devant toute la Grande Salle en fin d'année !

Rogue ne dit rien et sortit un livre de sous sa cape.

\- J'ai une autre opinion à ce sujet, répliqua Amalia sans prêter attention à la fin de sa phrase. En qualité de professeurs, nous avons une responsabilité dans cette rivalité. Au lieu de calmer les choses, bien souvent nous les encourageons. J'ai pu le constater pendant les épreuves des A.S.P.I.C., les directeurs favorisaient les élèves de leur maison.

Son voisin de canapé émit un raclement de gorge sonore.

\- Je pense que dans le fond, la Répartition qui devait permettre aux responsables des maisons de soulager le directeur de Poudlard dans la gestion des élèves, a un impact fort au-delà de leur scolarité. Il est d'usage de penser qu'un enfant envoyé à Serpentard par exemple – elle mit un coup de coude à Rogue – va forcement devenir un mage noir ou faire un passage à Azkaban au lieu de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il a été placé dans cette maison parce qu'il présentait des prédispositions pour certaines matières ou manifestait de l'ambition par exemple. Il n'y a qu'à voir Horace ! Certes, il n'y a aucun Né-Moldu par la volonté de son fondateur mais on trouve des Sang-Purs dans les quatre maisons, tout comme il y a eu des Mangemorts provenant de Serdaigle ! On voit qu'ils sont principalement issus de Serpentard alors leurs points communs sont avant tout des valeurs d'âme similaires qui les ont menés à ce chemin. Leur maison n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! En ces temps obscurs, les gens devraient se concentrer sur ce qui les rassemblent au lieu de regarder ce qui les divisent.

\- Je comprends votre raisonnement, il n'a jamais été plus d'actualité qu'aujourd'hui, admit le demi-gobelin. N'êtes-vous pas de son avis, Severus ?

L'intéressé arrêta de parcourir sa lecture, releva les yeux d'un air dérangé et referma son livre dans mouvement sec.

\- Certes, nous ne récoltons que ce que nous semons cependant, je n'estime pas mieux m'entendre avec Amalia qu'avec vous, Filius.

\- Ah ah ah ! se mit à glousser le professeur de sortilèges. Lorsque j'ai prononcé ces mots, je pensais tant à l'harmonie entre vous qu'à la nature de votre relation !

Rogue devint d'un rouge pivoine alors que la jeune femme s'étouffa en voulant retenir un rire.

\- Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous quitte à mon tour. J'ai encore des copies à corriger...

\- Bon courage Filius, salua poliment sa collègue, essuyant une larme avec le revers de sa manche.

Le crépitement de la cheminée était le seul son à meubler le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la salle des professeurs. Amalia sortit un travail de couture, la chaleur enveloppante du feu la berçait et les longues heures de lecture dans la bibliothèque en plus du repas l'invitèrent à la sieste, ses paupières devenaient lourde, elle se sentait en confiance. Elle sursauta donc lorsque son voisin intervint.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience que lorsque tu es concentrée sur quelque chose, ton esprit émet une mélodie ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas... Hé mais attends, de quel droit tu te permets d'écouter mes pensées ?

\- Canalise tes idées au lieu de vouloir me les cacher...

\- Je crois que tu as la mémoire courte. Rappelle-toi d'un repas dans la Grande Salle, j'étais avec Hagrid... Recracher son verre par le nez ne t'a pas servi de leçon ?

Elle s'était adressée à lui d'une voix piquante, le souvenir de ce moment arracha un sourire au sorcier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes pour éviter que je continue à percevoir tes pensées ?

\- Veux-tu vraiment voir Adrian nu ?

\- Quelle horreur ! Non !

Il secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir la vision qui s'y dessinait.

\- Parfait parce que je n'en avais pas plus envie que toi !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que mes élèves seraient prêtes à tout pour avoir cette chance. Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

La jeune femme réfléchit et étouffa un éclat de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Tes élèves sont jeunes et influençables, comme je l'étais à leur âge. Adrian aurait de quoi s'amuser avec elles... Mais c'est un prédateur. Une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il souhaite, peu de choses gardent leurs attraits.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'envisages pas de retourner dans ses bras ? lança-t-il innocemment.

\- Ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore des copies à corriger comme Filius et que je vais le faire dans mon bureau pour que tu n'écoutes pas mes pensées. On se verra au repas...

Elle se leva et quitta la salle en gloussant. Bien qu'il ait mis fin à leur relation, la jalousie qu'il lui témoignait était flatteuse.

oOo

Tout comme ses collègues, elle ne sortit de son bureau qu'une fois les corrections de ses copies achevées et l'heure du dîner s'annonça. Le chemin vers la Grande Salle fut malheureusement pour l'enseignante d'Histoire, le moment que choisit Adrian pour l'intercepter. Il était devant le réfectoire en compagnie de Slughorn. Le maître de potions se caressait le ventre de ses deux mains boudinées et glapissait en parlant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, le vampire rayonnait littéralement en l'apercevant.

\- Ah ! _Mon_ Amalia ! Horace fait une réception pour Noël !

\- Vous reprenez vos traditions à ce que je vois, répondit la jeune femme à l'attention de son ancien professeur. J'ai aussi entendu que vous organisiez régulièrement des soirées pour votre club privé !

\- J'aime beaucoup entretenir des liens particuliers avec mes élèves les plus doués ! Et j'espère que vous serez des nôtres à la soirée de Noël, très chère !

La sorcière dévisagea le vampire, il attendait sa réponse pour l'inviter à l'accompagner.

\- Je vous remercie Horace, je devrais pouvoir me libérer mais permettez-moi de vous confirmer ma présence dès que possible.

\- Bien entendu ! Je me fais une telle joie à l'idée de cet événement ! gloussa Slughorn.

\- Oh ! Si tu viens, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me réserver ta première danse ? négocia Adrian avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, répliqua Amalia d'un air suspicieux.

La foule d'étudiants qui s'était formée autour d'eux les conduisit à la table des professeurs où Slughorn lançait déjà ses invitations à tour de bras. Amalia s'assit et soupira, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu assistes à cette soirée ?

Adrian s'était installé à la place sur sa droite et s'appuyait sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise pour être le plus proche possible de sa cible, au grand désarroi de cette dernière qui espérait qu'une autre personne lui tienne compagnie. L'objet de ses pensées venait par ailleurs d'arriver et un rictus de dégoût passa sur son visage quand il aperçut la scène.

\- Peux-tu t'asseoir correctement pour commencer ?

\- Allons, ne me rejette pas sinon comment pourrais-je te faire la cour ?

\- Qui a dit que j'aimerais que tu me la fasses ?

\- Toutes les femmes dans cette pièce te jalousent parce que je suis penché vers toi.

\- Adrian, je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu. Ce genre de phrase me laisse insensible...

\- J'ai remarqué quelques changements en effet.

Le vampire perdit son regard dans le décolleté d'Amalia et reprit.

\- Laisse-moi l'occasion de te prouver que j'ai également changé et puis tu me dois encore 1h45 de rendez-vous...

\- Nous aurions pu achever cette rencontre si tu ne m'avais pas menacée !

La jeune femme s'empourpra de colère et Adrian ricana avant de fondre en excuses, ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers Rogue qui les toisait et revint à sa voisine.

\- S'il te plaît, accorde-moi le bénéfice du doute…

Il la supplia d'une voix douce avec une expression sérieuse, soudain Amalia se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé à l'époque.

oOo

 _24, square Grimmaurd – Quelques années plus tôt_

Ils avaient transplané chez Amalia. Livius était dans le salon et les observait par-dessus l'édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Le match avait été prodigieux et Adrian savait à quel point la jeune fille était férue de Quidditch, ses traits s'étaient illuminés d'un bout à l'autre de leur second rendez-vous. Encore un peu intimidé, il n'avait que brièvement osé passer une main sur son épaule pour la faire transplaner avec lui.

\- Merci pour cette sortie, je me suis beaucoup amusée, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Je vous en prie, j'aime vos sports. Ils sont basés sur la stratégie et non pas la force comme les nôtres...

\- Si vous les aimez, j'ai un merveilleux livre sur le Quidditch à vous prêter. Il est dans ma chambre...

La jeune Amalia adressa à son père un signe de tête auquel il répondit favorablement.

\- Venez avec moi.

La peau blême du vampire vira au rose, sous le regard méfiant de Livius. Il suivit la jeune fille à l'étage. Le domaine d'Amalia était à son image : frais, délicat et coloré. Au mur des posters de chanteurs s'animaient, dans les cadres photo des sorciers saluaient le visiteur et enfin, sa bibliothèque était remplie de sujets hétéroclites.

\- Cela ne va pas déranger votre famille que je sois... ici ? demanda Adrian, toujours aussi gêné.

\- Non, Papa nous l'aurait dit si cela avait été le cas. Tenez, le livre dont je vous parlais est là.

Elle le saisit et ouvrit une page au hasard.

\- Ne va-t-il pas vous manquer ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois le connaître par cœur après toutes ces années, répondit-elle en souriant. Et puis, cela me donnera l'occasion de vous revoir.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux. Un rouge carmin devait à présent teindre ses joues tant il les sentait chaudes. La jeune fille lui tendait l'ouvrage mais il ne le prit pas. A la place, il se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser chaste, presque trop prude.

\- Adrian... Ma mère est française, vous le saviez ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Amalia l'attira contre elle et força le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Ce match avait marqué la date de leur premier baiser et du début de leur relation.

oOo

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi j'ai accepté de te revoir après notre premier rendez-vous ? répondit-elle.

Il demeura muet, il n'y avait plus d'ironie ou de prétention dans ses pupilles.

\- J'avais été moi-même.

\- Exact. Tu avais été sincère et c'était ce qui m'avait plu, c'était pour cette raison que j'étais allée à ce match de Quidditch avec toi.

Elle détourna son visage pour cacher tant bien que mal son trouble, malgré tout, les battements de son cœur la trahissaient certainement. Adrian ne fanfaronna pas et continua d'un ton doux :

\- Je ferai des efforts pour que ma présence te soit agréable _à minima_. Si le temps doit te ramener à moi, je serai patient.

A l'opposé de la table, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal déchantait. Il avait vu la réaction d'Amalia et la colère sourde l'envahit. L'envie de faire disparaître cette expression béate du visage de leur invité le démangeait alors que celle de la jeune femme n'était pas précise, entre la gêne et le ravissement. Aurait-il réussi à la convaincre de l'écouter ? Et finirait-il par définitivement l'éloigner de lui ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une livraison incongrue.

D'habitude, les hiboux n'apportaient les lettres et colis que le matin au moment du petit déjeuner. Cependant, par l'une des fenêtres hautes de la Grande Salle, un oiseau gris se faufila avec un paquet accroché à ses pattes. L'oiseau se posa maladroitement devant Amalia et attendit qu'on le libère de son fardeau. La jeune femme défit le lien et saisit la livraison enveloppée dans un tissu noir. Une enveloppe en dépassait, elle prit connaissance de son contenu.

« _Miss Richards,_

 _Nous avons reçu un_ _e_ _commande à votre attention, vous la trouverez ci-jointe._

 _Dans l'attente d'une nouvelle visite de votre part,_

 _Barjow et Beurk_ »

Intriguée, la sorcière écarta le tissu qui révéla une boite en bois ouvragée. Elle souleva le couvercle et à son grand étonnement, un bracelet en opale scintilla dans son écrin de velours. Les cabochons brillaient dans la lumière des chandelles et l'aura sombre qu'Amalia sentit la fit refermer précipitamment l'écrin. L'auteur de l'attaque de Katie Bell lui avait adressé le même type de présent et la livraison au beau milieu du dîner n'était pas un hasard : autour d'elle, les murmures s'élevèrent, tout le monde avait fait le rapprochement. Timidement, elle releva les yeux vers le directeur, il battit des paupières pour lui faire comprendre d'attendre la fin du repas afin d'en parler.

\- C'est un cadeau de ton fiancé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il est empoisonné !

Adrian se pencha vers elle pour plaisanter mais Amalia l'ignora pour adresser un regard glacial à Drago Malefoy. L'élève blond la toisait avec mépris, satisfait de son tour.

\- Tu as raison sur un point, ce présent est dangereux...

oOo

Le temps qui la sépara de cette livraison à son arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui parut durer une éternité. Les chuchotements sur son passage n'arrangeaient pas le sentiment de frustration qu'Amalia ressentait face au comportement désinvolte de Malefoy et à la réaction stupéfiante de son tuteur.

\- Mais enfin Albus ! C'est une évidence ! Drago m'a fait parvenir le bracelet assorti au collier pour porter les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre ! s'emporta-t-elle une fois dans le bureau avec son supérieur.

\- Amalia, rien ne prouve que Mr. Malefoy soit à l'origine de l'incident de Miss Bell. Quant à ce bracelet, il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur de la part de la boutique...

Elle se retourna, les poings sur les hanches, une expression de colère lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

\- Quand vas-tu me dire la vérité ? s'exclama-t-elle. Si les parents d'élèves apprennent cet incident, tu devras rechercher un nouveau professeur d'Histoire ! Jamais ils ne permettront que je continue à exercer ! Jamais !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La fête de Noël


	8. Chapitre 8 – La fête de Noël

**Chapitre 8 – La fête de Noël**

Le bruit de ses talons martelant les pavés du couloir rythmait ses pas, à travers les fenêtres closes sur son chemin Amalia contempla le paysage se draper d'un beau manteau blanc sous le ciel étoilé. La neige arrivait et ne fondrait pas de sitôt. Elle se blottit dans un coin de la réserve pour continuer à dévorer les pages du grimoire sur les baguettes magiques, les annotations du précédent lecteur étaient toutes aussi passionnantes que le contenu de l'ouvrage. L'écriture pâteuse à la plume parut soudain familière à la jeune femme, les lettres petites et rapprochées, reflétaient le caractère introverti de son auteur alors que l'extrémité des « _t_ » et des « _d_ », pointues et tournées vers la droite, trahissaient sa perspicacité. A cela s'ajoutait le sujet du livre, Amalia reconnut le style graphique d'Ollivander qu'elle avait vu sur les boîtes en carton du magasin de baguette. Les morceaux de parchemin étaient glissés avec soin après avoir bien séchés afin de ne pas gâter les écrits du grimoire, il n'avait pas la volonté d'imposer sa vision mais plutôt de commenter un livre de référence. Elle reprit le chapitre qu'elle avait interrompu.

oOo

Lorsque Rogue entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour, quelques étudiants étaient installés pour effectuer des recherches. Ils ne relevèrent même pas la tête quand il franchit le portail de la réserve et Amalia était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas le grincement de la porte en fer. La jeune femme était penchée sur le même ouvrage, assise sur la table, les pieds sur une chaise. Il y avait fort à parier que Madame Pince ne l'avait pas encore vue dans cette position, le livre posé sur ses genoux, faute de quoi l'enseignante se serait faite réprimandée. Dans son dos l'étagère contenant les thèmes obscurs autour des Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient alignés, le sorcier allait devoir une nouvelle fois interrompre sa collègue pour pouvoir les consulter. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. A demi-caché par une bibliothèque, il l'observait dans la lumière des chandelles. Une concentration inébranlable la faisait plisser les yeux dont les pupilles parcourraient à toute vitesse les lignes du livre, l'avidité et la curiosité s'y reflétaient comme si elle se nourrissait de chaque mot.

\- Appréciez-vous le spectacle ? murmura quelqu'un derrière le professeur.

La voix lui était malheureusement familière et sans se retourner, il répondit.

\- Si vous êtes perdu je peux vous indiquer la sortie…

Adrian demeura en retrait et contempla le professeur d'Histoire dans ses recherches.

\- Non, je vous remercie. J'étais venu pour un trésor au cœur de votre bibliothèque… Et je pense l'avoir trouvé mais quelqu'un a déjà ses yeux posés dessus alors je vais attendre qu'il ait terminé pour le consulter.

Rogue lui adressa un rictus de haine par-dessus son épaule avant de vérifier qu'Amalia ne les avait pas repérés, dans l'ombre des étagères. Elle se massa d'une main la nuque tout en continuant sa lecture.

\- Donc comme je vous le disais… continua Adrian d'une voix mielleuse. C'est un très beau divertissement surtout quand on sait à quel point sa peau est douce et a un goût de pêche… Ah ! Je suis bête, vous le saviez déjà ! Je vais plutôt vous dire ce que vous ne pouvez pas encore connaître.

Le sorcier se crispa mais ne répliqua pas afin de ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de leur sujet d'observation. Adrian prenait un malin plaisir à lui souffler à l'oreille ses insanités.

\- Ses cuisses sont brûlantes et ce n'est rien en comparaison de sa poitrine. Lorsque ses lèvres desserraient leur étreinte, je pouvais…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son auditeur pour s'en aller pourtant le vampire le retint d'une poigne forte.

\- Je pourrais vous briser le cou avant que vous ne fassiez un pas de plus et me débarrasser de votre corps dans le Lac Noir. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie après votre affront, c'est parce qu'Amalia vous a marqué à son tour et que je respecte sa volonté pour le moment. Alors abstenez-vous de me provoquer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer de très grands mages noirs dont certains représentaient un danger uniquement parce que la raison avait quitté leur esprit. Néanmoins, l'expression du strige lui fit froid dans le dos, il y avait une lueur étrange proche de la folie.

\- Vos menaces ne sont rien face à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de faire. Vous ne me faites pas peur...

\- Si vous accordez peu de valeur à votre vie, qu'en est-il de cette délicieuse créature ? lança le vampire en désignant Amalia du menton, Rogue se figea. Hé oui, je suis comme ça ! Laissez-la tranquille ou je la ferai souffrir. Quitte à définitivement perdre toute chance avec elle, je m'assurerai que personne n'en profite.

Il relâcha l'enseignant et afficha un sourire forcé, s'élançant vers Amalia comme s'il venait d'arriver.

\- Bonsoir, _Professeur_ Richards, salua-t-il en insistant sur le titre.

\- Bonsoir Adrian, répondit-elle sobrement.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu lis ?

\- Oui, lorsque tu auras accepté un accord entre les vampires et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle esquissa une moue fière et referma le livre en le claquant sous le nez du vampire.

\- Ah, bonsoir Severus, reprit-elle d'une voix plus aimable en apercevant ce second visiteur. Je suis encore devant l'étagère qui t'intéresse ?

Rogue hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot, dans le dos de la jeune femme Adrian lui adressait un avertissement en passant sa langue sur ses canines.

\- Bien, je te laisse la place alors. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Hum, Amalia, est-ce que tu aurais quelques instants à m'accorder ? demanda le vampire pour détourner son attention de son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, allons dans mon bureau…

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'accompagner, jetant un dernier regard glacial à son rival. Une fois le calme revenu, la bibliothécaire pénétra dans la réserve.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Severus, cet _upir_ est dangereux et puissant…

Le mot slave avait été prononcé d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je le sais et ne crois pas que je le sous-estime. Le temps venu, il disparaîtra.

\- Et quelles sont tes intentions avec la fille Richards ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, conclut-il d'une voix lugubre.

oOo

Plus bas dans le cloître, Adrian découvrit le domaine de son ancienne maîtresse. Il lui retint galamment la porte pour la suivre, ravi d'être enfin seul en sa compagnie. Il marcha sur le tapis moelleux qui amenait au renfoncement circulaire dans la muraille. Le vampire remarqua alors avec surprise une particularité sur le bureau : mis à part une lampe et un encrier, il y avait une plante haute dont la hampe tombait sous le poids des fleurs colorées.

\- Tu l'as conservée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'allais pas la jeter tout de même...

\- Je suis étonné, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu t'étais débarrassée des objets qui représentaient notre passé commun.

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être – elle s'installa derrière son bureau et repoussa une pile de copie dont l'écriture était indéchiffrable – ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai quitté et que nous ne sommes pas restés en bons termes, que je t'ai rayé de ma vie pour autant.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? questionna Adrian en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils prévus pour les visiteurs.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié les bons moments. Se sont les mauvais qui m'ont fait partir mais quand je pense à ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre, c'est un ensemble qui me vient à l'esprit. Tu as été avec moi pendant près de dix années. Pour toi ce n'est rien cependant à l'échelle d'une vie humaine, c'est long.

\- Je ne le savais pas, je m'étais imaginé des possibilités bien différentes comme un feu de joie pour sacrifier tous ces souvenirs... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

\- A quel moment je te prie ? Quand tu m'as mordue à ton arrivée ? Ou lorsque tu m'a menacée et imposée un chantage éhonté ? lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

\- Je l'admets, je n'ai pas réagi de manière adaptée comme aurait pu le faire mon père dans les mêmes circonstances. J'ai cru que tu m'avais supprimé de ta vie sans préavis et qu'un autre homme avait pris ma place dans ton cœur.

\- Il y a effectivement quelqu'un d'autre et c'est à moi de décider quelle part de mon cœur je lui donne. Tes prétentions à ce sujet sont vaines.

Le vampire l'observa, les traits de la jeune femme avaient changé. Elle paraissait plus mature et posée que la fougueuse sorcière qu'il avait laissé à Londres, quand elle enseignait aux Moldus. Bien qu'elle ait pris de l'âge, son aura était éclatante et ses yeux verts reflétaient une volonté farouche de défendre les intérêts des siens.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, as-tu une remplaçante à me proposer ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Adrian ! répondit-elle d'un air de réprobation. Il n'est pas question de négocier des vies ! Faut-il que je te dresse une liste exhaustive des choses qu'il n'est pas envisageable de mettre en jeu ?

\- Des vies ? C'est bien de cela dont il est question, non ?

Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Cela ne me fais pas rire, répliqua Amalia une expression froide au visage. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, une fois que cela sera fait, communiques-moi tes attentes.

Elle prit une plume et la trempa dans son encrier rouge, les corrections des dernières années s'annonçaient longues.

\- Avant que je ne parte... C'est bien leur fils que j'ai croisé ? Celui de Lily et James ?

Amalia se raidit sur sa chaise et s'employa à déchiffrer les parchemins face à elle. Le vampire esquissa une mine réjouie.

oOo

\- C'est tout ce que tu as découvert ? demande Dumbledore en parcourant la longue liste des objets de son père.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Amalia contemplait le tableau endormit de l'arrière-arrière grand-père de Sirius. Les yeux clos de Phineas ne permettaient pas de faire un rapprochement mais s'ils avaient été ouverts, tout observateur aurait pu y voir le même gris qui illuminait le regard de son descendant. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même nez.

\- Tu as devant toi l'intégralité de cet inventaire... soupira la sorcière.

\- Me permets-tu de le garder assez longtemps pour organiser la répartition des objets ?

\- Bien entendu. Si tu as besoin d'explication, les trois volumes de l' _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle_ sont dans ma chambre. De plus, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de trouver dans un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque, des annotations d'Ollivander sur les baguettes qui complètent l'encyclopédie de Papa. Tu devrais y jeter un œil à l'occasion...

\- C'est parfait alors. Du thé ? questionna-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'assit en face du bureau et s'enfonça dans le dossier.

\- Vas-tu te rendre à la soirée qu'organise Horace pour Noël ?

\- Certainement. Aurais-je le plaisir de t'y voir ?

\- J'ai malheureusement quelques recherches à effectuer en dehors de Poudlard. Vous devrez m'excuser pour mon absence, je le crains !

Le vieil homme lui tendit une tasse fumante, le liquide sombre lui rappelait l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Ombrage et un vague sourire amusé fendit ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a pas de Veritaserum, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Oh Albus ! râla Amalia. Est-ce si facile de lire mes pensées ?

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. Tes barrières mentales s'abaissent lorsque tu es fatiguée ou anxieuse. Un bon Legilimen n'a pas besoin de se forcer pour y avoir accès.

Elle se renfrogna, visiblement vexée de ne pas savoir fermer correctement son esprit.

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Nymphadora ? interrogeât Dumbledore pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu la revoir depuis quelques temps déjà. Les Aurors sont débordés, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives d'infiltration par les Mangemorts… La dernière a bien failli aboutir à une catastrophe d'après ce qu'elle m'a écrit. Albus, sommes-nous encore en sécurité à Poudlard ?

\- Je m'y emploie tous les jours, heureusement que je peux m'appuyer sur Minerva pour assurer les tâches administratives courantes. Le Ministère a également été mis au courant de cet incident, ils ont renforcé les contrôles sur les villages autour de Pré-au-Lard, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et sais-tu par le plus grand des hasards pourquoi Remus ne me répond plus ?

\- Je pense qu'il doit être pris par ses obligations pour l'Ordre… Il est retourné dans une meute de loups-garous pour comprendre le rôle de Greyback parmi les Mangemorts. Avant que tu ne te mettes en colère, c'était son idée et il y est allé contre l'avis de tous.

\- Bien ! Et tu comptais m'en informer quand ? Lorsque sa dépouille nous serait retournée ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Amalia… Tu sais pourtant que je ne pouvais le ligoter pour l'empêcher d'y aller, se défendit le sorcier, conscient que la nouvelle affectait profondément sa pupille. Et il ne voulait pas que je t'informe de son départ car il savait que tu étais déjà bien occupée par les vampires ici.

Elle détourna le regard, Dumbledore faisait au mieux à mesure de l'évolution de la situation et des changements de position des uns et des autres, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

\- De ton côté, comment avancent les choses avec Harry ?

\- Horace me ment. Il a tenté de me flouer avec de fausses informations, répondit d'un ton austère le directeur. J'hésitais encore à user de la renommée de Harry pour lui soutirer ces éléments mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Dès la rentrée, j'informerai le jeune Potter de la nouvelle mission qui lui incombe.

L'expression de son visage était étrange. D'habitude joyeuse, elle était à présent crispée.

\- La fête de Noël a lieu dans son appartement, je peux y jeter un œil si tu le souhaites...

\- Non, le secret le plus sombre de Horace se trouve dans la meilleur cachette qu'il ait à sa disposition, son esprit. Malheureusement pour nous, c'est une partie de lui qu'il protège à la perfection.

\- Que crois-tu y trouver ? s'intéressa Amalia.

\- Je pense que Horace a révélé à Tom Jedusor, lorsqu'il était étudiant ici, un moyen de le rendre presque invincible par un procédé interdit...

\- Est-ce possible ? Et comment Slughorn a-t-il pu faire cela ? Il est parfois un peu laxiste avec ses chouchous, mais je le vois mal expliquer à un élève quelque chose qu'il n'est pas censé inculquer !

Le vieux directeur soupira et s'assit tout près d'elle.

\- Horace a un bon fond. Je pense que Tom l'a piégé et lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte, notre collègue a été pris de profonds remords. Sa peine a dû être double quand il a constaté que son élève était devenu un mage noir et avait certainement usé du sortilège dont ils avaient parlé. Je n'arrive pas à en connaître la nature. De ce fait, j'espérais que Horace m'aide, or il a tellement peur qu'on le lui reproche, qu'il n'en dit pas mot.

\- Hum... Il est alors nécessaire que tu essayes avec Harry ?

\- Oui. A la soirée, je compte sur toi pour travailler quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme fit une moue écœurée.

\- Je le sais. Et toi, où seras-tu ?

\- Assez loin ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant mais c'est en lien avec ce dont nous avons parlé. Si mes recherches portent leurs fruits, les souvenirs de Horace seront la clé pour résoudre ce mystère.

Le sorcier rabattit la manche sur sa main abîmée.

\- Albus, peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé cet été ?

\- Pas encore Amalia, pas encore. Cependant, j'ai un cadeau de Noël un peu spécial pour toi cette année. Comme je ne serai pas présent, je l'ai confié à quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle allait parler mais il la coupa.

\- Ah non, je n'en dis pas plus sinon ce ne serait pas une surprise !

Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes. A l'extérieur, la neige tourbillonnait à nouveau contre les fenêtres couvertes de givre.

Noël arriva rapidement et Hagrid apporta les sapins géants pour que les préfets les décorent sous l'œil avisé de Flitwick et la malice de Peeves. Des branches de houx en festons et des guirlandes argentées s'entrelaçaient autour des rampes d'escalier. L'enseignante repensa avec plaisir à l'invention des jumeaux Weasley et espérait qu'elle soit au point pour la prochaine Saint-Valentin.

oOo

Les derniers cours du semestre sonnèrent le début des vacances d'hiver et avec, la fameuse soirée de Slughorn. Le couloir de l'étage conduisant à son appartement était métamorphosé. De grands lampions aux couleurs chaudes accueillaient les visiteurs dès le pallier et la musique perdait ses quelques notes dans l'écho du corridor. Amalia s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, prise entre la timidité de faire son entrée sans cavalier et l'horrible impression qu'un vampire s'emploierait à occuper chacune de ses pensées dès son arrivée. Elle prit une grande respiration et entra sans frapper. Les rares fois où elle avait vu ce bureau, il était de taille plus modeste que l'immense salle parée de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées qui lui faisait face. La lueur rouge provenait d'une lampe ouvragée et accentuait la sensation d'oppression déjà bien présente en raison du nombre étonnement élevé d'invités pour un bureau d'enseignant. De la fumée de pipe flottait comme une brume au-dessus de sorciers aux visages ridés. Quelques elfes de maison se faufilaient parmi les convives, de lourds plats en argent dans les mains. Ils ne paraissaient pas savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire et Amalia soupçonna Slughorn de les avoir fait venir dans le seul but de renforcer le faste de la fête.

\- Ma très chère ! Vous êtes charmante, un vrai délice ! s'exclama le maître de potions d'une voix embrumée par l'alcool.

Il la conduit par la main jusqu'à un groupe d'hommes qui discutaient, Adrian était parmi eux. Son visage rayonna en la voyant.

\- Horace a raison, tu es un vrai délice ce soir…

Son prétendant la détailla de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme portait une longue robe style Empire drapée en mousseline dans des nuances carmin et grenat. L'échancrure en V laissait apparaître un décolleté discret où brillait son opale. La pierre changeante, dessinait des zébrures comme si un orage éclatait à l'intérieur. Sur ses épaules des broches en or retenaient le tissu vaporeux en arrière pour dégager ses bras nus et formaient une cape dans son dos. Enfin, Amalia avait relevé ses cheveux dans une masse de boucles folles qui tombaient en cascade, terminant sa tenue avec deux bracelets assortis à ses broches et une ceinture qui marquait sa taille. Ainsi vêtue, ses iris verts étaient mis en valeur et captèrent l'attention de tous les hommes du petit groupe autour de Slughorn.

\- Mes chers amis, je vous présente une de mes anciennes élèves…

\- Ah Horace, je me permets de vous l'emprunter avant qu'elle ne s'échappe !

Adrian la saisit par les hanches pour l'amener sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il termine… souffla-t-elle en colère.

\- Pas question ! Une promesse est une promesse et je ne vais pas prendre le risque que tu te dérobes à cause d'un élève malade ou d'une urgence quelconque. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant danser...

\- Pourquoi tenais-tu à être le premier ?

\- Comme cela... Pour être certain que tout le monde nous voit ensemble, en particulier ceux qui savent que nous sommes en négociation…

Il la serra un peu plus et plaqua sa tête contre sa tempe.

\- Tu sens divinement bon, _mon_ _Amalia_ …

\- Je ne crois pas que ton père se serait permis autant de promiscuité s'il avait été en affaires, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- C'est vrai mais il ne m'en aurait pas voulu d'être sous ton charme. Je pense si souvent à toi, au feu dans tes yeux lorsque tu soupirais sous mes caresses…

\- Adrian, tu es vraiment dégoûtant !

Elle se dégagea pour retourner au premier groupe de sorcier d'où Adrian l'avait extraite et Slughorn reprit les présentations. Cependant Amalia n'écouta pas, une personne était entrée quelques instants plus tôt et sa présence lui procura un sincère sentiment de joie. Pourtant le nouveau venu se figea en l'apercevant, Adrian collé à elle, et s'en alla vers un recoin du bureau de Slughorn. Non loin, une très belle jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rose repoussa son cavalier qui tentait de l'embrasser sous le gui. Amalia reconnut Hermione Granger et l'un des remplaçants de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle fut étonnée de voir l'embarras de son élève et l'absence de Ron Weasley.

Le bras de Trelawney vint la tirer de ses réflexions. La pythie tenait d'une main une coupe d'hydromel et bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles sur Firenze avec qui, depuis le début de l'année, elle devait à contrecœur partager l'enseignement de la Divination. Adrian fuit dès que l'occasion se présenta, conscient que la sorcière était dans un état second et déblatérait les élucubrations d'une vieille folle. Une autre proie se retrouva prise au piège. Harry s'était rapproché pour parler avec sa cavalière mais cette dernière discutait avec Trelawney et la voyante un peu saoule l'avait monopolisée. L'aide généreuse de Slughorn tomba donc à pic lorsqu'il interrompit la litanie de Trelawney.

\- Ah ah Sibylle ! Nous pensons tous que notre matière est plus importante que celles de nos collègues ! Cependant, sans vouloir me vanter, je pense avoir de loin l'un des meilleurs élèves de potions que l'école ait connu ! Même Severus au même âge ne pouvait égaler le talent manifeste de Mr. Potter ! Tenez, venez ici Severus !

Slughorn réussit de sa main libre à coincer le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au moment où il tentait de se faufiler dans la foule pour sortir.

\- Allons, ne faites pas la tête et venez discuter un peu avec nous ! Je me félicitais d'avoir dans ma classe l'un…

Rogue percevait les lointains babillages du maître de potions, il regardait Amalia sourire aux propos de leur hôte dont l'ivresse était avérée. Derrière son verre de vin, ses dents blanches brillaient comme des perles et son expression reflétait son amusement en constatant que deux de ses collègues se réveilleraient demain matin avec un mal de crâne pour avoir abuser des boissons.

\- …comme sa mère. Vous l'aviez bien connue Amalia, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum oui en effet. Ses compétences en potion étaient avérées. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai progressé, elle était toujours de bon conseil.

\- Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je disais, Mr. Potter a dû en hériter ! Mais j'imagine bien sûr que vous y êtes pour quelque chose Severus puisque vous avez été son professeur pendant cinq ans !

Rogue détourna ses yeux noirs du professeur d'Histoire pour les poser sur Harry.

\- Vous m'en voyez là étonné. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de réussir à enseigner quoi que ce soit à Potter.

\- Oh tu es bien sévère avec toi-même, Mr. Potter a au moins appris pendant ces dernières heures de colle à différencier les Veracrasses pourris des bons ! s'exclama Amalia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf l'enseignant qui la fixa avec une expression froide.

\- Alors, c'est une disposition naturelle ! continua Slughorn. Vous auriez dû voir ce qu'il a réussi dès le premier cours ! Un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un en fabriquer un d'une telle qualité dès son premier essai ! D'ailleurs le seul élève a avoir réussi cet exploit, c'était vous Severus !

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me resservir à boire, glissa Amalia en s'extirpant de la poigne de Trelawney.

Elle sentait toujours dans son dos le regard courroucé de son collègue et ne put retenir un gloussement en l'imaginant.

Soudain, le concierge fit irruption dans un grand fracas. Il tenait par le col un Drago Malefoy dont le teint blême avait viré au rouge. Rusard ricanait d'un plaisir malsain, celui d'avoir pris sur le fait un élève à faire quelque chose d'interdit.

\- Mr. Rusard, que se passe-t-il ? questionna Slughorn, irrité par cette interruption.

\- Lâchez-moi espèce de Cracmol !

Drago se débattait mais le concierge était plus grand que lui et le bloquait.

\- Professeur, j'ai surpris ce garçon à roder dans les couloirs ! Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! J'ai menti ! pesta Drago en réussissant à se dégager de la poigne de Rusard.

Amalia observa l'élève. Il semblait avoir encore maigrit, ses cheveux étaient plus ternes et ses épaules voûtées dénotaient avec la posture de conquérant qu'il arborait l'an passé en déambulant dans les couloirs. Il lançait des regards nerveux à certains visages dans la pièce alors que la musique s'était tue. Rusard jubilait, Malefoy avait avoué son forfait devant plusieurs témoins, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir cette fois !

\- Vous allez avoir des ennuis mon bon ami ! ricana-t-il.

\- Du calme Mr. Rusard, c'est Noël voyons ! plaida le maître de potions en tapotant d'une main le dos du concierge. Mr. Malefoy n'a rien fait de mal et puis il est bien normal qu'à son âge on souhaite faire comme tous ses petits camarades et profiter !

L'élève blond releva le menton et adressa une moue dédaigneuse à Rusard.

\- Nous passons l'éponge pour cette fois ! déclara leur hôte en levant son verre pour que l'orchestre reprenne.

\- J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago, déclara brusquement Rogue.

\- Allons, Severus, intervint Slughorn. Il faut être indulgent !

\- En qualité de directeur de sa maison, j'aviserai du degré d'indulgence dont pourra bénéficier Mr. Malefoy une fois que nous nous serons entretenus.

Et Rogue poussa d'un geste sec Drago vers la sortie.

\- Continuez de vous amuser ! Ne prêtez pas attention à ce petit incident ! insista le maître de potions, son verre d'hydromel à la main qu'il acheva de renverser sur Trelawney par maladresse.

oOo

Après de longues minutes à réfléchir sur l'état préoccupant de Malefoy, Amalia suivit les éclats de voix dans le couloir et à quelques pas de là. La porte d'une salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago en sortit. Son teint pâle était légèrement rosi et ses traits tendus lorsqu'il passa devant son ancien professeur en lui jetant un regard plein de mépris, avant de rejoindre les cachots. Juste derrière lui Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et paraissait en colère.

\- Severus ? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose avec Drago Malefoy !

Il avait déjà pris le chemin du bureau de Slughorn pour retourner à la réception.

\- Hé ! Reviens ici ! ordonna la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches.

En l'absence de réaction chez son collègue, elle lui courut après pour le saisir par le bras.

\- Tu sais, si je ne te réponds pas, c'est pour éviter d'être grossier…, pesta-t-il en faisant volte-face.

\- Mais tu l'es en m'ignorant... Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis encore de cette façon ? Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas m'aider alors laisse-moi tranquille et vas retrouver ton soupirant, il doit se languir de toi !

\- Mon quoi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

\- Tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ton rapprochement avec Adrian ?

\- Pardon ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa par une moue scandalisée. Elle supportait à peine la présence du vampire qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se montrer entreprenant, donc en conclure qu'ils pouvaient être plus intimes l'envahie d'un sentiment de dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est le cas ?

Rogue souffla et détourna les yeux en croisant les bras pour ne pas avoir à rétorquer.

\- Sais-tu que tu es agaçant, Severus ? soupira-t-elle d'un air consterné. Tu as quelque chose de terriblement attirant lorsque tu es jaloux et que tu fais la tête.

Ses paroles le prirent par surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et se mit à rougir d'un coup. Ses joues étaient tellement chaudes que son embarras fut visible.

\- Nous sommes en négociations Adrian et moi. Je lui ai déjà dit d'abandonner le fait de me marchander et depuis quelques jours, il devient presque raisonnable, donc tu ne me vois plus fuir sa présence à tout prix.

A la lueur de la lune, les yeux d'Amalia reflétaient la douceur qui accompagna ses paroles.

\- Et concernant Drago, je me doute que si tu ne me révèles pas ce qui se trame dans le château, et que j'ai perçu dès le début de l'année, c'est pour protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne te poserai plus de question à ce sujet et si l'envie t'en prends de m'en parler, je t'écouterai.

Le professeur allait se tourner pour fuir ce moment gênant quand Amalia le retint une dernière fois.

\- Attends s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas terminé.

Son expression était devenue très sérieuse.

\- Je constate que l'état de ton élève se détériore et je ne peux malheureusement pas lui apporter de l'aide car il la refuse. Par conséquent, c'est à toi que je vais formuler cet engagement.

Rogue la fixa avec curiosité, quelque chose n'était pas habituel dans le comportement d'Amalia.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour Drago, jour comme nuit, quelque soit la nature de ce service, je te promets de te le rendre sans essayer d'en connaître les motivations ou les raisons. D'accord ?

Elle attendait sa confirmation, ses yeux remplis d'une volonté sans faille. Pour sa part, Rogue ne comprenait toujours pas l'attachement qu'elle pouvait avoir envers l'un de ses anciens élèves qui s'était toujours montré exécrable et hautain. Cependant en voyant la résolution de la jeune femme, il acquiesça. Derrière eux les bruits de la fête raisonnaient dans les couloirs déserts du château, la musique devenait plus lente et la mélodie entêtante avec un refrain connu.

\- Est-ce que tu veux y retourner ? lui demanda-t-il sans dégager ses mains pour autant.

\- Là j'ai très envie que tu me fasses danser…

\- C'est un slow ! protesta-t-il.

\- Donc rien de très compliqué pour l'excellent danseur que tu es, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle plaça les mains du sorcier au creux de ses reins et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour coller leurs joues l'une contre l'autre. Au rythme de la musique, ils se balancèrent dans la tranquillité du couloir, loin des regards indiscrets. La chaleur envahit le visage du danseur et rapidement la douceur des cheveux d'Amalia lui rappela à quel point ses étreintes étaient plaisantes. Prit entre l'envie de l'enlacer et l'écho des résolutions qu'il lui avait imposé en ne donnant pas suite à leur relation, Rogue chercha à se distraire. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence à sa place.

\- Est-ce que tu restes ici pour les vacances ou vas-tu suivre Drago ?

\- Non, il retourne dans sa famille et je serai à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée… Et toi, est-ce que tu accompagnes Potter et Granger chez les Weasley ?

\- Pas cette fois, j'ai prévenu Tonks et les autres. De plus, je me suis proposée pour apprendre à faire du patin à glace aux premières années. Si tu veux te joindre à nous tu auras le droit à un cours particulier…

\- Hum…, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse. Tu penses toujours que je ne sais pas en faire ?

\- Je crois ce que je vois…, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Comment vas-tu occuper tes congés ?

Il appréciait l'instant comme un cadeau de Noël, tous les deux seuls à discuter de choses et d'autres pour justifier ce contact rapproché et prolongé.

\- Je vais corriger toutes les copies pour être tranquille le reste des vacances puis passer mon temps dans mon lit à lire encore et encore. Ma penderie a un sortilège qui la relie à une armoire dans mon grenier où j'ai placé une sélection d'ouvrages de ma bibliothèque.

\- Et pourrais-je te rejoindre ?

\- Oh Severus, c'est osé comme demande ! rit-elle en reculant d'un pas. En plus je me doute que se sont les livres de mon père qui t'intéressent plus que moi !

\- Je sais me tenir avec mes collègues, répliqua-t-il d'un air amusé. Bien que cela soit difficile lorsque je te vois ce soir, tu es vraiment… Vraiment très belle.

La musique s'était arrêtée et quelques étudiants sortaient du bureau pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir rendu ton sourire…, bafouilla la jeune femme à cause du compliment, son cœur faisait des bonds sous la poitrine.

\- Et moi de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

Bien qu'adultes, ils rougissaient de gêne. Pourtant, avec un aplomb singulier, le sorcier continua.

\- Il y a quelque chose que Dumbledore m'a révélé et dont j'aimerais te parler...

\- Ah ! Te voilà Amalia, je t'ai cherché partout ! Si j'avais su que tu t'échapperais de la fête pour _lui_ , je serais plutôt parti à sa recherche !

L'intervention inopinée d'Adrian mit rapidement fin à leur embarras et coupa Rogue dans son élan. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard las.

\- Je peux vous l'emprunter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Adrian à l'attention de Rogue mais il n'attendit pas la réponse pour saisir le poignet de la jeune femme et la conduire vers la salle de réception. Je tenais à te présenter à des amis, tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de les rencontrer !

Dans un coin de la pièce, trois hommes au teint clair attendaient, les coupes remplies d'un liquide rouge ne laissaient plus de place au doute quant à leur nature.

\- Messieurs, voici _ma_ très estimée Amalia dont je vous ai tant parlé ! s'exclama le fauteur de troubles.

Les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur l'enseignante d'Histoire qui, impressionnée par leur prestance, hocha la tête poliment et sans un mot.

\- Adrian, vous nous avez caché à quel point cette personne est délicieuse, susurra d'une voix mielleuse le premier vampire en prenant la main d'Amalia afin y déposer un baiser.

Elle l'ôta précipitamment car elle savait que c'était une manière de prendre son pouls et de humer son odeur.

\- Ah, si je vous avez révélé ce détail important, nul doute que vous vous seriez montrés trop curieux. J'ai déjà du mal à la garder rien que pour moi...

Il prononça ces mots en adressant un sourire crispé à Amalia qui tentait de se détendre pour continuer la conversation.

\- Vous êtes de passage chez nous ?

\- En effet. Le Professeur Slughorn a souhaité nous faire participer à cet événement, expliqua un vampire émacié.

Les poches sombres sous les yeux faisaient ressortir ses pupilles qui ne cessaient de fixer un groupe de jeunes filles. Un homme de petite taille avec des lunettes en écailles de tortue se glissa entre eux, apportant un verre au vampire avec qui Amalia échangeait.

\- Je vous présente Eldred Worpel...

\- Bonsoir ! Je suis un ancien élève du Professeur Slughorn ! coupa le nouveau venu. Auteur du livre « _Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires_ ». Vous devez en avoir entendu parler, il fait un carton !

\- Oh j'y pense, Amalia est professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Avez-vous rapporté les grimoires dont nous avions parlé ? interrompit Adrian avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Bien entendu Seigneur, répondit le plus vieux des vampires présents en inclinant la tête.

\- Merveilleux ! N'oubliez pas de me les amener au pavillon, ainsi j'aurais à nouveau l'occasion d'y inviter cette charmante créature. Veuillez nous excuser…

Adrian dévorait littéralement des yeux le corps de la jeune femme et l'amena sur la piste de danse sous le regard noir de Rogue, qui était dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés.

\- Pourrais-tu éviter d'user de ta force pour me contraindre ? pesta Amalia, contrariée.

\- Je me sers des 1h45 que tu m'as accordé pour profiterde chaque instant, murmura-t-il d'un air ravi.

\- Où est passé la personne agréable qui me demandait toujours avec courtoisie ce que je souhaitais ?

\- Il a disparu le jour où tu l'as quitté. Je l'ai enterré quelque part pour que jamais plus aucune femme ne mette la main dessus et je vis beaucoup mieux ma mort ainsi !

\- Aaah ! soupira-t-elle tout en suivant son cavalier sur la mélodie entraînante que jouait l'orchestre. Qu'y-a-t-il dans ces livres pour que tu t'imagines que je remettrai les pieds dans ton repère ?

\- Des sujets passionnants sur des mages noirs, mon autobiographie, des contes illustrés,…

\- Pardon ? Ton auto-quoi ?

\- Auto-bio-graphie, tu dois connaître ce genre de textes, non ? Ils racontent généralement la vie de personnages hautement intéressants.

\- Tu as écrit tes mémoires… Quelle humilité ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- Oh admets que tu brûles d'envie de la lire ! Au moins les passages où je parle de toi !

\- Tu as écrit sur moi ?!

Elle le repoussa et sortit de la piste de danse en colère, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le balcon pour prendre l'air et tenter de se calmer. Dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, les flocons lui tombèrent sur le visage et lui apportèrent pourtant du réconfort, elle réalisa alors que la salle était d'une chaleur étouffante. Dans son dos, les voiles des fenêtres frémirent.

\- Je te taquinais ! Jamais je ne me serais permis de raconter ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux sans te demander la permission avant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si agaçant ? râla la jeune femme, l'amertume se lisait dans son expression.

\- Parce que lorsque je te fais réagir, même si c'est dans la colère, je retrouve celle que j'ai connu à la place du professeur de Poudlard. Elle me manque…

Il caressa de la pulpe de l'index la joue d'Amalia, parcourant sa peau avec tendresse et terminant sa course sur sa bouche. Il lui saisit le menton et l'attira, sachant par l'accélération des battements de son cœur qu'elle tremblait à la perspective que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

\- Plaisanterie à part, tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- Je le sais, quelqu'un me l'a déjà dit.

Adrian se figea, Amalia n'avait aucun intention de se laisser embrasser. Il la relâcha et changea de visage.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plus que tout. Alors s'il te prend encore l'envie de le menacer, je ferai en sorte que cela soit la dernière chose qui te passera par la tête avant de te renvoyer parmi les tiens. Tu pensais réellement que je ne vous avais pas entendus dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Pourtant, s'il voulait aussi de toi, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble ?

Le vampire sourit à nouveau alors qu'elle détourna la tête et se frotta les épaules pour se réchauffer.

\- J'ai visé juste on dirait...

Il se glissa entre la balustrade et la jeune femme, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du balcon. La tenue qu'il portait lui allait à merveille, accentuant sa carrure. Elle était composée d'une longue veste d'un bleu paon aux bordures dorées dont les arabesques mordaient le tissu par endroit. Un gilet richement décoré retenait une chemise simple boutonnée jusqu'au menton. enfin, un pantalon assorti était rentré dans des bottes hautes. Toutes les étudiantes en garderaient un souvenir éternel.

\- Tu as un homme puissant à tes pieds, désireux de faire de toi sa femme et loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Pourquoi le repousses-tu ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont conduite à le faire une première fois.

\- _Elle_ , encore... Ton cœur ne l'oubliera donc jamais ?

\- Jamais Adrian, jamais.

Les yeux d'Amalia s'emplirent de tristesse, elle les posa au loin sur les montagnes qui entouraient le château. Les nuages de neige étaient filants et laissaient apparaître par moment les cimes enneigées.

\- En quoi est-ce différent avec _lui_ ?

Il avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase avec un rictus de dégoût. Elle garda le silence, la tête contre le mur en pierre puis répondit dans un chuchotement :

\- Il l'a aussi connue.

\- Cette chauve-souris maladroite ? rétorqua le vampire.

\- Tu es un idiot insensible... Je vais retourner à la fête, j'espère que mon amie sera enfin arrivée. Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis libérée du temps qu'il te restait à me voler.

\- Pas tout à fait…, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers son visage. Mais je veux bien t'acquitter de ta tâche si tu me laisses faire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- N'ai pas peur, tu apprécieras. Ferme-les yeux.

Amalia lui adressa un regard soupçonneux avant de suivre ses directives. Elle sentit qu'il lui posait un baiser délicat sur sa joue droite. Le contact était chaud, doux, agréable. Une vague de désir éveilla son corps mais son cœur la ramena à la raison.

\- Je serai absent jusqu'à la rentrée, je dois retourner au pays pour régler quelques affaires. J'ai hâte de te revoir...

oOo

Le reste de la soirée fut nettement plus gaie pour Amalia. Tonks était enfin arrivée après son tour de garde et l'ambiance festive bien que feutrée ne l'empêcha pas de renverser son verre d'hydromel sur un elfe de maison bafouiller des commentaires sur le comportement des sorciers ivres alors que Slughorn ne parvenait même plus à marcher droit et enfin, saluer bruyamment Harry et Hermione avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce. En la raccompagnant jusqu'au perron du château, le professeur d'Histoire s'assura que son amie était bien en état de rentrer à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai presque pas bu !

\- Je me soucis plus de ton retour dans ta famille... Que vont penser tes parents en te voyant avec la gueule de bois ?

\- Oh ! Rien de plus que ce qu'ils pensent en ce moment !

\- Tonks, ils s'inquiètent pour toi...

\- Bah ils ne devraient pas parce que ma résolution pour la nouvelle année, c'est...

L'Auror tituba et Amalia la rattrapa à temps.

\- Ma résolution est, que je vais séduire Remus et me marier avec lui !

Elle leva un doigt au ciel et bascula en arrière, emportant dans sa chute son amie. Les deux femmes étaient à présent assises sur les marches, le fessier endolori.

\- Je suis une catastrophe ! se lamenta Tonks, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule d'Amalia.

\- Mais non... Calme-toi...

Au loin une forme sortit de la nuit et Hagrid fit son apparition.

\- Déjà partie de la soirée de ce bon vieux Slug' ? lança le demi-géant d'un ton enjoué.

\- « _Enfin_ » tu veux dire ! Adrian a été collant et elle a l'alcool mauvais, répondit sa collègue en faisant un mouvement de menton vers Tonks qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

\- Je peux la raccompagner si tu veux.

\- Tu ferai cela pour moi, Hagrid ?

\- Pour elle surtout...

L'Auror qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer, renifla pendant que ses paupières se fermaient.

\- Je vais la porter jusqu'à chez Madame Rosmerta, ça sera plus simple. Toi rentre et vas te coucher ! On se retrouvera demain !

\- Bien, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu fais.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Attends, avant de partir, comment se porte Aragog ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité et s'enfonça sur le chemin au milieu du parc. A chaque pas du demi-géant, la neige crissait sous ses pieds.

oOo

Sans grand étonnement, elle trouva Slughorn au petit déjeuner et son réveil paraissait laborieux, il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles sur les voix trop fortes des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle et promit de ne plus jamais boire de sa vie ! Avant l'heure de midi, tous les étudiants retournant dans leur famille avaient pris place à bord du Poudlard Express. Le château se désemplit et avec, naquit une étrange sensation de léthargie. Hagrid et Amalia organisèrent un moment de convivialité à l'heure du thé avec Graup et McGonagall qui se solda une fois de plus par de nets progrès en maintien de la part du géant et une pluie de postillons pour les autres invités. Les vacances de Noël à Poudlard s'annonçaient comme lors de sa première année, vivantes et animées.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Magie rose


	9. Chapitre 9 – Magie rose

**Chapitre 9 – Magie rose**

Les célébrations de Noël s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance chaleureuse mais feutrée. Dumbledore était revenu de voyage avant le jour de l'an et les professeurs encore présents se montraient discrets en dehors des repas. Amalia avait mis son plan à exécution : tous les devoirs étaient corrigés et patientaient sur son bureau en sept tas bien distincts les retenues avait été honorées et tout son temps libre était consacré à dévorer des livres dans son lit. Sa première victime fut l'autobiographie d'un historien de la Magie. Après une rapide douche, elle enfila une tenue décontractée et retourna au milieu des coussins pour débuter son ouvrage. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle marqua les pages en y glissant des rubans, parchemins griffonnés et autres objets qui passaient sous sa main. Vers midi, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Mr. Rusard. Le directeur souhaite vous transmettre la liste des élèves inscrits au cours de patin à glace…, marmonna le concierge à travers la porte.

Amalia lui ouvrit et saisit le parchemin qu'il lui tendit d'un geste sec avant de repartir.

\- Merci…

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'élèves des quatre maisons de Poudlard, en haut de la liste apparaissaient les surveillants de cette activité. Amalia eut la surprise de ne pas y voir le professeur Chourave mais Hagrid et Rogue. Elle sourit et s'habilla pour le déjeuner, prenant son écharpe, sa cape et ses gants afin de descendre vers le Lac Noir dès la fin du repas. A table le garde-chasse s'animait à la perspective d'un après-midi entier au grand air avec son amie, il riait si fort que les autres enseignants durent réclamer un peu de calme. Dumbledore s'amusait du spectacle et il leur recommanda de bien se couvrir.

Les élèves s'étaient rassemblés comme convenu devant la lourde porte en chêne de l'entrée et attendaient leurs professeurs. Seul le directeur de Serpentard manquait à l'appel.

\- Nous devrions peut-être y aller, non ? Il nous rejoindra… proposa Amalia.

Hagrid hocha la tête et conduisit le groupe sur les rives du Lac Noir. Les patins étaient alignés contre un arbre, rapidement tout le monde fut en piste et les éclats de rire s'élevèrent jusqu'au parc. Le demi-géant était décidément d'une maladresse extraordinaire : il tombait sur les fesses à chaque fois qu'il tentait de freiner ou cognait dans un arbre de la rive, deux d'entre eux étaient déjà déracinés ! Un peu intimidés, les élèves finirent par se laisser guider et après trois heures d'efforts, ils tenaient tous sur leurs jambes et avançaient. Entre temps Rogue était apparut sur les berges et surveillait ses étudiants. L'après-midi était ensoleillé mais froid et vers 17h, tout le monde était de retour vers le château pour se réchauffer.

\- Amalia, tu viens ? demanda Hagrid en fin de cortège.

\- Vas-y, je vous rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Severus.

Le concerné tourna la tête et revint en arrière.

\- Oui ?

\- Jolie écharpe, Professeur Rogue... plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Hum... C'est un cadeau auquel... je tiens, finit-il en s'empourprant.

Il s'agissait de celle qu'Amalia lui avait tricotée un an auparavant, elle était toujours aussi douce et sentait le parfum de sa créatrice.

\- Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de cela dont tu voulais me parler.

\- Tout à fait ! Mets des patins, je vais t'apprendre à en faire !

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama le sorcier d'un air contrarié. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours !

Amalia leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- Prouve-moi le contraire dans ce cas...

Elle s'élança sur l'immensité gelée du lac, la nuit tombait et la glace se transformait peu à peu en un miroir doré sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Avec grâce, elle décrivit une boucle et revint à son point de départ.

\- Bon alors ?

L'enseignant chaussa l'une des paires que Hagrid avait laissé et arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

\- Tu as gagné. Je ne sais pas en faire, maugréa-t-il.

\- Allez, fais-moi confiance et viens !

Amalia l'attira par surprise vers elle sur la glace, l'enseignant manqua de tomber et se rétablit en l'attrapant. Il était dans ses bras, les jambes chancelantes et incapable de bouger.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais !

\- Mais si. Détends-toi et regarde un point fixe devant toi. Je te tiens, tu ne risques rien…

Petit à petit son étreinte se desserra des épaules de la jeune femme, elle le tenait par les hanches.

\- Bien, maintenant redresse-toi et tiens-toi bien droit. Le secret, c'est de se déplacer avec fluidité, comme si tu étais un cygne sur l'eau.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un canard…

\- Ah ah ! elle étouffa son amusement pour ne pas le vexer. Ne te raidis pas, tu dois toujours être penché en avant. Tes pieds bien parallèles.

Rogue regarda vers le sol et perdit de nouveau l'équilibre.

\- Non, tes yeux par-dessus mon épaule, jamais vers le bas sinon tu vas tomber.

Elle le retint et commença à patiner en arrière.

\- Là... laisse-toi porter... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Je me sens gauche...

\- C'est parce que tu l'es !

Amalia plaisanta tout en le conduisant sur la glace, le froid de la nuit avait gagné les rives du lac et l'obscurité les envelopperait bientôt. Heureusement, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre et se réchauffaient mutuellement.

\- Bon, maintenant je vais te tenir par les mains...

\- Non, attends ! paniqua l'homme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas réussir. Fixe toujours un point devant-toi, je te guide. C'est bien, tu y arrives... Appuie sur ton pied droit pour pousser vers l'extérieur et avec le gauche, tu fais exactement le même mouvement en diagonal à l'opposé.

\- J'y arrive !

\- Ne vas pas trop vite, je patine en marche-arrière moi ! En plus je ne t'ai pas expliqué comment freiner !

Mais c'était trop tard, Rogue était lancé et conduisit à son tour, enthousiasmé par ses propres progrès. Ils avaient suivi la berge et arrivèrent vers un arbre dont le tronc et les racines s'étendaient jusque sous la glace du lac.

\- On fonce droit sur un arbre, je fais comment pour m'arrêter ?!

\- Appuie sur tes patins pour freiner ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se crispant contre son partenaire dans l'attente de la collision avec le tronc.

Lentement, ils glissèrent puis s'arrêtèrent et lorsque Amalia sentit dans son dos l'arbre, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le sorcier était penché au-dessus d'elle et la regarda avec douceur. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser tendre. Surprise mais emportée par le geste, elle le lui rendit en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient seuls et à cet instant, les conséquences de leur acte leur importaient peu. Ce qui débuta avec maladresse s'enflamma rapidement, la passion les consumait et la fougue rendit cet échange enivrant. Autour d'eux, un phénomène étrange se produisit : de fins pétales de fleurs tombaient en une pluie continue couvrant le sol d'un manteau rose pâle. Les flocons floraux étaient luminescents et éclairaient la surface gelée du lac d'un halo clair, de petits poissons s'en approchèrent pour gober les fleurs à travers la glace. Puis soudain, les pétales s'élevèrent dans un tourbillon et Amalia rompit le baiser, ses yeux brillaient de regrets.

\- C'est toi qui as fait cela ?

\- Désolée, je ne maîtrise pas mes émotions… répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'embrasse si mal ?

\- Non, c'est juste que j'attends le moment où tu vas me dire que nous venons de faire une erreur et te rétracter...

Rogue la fixa avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent.

\- Pas cette fois. Ce que je voulais te dire à la soirée de Slughorn avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, c'est que Dumbledore a trouvé une solution pour que nous soyons ensemble.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- J'ai hésité à t'en parler parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle te convienne...

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Dans les objets de ton père, nous avons trouvé les anneaux des Moires... Dumbledore suggère que nous nous en servions pour protéger nos esprits du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois le pacte réalisé, il ne pourra pas lire dans mes pensées...

\- Toi et moi voulons sa destruction, en quoi cela est-il un problème ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendra vite ce qui se passe... S'il ne parvient plus du tout à me sonder...

\- Donc en réalité Albus n'a pas trouvé de moyen pour définitivement te mettre à l'abri.

Le Serpentard détourna les yeux, il se tordait les doigts nerveusement.

\- Si, il a trouvé un moyen mais il nécessite un grand sacrifice, à la mesure de ce que nous demandons.

\- Severus ? s'impatienta Amalia face à l'expression torturée de son compagnon.

\- Pour justifier ce lien, Dumbledore propose que... que tu... tu te maries... à un vieux célibataire aigri... bafouilla-t-il, gêné par cette déclaration.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je comprends que l'idée te rebute.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais il y a un beau ténébreux qui me plaît... répondit-elle avec une expression attendrie.

\- C'est le seul moyen d'expliquer que nous les portions et pour ne pas risquer ma position parmi les Mangemorts. Officiellement je n'étais pas au courant des pouvoirs de ces anneaux, tu m'auras piégé en me proposant des bijoux de famille alors que je suivais le plan initial pour te séduire.

La jeune femme demeura pensive, elle avait desserré ses bras.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as hésité à m'en parler... Crois-tu que cela suffira à _Le_ convaincre ?

\- Je pense que Dumbledore a raison. N'oublie pas que pour _lui_ , nous sommes fiancés et _il_ compte beaucoup sur cet état matrimonial pour que je te soumette. Après l'attaque de la banque, le Seigneur des Ténèbresétait furieux et me l'a fait savoir. Avery bien qu'en disgrâce a semé le doute dans son esprit en prétendant que jamais quelqu'un comme moi n'aurait pu te plaire... _Il_ n'est plus très certain que nous soyons engagés l'un avec l'autre.

\- Drago aussi le remettait en cause. Il me l'a dit en début d'année lorsqu'il m'a surpris sortant de sa salle commune. Donc les Mangemorts ne seraient pas étonnés s'ils apprenaient que nous sommes engagés officiellement et Voldemort te féliciterait... Et tu serais prêt à te marier avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Cette question le prit à revers, il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de l'engagement, tellement préoccupé par la manière d'amener la proposition et persuadé qu'Amalia refuserait. Après toutes ces années à chérir le souvenir de Lily, il n'avait jamais cherché à la remplacer. C'était impossible, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à lors. Elle était la seule femme qui avait compté pour lui puis sa collègue était apparut dans le _Poudlard Express_. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de la même énergie que ceux de leur amie d'enfance, l'espace d'un instant il avait cru la voir rentrer dans le compartiment. Mais arriverait-il à s'attacher suffisamment à Amalia pour la rendre heureuse ? Et comment pourrait-elle vouloir de lui au point de partager sa vie ? Sans compter les énormes risques qu'il prenait pour l'Ordre et les trop nombreux secrets qui jalonnaient son passé. Bien que ses réflexions lui serraient le cœur, il répondit avant que son silence ne soit mal interprété.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes pensées à cause de toi, j'appréhende le moment où je devrais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autant que j'ai été un véritable livre ouvert pour Dumbledore à chaque fois qu'Adrian t'approchait...

\- Il n'est donc pas question pour toi que l'on continue de se voir si nous ne sommes pas mariés ?

\- Rien ne presse, je ne reverrai le Seigneur des Ténèbres que cet été. En attendant, pour la tranquillité de Dumbledore, te savoir toute à moi me suffira...

\- Severus, je l'ai toujours été toute à toi ! souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? l'homme esquissa un sourire. Alors pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas convaincue par l'idée de Dumbledore ?

\- Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me marier par intérêt ou plutôt pour me prémunir d'une menace de Voldemort, encore moins au tout début d'une relation ! Mais je ne veux pas avoir à renoncer à toi encore une fois.

Éclairés par les pétales phosphorescents, les yeux d'Amalia et les joues rosies par l'émotion lui donnaient un air trop sérieux.

\- Nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois... Là je n'ai envie que d'une chose...

\- Ah oui ? répondit-elle avec un air mutin.

\- Hum hum, de tes lèvres...

\- Alors approche, _mon Prince_.

Leur étreinte était si forte qu'elle réveilla en Amalia un désir charnel impossible à taire dans sa tête.

\- Ah, il va falloir que l'on fixe quelques règles, je crois, dit Rogue.

\- Je suis désolée...

Elle baissa le menton, confuse par les images qu'elle avait vu et certainement partagé sans le vouloir.

\- Tant que le Serment des Moires n'aura pas été réalisé, il ne nous sera pas possible d'être si intimes. Je ne pense pas être capable de cacher quoique ce soit à Dumbledore si... enfin, tu me comprends ?

\- Je me demande qui est le plus gêné de nous deux maintenant, se mit à rire Amalia.

\- Je crois bien que c'est moi... Tu as vraiment envie de me faire ce que je viens de voir ?

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. De toute façon il va falloir que l'on rentre sinon Hagrid risque de lancer une expédition pour nous retrouver.

\- D'accord... admit-il un peu déçu.

Les pétales enchantés les suivirent jusqu'au seuil du château, les éclairant d'une faible lumière. Elle était tout juste assez forte pour les conduire sans heurt à travers le chemin que le premier groupe avait tracé dans la neige. Main dans la main, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

A table, les conversations portaient sur les progrès des étudiants en patinage. Amalia adressa un regard entendu à un autre de ses élèves qui ne s'en était au final, pas trop mal sorti pour un premier essai. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, l'expression ravie qu'il arborait était l'exact opposé de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer. L'un de ses voisins le remarqua.

\- Oh oh Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? gloussa Slughorn comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor. On dirait que cette sortie au grand air vous a réussi !

\- Non Horace, vous vous faites des idées... répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

\- Hé c'est peut-être pas la sortie mais Amalia qu'il faut féliciter ! renchérit Hagrid.

En raison du peu de personnes présentes pendant les congés, étudiants et enseignants étaient réunis sur une seule table et mangeaient en face à face. Tout le monde pouvait donc entendre la conversation et constater le désarroi de Rogue.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'insurgea la jeune femme, aussi gênée que son collègue.

\- Oh je blaguais ! Comme vous êtes restés un bon moment seuls sur le lac après nous, y'a de quoi se poser des questions ! Ah ah ah !

\- Ah ? le maître de potions émit cette interrogation à l'attention de son voisin qu'il gratifia d'un coup de coude amical. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense petit cachottier ?

\- …elle m'a appris à faire du patin à glace... marmonna Rogue d'une voix à peine audible.

Dans la Grande Salle, le carillon annonçant minuit moins le quart retentit.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Amalia-m'a-appris-à-patiner ! s'empressa-t-il de répéter plus fort.

\- Ah ! C'était simplement cela ? Je suis presque consterné ! ricana Slughorn, entraînant Hagrid dans la plaisanterie avec un verre tendu.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal repoussa sa chaise et sortit de table sans un mot.

\- Oh Severus, nous plaisantions ! Revenez je vous prie ! Oh, trop tard... acheva le sorcier à la grosse bedaine. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas aussi mal pris, Amalia ?

\- Pas du tout mais vous savez à quel point Severus peut être susceptible. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais essayer de le faire revenir.

La jeune femme déposa sa serviette à côté de ses couverts et quitta la table. A peine avait-elle franchit la porte du réfectoire qu'une main l'attrapa pour la conduire dans un placard à balai. Une baguette allumée était posée sur l'étagère de rangement et dans ce réduit, sa lueur lui suffit pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu n'es absolument pas vexé par les propos de Horace, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout au contraire, il m'a donné une excellente excuse pour m'éclipser avant minuit, ne pas avoir à subir le délicat échange de vœux et mieux encore, pouvoir t'embrasser sans que personne ne se pose de question...

Il accompagna ses paroles du geste, dans le hall l'horloge entonna le premier coup de minuit. Le sixième coup raisonna, les chaises raclèrent le sol mais personne ne vint les chercher.

\- Je crois que je vais rater les vœux à cause de toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Est-ce grave ?

\- Pas si tu es le premier à me souhaiter une bonne année ! rit Amalia en l'étreignant.

\- Hum, cela devrait être possible... 3...2...1...

1997 débutait sous les meilleurs auspices dans ce réduit du château, les applaudissements et les exclamations de joie furent appréciés de tous comme des moments rares en ces temps troubles. Sous la pluie de paillettes que Dumbledore fit apparaître, des hiboux apportèrent les cartes de vœux en passant par les fenêtres. A son retour dans la Grande Salle, Amalia trouva une enveloppe d'un rouge criard de la part de la boutique _Weasley Farces et Attrapes_ , une autre venant de Molly, un parchemin enroulé lui adressait les vœux de Tonks. Enfin, Remus lui avait gratté quelques mots.

 _« Amalia,_

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle année t'apportera un peu de lumière et de joie. Prends soin de toi et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Profite de chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier en particulier avec ceux que tu aimes._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Remus_ »

Elle reposa les courriers après les avoir tous parcouru, heureuse qu'on ait pensé à elle. Cependant, la jeune femme reporta au lendemain la rédaction des réponses qu'elle glisserait dans les cartes rouges et or, déjà empilées sur son bureau. A table, les discussions allaient bon train. Hagrid buvait jusqu'à plus soif avec Slughorn dont la bedaine ressortait de son gilet tendu à l'extrême, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions de Noël Flitwick faisait chanter trois élèves de la chorale restés pendant les fêtes et le vieux directeur regardait d'un air heureux ce petit monde s'agiter.

\- Je dois te remercier Albus, pour ton cadeau de Noël... murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en prenant place tout près.

\- Il est un peu spécial mais je crois que tu l'as apprécié à sa juste valeur cet après-midi...

\- Effectivement, il tient bien chaud lorsque l'on fait du patin à glace.

\- Pas trop je l'espère, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! pouffa le vieux sorcier, les joues rosies par le vin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cet aspect, nous savons nous tenir !

La jeune femme saisit un verre et porta un toast avec le garde-chasse à l'autre bout de la table qui agitait ses grands bras afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Le bonnet de nuit que tu m'as offert aussi, tient bien chaud. En plus il est assorti à mes pantoufles, un vrai bonheur ! déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ah ! Albus !

Cette fois, Amalia ne termina pas la soirée avec une partie de cartes. A la place, elle se coucha et admira les rayons de la lune animer les vitraux de sa tour. Elle songea aux mois à venir et les mots de Rogue sur les anneaux l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au sommeil.

oOo

Ces vacances lui étaient apparues pour une fois bien courtes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter de son idylle que déjà les élèves envahirent les couloirs de Poudlard. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé à leur retour : sur son passage les regards étaient fuyants, les étudiants s'écartaient pour la laisser passer et des murmures accompagnaient chacun de ses gestes. La livraison du bracelet en opale juste avant les congés n'avait pas été oubliée à son grand malheur et Drago Malefoy jubilait. Son seul réconfort fut de surveiller la récréation en compagnie de son voisin de salle. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, l'un et l'autre ressentaient une chaleur enivrante. Ils s'échangeaient des regards brûlants à table au risque d'éveiller l'indiscrétion de Slughorn toujours à l'affût de ragots.

\- Bonjour Monsieur-le-Professeur-de-Défense-contre-les-Forces-du-Mal, entonna-t-elle lorsqu'il s'approcha.

\- Hum, tu veux me mettre de bonne humeur ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas sourire de la sorte, nos élèves pourraient comprendre ce qui se passe, glissa-t-elle avec malice tout en observant les adolescents se lancer des boules de neige.

Amalia était assise sur l'un des bords du cloître, Rogue se mit dos au pilier d'à côté.

\- Je plaiderai à l'empoisonnement. Tu as dû mettre de l' _Amortentia_ dans ma nourriture...

\- C'est aussi crédible que de m'accuser d'être une succube. De plus, l' _Amortentia_ donne un sentiment d'obsession qu'il te serait facile de reconnaître. Ne sois pas triste Severus, tu découvres que tu es comme tous les hommes, un être faible doué de pulsions animales... dit-elle d'une voix lascive.

Elle dégagea le haut de sa cape pour dévoiler son décolleté. Depuis sa place Rogue étouffa sa surprise.

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une vile tentatrice. Que je ne te croise pas dans la salle de lecture des professeurs...

Après quelques instants, Amalia tourna les yeux vers lui et se mit à rire.

\- C'est bien dommage, je comptais y aller ce soir ! Dois-je me prévoir un chaperon ?

\- Ne crains rien. Notre bibliothécaire surveille élèves et professeurs de près. Surtout la fille d'un de ses anciens amis...

\- Je me savais observée par les vampires mais pas encore par le personnel de Poudlard !

A l'évocation de ces derniers, Rogue se raidit et son visage se transforma en un rictus amer.

\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du parler d'eux... s'excusa Amalia.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'appréhende seulement le moment où Adrian se rendra compte que nous ne sommes plus de simples amis.

\- Moi aussi pour tout te dire. Pourtant, je ne compte pas lui laisser l'occasion d'exprimer son avis.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Ron Weasley et sa petite amie Lavande Brown pour passer devant leurs professeurs sans les voir. Le garçon semblait pris dans les filets d'une sirène qui le couvrait de langoureux baisers, suintant de mièvrerie. Il osa à peine répondre lorsque l'étudiante le gratifia d'un « _Ron-Ron_ » en guise de surnom intime.

\- Pitié, dis-moi qu'on ne ressemble pas à ces deux là lorsqu'on s'embrasse ! J'ai déjà un sourire niais quand je pense à toi ! pesta l'enseignant, il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un couloir. Je pourrais enlever dix points à Gryffondor à chaque fois qu'ils me donnent la nausée !

\- Certainement pas et puis « _Sev-sev_ » serait ridicule.

Il se retourna, une vague expression amusée se dessina au creux de ses lèvres.

\- Et si je te retenais d'ôter des points en échange d'une minute dans mes bras tous les jours ?

\- Tes prix sont une nouvelle fois très élevés ! Il me faudrait bien plus pour compenser les images d'horreur qui s'offrent à mes yeux à chaque fois que je vois le fils Weasley et sa gloussante sangsue...

\- Alors autant de temps qu'il te faut jusqu'à ce que ces images disparaissent ?

\- Il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans une journée, répondit-il en cachant son amusement dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Nous verrons en combien de temps je te fais oublier tes élèves la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons seuls !

La cloche annonçant la fin de la pause interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Et pour le reste, je serai sur mes gardes, ne t'en fais pas.

Loin d'être rassuré, le professeur repartit torturer les sixièmes années qui attendaient devant sa salle et ce début de journée ne le prépara pas à ce qui allait suivre dans l'après-midi.

oOo

Dans la classe d'Histoire tout près, le cours se déroula avec une normalité toute relative. Les cinquième années étaient sages bien qu'Amalia du rappeler à l'ordre deux Poufsouffle dissipés et capter l'attention de Luna dont les yeux se fixaient bien malgré elle sur les Retourneurs de Temps du plafond. A la fin de l'heure, l'élève au visage lunaire déposa un magazine à la couverture argentée sur le pupitre de son enseignante. Les titres en grosses lettres étaient imprimés en relief et le papier légèrement irisé renforçait l'impression que le contenu était aussi criard que l'extérieur.

\- Professeur Richards, mon père m'a demandé de vous remettre cet exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Il dit que ça pourrait vous être utile d'avoir un autre point de vue sur l'Histoire de la Magie... dit Luna d'un ton serein.

Cette élève était toujours d'un calme olympien bien que facilement distraite. Ses paroles venaient le plus souvent d'une profonde et longue réflexion silencieuse et sortaient tels des feux d'artifices aux moments les moins opportuns, déclenchant l'hilarité générale auprès de ses camarades. Jamais Amalia n'avait pris la mouche face à ces vérités gênantes qui provoquaient un sentiment déchirant d'embarras et de pitié chez les autres professeurs. A la place, elle y voyait la sensibilité et l'extraordinaire pouvoir des âmes altruistes. Luna naviguait dans une strate immatérielle où les moqueries des autres étudiants ne l'atteignaient pas et lui permettait de vivre dans un monde paisible, loin des considérations frivoles des enfants de son âge. Le fait est que, l'enseignante avait pris l'habitude d'entendre Luna répéter les étranges opinions de son père comme s'il s'agissait de faits indiscutables, alors avec courtoisie elle lui répondit :

\- Ah ? C'est très gentil, veuillez remercier votre père de ma part s'il vous plaît. Je suis toujours ravie de lire les théories qu'il rédige. J'espère que les tirages sont excellents...

\- Oui, ça va en ce moment. Mais je sais que vous posez la question par politesse, déclara-t-elle avec une sincérité dérangeante, comme à son habitude.

\- Je vous assure que vous vous méprenez. Que l'on apprécie ou non les écrits de votre père n'est pas la question. Notre pays est encore affranchi d'une censure et l'existence du _Chicaneur_ en est la preuve. Le jour où votre père ne pourra plus librement publier, je m'inquiéterai beaucoup sur l'état du Ministère.

\- Hum. Vous avez peut-être raison. Ah. Et je tenais aussi à vous dire, moi je ne crois pas que vous ayez empoisonné Katie Bell.

Le professeur faillit s'étrangler en l'entendant prononcer ces mots d'un ton monocorde.

\- Il ne faut pas trop écouter ce que les gens racontent dans les couloirs vous savez... continua-t-elle. Il suffit de vous regarder pour savoir que vous ne feriez pas de mal à un élève.

Bizarrement, Amalia ressentit de la reconnaissance envers Luna. Sous ses airs perdus, ses mots avaient une raisonnance particulière, teintée d'une naïveté touchante.

\- Merci Miss Lovegood. J'apprécie de savoir que vous venez dans ma classe tranquille, sans crainte que je vous lance un sortilège ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

Luna sourit de toutes ses dents et quitta la pièce en sautillant sur un pied, ses cheveux blonds au vent. La classe suivante attendait déjà en rang devant la porte et les élèves se succédèrent au fil des heures avec des réactions parfois étonnantes de la part des Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle alors que les Gryffondor paraissaient hermétiques à toutes les rumeurs à son sujet. Cette reprise était définitivement étrange et elle décida d'y remédier pendant l'après-midi en remettant un peu de normalité feinte dans le château.

oOo

La seconde récréation de la journée débuta par les exclamations d'Amalia dans le cloître dès que son voisin sortit de sa salle de cours.

\- PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire au sujet d'un élève de Serpentard ! hurla-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas décidé.

Prit de court, le sorcier fronça les sourcils et lui désigna du doigt sa salle de classe pour y continuer la discussion qui s'annonçait animée. Des Serpentard avaient été témoins de cet éclat et scrutaient avec curiosité l'expression tendue de leur directeur alors que l'enseignante d'Histoire s'engouffra dans la salle. A peine avait-il refermé la porte que la jeune femme le poussa contre le mur, plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes et l'enlaça au plus près.

\- Tu… tu ne voulais pas me parler… d'un problème avec l'un de mes élèves ? marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, une demie-expression de colère se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Erreur, j'ai annoncé avoir deux mots à te dire au sujet d'un élève de Serpentard, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

\- Je t'écoute…

Il leva les mains alors qu'elle l'embrassa dans le cou et ondulait contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître ses pensées pour imaginer tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'il avait verrouillé la porte de sa salle de cours et poussé leurs étreintes jusqu'à son appartement, en haut des marches.

\- Hum, je suis déjà en train de le punir…

\- Comment ? soupira-t-il, incapable de l'empêcher de continuer ses caresses.

La jambe de la jeune femme appuya un peu trop sur sa cuisse.

\- L'élève en question, c'est toi idiot. En début d'année, tu as brisé en milles morceaux mon cœur ! Je te punis donc en conséquent.

\- Hé hé, je ne vois pas où est la punition, ricana Rogue.

\- J'ai envie de toi Severus…

Les mots prononcés d'une voix tremblantes procurèrent à l'homme une sensation nouvelle au creux de l'estomac et rapidement, il échangea sa place pour la coller à son tour contre le mur. La cloche de fin de pause retentit dans le cloître et les élèves se rangèrent devant la porte de la salle. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et répondit :

\- Là tu vas comprendre… A bientôt !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? C'était cela ta punition ? Venir dans ma salle, me mettre dans cet état et partir ?

\- Exactement ! En plus j'ai ton odeur sur moi donc si ce soir je croise quelqu'un - elle lui fit un clin d'œil - je serai protégée. N'oublie pas de prendre un air contrarié après mon départ ! Bonne fin de journée _mon Prince_ , prononça-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Il n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour prendre un air agacé au moment où Amalia quitta sa classe. Elle gratifia d'ailleurs d'une réprimande un étudiant débraillé dans le couloir pour donner le change avant de rejoindre sa propre salle de cours. Bien que perturbé par cet échange, Rogue envisagea d'intégrer à ses leçons la séduction féminine comme torture mentale contre ses ennemis. Et pour une fois, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal débuta avec cinq minutes de retard mais avec les éternelles répliques au vitriole de son enseignant.

oOo

Sans surprise, Amalia constata que la bibliothécaire l'avait à l'œil lorsqu'elle se faufila jusqu'à la réserve le soir-même. Lors de sa dernière lecture, elle avait appris que la composition, longueur et le cœur de la baguette dépendait essentiellement de la nature du sorcier qui la possédait. Ainsi le bois de noisetier convenait mieux à ceux capables de maîtriser leurs émotions et le merbau de son propre instrument trahissait un caractère affirmé et créatif, idéal pour ceux tournés vers la magie sensitive. Il arrivait que la date de naissance du propriétaire influença également le bois de sa baguette selon le calendrier celtique. Toute une page illustrée de runes, décrivait un almanach circulaire où les saisons étaient représentées par des arbres plus ou moins fanés, de différentes essences et les mois correspondants au calendrier grégorien, étaient indiqués dessous.

Il ne fallait pas oublier le cœur de la baguette car il s'agissait de l'élément définissant à la fois la puissance et les capacités de l'instrument. Il pouvait venir d'une créature ou d'une plante magique et être en harmonie avec le bois qui composait son réceptacle faute de quoi, les deux matériaux annulaient leurs effets. Un sorcier pouvait choisir le cœur composant sa baguette, ce qui aurait pour conséquence d'en réduire la puissance. Parmi les cœurs possibles étaient cités dans l'ouvrage : le ventricule de dragon, le crin de licorne ou de Sombral, la nageoire de sirène,… Chacun avait des avantages et des inconvénients.

Enfin, juste avant d'être interrompue, Amalia avait lu que la longueur d'une baguette dépendait du sorcier qu'elle choisissait. Elle continua sa lecture depuis ce chapitre. La page de gauche était enluminée avec délicatesse, le dessin représentait plusieurs tailles de baguette et la silhouette de chaque propriétaire en comparaison. Les baguettes les plus longues auront aussi tendance à être plus attirées par les personnalités fortes et pratiquant une magie de grande ampleur.

La sienne était dans la moyenne puisque généralement, les baguettes mesurent de 22 à 35 centimètres. Il arrivait que la carrure d'une personne nécessita un instrument plus long comme pour les demi-géants, autorisés à user de baguette. _A contrario_ , les baguettes les plus courtes étaient généralement destinées aux personnes dont la personnalité présente une carence. Dans le premier cas, la jeune femme pensa à Hagrid : jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire de magie avec une baguette. Il avait déjà employé devant elle un parapluie mais Amalia se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un détournement car quelques lignes plus haut, elle avait parcouru un passage sur la destitution des baguettes. Seuls l'utilisation de la magie par un sorcier mineur ou le renvoi d'un élève de son école conduisent à la destruction immédiate de leurs instruments. Même les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne subissaient pas un sort aussi terrible, ils se les voyaient simplement confisquer. Concernant le second cas, celle des baguettes courtes, l'unique personne qu'Amalia avait rencontré dans cette situation était Ombrage et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que son instrument était aussi petit que sa propriétaire déficiente d'humanité et de tolérance.

La partie sur les mensurations des baguettes se terminait par l'épaisseur et la flexibilité de celles-ci. La largeur définissait le style de magie pratiquée : les plus fines étant plus douées dans les sortilèges élégants et raffinés la souplesse ou la rigidité se distinguaient généralement par la capacité de son maître à s'adapter et à s'ouvrir au changement.

Ollivander avait ajouté une note intéressante sur les baguettes contenant une perle. Les mots étaient approximativement ce qu'il lui avait révélé dans sa boutique un an auparavant.

« _Cet ouvrage bien que complet, ne traite que des baguettes de l'Europe Occidentale. En Bulgarie, Gregorovitch a mis au point un procédé unique pour aider les mages puissants à canaliser leurs pouvoirs et les avertir du degré de ceux-ci. Une perle en pierre précieuse est enfermée dans le bois et sert à prémunir son utilisateur d'un excès de magie : la perle l'emmagasine au lieu de se briser puis elle la restitue dans un flux homogène. Plus la pierre est claire, plus le sorcier est puissant. »_

Un second avertissement avait été griffonné à la hâte.

 _« Cependant, si le sorcier ne prend pas garde, l'outil se fatiguera et cédera. L'usage d'une baguette à perle pour ce type de puissance hors norme est vital : le flux magique peut se retourner contre son utilisateur. Son âme sera alors irrémédiablement touchée et en danger »._

Ces mots la laissèrent pensive mais des éclats de voix perturbèrent le silence religieux de la bibliothèque, Amalia s'approcha pour en connaître la cause. Un petit groupe d'élève se disputait, Madame Pince arrivait au même moment pour les séparer. Il s'agissait de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle dont les visages rouges reflétaient la colère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Ces trois-là ne respectent pas la tranquillité de ce lieu, je vais de ce pas les amener à leur directeur !

Madame Pince avait l'air furieuse et tenta d'attraper les jeunes hommes par leurs capes mais Drago se dégagea et partit en courant pour échapper à sa punition.

\- Petit voyou ! Tu peux courir, je tiens tes deux amis ! hurla la bibliothécaire de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? questionna Amalia en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux garçons n'en menaient pas large à la perspective de devoir descendre dans le bureau de Rogue, aucun n'osa répliquer.

\- Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe, Irma ? proposa l'enseignante.

\- Non, je vais le faire moi-même. Pourriez-vous demander aux vampires de s'en aller pendant ce temps ? La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer.

\- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

Méthodiquement, Amalia passa en revue tous les rayonnages pour faire sortir leurs visiteurs. Juste avant le portail délimitant la réserve, un visage connu consultait un petit livre de voyage.

\- Bonsoir Ragus, je vais devoir te demander de partir. Madame Pince ne va pas tarder à fermer.

Le vampire releva les yeux vers elle, Amalia avait employé un ton aimable. Il se souvint du timbre de sa voix lorsqu'elle chantait avec son maître au piano, le sourire rayonnant d'Adrian lui revint en mémoire.

\- Ragus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Hum, oui. Désolé, je songeais à quelque chose...

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Il hésita et finit par répondre :

\- Oui, il y a bien une chose que tu peux faire pour moi…

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Permets à Adrian de te montrer qu'il a changé.

La sorcière avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais il continua.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te remettre avec lui, juste de lui laisser une porte ouverte pour qu'il fasse ses preuves et puisse avoir une place dans ta vie. Si malgré tout, ton affection ne lui revient pas, il pourra se dire qu'il a tenté l'impossible et que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés au bon moment…

Elle l'observa avec tendresse, l'amour que Ragus portait à son maître était touchant.

\- Mon cœur est déjà à quelqu'un d'autre mais j'aimerais pouvoir fréquenter Adrian en tant qu'ami. Cependant, tu sais autant que moi qu'il n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de relation. Et puis pour cela, il faudrait qu'il cesse de se comporter comme un rustre…

\- J'y veillerai.

Il la salua et repartit avec ses congénères vers le pavillon de chasse. La bibliothécaire revint au même moment, une expression triomphale illuminait son visage ridé. Elle était précédée des deux élèves tout penauds.

\- Ils ont été punis ?

\- Oh que oui ! Le Professeur Rogue leur a demandé de m'aider à changer toutes les lampes à huile ce soir avant d'aller se coucher ! Ils en ont pour trois bonnes heures au moins ! Et c'est eux qui se brûleront en enlevant les cheminées en verre !

Les garçons marmonnèrent, le regard glacial de la bibliothécaire les fit taire.

\- Quant au dernier garnement, son directeur de maison en fait son affaire !

\- Merveilleux, j'espère qu'il sera sanctionné comme il se doit... répondit Amalia avec plaisir. Veillez m'excuser Irma, je n'ai pas terminé mes recherches. Puisque vous allez devoir surveiller ces deux élèves, puis-je accéder à la réserve encore quelques minutes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Madame Pince se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

L'enseignante soupira de soulagement, elle pensait essuyer un refus alors elle ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la section périodique. Des journaux y étaient entassés dans de grandes boites en cartons, seules les dates avaient été notées avec soin. Sa recherche se portait sur tous les articles concernant Tom Jedusor avec une photographie. Elle espérait en voyant sa baguette, comprendre un peu mieux le sorcier qui l'utilisait. Dumbledore avait déjà mentionné un fait intéressant : non seulement le cœur de sa baguette était le même que celui de Harry mais leurs plumes de phénix provenaient également de Fumseck, l'oiseau du directeur. Au gré des articles, elle ne trouva rien sur le dénommé Tom Jedusor, comme si Voldemort s'était employé à faire disparaître de la bibliothèque tous ses faits d'armes sous le nom de son père. Le temps consacré à ces recherches ne fut cependant pas perdu. Parmi les pages jaunies de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et des publications de journaux divers, Amalia découvrit l'identité de son agresseur l'an passé. Il avait été à Serpentard en même temps que Lucius Malefoy et dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour laquelle il posait fièrement suite à une victoire éclatante contre Poufsouffle. S'il avait su à cette époque qu'il finirait assassiné par ses propres alliés, sous la surveillance du Ministère… D'autres visages familiers s'animaient sur les photos et leur spectatrice les fixa avec horreur. Combien d'élèves de Poudlard étaient devenus des Mangemorts ? Combien allait-elle encore en retrouver sur les morceaux de papier craquelé ? Heureusement, ses trouvailles furent ponctuées d'articles sur les travaux de son père, la boite qu'elle avait ouvert couvrait une très longue période. Par la suite les publications étaient plus nombreuses et relataient des événements funestes, douze mois rentraient dans un seul carton.

Une photographie attira son attention, quelques années après la fin de scolarité de Livius Richards. Il s'agissait d'une image représentant une jeune fille maigre, brune, au visage long et pâle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans mais elle tenait entre ses doigts un chapelet similaire à celui de Madame Pince. Une vague ressemblance pouvait se voir dans leurs visages malgré les années cependant, le texte indiquait dans la légende un autre nom et prénom. Surprise, Amalia essaya de compter à reculons quel âge pouvait avoir la bibliothécaire et la jeune fille de la photo. _A_ _priori_ cela pouvait correspondre, mais pourquoi mentir sur son identité ?

Des bruits raisonnèrent dans la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un venait vers la réserve et Amalia préférait garder sa découverte secrète tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'entretenir avec son père à ce sujet. La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit à la volée accompagnée des protestions de Madame Pince.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici comme il vous plaît ! J'en référerai au Directeur !

\- Faites-donc, le temps qu'il arrive je serai déjà reparti ! répondit une voix familière. Amalia ? Où es-tu ?

La jeune femme replaça à la hâte le couvercle de la boite et la glissa sur l'étagère.

\- Je suis ici, y a-t-il un problème ? répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Aaah ! Je te retrouve enfin... s'exclama victorieusement Adrian.

\- Euh, oui. Si j'avais su que tu me cherchais, je serais venue à ta rencontre...

Le vampire l'accola pour humer ses cheveux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il la tint fermement.

\- Adrian, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Derrière l'homme se dressait une Madame Pince scandalisée, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ragus m'a dit que tu sentais _son_ odeur, je suis venu vérifier...

\- Arf ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Elle se débattit pour s'échapper de cette étreinte forcée et repoussa son torse aussi dur que de la pierre. Sa peau froide et douce lui rappelait le contact du marbre et sa couleur pâle s'en rapprochait.

\- Soit. Cela ne fait rien. Je te laisse deux mois tout au plus avant que tu ne t'en lasses, murmura-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

\- Dois-je prévenir le Directeur ? questionna Madame Pince, toujours aussi furieuse de cette intrusion.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Notre invité va repartir immédiatement, répliqua l'enseignante sans quitter des yeux l'importun, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

Cela n'empêcha pas Adrian de lui saisir la main et d'y déposer un baiser avant de quitter la bibliothèque sans un mot.

\- Amalia, cette histoire ne me regarde pas mais peut-être devriez-vous prendre garde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Directeur les laisse accéder au château. Ils ne sont pas là pour consulter nos collections !

\- Vous avez raison Irma, ils ne sont pas là pour nos collections. Cependant, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous en révéler plus… dit-elle, désolée.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, faites attention à vous.

\- Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me faire cette recommandation aujourd'hui...

Sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit de verre brisé suivit de protestations.

\- Ah ! Maudits garnements ! pesta Madame Pince en retournant à ses bagnards.

Le professeur d'Histoire eut alors le loisir de grimper jusqu'à la salle de musique. Au son du piano, elle se détendit et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle aurait voulu partager ce moment avec quelqu'un mais il aurait été imprudent de se voir au seuil du jour. L'horloge de la Grande Tour sonna minuit, ce fut en réfléchissant à la date qu'Amalia se rendit compte de l'événement. Le 9 janvier venait de s'annoncer.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La réunion parents-professeurs


	10. Chapitre 10 – La réunion parents-prof

**Chapitre 10 – La réunion parents-professeurs**

\- Mr. Montague, pourriez-vous venir je vous prie ?

Le préfet de Serpentard lança un regard en coin à Amalia. Il était de notoriété publique au sein des Mangemorts, que la fille Richards avait hérité des dons noirs de son père et qu'elle s'en était servi pour empoisonner Katie Bell. C'était en tout cas ce que racontait Drago Malefoy à qui l'écoutait.

\- Oui ? répliqua-t-il avec mépris.

\- Oui _Professeur_ serait mieux indiqué, reprit-elle. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous d'une chose importante...

Elle lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il l'accompagne en dehors de la Grande Salle. L'élève jeta un coup d'œil à son petit déjeuner et s'exécuta en soufflant. L'échange fut bref et les deux protagonistes reprirent leur place à table, Dumbledore salua sa pupille dès qu'elle s'y installa.

\- Quelque chose te contrarie, Amalia ?

\- Les rumeurs... Hier encore un garçon de Serdaigle est parti en courant lorsqu'il m'a vue sortir des toilettes. Je pensais qu'avec les congés, tout le monde aurait oublié cette histoire de bracelet.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu abordes le sujet car vois-tu, j'ai reçu des hiboux...

Le directeur demeura impassible alors que la jeune femme devint cramoisie.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oh, rien de très grave, juste des questions soulevées par le Conseil d'Administration et certains parents d'élèves... répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Nom de nom ! Je t'avais mis en garde Albus ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écoutée ?

\- Je t'ai entendu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai proposé au Conseil d'Administration d'organiser une journée parents-professeurs afin qu'ils aient tout le loisir de s'entretenir avec toi et que tu puisses subtilement glisser aux tuteurs des cancres, une petite remarque bien placée.

\- Et qu'ont-ils dit ? questionna Amalia d'un ton méfiant.

\- Ils sont d'accord car figure-toi que Dolorès Ombrage l'avait déjà suggéré l'an passé ! La rencontre aura lieu à la fin du mois.

\- Parfait alors ! soupira-t-elle en se servant du thé.

Une silhouette sombre apparut à table, la jeune femme lui sourit discrètement et continua son repas, elle avait hâte de voir si sa surprise fonctionnerait. Et à sa plus grande joie, les effets furent visibles dès le déjeuner. Tous les professeurs remarquèrent à quel point les élèves de Serpentard étaient appliqués et sages en classe : ils participaient en donnant toutes les bonnes réponses aux interrogations et fait inédit, ils aidaient même leurs camarades des autres maisons dans les travaux pratiques. Aucun incident, aucune fausse note ne vint perturber cette agréable journée si bien qu'à l'heure du dîner, le sablier vert de décompte des points était le plus haut des quatre et leur directeur reçut une salve de compliments sur ses protégés.

\- Tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Amalia en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

\- Quel sortilège as-tu bien pu lancer à mes élèves pour que ce miracle se produise ?

\- Je ne révèle jamais mes tours mais tu n'as pas été le seul à en profiter. C'est bien la première fois que je mets des points aux Serpentard pour bonne conduite ! En tout cas, j'espère que le résultat te plaît...

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit Rogue en levant son verre à l'attention des Serpentard, tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui et ils lui rendirent son geste sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

\- Joyeux anniversaire _mon Prince_ , dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Accorde-moi cinq minutes en tête à tête et cette journée sera parfaite.

A leur grand regret, quelqu'un remonta l'allée centrale d'un pas conquérant. Adrian s'apprêtait à tout mettre en œuvre afin de saborder les efforts d'Amalia. Le vampire avait le sourire aux lèvres, des soupirs et des gloussements accompagnaient ses gestes. Il distribuait avec plaisir des clins d'œil entendus à toutes les sorcières mais également sorciers qui le dévoraient des yeux. Même le personnel de Poudlard fut gratifié d'un signe, il se pâmait avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- Bonsoir, je me joins à vous car j'ai entendu une excellente nouvelle dans les couloirs ! Il paraît que c'est votre anniversaire ! lança-t-il à Rogue. Ça vous fait quel âge ? 45 ? 50 ?

Le concerné ne répliqua pas.

\- Oh de toute façon l'âge n'a jamais été un problème pour Amalia, après tout plus d'une centaine d'années nous séparent !

Les deux sorciers lui adressèrent un regard glacial et débutèrent leur repas pour tenter de l'ignorer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très loquaces ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais surtout besoin de parler à _mon_ Amalia... A moins qu'elle ne vous réserve une de ses spécialités d'anniversaire. Vous auriez dû voir ce qu'elle m'a fait pour mes...

La jeune femme perdit patience et enfonça sa fourchette dans la main du vampire.

\- AIE ! Hé !

\- Tais-toi Adrian ! Si tu ne sais pas te tenir à table, tu seras puni au même titre que les élèves de cette école...

Elle avait prononcé ces mots la mâchoire crispée et ôta le couvert d'un geste sec.

\- Bon d'accord, si on ne peut même plus rire ! grogna-t-il en se massant la main.

Les quatre petits trous rouges sur sa peau diaphane disparurent aussitôt.

\- Je venais te rapporter ce que les Sages ont pensé de nos négociations...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que les vampires d'Europe prennent position sans l'avis des autres tribus, or aucune d'entre elles n'a accepté de répondre à nos sollicitations. Vos histoires agitent également notre peuple... Ils veulent des garanties sur nos droits en cas de victoire.

\- J'entends ta demande et elle est légitime. J'en ferai part à Dumbledore.

\- Le mariage de leur roi avec une sorcière serait encore ce qui les rassurerait le plus...

Amalia leva à nouveau sa fourchette au-dessus de la main d'Adrian et la garda suspendue dans les airs en guise d'avertissement.

\- Bien, j'attendrai votre réponse, au chaud, dans mon lit... Tu connais le chemin, non ?

Il retira sa main assez vite pour que l'instrument de torture ne le perfore pas à nouveau et s'en alla en ricanant.

\- Je suis désolée Severus, je ne pensais pas que les élèves en parleraient entre eux...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser du comportement d'Adrian. Promets-moi simplement qu'une fois que l'on sera débarrassé de lui, aucun de tes anciens amants ne viendra prendre la relève.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de risque...

\- Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait de spécial pour son anniversaire ?

\- Non, vraiment, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir ! répondit-elle précipitamment en cachant son embarras dans sa serviette.

oOo

Afin de terminer son étude des baguettes, le professeur d'Histoire traîna l'épais volume III de l' _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle_ jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin de comparer les informations de l'ouvrage de référence avec ce qu'elle avec découvert à l'intérieur du livre de son père. A sa grande surprise, un chapitre était consacré aux baguettes mythiques et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Un long paragraphe abordait un objet très particulier, il s'agissait de la baguette de Sureau. De mémoire, Amalia se souvint du conte des Trois Frères mais aucun texte qu'elle avait étudié jusqu'alors, ne confirmait la véracité de la légende. Dans le livre légué par son père, de nouveaux éléments allaient l'étonner. Livius réitérait les propos qu'elle avait déjà entendu sur la volonté des baguettes. Bien que considérées comme de simples outils par les sorciers, elles étaient dotées d'une véritable personnalité influencée au cours de leur création par le bois et le cœur qui les composaient. Cette sensibilité rendait la baguette capable d'agir par elle-même. La manifestation la plus remarquable était son refus de fonctionner si quelque chose lui déplaisait.

A ce titre, la baguette semblait être fidèle à son maître mais certaines d'entre elles décidaient de vouer une allégeance à un autre sorcier en même temps ou à la place de celui qu'elles avaient choisi à l'origine. Chaque instrument, dès le moment où il trouvait son propriétaire idéal, commencerait à apprendre des choses de son partenaire humain tout en lui apportant son propre enseignement. Dès lors, il n'est plus question d'allégeance mais de partenariat. Amalia plissa les yeux pour mieux lire, l'écriture était plus petite et fine, l'encre disparaissait par endroit.

La conquête d'une baguette se produisait lorsque le sorcier était vaincu soit par sa mort, soit en le désarmant contre sa volonté. La réaction qui en découlait, dépendait de la personnalité du sorcier ainsi que de la baguette et du bois qui la composait. L'instrument le plus versatile de tous est de loin la Baguette de Sureau.

L'illustration représentait la silhouette de la Mort se penchant vers le rivage pour cueillir une branche de sureau et fabriquer la baguette du premier frère. Il s'agissait d'un outil particulièrement puissant ayant appartenu à de nombreux sorciers, dont le dénominateur commun était le fait d'être des mages noirs. Elle était connue pour son pouvoir mais aussi pour son passé sanglant : tous ses propriétaires firent l'objet de convoitises et furent tués pour sa possession. Le cœur de la baguette serait composé de crin de Sombral. Amalia se souvint que dans les notes d'Ollivander, le Sombral était marqué comme un élément rare pour une baguette car il était réservé aux gens capables de défier la Mort. Sa lecture la passionna, ce détail donnait un sens à la légende et apportait un éclairage nouveau pour rendre réel ce conte.

Il était difficile de tracer avec précision le parcours de cet objet car au fil des siècles, son nom n'avait cessé de changer. Bien que l'histoire raconte le défi lancé par les frères Peverell à la Mort elle-même, il était plus probable qu'ils aient fabriqué la baguette. Et afin de faire prospérer leur commerce, ils aient inventé le conte pour apporter une aura mystique à leur création. La malédiction débuta également à cette époque puisque la Baguette de Sureau fut arrachée à Antioche Peverell, son premier maître, suite à son assassinat. Entre le XIIIe et le XVe siècle, la plus vieille source sérieuse permettant d'affirmer qu'un sorcier ait possédé la Baguette, concernait Emeric le Mauvais, qui périt rapidement après un duel féroce contre Egbert le Magnifique. Malheureusement aucune trace ne permettait de savoir ce qu'il était advenu du propriétaire et de la baguette jusqu'à l'histoire du célèbre mage noir Godelot [1].

Certainement par orgueil, il décrivit sa baguette et ses exploits dans son livre _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie,_ cependant il connut la même fin tragique que les précédents propriétaires de l'objet puisque son propre fils, Hereward, l'assassinat. Cet élément qui permit de confirmer l'identité de l'objet magique.

La piste de la Baguette de Sureau était à nouveau perdue jusqu'au XVIIIe siècle lorsque Barnabas Deverill utilisa un objet qu'il nomme « _la Baguette de Sambucus_ » afin de terroriser ses ennemis. Loxias le tua et s'empara de l'instrument pour le renommer à son tour « _Bâton de la Mort_ ». Bien que bercé d'intentions louables, Loxias fut rattrapé par la malédiction de la baguette et sombra dans une folie meurtrière, conduisant à son exécution. Sa trace disparut dans les limbes de l'Histoire jusqu'à ce qu'un fabriquant de baguettes use du même stratagème que les frères Perevell pour faire connaître son œuvre. Amalia eut un frisson dans le dos en découvrant les lettres noires tracées à l'encre. Le nom de Mykew Gregorovitch apparut en haut du paragraphe suivant. Livius avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait du dernier témoignage fiable de son existence au XXe siècle. Gregorovitch se serait fait ravir son bien par un sorcier dont il ignorait l'identité, mais se garda bien de le faire savoir afin de ne pas perdre la notoriété qu'il s'était forgée.

La dernière partie consacrée à cet objet mythique était raturée, comme si son auteur avait dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois. Les mots étaient formés au fur et à mesure, l'écriture hésitante confirma l'impression étrange qu'Amalia eut en lisant les mots de son père. L'objet était décrit comme changeant, car une baguette normale aura tendance à être fidèle à son maître et pourra éventuellement accepter qu'un membre de la famille de ce dernier, ou que quelqu'un l'ayant désarmé, s'en serve. C'était ce qui s'était produit avec la baguette d'Amalia qui lui venait de sa grand-mère paternelle. En revanche, la Baguette de Sureau n'était disciple que de la puissance de son propriétaire. Elle changera immédiatement d'allégeance si son maître est vaincu et s'attachera alors au vainqueur.

La jeune femme referma l'ouvrage. Les recherches de Livius étaient très poussées et documentées. Les références étaient nombreuses et tout laissait croire que la Baguette de Sureau avait bien existé et le plus surprenant, qu'elle était toujours entre les mains d'un mage puissant. Même chez les sorciers, certaines légendes semblaient être des contes pour enfants. La vérité transparaissait pourtant à travers les époques et cet objet extraordinaire, bien que dangereux, serait un outil formidable dans la lutte de la Lumière face aux Ténèbres.

Elle repoussa sa chaise sous le bureau et emporta le livre de son père. La nuit avait envahi le parc du château et la lune était bien haute à présent. Il ne devait plus y avoir beaucoup d'étudiants en cette heure avancée de la soirée, pourtant deux personnes se disputaient dans la salle de lecture des enseignants. En entendant les talons d'Amalia ils s'arrêtèrent, Madame Pince sortit d'un pas décidé, le visage crispé de colère. La jeune femme en trouva l'origine, les poings sur la table, tournant le dos à la porte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ?

L'homme se retourna, surpris par cette intervention.

\- … Non, pour quelle raison cela n'irait pas ?

\- Tout d'abord parce que tu as l'air contrarié, ensuite parce qu'il y a eu des éclats de voix et que je viens de voir notre bibliothécaire partir d'ici dans le même état. Qu'y-a-t-il entre vous deux ? Je l'ai entendu te tutoyer l'an dernier pendant la visite du Ministère.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage penché sur le côté, déterminée à avoir une explication.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, pas tant que nous n'avons pas fait le Serment des Moires... Et ne me regarde pas de cette manière, ce n'est pas une excuse ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé pour avoir été espionné.

Le tanner jusqu'à obtenir une réponse ne serait pas très productif. A la place, Amalia essaya une autre approche.

\- Ce ne doit pas être si grave... murmura-t-elle d'une voix de velours. Je peux peut-être le deviner...

Ses mains remontaient le long du cou de son compagnon, effleurant son menton du bout des doigts.

\- Arrête, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi de cette façon, répliqua-t-il en lui saisissant les poignets.

\- Soit ! Amalia soupira. Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens. Si tu ne veux rien me dire...

\- J'aimerais mais je ne le peux... corrigea-t-il d'un ton de regret. Je n'aime pas te cacher des choses.

Il en fallait cependant plus pour décourager la jeune femme. Au moins, une personne pouvait répondre à ses interrogations et un simple miroir lui suffisait. A peine était-elle arrivée dans sa chambre qu'elle s'enferma à double tour, tira les rideaux et sortit sa baguette pour convoquer son père. La surface lisse de son miroir vibra et une silhouette connue s'y matérialisa.

\- Bonsoir _mon Astre_ , que me vaut le plaisir de cette invocation ? sourit le vieux mage.

\- Bonsoir Papa, répondit-elle toujours aussi impressionnée par l'étendue de son don. J'avais une chose à te demander sur la gardienne à qui tu as confié l'un de tes ouvrages.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai trouvé un article dans les archives de l'école. Il y avait une jeune fille qui tenait un chapelet. Le même qu'Irma Pince.

\- De qui parles-tu ? s'étonna Livius.

\- Madame Pince, notre bibliothécaire ! C'est elle qui m'a parlé de toi…

\- La bibliothécaire de Poudlard à qui j'ai confié les livres portait un tout autre nom…

\- Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une erreur ? L'étudiante sur la photographie pourrait être Madame Pince si l'on prend en compte les années. Pourtant je ne comprends pas la raison pour laquelle elle mentirait sur son nom.

\- Elle avait une histoire familiale assez complexe, je lui laisse le soin de te la révéler ou non.

\- Nous parlons bien de la même personne ?

\- A moins que Dumbledore se soit transformé en l'horrible barbe bleue, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de bibliothécaires à Poudlard depuis ces dernières années. Le mieux est que tu poses tes questions directement à la personne concernée.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-elle penaude.

\- As-tu autre chose à me dire, Amalia ? demanda Livius d'un ton amusé.

\- Non ! De quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, rouge de confusion.

Elle se doutait que son père voulait aborder sa vie amoureuse mais elle ne se sentait pas encore d'avoir cette conversation.

\- D'accord. Peux-tu au moins me dire comment se passe tes exercices ?

Elle baissa les yeux, encore plus honteuse. Avec la vie au collège, elle avait laissé de côté son propre entraînement, prise entre les négociations avec Adrian et l'état préoccupant de la sécurité à Poudlard. A quel moment pouvait-elle bien s'entraîner sur ses dons ?

\- Je comprends par ce regard que tu n'as pas été très studieuse, continua-t-il la voix pleine de reproche. Amalia, il est vital que tu t'accordes du temps pour toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il est plus puissant, même le monde des Morts le sent. Profite de Dumbledore pour passer en revue ce que je t'ai légué, mets rapidement au point un plan pour te protéger et préserver ceux que tu aimes. Lord Voldemort saisira chaque opportunité de te blesser pour se venger de moi et te contraindre à le rejoindre. Je ne te dis pas tout ceci pour te faire peur. Il y a vingt ans je l'ai sous-estimé, il m'a pris ma femme et la jeunesse de ma fille.

\- Je te promets d'y remédier très rapidement.

\- … Prends-soin de toi _mon Astre_.

\- A bientôt Papa.

Comme après chacun de leurs échanges, Amalia demeura soucieuse. Les paroles de son père soulevaient toujours plus de questions qu'elles n'apportaient de réponses.

oOo

Ces préoccupations furent bien vite chassées par la journée de rencontre entre parents et professeurs. Toutes les familles voulant voir les enseignants de Poudlard, étaient conviés un samedi après-midi de janvier, les salles de classe du premier étage avaient été réquisitionnées pour faire office de bureaux d'accueil. Rusard sortit son plus beau costume en tweed usé jusqu'à la corde pour recevoir les visiteurs. Il devait inscrire les souhaits de ces derniers sur une liste et organiser les rendez-vous pour chaque professeur sous la supervision de McGonagall. Des grappes de sorciers arrivèrent petit à petit après le déjeuner et rapidement, le concierge se retrouva dépassé par sa tâche. Amalia attendait sur le pas de la salle qu'on lui avait désignée, le dos bien droit, aux aguets, prête à répondre à toutes les sollicitations. Derrière elle, la salle dégageait une agréable odeur de fleurs fraîches et une musique discrète s'échappait d'un sonophone posé sur le bureau. Slughorn était passé quelques minutes plus tôt pour se mettre à trois portes de la sienne et gloussait d'impatience.

\- Tu comptes impressionner quelques pères de famille en quête d'un… Comment Ombrage avait-elle dit déjà ? questionna une voix grave.

\- « _Met en avant ses attributs certainement dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par un éventuel parti »_ Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être en quête de quoique ce soit, j'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais, souffla-t-elle en attirant dans la salle de classe vide son interlocuteur.

\- Je voulais porter à ton attention le fait que je te trouve particulièrement bien apprêtée. Ne t'étonnes donc pas si certains hommes n'écoutent pas ce que tu dis et se concentrent sur…

\- Sur ? reprit-elle avec malice.

\- Sur tes lèvres par exemple…

Rogue s'approcha assez d'elle pour qu'un frisson lui parcourt tout le corps.

\- Et si c'est le cas, que me conseilles-tu de faire ?

\- Appelle au secours, je suis deux salles à côté…

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux détachés d'Amalia et en respira les effluves sucrées.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te le rappelle, mais j'ai battu une hydre à ta place l'an dernier. Je crois pouvoir me débarrasser d'un homme libidineux.

\- L'hydre n'avait pas la possibilité de se plaindre au directeur de l'école. En ce qui concerne les parents, garde en tête qu'ils sont là parce qu'une personne t'a fait parvenir un bracelet assorti au collier qui a bien failli coûter la vie à l'une de nos élèves.

\- Je n'oublie pas la raison de leur venue. D'ailleurs avant qu'ils n'arrivent…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sa bouche était bien trop occupée pour lui permettre de prononcer un seul mot. Lorsque Rogue repartit vers sa salle, son esprit était encore embrumé des délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient chacun de leurs baisers. Amalia réajusta sa veste et vérifia que sa tenue était en ordre. Son trois pièces était aussi conventionnel que celui qu'elle portait à la visite du Ministre l'an dernier, à l'exception de son Patronus qui cette fois-ci, bordait ses manches. L'enseignante était prête à recevoir les premiers visiteurs et à sa grande surprise, ce fut Arthur Weasley qui se présenta seul, un brin trop enthousiaste.

\- Bonjour Arthur ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes venu sans Molly ?

\- Non, non ! Elle est avec le Professeur McGonagall pour le cours de Métamorphose et aussi faire le point sur le comportement de Ron et Ginny puisqu'ils sont à Gryffondor. On s'est réparti les matières pour aller plus vite !

\- J'espère avoir le plaisir de la saluer avant votre départ !

Elle le conduisit d'un geste de la main vers l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

\- Alors, si nous commencions par Ron ? proposa Amalia en sortant un parchemin de la pile des fiches d'élèves qu'elle avait préparé.

\- Heu dites, avant, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer à quoi sert un canard en plastique chez les Moldus ? J'ai demandé à Harry mais il n'a pas su me dire pourquoi il y avait un mécanisme à l'intérieur…

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux en grand, son premier rendez-vous avec un parent prenait une tournure étrange, Arthur Weasley était-il vraiment en train de lui demander à quoi servait un sex-toy ?

\- … C'est un peu délicat et embarrassant. Les enfants aiment bien jouer avec des objets flottants dans leur bain…

\- Donc c'est un jouet pour enfant ? coupa Arthur, les yeux pétillant d'émerveillement.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Pour adolescent alors ? insista-t-il toujours aussi excité.

\- Non Arthur, c'est pour adultes.

Amalia prononça ces mots avec le plus de sérieux dont elle était capable.

\- Oh !…

Il réfléchit et reprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum… Le mécanisme… Il fait vibrer le canard…

\- Ah ! Et à quoi ça sert ?

L'homme était sincèrement intéressé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme changeait de couleur. Elle inspira profondément et osa dire à voix haute ce que son esprit redoutait de devoir expliquer.

\- C'est un objet pour adultes à des fins érotiques.

\- Oh ! Ça explique les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'ai trouvé ! déclara Mr. Weasley sans gêne. Et comment s'en sert-on ?

\- Alors là mon très cher Arthur, je vais vous laisser le soin de découvrir cela avec Molly à votre retour chez vous ! En attendant, si nous parlions de Ron ? lança Amalia avec l'espoir de terminer cet entretien le plus rapidement possible.

Malheureusement, Mr. Weasley était trop content d'avoir une experte dans les coutumes Moldues pour laisser cette occasion filer. Les trente minutes suivantes furent laborieuses et alternées par des questions n'ayant rien à voir avec la scolarité de ses enfants. L'arrivée de Mrs. Weasley secourut l'enseignante en extirpant son mari de ce rendez-vous. Molly salua Amalia, la remercia d'avoir veillé au bon déroulement du projet d'entreprise des jumeaux, bien qu'elle eut préféré être mise au courant plus tôt de leurs agissements. Elle laissa place à deux parents d'un troisième année de Serdaigle. Les échanges suivants furent classiques, modérés et sans animosité alors que l'arrivée de Mrs. Augusta Londubat instaura une ambiance glaciale dans la pièce.

La vieille dame détailla Amalia d'un regard curieux, le menton haut et les lèvres pincées. A ses côtés, Neville ne menait pas large, il était voûté et à moitié caché par l'immense manteau en fourrure mitée de sa grand-mère. Un large chapeau représentant un renard endormit couronnait sa tête et des gants en cuir d'un rouge criard, habillaient des doigts en forme de serres. Après quelques minutes, le professeur d'Histoire se rendit compte que l'animal sur la tête de Mrs. Londubat n'était pas une imitation mais un véritable goupil empaillé.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous êtes venue pour que nous parlions de la scolarité de Neville. C'est un élève particulièrement sérieux et...

\- Non, coupa sèchement la vieille femme.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas venue pour Neville. S'il y avait un quelconque problème avec ses résultats, Minerva m'en aurait informée par hibou. De plus, il s'est très largement illustré lors de la bataille au ministère l'été dernier ! Des enfants ridiculisant des Mangemorts ! Mon petit-fils tient indéniablement des talents de son père !

Sur sa chaise, l'élève se liquéfia.

\- Ah... Vous n'avez pas effectué ce déplacement en vain. Quel est l'objet de votre venue ? répondit poliment Amalia.

Mrs. Londubat toisa son interlocutrice d'un œil mauvais.

\- Les rumeurs, Miss Richards. On dit de vous que vous perpétuez les rites maléfiques de votre père et que vous empoisonnez les étudiants. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas manifesté mon mécontentement car l'Histoire de la Magie est une matière _secondaire_...

La sorcière appuya avec dédain sur ce dernier mot, Neville rougit et Amalia leva un sourcil.

\- Le fait est qu'en qualité de parents d'élèves, je m'inquiète de la sécurité de mon unique petit-fils.

L'enseignante allait répondre lorsque Mrs. Londubat continua.

\- Cependant, Neville semble attaché à vous. Il m'a fait part de l'aide que vous lui avez apporté pendant le bal du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ ainsi que des échanges que vous avez eu au sujet de ses parents. Je constate de mes yeux…

Elle fixa les manches d'Amalia où les balbuzards s'animaient.

\- … Que vous êtes une sorcière émérite. Dans cette société machiste, je ne peux qu'apprécier les femmes ayant le courage de s'affirmer !

\- Euh, merci Mrs. Londubat…, bafouilla Amalia, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

\- D'autres parents attendent, je vous souhaite donc une excellente fin de journée.

L'élève regarda son professeur avec étonnement, la bouche bée. Sa grand-mère claqua des doigts devant son visage pour lui ordonner de la suivre et il s'exécuta en sursautant. Mr. Lovegood parut alors beaucoup plus ordinaire, Amalia l'accueillit et le laissa déblatérer sur sa conception de l'Histoire de la Magie, son sérieux fut mis à rude épreuve pourtant le résultat était là : le père de Luna sortit de la classe très fier de lui !

A la fin de cette longue épreuve, la jeune femme alla prendre l'air dans le couloir, constatant par la même occasion que ses voisins de salle avaient presque tous achevé leurs rendez-vous. Une élève à la tignasse indomptable lui passa devant et la salua d'un signe de la tête.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! Je suppose que vos parents n'ont pas pu venir. Londres-Poudlard représente une sacrée trotte pour des Moldus !

\- Oui Miss Richards. Ils auraient vraiment aimé rencontrer mes professeurs et voir le château extraordinaire dont je leur ai parlé.

\- Et aussi entendre les innombrables compliments à votre sujet ! rit Amalia.

Hermione devint rouge et tenta de se cacher derrière le livre sur les runes qu'elle tenait étroitement contre elle.

\- Ne soyez pas confuse, c'est bien normal ! Vous travaillez dur et c'est aussi un plaisir de pouvoir complimenter les élèves qui s'investissent dans leur vie scolaire. J'aimerais que tous mes étudiants soient un peu plus comme vous Hermione !

\- Ah... Mer-ci-ci Professeur…, bégaya-t-elle en relevant le nez.

\- Je leur écrirai pour leur faire part de mon avis si vous le permettez.

L'élève hocha la tête et arbora un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Soudain, une silhouette noire drapée dans une étole en vison sortit d'une des salles d'un pas impérial. Son parfum subtil de lavande, rose et jasmin était accompagné de notes de violette et de ylang-ylang [2], accentuant sa présence. Un garçon blond la suivit de peu. Malefoy s'arrêta net en voyant son ancien professeur d'Histoire et la Gryffondor alors que sa mère s'avança, la tête haute.

\- Hum, je constate que Dumbledore n'a pas jugé bon de prendre des précautions vis-à-vis des professeurs dangereux !

\- Bonjour Narcissa, répondit calmement Amalia en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Vous n'avez pas changé… J'espère que les résultats scolaires de Drago ne vous ont pas déçue.

Mrs. Malefoy haussa un sourcil réprobateur et adressa un rapide coup d'œil vers son fils avant de continuer.

\- Je sors du bureau de son directeur de maison et il ne semble pas avoir à se plaindre de lui...

Rogue apparut à son tour dans le couloir, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui se jouait et reprit le masque imperturbable qu'il avait l'habitude de porter.

\- Narcissa, y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Je m'étonnais de la présence certaines personnalités ici. Dumbledore n'écoute-t-il pas les rumeurs à son sujet ?

La sorcière regarda dans un premier temps Amalia puis Hermione avec un rictus aux lèvres.

\- C'est déjà un scandale qu'il autorise des élèves d'un niveau inférieur à venir s'instruire ici ! Alors permettre à une Sang-Mêlé de donner des cours et plus encore...

\- Narcissa ! interrompit Rogue plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Narcissa, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Tu devrais conserver pour tes proches ces réflexions car ici, _malheureusement_ , nous n'avons pas que des amis...

Il observa Amalia, redoutant certainement une réaction de sa part. À la place, il perçut ses pensées.

 _\- Excellente répartie mon Prince, si elle savait que tes lèvres ont caressé les miennes il y a tout juste 4h, elle serait horrifiée..._

La jeune femme souriait, une expression triomphale pétillait dans ses yeux.

\- Amalia ? lança une voix au bout du corridor.

C'était Remus avec Harry. Il accompagnait l'adolescent et s'était mis sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion bien que les vêtements semblaient maintes fois reprisés.

\- Ah bonjour, ajouta-t-il en voyant Rogue et Narcissa, perplexe par l'attitude qu'il devait adopter face à la femme d'un Mangemort déclaré. Je viens pour Harry... Je vous coupe peut-être ? C'était au tour de Drago ?

\- Non, _malheureusement_ je n'ai reçu _aucun_ Serpentard aujourd'hui, répondit le professeur d'Histoire en regardant leur directeur. À croire qu'ils m'ont tous évité. Mr. Rusard va bientôt faire le tour des classes pour annoncer la fin de la rencontre, on peut aller dîner à Pré-au-Lard si tu veux...

\- Avec plaisir, je t'ai réservé pour la fin sauf que je pensais aussi avoir le temps de parler à Severus… regretta le loup-garou.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai rien à dire sur Potter. Il est aussi mauvais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'en potions ! houspilla son enseignant sous les ricanements de Drago et le sourire satisfait de sa mère.

\- Ah bon ? Il a pourtant eu la note maximale dans cette matière à ses B.U.S.E...

\- L'examinateur aura certainement été influencé par sa notoriété ! répliqua Rogue, les dents serrées.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il est vrai que j'ai enseigné cette matière une seule année mais je crois que c'est aussi ton cas, Severus ? s'étonna Lupin sans une once de mauvais esprit.

\- Une preuve s'il en fallait encore, que Dumbledore emploie n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Narcissa d'un air hautain.

Amalia retint un gloussement, cette conversation allait tourner en pugilat et elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à son ami pourquoi elle défendrait celui qui avait manifestement tord.

\- Allons-y. Si Severus n'a rien à te dire, moi par contre je peux t'en parler pendant des heures ! Je vous invite Harry, Hermione et toi ! Malheureusement Tonks n'est pas là mais cela sera quand même amusant !

Elle se retourna vers les Serpentard.

\- Messieurs, Dame, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée…

\- _Et toi mon Prince, j'ai hâte d'avoir à nouveau ton goût sur ma langue et tes mains sur mon corps_ , lança-t-elle malicieusement en fixant les yeux noirs de son compagnon comme punition à son comportement injuste envers Harry.

Certes, ils se détestaient mutuellement mais son élève était un vrai prodige en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il aurait pu s'en rendre compte et prendre plaisir à lui enseigner si seulement Harry ne s'entêtait pas à provoquer Rogue en classe qui lui rendait bien, en profitant de son statut pour le pousser à bout et le sanctionner.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le visage du professeur passa du blanc au rouge, sans réussir à retenir une expression scandalisée que Narcissa prit pour une marque de mépris à l'égard de sa collègue. Satisfaite, Amalia poussa Harry, Hermione et Remus vers la sortie et ne se retourna pas vers la source du vent froid qui lui léchait le dos. Elle savait qui en était à l'origine et se félicita d'avoir évité une catastrophe.

oOo

La soirée fut délicieuse, les enfants étaient contents de passer un peu de temps avec un de leurs anciens et une actuelle professeurs. Ron était resté avec ses propres parents et Tonks, de repos, avait transplané auprès de sa famille la veille. Par chance, aucun vampire ne vint troubler ces retrouvailles et alors que Hermione s'était éclipsée aux toilettes et Harry au comptoir pour commander des Bièreaubeurres, Amalia rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Lupin pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais représenter le tuteur de Harry !

\- Dumbledore m'en a parlé à la dernière minute ! se justifia-t-il. Comment est-il en classe ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il n'a pas poursuivit l'Histoire de la Magie en sixième année !

\- Quoi ? Il s'est bien gardé de me le dire ! râla Remus en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, qui aurait besoin de cette matière pour devenir Auror ?

\- Hum... Et concernant les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Tu peux me renseigner ?

\- Remus... C'est un des meilleurs élèves que cette classe ait connu. Severus n'allait pas te dire cela devant Drago Malefoy alors que c'est justement ces compétences qui lui ont permis d'envoyer son père à Azkaban.

-... Tu as raison. Sirius serait tellement fier de lui...

\- Lily et James aussi, compléta Amalia en regardant le jeune homme au comptoir, l'air joyeux et les cheveux en bataille qui attendait sa commande. J'espère pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec lui à l'avenir, il est moins souvent collé et son emploi du temps est un peu mieux organisé. Cependant, revenons à toi… Tu ne m'envoies pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Albus dit que tu as passé du temps avec la meute de Greyback pour l'Ordre.

\- En effet, répondit le loup-garou d'un air sombre en finissant son verre.

\- J'espère que tu n'acceptes pas de missions aussi périlleuses juste pour fuir Tonks…

\- Amalia ! broncha-t-il. Je me demandais combien de temps allais-tu mettre pour me parler de Dora !

\- Hé ! Presque 2h ! C'est pas mal non ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

\- Ça va ! Je vais répondre à son dernier courrier si ça peut m'éviter l'Inquisition !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le harcèlement de Molly, le tien, sans compter les questions sournoises de Dumbledore et les allusions de Maugrey !

Harry revint avec les chopes accompagné de Hermione qui l'avait rejoint. Un homme petit au ventre rebondi entra au même moment dans le pub. C'était Slughorn qui s'octroyait une pause bien méritée dans sa taverne préférée. Madame Rosmerta lui adressa un signe de la main et il balaya du regard la salle à la recherche de visages connus. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit groupe formé par Remus, Amalia et les deux élèves.

\- Ah ! Lupin ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? On m'a rapporté tellement de choses à votre sujet mais…

Tout en parlant, le maître de potions tira une chaise et s'invita à leur table sous les gloussements étouffés de Harry et Hermione qui voyaient le teint de Remus changer de couleur. Après une longue litanie, Slughorn finit par demander la raison de sa présence ici, Lupin désigna du menton Harry.

\- Je suis venu représenter le tuteur de Harry puisqu'il est Moldu et ne souhaite pas s'investir dans la scolarité de son neveu.

\- Tu as vu combien de professeurs si tu n'as visité ni Severus, ni Horace ? questionna Amalia.

\- J'ai débuté par Minerva comme elle est sa directrice de maison et elle m'a rassuré sur ses résultats donc je n'ai pas couru après toutes ses matières sinon - il regarda l'élève en fronçant les sourcils - je me serais rendu compte qu'il avait abandonné l'Histoire de la Magie !

\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Il a aussi laissé tomber Hagrid et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel était notre garde-chasse ! rit la jeune femme. Oh Harry, ne soyez pas mal à l'aise ! reprit-elle en le voyant se cacher derrière sa Bièreaubeurre. Vous avez fait des choix judicieux pour votre avenir. Horace en est d'ailleurs le premier ravi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le maître de potions était tellement content d'être le centre de l'attention qu'il déblatéra encore de longues minutes sur les talents de son élève dans sa matière. Une chose attira l'attention du professeur d'Histoire, pendant que Slughorn parlait, Hermione donna plusieurs coups de coude et regards réprobateurs à son ami. Le professeur d'Histoire en conclut que la soudaine virtuosité du Gryffondor était étrange et devait susciter la jalousie de l'ancienne première de la classe.

-… Ah ! Cette préparation me fait penser à votre livre Amalia ! Le travail que vous avez fait avec Severus est vraiment intéressant ! Remarquable même ! Me permettrez-vous d'en parler à mes amis au Ministère ? Je pense qu'ils pourraient vous accorder une nouvelle audience et une oreille plus attentive...

\- Merci Horace, ce serait merveilleux !

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Remus. J'avais été assez déconcerté par la manière dont vous aviez été traités. Votre travail a une approche ingénieuse. C'est une bonne chose s'il peut être examiné d'une manière impartiale.

\- Parfait ! Je vous ferai savoir en temps voulu ce qu'il en est ! En attendant, dites-moi Mr. Lupin, qu'en est-il de...

Pendant que Slughorn continuait son babillage, Amalia observa avec plaisir ses élèves. Harry riait bien volontiers et Hermione se détendit enfin. Ils avaient tous les deux tellement grandis en l'espace d'une année. Elle soupira en pensant que bientôt ses étudiants seraient adultes et qu'elle ne les verrait plus à moins de révéler certaines choses... Puis la promesse faite à Dumbledore et renouvelée à Sirius la sortie de ses rêveries, elle ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre.

La soirée se termina à une heure raisonnable afin que les enseignants raccompagnèrent jusqu'au château, les élèves sous l'œil du concierge qui les attendait avec son Capteur de Dissimulation. Il le cacha bien vite dans son dos en apercevant Amalia.

oOo

Dumbledore rassembla les professeurs dans la salle adjacente au réfectoire après le petit déjeuner dès le lendemain. La journée de rencontre parents-professeurs s'était parfaitement déroulée et aucun incident n'avait émaillé ce rendez-vous. Le directeur semblait ravi des retours envoyés par le Ministère, se félicitant d'avoir instaurer un moment privilégié entre ses enseignants et les parents d'élèves, de plus en plus préoccupés par l'éducation de leurs enfants en ces temps troubles. Autour de la table, Amalia prenait des notes sur un parchemin, écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce que Dumbledore disait. Par moment elle grattait quelques mots sur un carnet rouge glissé sous ses feuilles mais personne ne lui répondit. Rogue s'était assit à l'exact opposé, veillant à ne surtout pas croiser son regard. Il n'ouvrit même pas le cahier jumeau pour lire ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Un peu déçue, elle ravala sa fierté et suivit le directeur jusqu'à son bureau après la réunion. Un escalier en colimaçon communiquait de la salle à l'étage, qui desservait à la fois ses appartements et son lieu de travail.

\- Bien, tu dois être soulagée que la rencontre soit terminée ! débuta le vieux sorcier.

\- On peut dire cela. J'ai surtout apprécié la venue de Remus et de passer un peu de temps avec lui et les enfants. As-tu eu des retours sur les raisons qui nous ont mené à cet événement ?

\- Rassure-toi, le comité n'a pas émis de réserve à ton sujet. Ils estiment que l'histoire du bracelet en opale est un regrettable accident lié à une succession d'erreur. Ils n'ont bien entendu pas été informés des empoisonnements du début d'année, tout comme les élèves qui pensent avoir fait une intoxication alimentaire.

Dumbledore regarda son interlocutrice à travers ses lunettes, ses yeux clairs trahissaient ses pensées.

\- Albus, je sais pertinemment que tu me caches quelque chose au sujet de Drago mais je ne dirai rien. Narcissa avait une mine affreuse, elle doit faire face à l'absence de son époux et je pense que son fils lui cause aussi des soucis.

\- Serais-tu devenue raisonnable avec le temps ? ricana le directeur.

\- Oh Albus, tu devrais savoir que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je souhaite... répliqua-t-elle avec défiance.

\- Je le sais mon enfant, je le sais...

[1] Pottermore

[2] Pain moussant Baa Bar – Lush

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Des têtes à têtes

 **Note :** bah alors ? On ne me laisse plus de reviews à par Abss ? Le dernier chapitre a au moins dû vous faire prononcer des « oooooooooooh » non ? :D Il doit également rester quelques fautes de français, mille excuses, je n'ai pas reçu la correction avant de partir loin d'Internet pour la semaine... :/ Bonne lecture quand même !


	11. Chapitre 11 – Des têtes à têtes

**Chapitre 11 – Des têtes à têtes**

\- Amalia ? questionna une voix connue.

\- Oui Harry. Qu'il y-a-t-il ?

L'étudiant l'avait rejointe dans le cloître car il savait où elle se rendait souvent après le dîner.

\- Je voulais vous voir depuis un moment, j'ai aimé notre soirée aux _Trois Balais_... Mais j'ai moins de temps que l'an dernier...

\- La faute à qui je vous prie ? lui lança-t-elle en riant. Si vous étiez moins souvent collé, vous auriez du temps pour vous !

Le vent froid de l'hiver balayait les couloirs et une rafale les surpris.

\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous serons à l'abri.

Il accepta, c'était la première fois que Harry avait l'occasion d'y venir. Il fut donc aussi surpris que Neville lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le linteau de la cheminée. Dans un cadre, il reconnut une photo pour en avoir reçu un exemplaire des mains de son parrain, un an plus tôt. Tous les membres du premier Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis et souriaient à l'objectif.

\- …Euh, Amalia... Neville m'a dit que lorsqu'il était bébé, vous aviez rencontré ses parents. C'était aussi le cas avec les miens ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle raviva le foyer d'un coup de baguette magique et s'installa dans son fauteuil, la pièce devint plus accueillante.

\- Comment les avez-vous connus ?

\- Prenez-place.

Elle désigna l'un des sièges face à son bureau. Harry le détailla d'un air suspicieux.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je me demandais si vous alliez répondre à mes questions cette fois-ci ou chercher à les éviter en me lançant un enchantement comme la dernière fois...

\- Vous avez tort, je ne vous ai lancé aucun sort. C'était chez votre parrain et je vous ai expliqué comment nous nous étions rencontrés lui et moi. Vous souhaitez savoir dans quelles conditions j'ai fait la connaissance de vos parents, je vais vous le raconter, asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme prit place et comme aucune envie de dormir ne le gagna, il se détendit.

\- Je suis arrivée à Poudlard pendant leur dernière année et nous étions tous dans la même maison. Votre mère s'est portée volontaire pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs et c'est ainsi qu'elle est devenue mon amie. Quant à votre père, vous savez déjà quels sont les liens qui l'unissaient à votre parrain, je croisais donc assez souvent James quand je voyais Sirius. Et comme votre ami Neville, je vous ai aussi tenu dans mes bras lorsque vous étiez nourrisson, c'était juste avant mon départ pour la France. Malheureusement à mon retour, j'avais perdu beaucoup d'amis...

Alors que le visage d'Amalia s'assombrissait alors que celui de Harry s'illumina soudainement.

\- Comment étaient-ils les uns avec les autres ?

\- Le groupe était hétéroclite, donc certains s'entendaient mieux que d'autres. Sirius et James passaient leur temps à s'amuser, faire des plaisanteries et même lorsque vous êtes né, votre père n'a pas arrêté ses facéties au grand dam de votre mère ! Ils vous aimaient tous les deux, sans aucun doute. Votre parrain aussi, quelque part il est devenu plus raisonnable. J'ai même cru que Remus avait déteint sur lui... Ils se comportaient comme des frères, Fred et George illustrent assez bien ce dont j'ai pu être témoin !

\- Vous connaissiez aussi le frère de Sirius, non ?

\- Oui...

L'expression de profonde tristesse d'Amalia poussa Harry à s'excuser.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser en évoquant sa mémoire !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Harry. Je suis attristée car je pensais au fait que Sirius nous ait quitté sans connaître la vérité sur son frère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea précipitamment l'étudiant.

\- Sirius a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son petit frère, un an à peine les séparait mais ils étaient très différents. Regulus ressemblait beaucoup à sa famille, fier de ses origines et de son sang, faisant des pratiques obscures une religion. Sirius était attiré comme moi, par un aspect plus sensitif de la sorcellerie. Votre mère aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta l'enseignante.

\- Le professeur Slughorn m'en a parlé...

\- Je n'en doute pas, c'était son élève préférée ! Entre-autre parce qu'elle avait un don pour les potions et qu'elle pratiquait cette magie du cœur. C'est celle que les enfants utilisent instinctivement. Vous avez dû connaître cela bien qu'ayant été élevé dans une famille Moldue.

Harry hocha la tête, attentif aux détails de ce récit.

\- Mrs. Black a tout fait pour appuyer sur les détails insignifiants et les transformer en barrières entre ses deux fils. Avec le temps elles sont devenues des murets puis des frontières. Cette femme a toujours divisé pour mieux régner et au final, elle a réussi à les séparer pour de bon quand Sirius est venu vivre chez vos grands-parents paternels. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que Regulus a compris ce qui se jouait dans son propre foyer. Il a tout de même rejoint les Mangemorts pour se conformer à l'idée que ses parents se faisaient de lui et j'ai eu de moins en moins de nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adresse à mon père pour qu'il l'aide à quitter leur camp. Voldemort s'en était cruellement pris à Kreattur et je crois que cela a provoqué chez son maître un électrochoc.

\- Avait-il tort de le faire ? s'exclama Harry, en colère à l'idée que l'on puisse manifester de la compassion à l'égard de l'horrible être qui avait trahit Sirius et l'avait précipité dans le piège tendu par Bellatrix au ministère.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Harry haïssait Kreattur.

\- Les elfes de maison ne font que ce que l'on leur ordonne. Kreattur a toujours manifesté de l'animosité envers votre parrain parce que sa maîtresse lui a dit de le faire et à aucun moment il n'a osé remettre en question cette décision car Mrs. Black demeurera son unique maîtresse jusqu'à ce que ce maudit tableau disparaisse... Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort a torturé Kreattur et Regulus était très sensible au sort du domestique qui l'avait vu grandir.

\- C'est un peu étrange, non ? D'être touché par ça et de se ranger du côté des Mangemorts ?

La réflexion de Harry fit sourire Amalia.

\- Votre raisonnement est pertinent mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit l'an dernier, les gens ne sont pas entièrement blancs ou noirs, mauvais ou gentils. Je vous parle d'un homme qui a grandi dans une famille où le respect passe non pas par l'accomplissement de nos actes, mais par la noblesse présupposée des gènes. Regulus a appris que les Sangs-Purs devaient gouverner les autres sorciers car dans leurs veines coule la preuve de leur supériorité. Le rapport que vous avez entre le Bien et le Mal n'est pas inné. Par exemple, on ne vous a pas appris à haïr les elfes de maison et vous avez sympathisé avec l'un d'entre eux, Dobby.

Le jeune homme dévisageait Amalia, surpris d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait l'existence de l'amitié entre l'elfe et lui.

\- Ron a trouvé que c'était bizarre... répondit-il.

\- Ce qui est normal puisqu'on lui a dit tout petit déjà, que les elfes de maison étaient les esclaves naturels des sorciers. Les Mangemorts ont rejoint Voldemort pour tout autant de raison qu'il y a de membres dans ses rangs et croyez-le ou non, les gens ne deviennent pas méchants spontanément. Voldemort lui-même aurait pu avoir un destin différent.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Il a tué des centaines de personnes sans ciller ! Il faut être profondément mauvais pour faire ça !

Les sourcils de Harry s'étaient froncés, la colère l'envahissait et son ancienne professeure soupira.

\- Mon père a connu Voldemort à l'époque où il se faisait encore appeler Tom Jedusor. C'était un élégant jeune homme travaillant à la boutique _Barjow et Beurk_ où sa passion des objets occultes l'avait conduit. Toutefois mon père m'a dit que ses yeux reflétaient déjà l'ambition et la décrépitude de son âme. Par la suite, Dumbledore a révélé à mon père que c'était lui qui était allé le chercher à l'orphelinat où sa mère l'avait abandonné.

\- Oui, il me l'a montré dans un souvenir...

\- Bien, là où je voulais en venir, c'est qu'il était un enfant abandonné par sa mère dans le besoin, toute sa vie il s'est employé à cacher aux autres la misère dans laquelle sa famille autrefois si glorieuse, et pourtant de sang pur, était tombée. Il a toujours été à la recherche d'un prestige d'antan, quitte à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Et si sur son chemin il avait eu la chance de rencontrer de bons amis, de connaître la chaleur d'un foyer ou encore le plaisir de se savoir aimé, croyez-vous qu'il serait devenu le mage noir que nous connaissons ? Quand vous plantez une graine dans du mauvais terreau, elle se transforme en mauvaise herbe.

Harry la regarda avec stupeur, la jeune femme avait perdu des proches à cause de Voldemort et pourtant, elle témoignait d'une sincère miséricorde pour lui.

\- Regulus était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond et avant sa mort, il avait déjà choisi d'aider Sirius en le cachant à sa mère pour ne pas la blesser. Il s'était adressé à mon père pour lui demander conseil, cherchant un moyen de contrer les plans de son maître. Malheureusement je n'ai pas su de quoi il en retournait, cependant l'information m'aurait mise un peu plus en danger ainsi que Sirius, alors Regulus a fait en sorte de l'éloigner le plus possible pour le protéger, quitte à perdre définitivement le lien qui les unissait. Conformément à son souhait, je n'ai rien révélé à Sirius et je n'en aurai plus l'occasion.

\- Merci Amalia de me l'avoir dit. C'est réconfortant de savoir qu'au final quelqu'un se préoccupait de Sirius dans sa famille.

\- Oui, vous avez raison de voir les choses ainsi.

La jeune femme était attendrie par cet échange. Il avait la gentillesse et la sensibilité de sa mère bien que quelques instants plus tôt, on aurait pu croire entendre James s'exprimer.

\- Je me demande souvent comment aurait été ma vie si j'avais eu comme Ron, des frères et sœurs, reprit Harry.

\- Pour ma part, Sirius et Regulus ont fait office de frères et je crois avoir appris avec eux le partage et avoir ressenti pour la première fois cette impression d'unité lorsque l'on appartient à un groupe. C'était un peu comme avoir des amis mais qui ne peuvent pas nous quitter si l'on se fâche, alors je crois que c'est une force que de naître au sein d'une fratrie. En tout cas j'aime à le penser.

L'élève échangea un sourire avec son professeur.

\- Il est temps pour vous de retourner dans votre dortoir ou vous offrirez à Mr. Rusard l'occasion de vous soumettre à son Détecteur de Confusion !

Harry grimaça.

\- En plus vous devez avoir beaucoup de devoirs, surtout avec le Professeur Slughorn à qui vous avez fait une forte impression !

\- Oui, je crois surtout qu'il me surestime parce qu'il aimait bien ma mère.

\- Je ne sais pas qui n'aimait pas Lily, répondit Amalia avec une expression douce.

Elle l'invita d'un geste de la main à se couvrir avant de rejoindre les couloirs froids du cloître.

oOo

Janvier s'acheva bien vite et laissa place à un mois de février particulièrement clément, l'hiver avait commencé de bonne heure et le printemps le chassa aussitôt. A son grand désarroi, Amalia eut du mal à se retrouver seule avec son compagnon dont le comportement devint soudain étrange et particulièrement fuyant. Elle dut donc s'entraîner à contrôler des familiers seule et produire des sortilèges de plus en plus complexes sans l'aide de sa baguette. Mais pour la gymnastique de son esprit, il lui fallait absolument un Legilimen puissant et celui-ci se refusait à elle. Les excuses pleuvaient par hibou, les heures de colle se multipliaient et lasse, Amalia s'octroya une escapade nocturne à Pré-au-Lard, craignant que Rogue ne lui fasse la tête à cause de sa sortie avec Lupin pendant la rencontre parents-professeurs. Tonks l'attendait sur le pas de la porte des _Trois Balais_ , Slughorn en sortait lorsqu'elles entamèrent le tour de surveillance de l'Auror.

\- Où es-tu postée ce soir ?

\- Hum, je viens d'apprendre qu'ils m'envoient aux grilles du domaine. Si on me l'avait dit plus tôt, nous nous serions retrouvées là-bas, marmonna Tonks.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'ai plus l'occasion de faire de l'exercice, la marche à pied me fera du bien !

\- Hé ! Tu es de bonne humeur !

\- Oui ! Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à pousser mes pouvoirs un peu plus loin. J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque du collège quand j'apprenais les sortilèges et que je les réussissais du premier coup !

\- Je t'envie, ton travail est tellement plus palpitant que le mien ! Si j'avais su que je serai affectée à surveiller des portes d'entrée lorsque j'ai suivi la formation d'Auror, je me serai abstenue !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, votre présence est vitale ! Il y a eu combien de tentatives déjouées depuis votre arrivée ?

\- Par les Mangemorts ? Beaucoup mais toujours pendant mes congés ! râla Tonks en levant les bras au ciel. Ça manque de piment !

\- Je dois t'avouer que je préfère t'entendre te plaindre du manque de travail plutôt que d'énumérer les pertes dans nos rangs...

\- Oups, je n'aurais pas dû présenter les choses comme ça. C'est vrai que le bon côté des choses est que nous sommes au moins à l'abri d'une certaine façon.

Une silhouette massive s'approcha d'elle, les dépassa et continua sa route vers le village de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Un de vos invités ? demanda l'Auror.

\- Oui, soupira Amalia. J'espère conclure rapidement un accord, je dois retourner voir Adrian demain soir. Je dormirai mieux en les sachant loin...

Elles arrivèrent au portail et Tonks assura la relève d'un de ses collègues. Il salua les deux femmes en s'enveloppa dans sa cape, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du chemin avec sa baguette à la main.

\- Hé ! Je dois te remercier au fait ! s'exclama soudainement Tonks, ses cheveux en bataille et un peu longs prenaient une teinte fushia qui montrait l'excitation de ses yeux. Remus a enfin répondu à l'une de mes lettres après t'avoir vu à la réunion parents-professeurs !

\- Ah ! C'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Wai ! On se voit sur Londres le week-end prochain ! Il m'a invitée dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, il dit qu'il veut me parler d'une chose importante !

\- Euh, Tonks... Au risque de paraître rabat-joie, préserve-toi... Tu ne connais pas la nature de cette rencontre. Et s'il t'apprenait qu'il repart en mission chez les loups-garous ? Ou pire, qu'il s'en va à l'autre bout de la Terre ?

L'expression ravie de l'Auror se fanât en quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'il voulait la voir pour lui dire adieu.

\- Attends ce week-end avant de te faire des idées, je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si Remus t'a donné rendez-vous pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, s'empressa d'ajouter le professeur en tapotant la main de son amie. Vas-y et n'oublie pas les résolutions que tu m'as annoncé en début d'année ! Courageuse ! La tête haute !

L'Auror fronça les sourcils et remonta ses manches.

\- Motivée !

Elle répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois puis entama un va-et-vient devant le portail, concentrée sur ses pensées positives. Les deux jeunes femmes demeurèrent un long moment ensemble avant que le professeur d'Histoire ne retourne à ses copies.

oOo

Les vampires pouvaient être des créatures étranges, tantôt sages, tantôt impérieuses. La suite d'Adrian n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il y avait une dizaine de ses semblables en plus de Ragus, tous assez jeunes et avec une place bien précise dans leur guilde : deux d'entre eux étaient des copistes, deux autres avaient pour charge les enluminures, trois étaient venus pour indiquer quels étaient les livres ayant un intérêt et les autres avaient pour mission de garder leur souverain en sécurité. Leur temps était occupé par la chasse dans la Foret Interdite – les relations avec les Centaures étaient au plus mal – leur étude de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et de nombreuses sorties sur tout le territoire de Grande-Bretagne pour diverses affaires d'état. Quand Amalia se présenta au pavillon de chasse ce soir-là, les vampires étaient autour de leur maître et sa venue ne sembla pas les perturber.

\- Ah ! Que nous vaut cette visite surprise ? lança leur maître assit sur la table.

\- Bonsoir. Je viens t'apporter la réponse de l'Ordre à ta demande...

Adrian descendit de son perchoir pour se rapprocher de la visiteuse avec une moue amusée au coin des lèvres.

\- Laissez-nous ! ordonna-t-il à ses sujets, il replongea aussitôt son regard dans celui d'Amalia. Satisfaite ?

\- Parfait. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, l'Ordre n'acceptera jamais de céder sur l'offrande que tu réclames, cependant...

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et effleura la bouche de la jeune femme. Son souffle chaud indiquait qu'il s'était abreuvé d'un être vivant il y avait peu de temps. Ce contact éveilla en elle des frissons qu'elle réprima.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'Ordre que j'attends une « _offrande_ » mais de toi, coupa-t-il d'une voix langoureuse. Je veux que tu viennes de toi-même me rejoindre.

\- Adrian...

A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé son nom d'un ton emporté. Au contraire, elle l'avait dit d'une manière douce. Il espérait qu'elle cède enfin à ses avances.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

\- Je ne viendrai pas dans ton lit. A la place, je peux te proposer de nous soumettre des demandes raisonnables en terme d'échanges commerciaux ou de protection de vos ressortissants sur le territoire britannique.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais perdre patience. Tu devrais me témoigner votre bonne foi avec tes lèvres par exemple...

Loin d'être impressionnée, Amalia était déterminée à ne plus entrer dans son petit jeu de séduction. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de son corset et la pointa vers le visage du vampire.

\- En voilà une baguette qui a bien de la chance, elle dort entre tes seins...

\- Je disais donc, une fois que tu nous auras exposé vos requêtes, nous ferons en sorte de vous apporter les garanties nécessaires. En gage de bonne foi, je ne te brise pas tous les os et je pense que cela devrait suffire, non ? répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

La sorcière rangea son instrument dans la poche intérieure de son corset.

\- Je sais que le Conseil t'a demandé de rapporter un accord. Chez toi aussi le temps presse, alors pourquoi persistes-tu à te comporter comme un adolescent en rut ? J'attends ton retour et je n'accepterais plus que tu fasses des allusions salaces ou je les consigne toutes par écrits afin de les expédier aux Sages ! Les combattants de la Lumière attendent de savoir si oui ou non vous vous ralliez à l'Ordre du Phénix contre Voldemort.

Adrian ricana, laissant apparaître ses canines pointues à la lumière des bougies.

\- Bien, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure dans ce cas. Viens ici à la prochaine pleine lune et je te donnerai une réponse en fonction de tes prédispositions. En attendant, me feras-tu le plaisir de consulter les livres dont nous avions parlé à la soirée de Horace ?

Le vampire fit apparaître des piles d'ouvrages sur la grande table du salon, les reliures étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Le professeur d'Histoire passa une main amoureuse sur les cuirs usés, ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt ce qui n'échappa pas à son hôte. Pendant qu'elle avait tout le loisir de consulter ces trésors, Adrian se plaça dans son dos et dans un premier temps, respira discrètement le parfum de ses cheveux. Amalia en avait conscience mais le laissa faire. Après tout, il avait bien le droit à une contrepartie pour accéder à tout ce savoir tant qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses gestes. Lentement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et une joue contre la chevelure blonde qui ondulait jusqu'au milieu du dos de la jeune femme.

\- Par tous les dieux, comment fait-il pour ne pas te prendre sauvagement dans toutes les pièces du château ? murmura-t-il d'un ton de supplicié.

\- Qui donc ? répliqua Amalia sans détacher les yeux de sa lecture.

\- L'autre idiot…

\- Severus ?

\- Qu'importe son nom…

Adrian ferma les yeux pour imaginer nu le corps pressé contre le sien, soufflant de désir à l'oreille de son ancienne maîtresse.

\- Pour te répondre, mon fiancé sait se tenir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ses mains ne me caressent pas.

Elle obtint la réaction qu'elle espérait, le vampire se contracta, ses doigts s'agitèrent sur ses bras.

\- Ça t'amuse de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as demandé, je te réponds…

La sorcière tourna la page suivante d'un grimoire d'herbes magiques.

\- Hum… Je doute qu'il arrive à te faire grimper aux rideaux. Il a l'air tellement sot. Sait-il au moins à quoi ressemble la poitrine d'une femme ?

\- Oh que oui, je peux te le garantir ! gloussa-t-elle, amusée de l'énervement que cela provoquait chez le vampire.

\- Amalia, _mon_ Amalia, je te connais et je sais que personne n'a comblé tes entrailles depuis un moment. L'odeur de ton corps me renseigne assez bien à ce sujet dès que je te croise. Alors vos séances de tripotage entre collègues me font doucement sourire…

Adrian pressa un peu plus son visage contre la tête de sa visiteuse, accentuant la pression de son bassin contre elle. La sorcière fit volte-face, le défiant du regard.

\- Ce que je préfère, c'est lorsqu'il est dans mon dos et me parle à voix basse. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou...

Elle le désigna du doigt sous l'œil gourmand du vampire dont les lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient d'excitation.

\- Tu te souviens, non ? Juste ici, c'est l'endroit le plus sensible… Et puis il glisse ses mains dans mon corsage et agace avec une dextérité incroyable mes tétons. Je pense que c'est grâce à des années d'expérience à couper des ingrédients pour les potions, il sait comment les saisir…

Adrian regarda avec envie le décolleté sous son nez.

\- Les manipuler avec délicatesse, les faire s'ouvrir de la pulpe de ses doigts, laisser les liquides s'en échapper à leur guise sans les contraindre, patienter jusqu'à ce que l'ingrédient se donne tout entier. Tu vois, il aurait encore des choses à t'apprendre.

Amalia termina sa phrase avec un sourire éclatant, elle avait enfin eu sa revanche suite au marquage du début d'année. Son interlocuteur la toisa, passant de sa poitrine à ses lèvres puis à ses yeux. Ses mains se crispaient, tout son être hurlait de la posséder, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non mais sa raison l'invita à plus de mesure.

\- Je vais te laisser à présent. Comme convenu je reviendrai lundi prochain à la tombée de la nuit, acheva-t-elle, ignorant l'expression fugace de tristesse qui passa dans le regard du vampire.

Il la détailla en silence et s'écarta après de longues minutes. Une fois son invitée partie, il laissa court à sa rage, brisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et se promettant une vengeance à la hauteur de sa colère.

oOo

A la sortie du pavillon, le ciel s'était couvert, les oiseaux volaient bas et les animaux couraient se mettre à l'abri. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Elle remonta aussi vite que possible le chemin sinueux pour rejoindre le château, à mi-parcours une ancienne tour de guet délabrée servait de repère et à part du lierre, plus personne ne venait s'y poster. Pourtant, dans l'ombre Amalia perçut un mouvement de cape et sortit sa baguette par précaution.

\- _Lumos !_ Qui est là ?

La buée s'échappait de sa bouche. L'air était humide et froid, si une personne attendait immobile dans la tour, c'était pour une excellente raison. L'ombre sortit à la lumière de la lune pour se présenter.

\- Severus, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

L'homme se drapa dans sa cape et ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés au loin pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Amalia soupira en remontant les dernières marches qui les séparaient et au moment où elle arriva à son niveau, un épais nuage se perça au-dessus d'eux.

\- Viens ! On sera à peu près protégés ! lui ordonna-t-il en l'attirant vers la tour.

L'endroit était exigu, juste assez grand pour y abriter un adulte. Ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Alors la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de Rogue et se blottit contre lui, la tête contre son torse.

\- On pourrait nous voir et se poser des questions... dit-il à voix basse en passant sa cape par-dessus les épaules d'Amalia afin d'empêcher la pluie de ruisseler dans son dos.

\- Hum, ce serait une véritable catastrophe... ironisa-t-elle. Bon, vas-tu me dire ce que tu faisais là ?

\- A ton avis ? maugréa le sorcier.

Le parfum d'Amalia lui parvenait et éveillait en lui d'une manière particulièrement exquise les souvenirs de leur dernier tête-à-tête beaucoup trop lointain. Elle se mit à rire et murmura : … _Mon Prince…_ Ce qui lui valut une étreinte plus serrée.

\- Adrian est quelqu'un de dangereux, d'instable et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore continue de t'exposer à ces risques.

\- Il faut que je le fasse pour l'Ordre, pour les sorciers et tous les autres, Moldus, Sang-Mêlés,... Si les vampires s'associent à Voldemort, nous sommes perdus.

Rogue resta pensif, Amalia n'avait pas tort mais ce peuple était si compliqué à saisir que les négociations étaient devenues périlleuses.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas, ronchonna-t-il.

\- C'est parce que tu es jaloux... Et je trouve cela très mignon.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur, écartant l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait tricoté. Sa peau à portée de lèvres était une invitation aux baisers. Avec douceur, elle commença ses caresses, écoutant les soupirs de son partenaire.

\- Amalia, j'étais sérieux lorsque je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait nous voir. Si je me suis abrité ici, c'est parce que les Centaures étaient à la lisière de la forêt, leurs arcs aux poings !

\- Oh et tu penses qu'ils iraient en parler à qui ? Minerva ? Pomona ?

\- Hagrid peut-être ?

\- Ah... Oui, je n'y avais pas songé... Je suis désolée, j'ai si souvent envie de t'avoir juste pour moi... Et tu es devenu distant ces derniers temps. Je t'aperçois parfois seul à la bibliothèque mais tu pars avant que je n'arrive, tu ne viens plus me voir dans mon bureau... Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est à cause du temps que je passe avec Adrian ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Je sais que pour toi ce n'est jamais un moment agréable quand tu es en sa présence. C'est plutôt que... Enfin, rien.

\- Explique-toi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. C'est ma sortie avec Remus ?

Le sorcier baissa les yeux à la rencontre des siens, ils étaient si verts et son expression suppliante le fit céder.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Weasley, Potter et Granger...

\- Oui ?

\- Granger parlait de nous.

\- Oh ! C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils ont hérité de cette satanée carte mise au point par les Maraudeurs. Tu dois savoir de quoi il est question...

\- Hum, un vieux parchemin assez grand qui représente le château. Il ne se révèle pas à tout le monde.

\- Oui, j'en ai été témoin ! pesta Rogue en se rappelant l'affront que Harry lui avait fait subir en troisième année, une nuit dans un couloir.

La carte l'avait copieusement insulté sous les yeux de son élève et d'un des auteurs de cette invention diabolique.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ils surveillent quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur cette carte et ils ont remarqué que nous étions souvent ensemble...

\- Remus et Sirius m'avaient fait des réflexions à ce sujet l'an dernier ! s'esclaffa Amalia.

\- Weasley en a justement parlé, il disait que tout l'Ordre était au courant et que nous devions encore travailler sur un projet pour Dumbledore.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Granger... Elle a des doutes à cause de notre position dans la pièce lorsqu'ils nous y voient.

\- Oh... Hum, que sais-tu de cette carte exactement ?

\- Qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle je t'évite quand je sais que les trois Gryffondor sont ensemble... hargna-t-il.

\- Bien, comme tu le sais, les garçons ont mis au point cette carte à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard pour pouvoir se déplacer tranquillement dans le château et sortir en douce la nuit.

\- Tiens, Potter aura-t-il hérité du caractère prétentieux de son père ?

\- Uniquement pour accompagner Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante lors de ses transformations ! Cela partait d'une bonne intention ! Bref ! La carte représente les habitants du château...

\- Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre dans le bureau de Lupin. Nous sommes tous dessinés avec une étiquette et notre nom.

\- Oui, ils ont utilisé un sortilège d' _Homonculus_. On peut y voir les êtres vivants et morts s'y déplacer comme les fantômes ou encore la chatte de Rusard.

\- Fascinant, tu me parles de tout cela pour que j'applaudisse le travail de ces quatre hors-la-loi ?

\- Je préférais que tes mains se posent sur moi plutôt que de saluer l'ingéniosité de mes amis... répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire féroce. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que la carte ne montre que l'enceinte du château, les couloirs du bâtiment et le parc, au-delà nous sommes invisibles !

\- Oui et ? répondit-il, septique.

\- Pré-au-Lard n'en fait pas partie. Il n'y a que les sorties des passages secrets reliant le village au château qui sont tracés donc...

Elle remonta du bout des doigts sous la cape le long de la boutonnière de Rogue, se mordant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

\- Je te propose un rendez-vous dimanche prochain. Je réserve une table aux _Trois Balais_ , il y a une mezzanine isolée à l'étage. On s'y retrouve là-bas à 14h, loin de la carte du Maraudeur et de nos élèves...

Amalia glissa son index entre deux boutons à la rencontre de la peau de son amant, il sursauta à son contact.

\- D'accord mais que vas-tu faire de Tonks si on la voit ?

\- Elle ne sera pas sur Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.

La pluie s'était calmée et permettait enfin de rejoindre le château sans que les trombes d'eau dévalant le chemin en pierre, n'empêchent la progression. Rogue hésitait, la proposition était séduisante mais les risques de se faire voir ensemble étaient encore élevés. Amalia finit par trancher.

\- Écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Je vais réserver la table pour dimanche, je m'y rendrai quoiqu'il advienne. A toi de voir si tu as envie de m'y retrouver ou pas. Et là je vais rentrer, seule et me réchauffer dans un bon bain.

Il la regarda et se fendit d'un gémissement étouffé en imaginant la scène. Alors seulement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant :

\- Bonne nuit, _Professeur_...

oOo

Comme prévu, la mezzanine des _Trois Balais_ était déserte et les alcôves vides. Amalia avait expressément réservé celle du milieu qui en étant coincée entre les deux premières, permettait d'être à l'abri dans l'angle du pallier et d'entendre les allers et venues sans être vu. Les compartiments étaient ouverts sur le dessus mais à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme, des angelots miniatures se baladaient en lançant des cœurs en papier sur les tables.

\- Madame Rosmerta, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les clients ne viennent jamais ici pour la Saint Valentin. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de décoration ne ferait pas de mal à mes affaires surtout avec les visiteurs que j'héberge à demeure…

Avec horreur, Amalia réalisa que ce dimanche tombait le 14 février et qu'il était trop tard pour annuler le rendez-vous. La tenancière redescendit à l'appel de ses clients au bar et elle laissa derrière elle sa cliente alors que des pas lourds gravissaient déjà les escaliers. Quand le professeur d'Histoire se retourna, la silhouette noire de Rogue était en haut des marches. Il resta muet en apercevant la sorcière. Elle portait un très joli corset vert émeraude sur lequel les balbuzards virevoltaient, laissant apparaître la naissance de son décolleté et son opale. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et pris un soin particulier pour s'apprêter, alors que de son côté, il n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. La jeune femme lui sourit avec douceur et tendit une main pour l'inviter à s'installer. D'un geste il défit sa cape, l'accrocha à un des porte-manteaux et s'assit à l'exact opposé de l'unique banc de leur alcôve. Son attention fut reportée sur les chérubins et il afficha un air réprobateur.

\- Pour ma défense, je n'avais aucune idée du jour que nous serions lorsque je t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai reçu tant de demandes de sortie aujourd'hui…

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Il leva un sourcil, surpris par la question.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rogue fuyait son regard et baladait nerveusement ses doigts sur le bord de la table.

\- Rien. C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais eu de…

\- De quoi ? insista-t-elle d'une voix patiente.

-… De rencart ! pesta d'un ton irrité le sorcier en croisant ses bras.

Amalia le fixa, à cet instant elle trouva vraiment craquant ce trait de caractère qui le poussait à sans arrêt réagir ainsi pour cacher sa gêne.

\- D'accord… Pourtant tu m'as déjà embrassée plus d'une fois, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! souffla-t-il de plus en plus rouge.

\- Dans ce cas, ferme les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Severus, fais-moi confiance et ferme tes yeux s'il te plaît…

Il s'exécuta avec méfiance. Doucement, Amalia se rapprocha de lui sur le banc et glissa jusqu'à son cou où son souffle chaud et sa délicieuse odeur sucrée provoquèrent des frissons à son partenaire. Elle lui effleura la peau du bout des lèvres et remonta vers les siennes. Comment arrivait-elle systématiquement à le faire abdiquer ? Il l'enlaça pour l'embrasser, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les défaire pendant que la seconde dans son dos, la maintenait contre lui. Loin du regard des autres, il profitait enfin du bonheur d'être en charmante compagnie et se promit de ne plus réprimander ses étudiants lorsqu'il les surprendrait encore à se bécoter dans un placard.

L'escalier grinça, Madame Rosmerta apparut pour prendre leur commande, ils avaient juste eu le temps de se séparer.

\- Bonjour Professeur Rogue. C'était lui votre invité alors ? Vous travaillez sur quoi ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton plein de malice et de sous-entendus à l'attention de la jeune femme.

Il percevait ses pensées et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir anticipé cette partie de leur rencontre. Amalia s'empressa alors de reprendre la parole.

\- J'allais justement y venir !

Elle sortit des cartes anciennes et un livre manuscrit.

\- Nous allons passer commande si c'est possible. Du vin, cela te convient ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue.

Il confirma la commande et Mme Rosmerta redescendit sans ajouter de commentaire.

\- Tu avais pensé à tout…

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup de curieux ici et je ne veux pas que l'on attire les soupçons. Je sais que cela te met mal à l'aise.

La tenancière était déjà de retour pour les servir, les deux professeurs penchés sur les cartes, la plume à la main simulaient un travail de recherches. A nouveau seuls, la jeune femme l'embrassa mais elle ne ressentit pas la fougue de leur premier échange.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse… reprit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…

\- Severus…

Amalia posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui caressa le lobe de l'oreille de sa bouche. Il hésita longuement, se laissant gagner par la chaleur que lui produisaient ses baisers.

\- Je t'écoute… murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-… Quand j'ai surpris la conversation de Potter et ses amis, Granger a ajouté quelque chose à ton sujet…

\- Hum…

\- Elle a émis l'hypothèse qu'ils nous apercevaient sur la carte du Maraudeur parce que toi et moi nous nous fréquentions…

\- Ce qui fondamentalement vrai, admit-elle en continuant ce qu'elle avait entrepris.

\- Elle a aussi ajouté que si c'était le cas,…

Amalia se recula pour écouter la suite, consciente que quelque chose allait lui déplaire.

\- Qu'a dit Hermione pour que tu sois si hésitant ?

\- ...Que tu méritais mieux, quelqu'un comme Adrian par exemple.

La sorcière n'arriva pas à contrôler le rire qui naissait dans sa gorge ni l'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

\- Mais de quoi se mêle-t-elle ? Elle tient la chandelle à Weasley ! Décidément, ma vie sentimentale semble intéresser beaucoup de monde à Poudlard !

Le silence qui suivit la fit relever les yeux vers Rogue dont l'expression fermée reflétait son état.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle a dit quand même…

\- Granger n'a pas tord après tout.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Amalia d'un ton de reproche.

\- D'un point de vue extérieur, Adrian représente un bon parti. Il est beau, riche et puissant. Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Je suis gauche, loin d'être beau, plus vieux que toi et qu'un simple enseignant. Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton piteux.

\- Et il est aussi violant, colérique, dangereux...

Elle demeura bouche bée face au sérieux qu'avait soudainement pris cette conversation. La jeune femme sonda donc en toute honnêteté son cœur pour lui répondre, bien que pour elle, tout était une évidence.

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela.

Il l'observa toujours avec une expression désemparée.

\- Tu devrais savoir que ce que je trouve le plus séduisant chez un homme, c'est son intelligence.

Elle lui caressa le menton du bout de l'index.

\- J'aime tes yeux car quand tu les poses sur moi j'ai l'impression d'être unique. J'adore ton sourire parce qu'il m'est exclusivement réservé.

Elle esquissa une moue amusée.

\- J'apprécie quand on est ensemble et que tu me serres contre toi parce que je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. J'adore te regarder préparer des potions, tu as une ride de concentration juste entre les deux yeux qui te fait un air sérieux. Ah et puis j'aime le timbre de ta voix, il me donne des frissons. Il y a aussi les longs moments que l'on partage où tu me parles de littérature…

Les yeux d'Amalia pétillaient d'un sentiment nouveau.

\- Et ce que je préfère par-dessus tout c'est ton air grognon qui te rend vraiment irrésistible. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me demande comment j'ai réussi à attirer ton attention…

\- C'était à un duel de baguette je crois… ajouta Rogue avec un demi-sourire qui la fit rire.

\- En plus tu as dit une énorme bêtise. Je dois t'avouer que tous les matins à la récréation je guette quelqu'un…

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Elle s'approcha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Hum hum, j'ai un gros faible pour le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il est ténébreux, un peu mystérieux et quand je l'aperçois, j'ai des palpitations qui me parcourent tout le corps… Je crois qu'il m'a jeté un sortilège.

Elle conclut sa phrase par un baiser auquel il répondit avec plaisir, son teint était légèrement rose.

\- Adrian est peut-être l'un des plus puissants vampires de ce monde mais sa position s'accompagne d'une solitude que ni moi ni aucune femme ne pourra jamais briser. Je l'ai compris il y a bien longtemps, c'est à lui de faire ce chemin. Je préfère de loin le meilleur professeur de Poudlard à tous les puissants de ce monde. Et pour toi, comment j'arrive à te plaire ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton courroucé comme si elle s'était moquée de lui.

\- J'espère que tu me crois alors, quand je te dis que tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

\- J'ai si peu confiance en moi qu'un doute subsistera toujours au fond de mon cœur, confia-t-il à regret.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une seule solution ! déclara-t-elle en ôtant de la poche intérieure de son corset une fiole sombre avec un liseré doré autour du bouchon.

\- Du Veritaserum ?

\- Tout à fait et pas n'importe lequel. C'est celui que j'ai gagné lors de notre pari. Tu sais donc qu'il est efficace puisque tu l'as préparé.

Amalia lui tendit le flacon.

\- Je te donne le droit de l'utiliser sur moi quand tu le souhaites. Tu peux me prévenir ou pas, le glisser dans ma nourriture ou me demander de l'absorber à ta guise. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions avec sincérité et le sérum de Vérité t'en assurera.

\- Quoi ?... Tu me donnes l'autorisation d'user d'une potion puissante sur toi ?

Il observa le flacon dans la paume de sa main.

\- Oui.

La jeune femme ne souriait plus, ses grands yeux verts le détaillaient à la recherche d'une réaction de sa part. En contrebas dans la salle, des acclamations s'élevèrent et rappelèrent aux amoureux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Je vais me rafraîchir et je reviens... osa Amalia, laissant son compagnon réfléchir à ses paroles.

Madame Rosmerta courait partout pour répondre aux sollicitations de ses clients, la couleur des robes de sorciers étaient différente mais l'enseignante n'y prêta pas attention. Ce fut seulement en sortant des toilettes qu'elle réalisa pourquoi l'ambiance de la pièce avait changé. Là, à la place des Aurors, se tenaient des visages connus qui la scrutaient. Leur expression n'était pas amicale car il s'agissait de sorciers soupçonnés par l'Ordre d'être des Mangemorts. Chacun avait été l'objet d'une surveillance et leurs crimes n'étaient plus à prouver pour Tonks et Maugrey. Pourtant, aux yeux de tous, ils demeuraient pour le moment d'honnêtes citoyens à consommer une boisson dans le pub des _Trois Balais_. Amalia remonta les escaliers pour avertir Rogue.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête, si c'est à cause du Veritaserum tu peux le reprend...

\- Non, cela n'a rien à voir. En bas... Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Elle reprit contenance pour s'expliquer. Une fois cela fait, l'un et l'autre réfléchirent en silence.

\- Écoute, le pire qui puisse se passer c'est qu'ils nous voient ensemble et le répète à qui de droit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de te soumettre et je m'y emploie...

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment une tête à être soumise actuellement !

\- Il n'a pas précisé les moyens que je devais employer. Je peux aussi prendre du plaisir et te contraindre à nous rejoindre par la douceur plutôt que par la force...

Le sorcier avait terminé sa phrase en l'embrassant, ce contact chaud et ses mains posées au creux de ses reins l'apaisèrent un peu.

\- Ne crains rien. Nous allons descendre, régler la note et partir. Il y a des Aurors partout, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? continua-t-il, son front posé sur le sien.

\- D'accord...

Ils sortirent sous les ricanements à peine dissimulés, des brides de conversations et des éclats de voix brisèrent les derniers doutes qu'ils pouvaient avoir concernant la discrétion des Mangemorts à leur égard. A peine avaient-ils franchi l'arche en pierre délimitant l'entrée du village qu'une silhouette leur barra la route.

\- Ah mais qui voilà ? Notre ami Severus… et sa délicieuse,… veuillez m'excuser. Qu'êtes-vous donc ? lança l'homme.

Il était vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir tanné orné d'œillets en métal rouillés, ses mains se terminaient par des ongles jaunies et pointus, le dessus était couvert d'une épaisse toison. Ses dents étaient cassées par endroit et ce qui lui faisait office de cheveux, était filandreux et ressemblait à des queues de rat. Instinctivement, Rogue se plaça devant Amalia pour la préserver.

\- Tiens, tiens… Qu'est-ce qui pousse ton maître à t'envoyer ici pour te promener ? répliqua le sorcier en sortant sa baguette.

\- La politesse veut que l'on se présente et que l'on réponde aux questions avant d'en poser. Alors, qui est cette charmante personne ?

Il huma l'air comme pour capter les effluves du parfum d'Amalia.

\- Partez avant que je ne vous brise les os ! cria cette dernière, retenue par le bras de son protecteur.

\- Oh ! Tu en as choisi une qui aboie ! Que c'est adorable ! Sait-elle au moins ce que tu es ? Ça ne la dégoûte pas ?

\- La seule chose qui me donne la nausée ici, c'est vous ! Combien d'enfants tuez-vous à chaque pleine lune ?

Rogue se raidit, si le Mangemort continuait de parler, il pouvait trop en dire et la fougue de la jeune femme risquait de l'y conduire.

\- Il suffit ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il y a assez d'Aurors ici pour envoyer à Azkaban toutes les personnes attablées aux _Trois Balais_. Rentre chez toi et laisse-nous passer.

Le loup-garou toisa longuement les deux professeurs, le regard flamboyant d'Amalia l'intriguait. Les rumeurs au sujet de leurs fiançailles n'étaient peut-être pas une invention. La curiosité l'avait poussé à venir vérifier lui-même. Cette descente à Pré-au-Lard était un avertissement pour le Ministère : les Mangemorts étaient partout et ils n'avaient plus peur de se montrer. Tomber sur Rogue et sa compagne était la cerise sur le gâteau qui avait beaucoup diverti les autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Il s'écarta et leur fit un signe provocateur de la tête.

Le sorcier tira par la main sa collègue et marcha à grandes enjambées. En arrivant au domaine il râla.

\- On a fuit Poudlard pour ne pas être vus par des élèves et se sont S _es_ serviteurs qui nous coincent ! Il faut que nous soyons plus prudents à l'avenir, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses...

La sorcière observa son compagnon, l'inquiétude rongeait ses traits. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de doute sur le fait que tôt ou tard, Voldemort le convoquerait pour s'expliquer.

Chapitre 12 - La menace de trop


	12. Chapitre 12 – La menace de trop

**Chapitre 12 - La menace de trop**

\- mention lime et violence -

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Amalia à ce qui allait se produire ce soir-là. Comme convenu avec Adrian, elle suivit le chemin pavé jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid avant de bifurquer vers le repère des vampires. Le toit en tuiles claires se détachait de la cime des arbres et les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière la Forêt Interdite lorsqu'elle poussa le portillon. Un grincement sourd accompagna son geste, réveillant certainement tous les animaux aux alentours. Frapper à la porte du bâtiment était devenu inutile. La jeune femme pénétra dans la grande salle, tout était silencieux mais le feu brûlait dans l'âtre et une personne était assise dans l'un des fauteuils face au foyer.

\- Adrian ? demanda Amalia en s'approchant.

Elle n'entendit que des gémissements en retour. La silhouette ressemblait au chef des vampires et en arrivant à quelques pas de lui, elle en eut la confirmation. Un individu était agenouillé entre ses cuisses, la tête penchée sur son entre-jambes montait et descendait à un rythme régulier. Les soupirs de contentement provenaient de la bouche d'Adrian.

\- Hum… Oui, approche _mon Amalia_ , ça n'en sera que meilleur !

La sorcière comprit avec horreur ce qu'elle interrompait, elle pivota sur ses talons en bafouillant des excuses.

\- Désolée, je tombe mal ! J'aurais dû m'annoncer, je repasserai !

\- SAISISSEZ-LA ! ordonna le maître à ses disciples.

Deux gardes sortis de l'ombre l'attrapèrent au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Laissez-moi !

\- Oh non ma chère… lança leur maître d'une voix suave. Le temps de la patience est terminé. As-tu changé d'avis sur ma proposition ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le droit de te négocier, tu m'as empêché de toucher à ton chevalier servant et tu te refuses à moi.

Il repoussa d'un geste méprisant l'homme qui était à genoux face à lui et se leva. Il était torse-nu et était fier de montrer son corps sculpté dans le marbre à la lumière des chandelles. Amalia détourna les yeux par pudeur, alors qu'Adrian avançait d'un pas déterminé, tirant son serviteur vers la table de la salle à manger. C'était Ragus qui essuya du revers de la main sa bouche. Il regarda la prisonnière avec inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas bien saisi ma mise en garde la semaine dernière. Je t'avais laissé deux mois pour le quitter, ce n'est pas fait,…

Il entraîna son lieutenant contre la table, se plaça derrière lui. Ragus pouvait voir sur la surface lisse du meuble, le visage d'Adrian déformé par la haine alors que celui de son serviteur reflétait la peur.

\- Maître, pitié… supplia-t-il.

\- Remercie Amalia, c'est grâce de son refus que tu prends sa place !

Adrian plongea dans son cou pour le mordre.

\- NON ! Arrête ! Tu es un monstre !

La sorcière se débattait, furieuse pendant que les soldats la serraient si fort pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, que son sang ralentit dans les veines de ses bras.

\- Lâchez- moi ! Ragus !

Tant bien que mal, le supplicié dégagea une main et la tendit vers Amalia.

\- Maître, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez-vous… Vous me faites mal !

Les paroles de son serviteur décuplèrent le plaisir qu'il ressentait en le profanant, l'expression révoltée de la jeune femme le contenta. Il avait enfin réussi à l'atteindre même si cela était par la peur et la colère. Il relâcha la pression de ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de son second sans desserrer son étreinte.

\- Sais-tu le plus amusant ? C'est qu'il a osé me demander de te laisser tranquille ! Alors Ragus, tu apprécies la manière dont j'accède à ta demande ?

Il demeura haletant au-dessus de son serviteur, reprenant son souffle puis s'adressa à sa captive.

\- Tu vois ce que ton entêtement a fait ? Plus tu me résistes et plus je ferai souffrir les gens auxquels tu tiens. J'ai commencé par Ragus puis ça sera au tour de l'énergumène qui ose te toucher. Je pourrais lui arracher la tête, nos lois nous le permettent ! Viendra ensuite _ton cher Harry…_

La prisonnière se débattit de rage, prête à le frapper de toutes ses forces.

\- Sait-il au moins ce que sa mère était pour toi ? Lui as-tu parlé de ton « _rôle_ » ?

\- Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai !

Le vampire souriait, il était satisfait de la réaction qu'il provoquait. Amalia avait perdu son masque imperturbable, son vernis de professeur posée et sérieuse. Elle redevenait la femme impulsive et sauvage qu'il avait autrefois possédé. Prétendre qu'elle avait disparu était un mensonge : tout son être parlait pour elle.

Pourtant, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était emportée, la sorcière se calma. Dans son corset, sa baguette s'était de nouveau mise à vibrer.

\- Alors, tu es déjà épuisée ? railla-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore terminé !

Il attrapa Ragus par les cheveux et le mordit violemment à la carotide, le vampire tenta de se débattre, éclaboussé par les flots de son propre sang. Bientôt ses forces le quittèrent et dans un dernier souffle, murmura le nom de son maître. Adrian le laissa choir au sol, son corps fit un bruit mat en s'effondrant.

\- Allons, ne prends pas cet air horrifié, tu sais que dans quelques minutes il ressuscitera.

\- Tu es méprisable… Que t'est-il arrivé ces dernières années ?… Je ne reconnais plus celui à qui j'avais donné mon cœur…

\- ARRÊTE ! PAS A MOI ! hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons, les soldats retenant Amalia eurent un sursaut. Ton cœur lui appartenait, qu'importe les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je me suis perdu pour tes yeux, mettant de côté tout ce en quoi je croyais ! J'ai renié mes convictions pour te plaire et tout ça pour quoi ?!

\- A présent je vois ton vrai visage Adrian, tu es un monstre… reprit-elle d'une voix lente. Si tu n'es pas mon allié, tu es mon ennemi et j'entrerai en guerre contre toi.

\- Parfait ! Enfin ! Et que vas-tu faire les mains liées ?

Il jubilait, marchant de long en large face à sa proie, évitant sa victime qui gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. L'aura magique d'Amalia lui parcourut le dos, remontant de ses entrailles vers sa baguette. La bille de labradorite vibrait de plus en plus, menaçant de libérer l'énergie que sa maîtresse tentait de contenir avec sa rage. Ses cheveux se mirent à onduler et ses geôliers la lâchèrent, surpris par la tournure que prenait cette rencontre. La sorcière en profita pour dégainer son arme et mettre en joue un Adrian prêt à bondir.

\- Un pas en arrière…

Elle haletait, ses traits figés dans un rictus de dédain.

\- Je vais m'expliquer et le faire une seule fois. Je ne veux plus voir de vampire dans l'enceinte du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous serez confinés ici et autorisés à sortir après minuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Si vous vous permettez encore une fois d'abuser de l'hospitalité de Poudlard, je vous renvoie chez vous en petits morceaux.

D'un coup de baguette, elle pulvérisa tous les verres de la pièce. De surprise, les vampires se mirent à feuler, seul Adrian montrait les crocs.

\- SORS D'ICI ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS !

Son cri raisonnait encore dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elle remonta à toute allure le chemin vers le château. Elle ne s'autorisa à s'effondrer, tremblante de peur, qu'une fois enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre.

oOo

Elle se fit porter pâle le lendemain au petit déjeuner mais assura tout de même ses cours, inquiète à l'idée que le soleil se couche. Une chose s'était brisée en elle. Tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle gardait d'Adrian avaient volé en éclat. Comment leur rupture avait-elle pu le transformer à ce point ? Un duo improbable fit irruption dans sa salle et ferma brusquement la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé. Amalia se retourna dans un sursaut, effrayée par le bruit que provoqua ce geste.

\- Hé, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Rogue en l'étreignant avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Tu es livide depuis ce matin et Albus n'a pas reçu ta visite hier soir. Nous t'avons attendu jusqu'à plus de minuit, c'est Rusard qui nous a dit que tu étais rentrée quand nous sommes partis à ta recherche…

Silencieuse, elle tremblait dans les bras de son compagnon, incapable de prononcer un mot. Seul un geste tendre de la part de son tuteur la calma.

\- Severus, vous devriez nous laissez seuls je pense…

\- Il n'est pas questi…

\- S'il te plaît, fais-le. Je te rejoindrai après… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible.

Perplexe et en colère, il s'exécuta à regret, jetant un regard noir derrière lui avant de quitter la pièce.

\- S'en est-il pris à toi ? Es-tu blessée ? questionna d'un ton rauque Dumbledore.

\- ... Il a voulu me faire peur… Et cela a fonctionné ! Oh Albus, c'était affreux…

Les images affluaient dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier. Il découvrit avec stupeur les derniers échanges entre les anciens amants, la façon dont elle avait banni les vampires du château mais aussi la peur qu'elle avait ressenti. Non pas pour elle-même mais pour les élèves et professeurs. Au-delà des gens dont le vampire avait mentionné le nom, l'enseignante craignait pour tous les êtres vivants de Poudlard, car elle savait à quel point Adrian pouvait être irraisonnable et dangereux.

\- Allons, calme-toi, tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as plus à y retourner, ils savent ce que l'on attend et ce que nous sommes prêts à leur offrir. Je leur ferai moi-même signe lorsqu'il sera temps pour eux de nous donner une réponse ou de nous quitter.

Dumbledore passa une main apaisante sur le front d'Amalia, berçant dans ses bras le corps crispé de sa pupille.

\- Je suis tellement navré de t'avoir imposé ces épreuves…

\- Tu ne devrais pas Albus, je préfère que cela soit moi plutôt qu'un autre. Dans cette guerre nous avons tous un fardeau à porter, je dois m'occuper du mien quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il scruta l'expression de son visage, ses yeux exprimaient tellement de détermination et de courage.

\- Tu es bien une Gryffondor… souffla le directeur avec un sourire attendri. Fais-moi plaisir et vas voir Pompom avant de te coucher. J'aimerais qu'elle t'examine et te donne quelque chose pour dormir ou au moins t'apaiser.

Elle acquiesça, salua Dumbledore et rejoignit l'infirmerie sans dîner. Madame Pomfresh avait pris l'habitude de manger dans son bureau lorsqu'il y avait des élèves malades afin de ne pas les laisser seuls. Cependant, ce soir-là il n'y avait personne. Ou presque car en arrivant devant les portes de l'infirmerie, elle vit une silhouette noire familière arpentant de long en large le couloir. Rogue s'arrêta en l'apercevant et fondit sur elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ? Mordue ? Marquée ? Frappée ?

Il soulevait ses cheveux en parlant, vérifiant que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Un peu surprise, Amalia ne répondit pas et rentra la tête entre ses épaules.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta le sorcier dont le ton était entre l'affolement et la colère d'avoir été mis à part.

\- Je n'ai rien, c'est juste que de sentir tes mains sur moi… Me provoque des frissons qui ne sont pas désagréables.

En effet, Rogue avait en partie déshabillé sa collègue au milieu du couloir. Elle le regardait stupéfaite, les épaules et sa gorge nues, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Désolé…

\- Vous voilà ! Dumbledore m'a dit que vous me cherchiez ! lança l'infirmière qui avait surgi d'un escalier. Ah, bonsoir Severus. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tenez les vêtements d'Amalia dans vos mains ?

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte pour bafouiller une excuse qui ne venait pas, le visage devenant soudain chaud.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame Pomfresh. Je lui ai demandé de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de trace dans mon dos.

\- Ah, parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'autre chose en arrivant… répondit-elle en leur adressant un regard soutenu. Bien, suivez-moi.

L'infirmière les invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Le Serpentard essaya de cacher ses émotions sans y parvenir car Amalia profita que Madame Pomfresh ait le dos tourné pour l'embrasser furtivement et glisser au creux de son oreille.

\- Je vais bien _mon Prince_.

Combien de fois avait-il voulu dire que ce surnom éveillait en lui une envie irrépressible de la serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger ? Et bien que partie d'une boutade, elle avait trouvé le pseudonyme qu'il s'était attribué en sixième année lorsqu'il gribouilla par ennui de nombreuses corrections sur son livre de potion. Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées, la médicomage attendait qu'il entre pour fermer la porte, les poings sur les hanches. Rogue s'engouffra sans un mot dans la salle et se plaça à côté du lit où Amalia était assise.

\- Hum… Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ? Je vais lui demander de tout enlever, se sentit obligée d'ajouter l'infirmière en voyant l'expression surprise du professeur.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière pour qu'elle puisse fermer le rideau de séparation. Malheureusement pour lui, Pompom parlait à voix basse et rien ne filtrait mis à part le bruit du tissu glissant sur la peau. Rogue reprit ses allers-retours, s'agaçant du temps que mettait l'infirmière pour ausculter sa patiente et de l'ignorance dans laquelle tout le monde semblait prendre plaisir à le laisser. Que s'était-il passé dans le pavillon de chasse pour que Pompom veuille examiner sous ses vêtements ? La curiosité le poussa à donner un discret coup de baguette vers le rideau. Le spectacle qu'il aperçut lui arracha un râle : Amalia était à moitié nue, de trois quart, elle retenait sa poitrine d'une main et la lumière des torches balayait sa peau de pêche. Elle paraissait plus pâle encore et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Madame Pomfresh les repoussa pour scruter ses bras, des ecchymoses étaient visibles des deux côtés.

\- Hum... Ils ne vous ont pas ratée !

\- Je vous le confirme. Heureusement que c'est la seule marque physique qu'ils m'aient laissé.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? insista l'infirmière. Je peux regarder le reste si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, ils m'ont simplement maintenue de force par les bras. Je n'ai pas été frappée si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. En revanche, je vais avoir besoin d'une potion de _Sommeil._

\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on en parle ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est gentil mais cela devrait aller.

\- D'accord, comme vous voudrez, abdiqua la médicomage. De toute façon il y a derrière ce rideau quelqu'un qui veillera sur vous et vous écoutera si nécessaire...

\- Oh Pompom ! Quel est ce ton ? Vous vous faites des idées !

\- Je suis sérieuse, il est en train de bouillir. Il s'inquiète sincèrement pour vous. Amalia soupira en souriant, l'infirmière l'aida à se rhabiller. Je vais chercher la potion dans ma réserve, je reviens...

Sa patiente la remercia et noua ses cheveux pendant qu'un mouvement sur le matelas lui indiqua la présence du sorcier dans son dos.

\- Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé dès mon arrivée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

\- Non... J'aurais aimé savoir que tu allais bien mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je serais certainement sorti de mes gongs donc tu as bien fait...

Il balada son index le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Amalia, la faisant frissonner à son contact et terminant son chemin sur la nuque qu'il caressa d'une main chaude et rassurante.

\- Je suis en colère contre Adrian pour t'avoir fait du mal, contre Dumbledore pour t'exposer au danger en toute connaissance de cause, contre les Gryffondor qui ne cessent de nous surveiller... Mais à toi je ne reproche rien.

Dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh les fioles tintaient, elle râlait après en avoir renversé une.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer contre moi et t'amener hors du temps pour que tout ceci ne soit plus qu'un mauvais rêve... murmura-t-il pour que l'infirmière ne l'entende pas.

\- On pourrait se voir samedi si tu en as envie.

\- Après la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- J'ai une idée, fais-moi confiance, répondit Amalia en posant une main sur la sienne. Un endroit secret loin de la vue des Maraudeurs.

\- Tu me conduirais dans l'une de tes cachettes ?

\- Seulement si tu es sage, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Madame Pomfresh arriva les bras chargés de potions, elle en déposa deux au chevet de sa patiente et rangea le reste à proximité.

\- Vas manger Severus, je retourne dans ma chambre pour me coucher.

\- D'accord mais je t'ai à l'œil, gronda-t-il à demi-sérieux.

\- Bien, _Professeur_ ! répliqua la jeune femme, insistant sur l'appellation qui procurerait à son interlocuteur une vague de plaisir.

Une fois seule, l'infirmière appliqua un onguent sur les bleus et après avoir gardé le silence de longues minutes, elle osa révéler le fond de sa pensée.

\- Dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi à l'apprivoiser ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai réussi un tel miracle ? rit Amalia.

\- J'ai connu Severus à son arrivée ici, en tant qu'élève. La seule personne pour qui il ne s'est jamais inquiété à cette époque, fut une jeune fille de Gryffondor que vous avez aussi connu, Lily Evans. Elle l'accompagnait souvent lorsqu'il revenait de Pré-au-Lard avec des blessures à cause d'une bagarre. Potter et Black n'étaient jamais très loin... Ils avaient tellement peur que je prévienne le directeur qu'ils essayaient de se soigner seuls !

\- Il a peut-être simplement changé avec le temps. Regardez, il se préoccupe aussi des élèves, c'est un directeur de maison injuste sauf avec ses étudiants.

\- Miss Richards, me prenez-vous pour une oie blanche ? J'ai des yeux et je sais ce que je vois. Déjà à votre arrivée, quand on vous avez ramenée de la Forêt Interdite suite à votre agression par Barty Croupton Junior. Il a accouru jusqu'ici et s'était mis en colère contre Dumbledore pour vous avoir laissée seule. Et puis il y a la façon dont il ravale sa fierté quand vous lui tenez tête. D'ailleurs, êtes vous folle ? S'il n'était pas attaché à vous, le duel que vous avez eu serait une partie de rigolade à côté du quotidien qu'il aurait pu vous faire subir !

\- J'ai toujours vécu dangereusement ! plaisanta la sorcière. Cependant, j'apprécie votre sollicitude.

\- Bien jeune fille, vous pouvez y aller !

La médicomage la raccompagna jusqu'au seuil de l'infirmerie quand soudain des cris attirèrent leur attention, un garçon hurlait dans les escaliers.

\- Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! Harry se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est Ron ! Il a été empoisonné !

Elles échangèrent un bref regard, pensant toutes deux aux attaques du début d'année et s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs, sur les pas du Gryffondor. En arrivant dans l'appartement du maître de potions, elles trouvèrent ce dernier assit dans un fauteuil, l'air hagard, une bouteille d'hydromel serrée dans ses bras. Par terre, le corps de Ron gisait, sa respiration lente.

\- Harry, dites-moi très exactement ce qui s'est passé, réclama Amalia avec le plus de calme qu'elle réussisse à mobiliser pendant que l'infirmière auscultait l'élève.

\- J'ai trouvé Ron déambulant dans le dortoir après le repas, il avait mangé une dizaine de chocolats fabriqués par Romilda Vane pour moi. Je crois qu'elle y a mis un philtre d'Amourcar il déblatérait sur ses sentiments pour elle alors qu'il sort avec Lavande Brown...

Le garçon secoua la tête et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans le fil des événements. Amalia jeta un regard réprobateur à Slughorn, ne l'avait-elle pas mis en garde contre l'apprentissage de telles potions à de jeunes gens ?

\- Comme j'avais du mal à le tenir et à préparer un remède en même temps, j'ai préféré l'amener au Professeur Slughorn. Il a bu la potion et se sentait faible alors le Professeur lui a proposé un remontant pour trinquer à son anniversaire.

\- Tout va bien, son état est stable, déclara Madame Pomfresh. Continuez Mr. Potter.

\- Il a tout juste bu une gorgée et s'est effondré, il convulsait et... et je me suis souvenu que Rogue – Amalia grimaça mais ne le reprit pas – nous avait dit en première année que le bézoard annule les effets de presque tous les poisons. J'en ai trouvé dans la réserve et je l'ai enfoncé dans la gorge de Ron.

La jeune femme soupira, il y avait au moins une chose que Severus avait réussi à enseigner à Harry et cela avait sauvé la vie de son meilleur ami.

\- Bien Mr. Potter, vous allez me suivre à l'infirmerie, un petit remontant vous fera le plus grand bien. Mais de ma réserve personnelle cette fois-ci ! lança Madame Pomfresh avec un regard assassin pour le maître de potions.

L'homme demeura silencieux, comme pétrifié par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Amalia l'abandonna pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur, Ron et Harry étaient entre de bonnes mains, il fallait à présent en informer Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ameutés par les cris, les fantômes chassés par Madame Pomfresh, s'agglutinèrent autour de l'enseignante pour avoir moult détails sur les circonstances de cet incident. Malheureusement pour eux, Peeves caquetait si fort que les quelques mots glissés par la jeune femme ne les renseigna pas beaucoup. Ainsi, en arrivant devant la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore, elle était certaine qu'aucun spectre ne l'avait averti. Elle frappa deux fois et attendit, des mouvements de chaises précédèrent l'invitation à entrer. Dans le petit salon face à la cheminée étaient présents les quatre directeurs de maison pour une réunion improvisée. Une belle flambée dégageait une chaleur apaisante pour l'enseignante qui venait de braver les escaliers froids du château.

\- Aheu… Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne pouvais pas attendre.

\- Non, entre Amalia, nous avions bientôt fini. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? questionna le vieux sorcier.

A table, Rogue la dévisagea, sentant que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il espérait que cela ne concerne pas une nouvelle fois l'un de ses élèves.

\- Il semblerait que Ronald Weasley ait eu un petit problème dans le bureau de Horace. Je pense que tu devrais faire venir ses parents à l'infirmerie dans les plus brefs délais...

\- Comment va-t-il ? coupa McGonagall, bondissant de son fauteuil.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, il a eu beaucoup de chance, rassura Amalia avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Viens, assoies-toi et raconte nous ce qui s'est passé avant que nous allions à l'infirmerie s'enquérir de son état, ordonna patiemment le directeur.

Il adressa un signe discret à l'un de ses professeurs et se concentra sur sa pupille qui s'était installée entre Chourave et Flitwick.

\- Pour faire court, Mr. Weasley a consommé par inadvertance un philtre d' _Amour_ et Harry Potter l'a amené auprès de Horace afin qu'il leur prépare un remède. Une fois absorbé, Horace leur a proposé un verre d'hydromel pour se remettre d'aplomb et aussi fêter l'anniversaire de Ron. La boisson était frelatée et l'élève s'est effondré. Je pense que c'est du poison car il présentait les mêmes symptômes que les agressions du début d'année…

Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu adresser un regard plus glacial à Rogue, les deux hommes maintenaient un contact visuel pour échanger sans que leurs collègues ne s'en rendent compte.

\- … Heureusement Mr. Potter a su réagir et a administré à son ami l'antidote.

\- Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas aller directement voir Madame Pomfresh ? intervint McGonagall dont les sourcils se touchaient de plus en plus à mesure que la colère lui montait au visage.

\- Je crois que c'est pour éviter des ennuis à une de leurs camarades. Vous devrez avoir une conversation avec Romilda Vane. Elle a introduit le philtre d' _Amour_ dans des chocolats destinés à Mr. Potter mais apparemment la dose était assez massive… C'est Mr. Weasley qui, par gourmandise les a avalés.

L'ancien maître de potions roula des yeux au ciel avant de pester.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu apprendre à faire ce genre de mélange ?

\- Ah… C'est Horace qui leur a montré le philtre à la rentrée… répondit Amalia, gênée.

\- Ridicule ! Poudlard n'a pas pour vocation à enseigner aux élèves des préparations aussi grotesques !

\- C'est pas faute de la part de Lockart de vous avoir demandé de l'apprendre à nos protégés pour la Saint Valentin ! gloussa Flitwick.

\- Soit, je vais prévenir Arthur et Molly puis nous irons avec Minerva au chevet de Mr. Weasley, interrompit Dumbledore. La réunion est terminée...

L'expression solennelle qu'il avait pour Rogue intrigua Amalia mais elle se retint à tout commentaire jusqu'à être seule avec son compagnon. Fumseck attendait une caresse qu'elle lui accorda volontiers, dans son dos le sorcier resta silencieux.

\- Souhaites-tu user de ton joker ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Le joker Malefoy, veux-tu l'utiliser ?

\- Tu penses toujours qu'il est responsable des empoisonnements ? gronda le Serpentard.

La jeune femme se tourna, le visage grave et les lèvres pincées.

\- Albus, toi et moi le savons, pourquoi le nier ?

\- L'hydromel a été fourni par Horace, il me semble ! s'emporta Rogue.

\- Bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire que c'est Horace qui a voulu tuer ses élèves ? Dans son propre appartement ? Avec des témoins ? Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il était. D'ailleurs je suis déçue de son comportement, c'est Harry qui a eu l'intelligence de mettre un bézoard dans la bouche de Ron. Il m'a dit que c'est grâce à ce que tu lui avait appris en cours… répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

L'enseignant se figea. Fallait-il brûler un cierge parce qu'il avait réussi à faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de cet élève prétentieux ou parce qu'il avait usé avec intelligence de ce conseil ?

\- S'il te plaît Severus, ne nous disputons pas pour cela. Je te renouvelle mon aide dans l'éventualité où Drago serait impliqué dans cette histoire… soupira Amalia. J'ai remarqué la manière dont Albus te regardait.

\- Et tu m'as aussi promis de ne plus te mêler de cette affaire à moins que je te le demande !

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la jeune femme seule avec le phénix. L'oiseau piaillait pour attirer son attention et diffusa une chaleur agréable, douce, réconfortante après cette soirée particulièrement difficile.

oOo

Le professeur d'Histoire dû employer toute la persuasion dont elle était capable pour coincer son compagnon le week-end suivant. Rogue lui faisait irrémédiablement la tête, plus pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui poser des questions sur l'incident de Ron, que par colère envers sa curiosité maladive. A table, il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard et quittait le repas avant les desserts pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Les hiboux ne parvenaient pas à lui délivrer des messages et sa salle de classe refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle s'y présenta aux récréations. Elle attendit donc après le déjeuner du samedi pour le suivre.

\- Severus, ne me force pas à te courir après, c'est ridicule !

L'homme ne broncha pas et gravit à la hâte les premières marches vers la bibliothèque puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit pivoter l'escalier principal pour couper tout accès à sa poursuivante.

\- Si tu penses que c'est cela qui m'arrêtera ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mettant à profit son entraînement de Quidditch et avec une détente incroyable, elle sauta par-dessus la balustrade et lança un _Mobilicorpus,_ amortissant sa chute dans l'escalier du dessous. Celui-ci longeait le mur nord sur quatre étages. Amalia les parcourut à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elle se retrouva un niveau au-dessus de Rogue. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle formula un nouveau sortilège qui lui permit d'atterrir avec grâce quelques marches avant lui, bloquant ainsi le chemin vers la bibliothèque. Essoufflée mais triomphante, elle attendit les mains sur les hanches qu'il daigne enfin lui adresser la parole. A son grand regret, le sorcier fit à nouveau pivoter l'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait et Amalia n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter pour le rejoindre. Dans son mouvement, elle perdit l'équilibre et se laissa tomber, attendant avec appréhension le moment où son corps allait entrer en contact avec le marbre dur de l'escalier.

A la place, des bras chauds l'attrapèrent et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux au sol, au milieu du pallier.

\- Merci _mon Prince_ …

\- Hum… répondit-il en évitant son regard. Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

\- Je ne crois pas…

Elle essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Ouïe ! Ma cuisse me lance…

\- Attends, je vais regarder.

Toujours dans ses bras, la sorcière se laissa faire, les doigts de son collègue remontaient le long de sa jambe. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et souffla dans son cou :

\- Encore un peu plus haut…

\- Où as-tu mal ? Si je continue, je vais…

Mais il s'arrêta, comprenant un peu tard qu'elle n'avait rien en voyant son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Raaah ! Nous sommes dans le passage ! Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? pesta-t-il.

En réalité il était déjà trop tard, les personnages des tableaux autour d'eux n'en avaient pas perdu une miette et commentaient déjà la scène grand renfort de gestes et d'acclamations.

\- Cela ne se serait pas produit si tu ne m'avais pas fait courir dans tout le château depuis le début de la semaine…

Il l'observa, lovée dans ses bras, la main un peu trop haute sur sa cuisse et son expression gourmande aux lèvres. L'envie de l'embrasser se battait dans sa tête avec la colère qui l'avait habité depuis quelques jours. Il s'était promis de ne pas craquer et de lui marquer sa désapprobation en lui refusant sa présence. Pourtant, il ne savait pas vraiment qui de lui ou d'elle était le plus touché par cette sanction.

\- Je t'avais proposé une sortie aujourd'hui. On pourrait peut-être la maintenir et je te dirai où j'ai mal, susurra-t-elle.

Après quelques instants à la considérer, Rogue répondit une chose qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme.

\- Succube…

Le rendez-vous fut fixé dans le hangar à bateau trente minutes plus tard.

oOo

Une fois installés dans la barque, elle enchanta les rames afin qu'ils avancent sans effort. Le lac était lisse et le temps bien qu'un peu frais était radieux. Il n'était pas possible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit à travers l'eau trouble, le lieu portait bien son nom.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment s'était déroulée l'épreuve des sirènes pendant le Tournoi des _Trois Sorciers_... débuta Rogue.

\- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir : Krum était en danger à cause de sa métamorphose incomplète. Je l'ai aidé et j'ai surveillé les autres champions sans intervenir jusqu'à la fin de la manche.

\- Même pour Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oui, même pour Harry. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il a eu une chance désinvolte, encore une fois. Je me demandais si tu n'y étais pas pour quelque chose...

\- Le faux Maugrey l'avait déjà aidé. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en descendant là-dessous.

Elle montra du doigt l'étendue noire sous leur embarcation alors que le Serpentard marqua un silence avant de reprendre.

\- Où m'amènes-tu ? lança-t-il d'un ton détaché en scrutant les alentours.

\- Tu vas voir, on y arrive...

Doucement, la barque s'enfonça dans le sable de la rive où ils venaient d'accoster. C'était une petite île surmontée d'une colline verdoyante, Amalia le conduisit tout en haut du monticule d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le lac et le château.

\- Bon, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a ? s'agaça le sorcier en chassant de la main les nombreux insectes qui les assaillaient.

\- Ne sois pas ronchon. Allez, viens !

La jeune femme lui prit les mains et l'attira contre elle alors qu'elle s'allongea. Les brins d'herbe lui chatouillaient les oreilles et amortirent sa tête quand elle fut à terre, parmi les fleurs des champs. Son compagnon l'imita à contre cœur et une fois installé à côté d'elle, il reprit :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Pour profiter...

Amalia se blottit contre son épaule et observa les nuages.

\- Je ne suis pas un adepte de la contemplation et j'ai un tas de copies à corriger ! râla-t-il.

\- Severus, tais-toi s'il te plaît, j'en profiterai pour deux si nécessaire...

Elle sentit qu'il soufflait et se renfrogna.

\- Ferme les yeux et arrête de penser.

Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi être allé si loin pour simplement se rouler dans l'herbe au milieu des moucherons ? Il commença à sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine contre son bras, son odeur de fruits rouges et de barbe-à-papa, le soleil tiède de l'hiver qui les réchauffaient... Une main remonta sur son torse jusqu'à son cou puis sur sa joue et les doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Soudain, elle l'amena vers son visage et y déposa un baiser avant de répondre à ses interrogations.

\- Ici, nous sommes seuls et personne ne viendra réclamer le directeur de Serpentard ou le professeur d'Histoire. Et puis regarde ce temps magnifique !

Amalia fit un grand geste du bras pour désigner l'immense ciel d'un bleu azur où quelques nuages filants se baladaient. Au fond de lui, Rogue savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il aurait du savourer ce moment même si son travail en attente l'obsédait.

\- Tiens, là ! Ce nuage, on dirait un dromadaire ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire participer à ce jeu stupide ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans !

\- Pourtant tu y jouais avec Lily et tu avais quelque chose comme... 10 ans ? Amalia réfléchissait à voix haute.

A l'évocation de leur amie, Rogue se tourna vers l'enseignante, elle souriait en lui caressant le visage de l'index. Ses yeux verts, sa gentillesse et sa patience avec lui étaient tout autant de choses que les deux femmes partageaient. Son expression passa du boudeur au songeur avant qu'il ne murmure :

\- Merci...

\- Alors là, je vois un Niffleur avec la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle ! continua Amalia.

\- Non mais tu dis n'importe quoi !… C'est un Murlap sur un balai !

\- Pardon ? répliqua-t-elle en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour se relever.

Ils demeurèrent perplexes à se regarder avant d'éclater de rire, l'espace d'un instant ce fut comme s'ils étaient redevenus tous les deux étudiants à Poudlard.

\- Tu es vraiment mauvais à ce jeu !

\- Ah oui ?

L'occasion était trop belle, il la poussa dans l'herbe et vint au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. Leur échange dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le monde aurait pu arrêter de tourner, ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Lorsque leur étreinte prit fin, Rogue devint indiscret.

\- Combien de garçons as-tu ramené ici ?

\- Un seul, répondit-elle d'un ton fâché en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ? Je le connais ?

\- C'est toi, idiot !

\- Ah bon ? Il semblait étonné de l'apprendre. Comment as-tu connu cet endroit alors ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je tutoyais Hagrid alors que tous les élèves le vouvoient ?

Amalia s'assit en tailleur.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de question qui m'empêche de dormir... répondit-il laconiquement, toujours allongé sur le côté. Ne me dis pas que tu as été sa...

\- Oh non ! C'est dégoûtant ! Pas Hagrid ! C'est un ami, c'est tout ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai des images affreuses en tête maintenant ! s'exclama la sorcière. Cela n'a rien à voir, Albus est mon tuteur et quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, il a demandé à Hagrid de me donner des cours de reconnaissance des plantes, animaux et êtres du domaine. Il voulait que je sois un peu plus à l'aise pendant les classes. J'ai eu du mal à me faire apprécier comme tu le sais et Dumbledore m'a permis de me faire un premier ami. J'ai visité tous les recoins de Poudlard grâce à lui. Ensuite, la préfète de Gryffondor m'a apportée aussi son soutien et j'ai eu quelqu'un pour surveiller mes devoirs. C'était Lily.

\- C'est de cette manière que tu l'as connue ? s'intéressa alors Rogue, il s'était redressé et lui faisait face.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Lily s'est occupée de moi. Tous les soirs elle veillait en plus de ses propres devoirs, à ce que je fasse bien les miens. Elle m'a aussi défendue contre les fameux Maraudeurs, je crois que ça m'a été favorable que James craque pour elle.

L'évocation du père de Harry voila le regard de Rogue.

\- Lorsque tu m'as montré ton souvenir l'an dernier, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Black n'était pas intervenu.

\- Je pense que Sirius était sous l'influence de James.

Amalia s'étira et soupira.

\- Il l'adorait vraiment, c'est un peu comme s'il avait trouvé un frère ce que Regulus n'était pas à son sens... James était le meneur, Remus l'écoutait religieusement et parfois essayait de le calmer, Peter n'avait pas son mot à dire. Sirius était pris entre son admiration pour son ami et la relation que nous entretenions. Il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir surtout qu'il venait de quitter sa famille et passait énormément de temps chez les Potter. Et puis je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'ait rien fait...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- En réalité, Dumbledore n'a pas demandé à Lily en particulier de me suivre pour les devoirs. Il avait mis sur le panneau d'affichage une note à l'attention de tous les septièmes années pour qu'ils se portent volontaires afin de parrainer des nouveaux élèves. C'est Sirius qui a supplié Lily de me prendre sous son aile, dans le dos de James...

\- Pardon ?

\- Et elle a négocié durement ce service ! Amalia riait en se remémorant ce souvenir. Elle m'a même avouée une fois qu'ils étaient tous les quatre abominables avec un autre étudiant, Lily n'a accepté de me surveiller qu'à la condition que Sirius arrête de lancer James contre toi.

Rogue la dévisagea, ils avaient tellement en commun et pourtant, ils n'évoquaient jamais leur amie et à présent, il découvrait de nouvelles choses qui le ravissaient d'avantage.

\- Tu trouves que je suis dure en affaires, c'est elle qui m'a appris à marchander !

\- C'est elle aussi qui t'a dit comment faire de la magie intuitive ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Les pétales sur le lac pendant le jour de l'an, il lui arrivait d'en faire des semblables.

\- Je savais déjà faire ce genre de magie avec la musique ou quand j'étais avec Sirius et Regulus. Sirius appelait cela la magie rose alors que son frère à l'inverse, trouvait mes enchantements étranges. Ce qui se traduisait par des petits tours. Lily n'a fait que me déculpabiliser d'employer de la magie du cœur parce que mon père voyait le fait d'utiliser la force intuitive, comme une marque de faiblesse.

\- Et que t'a-t-elle transmis d'autre ?

\- Tu es bien curieux mais tu me parles peu d'elle...

Rogue parut soudain gêné, il détourna le regard vers une envolée d'oiseaux qui passait à ras de l'eau.

-... J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma jeunesse qui m'ont coûté beaucoup et dont je ne suis pas fier...

\- Tu m'as déjà expliqué t'être fâché avec Lily à cause des garçons.

\- C'était bien plus que cela. J'ai dit et fait des choses affreuses, si je te les révélais tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

\- Je crois que c'est à moi d'en juger, non ? Et puis tu sais, lorsque j'ai découvert que tu avais été un Mangemort, cette réalité-là s'est imposée dans mon esprit.

Son compagnon était toujours dans le même état, se frottant machinalement l'avant-bras gauche d'un geste nerveux.

\- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît… supplia-t-elle, avec difficulté il s'exécuta. En première année je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une différence notable entre Lucius et toi concernant votre entrée chez les Mangemorts.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens… marmonna-t-il.

\- Elle réside dans le fait que toi, tu éprouves des regrets. Certes, ils n'effaceront pas les actes que vous avez commis en _Son_ nom mais avoir de la compassion pour les victimes de toutes ces exactions est un début de chemin vers la rédemption.

\- Tu t'imagines que j'ai enlevé des gens et les ai soumis au sortilège _Doloris_ , c'était bien pire ! J'ai commis des actes immondes dont certains sur des personnes que tu connaissais !

Le sorcier s'était exclamé avec véhémence, l'évocation de ses propres crimes le ramenait à une époque qu'il voulait oublier.

\- Oh non, Voldemort t'aura certainement ordonné d'user de tous les sortilèges Impardonnables pour prouver ton allégeance. Un jour mon père s'est rendu compte que j'avais subtilisé un de ses grimoires sur la Magie Noire et m'a flanquée dans son fauteuil au milieu du salon. Pendant plus d'une heure, il m'a raconté tout ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé de faire. J'ai pu entendre les méthodes sadiques d'un fou allié, le plaisir malsain qu'il trouvait à soumettre ses subordonnés, sa vision des relations avec les Moldus ou les Sangs-Impurs… Il voulait que je sache ce que le chemin des ténèbres impliquait. Alors non Severus, je ne pense pas un seul instant que les tâches que t'a confié Voldemort relevaient de la paperasse et du nettoyage. A ses yeux tu as plus de valeur que Queudver.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu réagi de manière distante lorsque je t'ai exposé le plan de Dumbledore nous concernant ? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Tu as cru que c'était par peur de ton passé ?

\- Quoi d'autre sinon ? Un autre homme ? Adrian prétend que jamais tu ne laisseras quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie parce que tu as déjà aimé à la folie...

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu crois encore les bêtises qu'il t'a raconté ?

Plus furieuse que le vampire ait réussi à convaincre son compagnon que par ses propres paroles, la jeune femme se recroquevilla pour poser son menton sur ses genoux.

\- Les raisons qui m'ont fait quitter Adrian sont complexes et je ne pourrai te les expliquer qu'une fois le sortilège des Moires réalisé.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu accordes encore du crédit à ce qu'il te dit...

\- Parce que j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un et qu'on me l'a volée... répondit-il, le visage tourné vers le château pour qu'elle ne voit pas son expression.

Pourtant ses mots avaient un écho particulier car la jeune femme savait de qui il parlait. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas encore partager avec lui les longues conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Lily, au sujet d'un garçon à qui elle avait brisé le cœur.

Au milieu des papillons et des coccinelles qui évoluaient autour d'eux, une brise fraîche balaya le Lac Noir et remonta le long de la colline pour les atteindre. Un frisson parcourut Amalia et Rogue eut un mouvement de recul puis se retint l'avant-bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la sorcière.

\- _IL_ m'appelle !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui... Il ne l'a jamais fait quand je suis à Poudlard. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important...

En une fraction de seconde, Amalia se redressa et dévala la pente vers leur embarcation, derrière elle les pas précipités de Rogue l'invitèrent à monter dans la barque sans se retourner et à prononcer mentalement « _Locomotor Maxima !_ ». Ils filèrent à toute vitesse, brisant la surface lisse du lac.

\- Quand nous arriverons, préviens immédiatement Dumbledore pour qu'il te dise quoi faire, je t'attendrai au portail.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, son air grave était le reflet de l'extrême tension qu'il ressentait. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de ranger la barque dans le hangar à bateau et de longer l'enceinte du château jusqu'à la sortie du parc que les gravillons du chemin attirèrent son attention. Un petit groupe d'élèves descendait vers les rives du Lac Noir avec des sacs et des livres pour réviser au soleil. Consciente des risques qu'ils prenaient s'ils étaient encore vus ensemble, Amalia se glissa sous le chêne à l'orée du domaine et attendit. La silhouette noire de l'ancien maître de potions se détacha sur la pelouse, il arrivait d'un pas volontaire, l'expression fermée.

\- Je vais devoir y aller... Dumbledore estime qu'il serait sage de me conformer à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue posa son front sur celui d'Amalia et soupira.

\- J'ai enfermé dans la Pensine certains souvenirs pour que la confrontation soit plus simple alors je ne t'embrasserai pas avant de partir afin de ne pas compromettre cette préparation...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Reviens-moi en vie pour avoir tout le loisir de baiser mes lèvres...

Ils se séparèrent et Amalia resta appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre un bon moment avant d'avoir la force de repartir au château. Tout son corps tremblait et sa crainte grandit avec le temps. Dans le bureau du directeur, la quiétude du lieu était seulement rompue par un bruit de cliquetis sur le perchoir. Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore rongeait un os de seiche.

\- Albus ?

\- Oui, entre Amalia, je t'attendais. Severus a été bref, que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage du vieil homme était froncé par endroit, ses traits tirés oscillaient entre la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

\- Nous étions dehors à profiter du beau temps, nous parlions de tout et de rien... En fait non, nous évoquions ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé de faire en son nom. D'un coup, il y a eu un vent frais et sa marque au bras l'a brûlé. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a un lien ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que Lord Voldemort puisse frapper du Tabou [1] son nom sans la complicité du Ministère. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. En attendant de la connaître, essaye de ne pas te faire trop de souci bien que j'imagine à quel point cela va t'être difficile...

Fumseck accompagna les paroles de son maître par un roucoulement mélodieux et apaisant.

* * *

[1] Sortilège jeté à un mot pour permettre la localisation de celui qui le prononce – _Pottermore_

Prochain chapitre : Preuve d'union

 **Notes** : Bah alors ? On passe et on ne laisse pas un petit commentaire ? Je vois des centaines de lectures à chaque chapitre mais très peu de reviews (3 fans *_* Merci !) N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, même court, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapitre 13 – Preuve d'union

**Chapitre 13 – Preuve d'union**

Après avoir passé une fin de journée aussi mouvementée, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'aspirait qu'à une chose en pénétrant dans sa salle de cours : rejoindre son lit au plus vite. La porte de son appartement était entrouverte et la lampe à huile sur son bureau éclairait d'un halo doux la pièce. Là, au-dessus des draps, Amalia l'attendait endormie. Sa respiration lente était apaisante et son visage serein ne donnait pas envie de la réveiller pour partager avec elle les dernières nouvelles. Alors avec mille précautions, il se déshabilla, se glissa dans son lit et tira les couvertures pour se serrer contre le corps allongé à sa place.

\- Hum… marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Dumbledore sait que tu es ici ?

\- Oui…

\- Et il n'a rien dit ? interrogea Rogue, étonné qu'aucune recommandation n'ait accompagné cette autorisation.

\- Si, tu t'en doutes… On doit être sages sinon je retourne dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Et la carte du Maraudeur, si Potter la regarde...

\- Aucune chance, j'ai demandé à Albus que les appartements des professeurs soient incartables.

Elle l'attira pour l'embrasser longuement avant de demander :

\- J'étais inquiète. Que te voulait-il ?

\- Il exige une preuve que ma fiancée n'est pas fictive.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

\- Je pense qu'il veut s'assurer de ma loyauté…

A la lueur de la lumière jaune, Amalia aperçut l'expression préoccupée du sorcier.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-… Tu sais qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te révéler.

\- Comme ce qui te lie à Drago ?

\- Par exemple.

Il observait Amalia et lui caressait les contours du visage tout en parlant.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Et comment dois-tu prouver que j'existe ?

\- Il veut que je te fasse venir chez moi. Un Mangemort sera caché dans l'escalier dérobé pour en attester.

\- Tu as cela chez toi ?

Elle sourit, c'était tellement mystérieux pour une demeure aussi banale.

\- Derrière la bibliothèque, il y en a un qui mène à l'étage. J'ai demandé que cela soit Queudver. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais au moins il ne sera pas dangereux. Et si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, à deux nous pourrons le neutraliser.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Amalia bailla, les yeux encore à demi-endormis. Rogue continua de la regarder, son visage balayé par la pénombre, les battements de ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourds, le sommeil la rattrapait.

\- Rendors-toi, nous aurons le temps d'en parler demain.

\- Hum, je sais que tu as du travail en retard mais est-ce que l'on pourra un peu traîner au lit pour une fois que nous sommes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Il faudra que tu arrives à me convaincre… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- J'ai corrigé toutes les copies qui étaient sur ton bureau.

\- Et je sais déjà que tu auras été bien plus sévère que moi sur la notation. Avec cela quelqu'un pourrait-il encore douter que tu ais toutes les qualités pour être ma fiancée ?

Il l'étreignit plus fort et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour embrasser sa peau veloutée.

\- La question qu'ils doivent surtout se poser c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté !

\- Je me le demande encore…

La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux de Rogue, relevant derrière l'oreille une mèche rebelle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils ont tous un je ne sais quoi de ténébreux, souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Menteuse, l'an dernier c'était Ombrage !

\- Un je ne sais quoi de ténébreux, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit.

oOo

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les lucarnes de la chambre, ses deux occupants dormaient toujours à poings fermés, l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut seulement quand une chouette noire se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et donna des coups de becs dans la vitre, que Rogue ouvrit paresseusement les paupières.

\- J'arrive… marmonna-t-il en repoussant les couvertures.

Derrière lui Amalia avait à peine bougé. Il resta à la contempler, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau douce comme une pêche. Un rappel à l'ordre de son hibou le sortit de ses rêveries. L'animal tenait dans ses pattes une lettre dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

« _J'espère que vous avez fait de beaux rêves. Je vous saurais gré de demeurer aussi courtois que possible avec ma pupille. J'attendrai votre venue ce soir comme d'habitude pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Je crains malheureusement que la digue que vous avez fabriqué ne cède bientôt._

 _Albus Dumbledore_ »

Le hibou le pinça pour réclamer une récompense mais son maître était trop absorbé par sa lecture pour y prêter attention. Une main dans son dos qui apporta la friandise demandée et un baiser sur la joue du propriétaire de l'oiseau.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Le froid quand tu as ouvert la fenêtre, répondit la jeune femme ensommeillée. Un courrier urgent ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore mais cela attendra ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et la chaleur de sa poitrine réchauffa son prisonnier. Rogue posa le parchemin pour reconduire Amalia dans le lit. Elle battait doucement des cils et savourait ce moment ensemble.

\- J'aimerais que tous mes réveils se fassent avec toi à mes côtés, soupira l'homme après quelques minutes à se fixer en silence.

\- Essaye de convaincre Dumbledore...

Elle balada ses doigts sur son torse. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un cocon de tendresse bien que leurs pensées revinrent très vite à des considérations moins douces.

\- Quand j'entends tes réflexions, il y a souvent une mélodie, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

\- Hé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les écouter !

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas besoin de le vouloir. Lorsque tu es dans mes bras, elles m'assaillent surtout quand...

\- Quand quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, rien...

Il rougit assez pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui se produisait.

\- J'essayerai de faire attention à l'avenir. Pourrait-on parler d'hier soir ? Apparemment c'était assez important pour risquer ta couverture à Poudlard.

\- Dumbledore m'a fourni une excellente excuse et j'ai pris soin de ne pas me faire suivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réuni certains de ses partisans chez les Malefoy, Narcissa nous a reçus. Elle paraissait amaigrie et fatiguée. Il y avait aussi Queudver, Bellatrix n'a fait qu'une courte apparition, quelques uns que tu ne connais pas et Avery. Il a été longuement question de nos fiançailles et des alliances qu'ils ont réussi à négocier pour faire le décompte de leurs forces.

\- Je suppose qu'Avery est derrière cette histoire de preuve.

\- En fait non, c'est Adrian qui semble en être à l'origine...

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama brusquement Amalia en se relevant.

\- Il y avait son lieutenant, Ragus. Il est arrivé à la fin de la réunion et ne m'a pas reconnu car je portais mon masque et ma capuche de Mangemort. Cependant, il ne s'est pas caché des transactions entre les vampires et nous. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore en rentrant.

La jeune femme était perplexe. Cette manière d'agir sur les deux tableaux dénotait avec leurs échanges des derniers mois. Les vampires avaient-ils déjà retourné leur veste à cause de sa dernière visite ? Cela remontait à tout juste une semaine...

\- Tu l'as entendu rapporter des propos d'Adrian ?

\- Non, ils parlaient des Sages. À aucun moment Ragus n'a employé le nom de son seigneur.

\- Serait-il possible qu'Adrian ne soit pas au courant ? Je veux dire, nous pourrions envisager le fait que Ragus agisse sans le prévenir.

\- Je l'ai entendu s'exprimer, ce personnage n'a aucun charisme ou volonté propre. Comment veux-tu qu'il court-circuite son maître ? répliqua Rogue un brin agacé par le fait qu'elle prenne la défense du vampire.

\- ... Non, il n'agirait pas seul. En fait je pensais à autre chose. C'est un peu complexe...

\- Je suis tout ouïe. Qu'est-ce qui excusera cette fois-ci le comportement de ce traître ?

\- Severus, ne sois pas jaloux. Avec qui je suis en ce moment ? répondit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

\- Certes, maintenant mais après... ronchonna-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Du temps où je sortais avec lui... Rogue grimaça. Adrian n'était pas soutenu par son père. Alexander pensait qu'il filait mal car il pratiquait de la magie de plus en plus sombre. Il avait même fini par chercher parmi la noblesse, un prétendant pour lui succéder. Évidemment, il l'a fait dans le dos de son fils et quand ce dernier l'a découvert, le Conseil a appuyé la démarche de son souverain. Adrian était fou de rage mais les choses se sont tassées. Pourtant les Sages ne lui ont jamais vraiment fait confiance à cause de cet épisode. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été étonnée qu'ils aient destitué Alexander et mis Adrian à sa place. Alors il est aussi possible que Ragus agisse d'après les ordres du Conseil et ce, sans le consentement d'Adrian.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi feraient-ils cela puisqu'ils ont condamné les pratiques noires de leur actuel souverain ? S'allier à Voldemort, c'est cautionner ce qu'Adrian a fait autrefois.

\- Oui, voilà pourquoi je ne comprends pas du tout où ils veulent en venir... Je testerai Adrian ce soir pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser y retourner après l'état dans lequel tu es revenue la dernière fois !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Et puis je me sens responsable de son comportement. Si je ne l'avais pas quitté, il ne serait pas devenu une personne sans cœur totalement dénuée de conscience.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais à l'instant ? Tu es ici mais on parle encore de lui et bientôt tu seras en sa présence... râla Rogue.

\- C'est vrai. Pourtant je suis là avec toi. Et si j'en profitais ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Amalia bascula pour prendre place à cheval sur lui, plaquant les mains du sorcier au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne les relâcha que pour déboutonner le haut de son pyjama.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'en profite. J'ai très envie de te goûter Severus…

\- Continues ainsi et je ne pourrai pas t'aider à respecter la promesse que tu as faite à Dumbledore !

\- Si penser à notre directeur pendant que je t'embrasse te permets de maîtriser ton excitation, alors vas-y parce que ce que je sens contre moi m'indique que tu en as besoin… murmura Amalia à son oreille.

Son regard flamboyant reflétait le désir qui l'animait. Elle avait à présent entièrement ouvert la chemise de nuit et s'employait à couvrir de baisers son torse.

\- Non. Je pense plutôt au visage grave de ton père la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu. Chez lui. Le soir. Tard. Avec sa fille unique.

Amalia releva le menton et fixa d'un air désabusé son amant. Puis elle éclata de rire et reprit sa place dans le lit.

\- Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Je serai sage !

Rogue soupira de soulagement, la tentation était grande et il craignait d'être maladroit. A la place, il l'attira dans ses bras et remarqua le balbuzard qui se faufilait discrètement sur le haut noir de sa maîtresse.

\- Pourquoi as-tu toujours ton Patronus sur toi ? Il était déjà présent lorsque je t'ai vu dans le _Poudlard Express_ la première fois mais je n'avais pas encore compris de quoi il s'agissait...

Amalia contempla l'oiseau vriller sur son corps.

\- Tu dois savoir ce qu'est un Suaire Vivant, non ? répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

\- En effet.

\- Lorsque j'avais 5 ou 6 ans, il y en a un qui m'a attaquée dans mon sommeil. Par chance, Papa avait protégé ma chambre parce que mes pouvoirs se développaient très vite et avaient tendance à se manifester lorsque je m'endormais. C'est certainement cela qui a fait venir le Moremplis. Il s'était enroulé autour de mon cou et m'étouffait quand Papa est intervenu. Par la suite, il m'a appris à faire un Patronus pour que je le garde sur moi en permanence et depuis, je continue de le faire par précaution.

\- Je remarque qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses pendant la nuit dans ton lit...

\- Mon père aussi. Je crois qu'il a commencé à s'inquiéter lorsque Mrs. Black a trouvé Regulus et Sirius blottis contre moi un jour où ils me gardaient. Nous nous sommes endormis tous les trois dans notre lit mais au réveil, ils ne savaient même plus comment ils étaient arrivés dans le mien.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Succube...

\- On était enfant ! plaida Amalia. Il n'y a jamais eu de situation ambiguë entre nous et Kreattur a été sommé de nous surveiller. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont découvert que les garçons marchaient dans leur sommeil lorsque j'étais présente sous leur toit et que je les attirais sans le vouloir.

\- J'ai été aussi victime de ton pouvoir. Il y a quelque chose de très doux qui émane de toi lorsque tu dors. Comme un voile chaleureux qui enveloppe le visage et donne très envie de s'endormir. Ta peau devient irrésistible...

Il passa une main sous le vêtement pour partir à la rencontre du sujet de sa phrase, remontant le long du ventre jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts la chaleur d'un sein. Par pudeur et par respect envers le directeur de l'école, Rogue s'abstint de poursuivre son exploration.

\- Continue… supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pas question, tu n'es vraiment pas sérieuse…

\- J'aime quand tu me caresses. Tes gestes sont agréables et parfois hésitants. C'est très... mignon !

L'homme grogna de désapprobation mais continua à scruter la femme allongée à ses côtés. D'une voix un peu lointaine, il osa :

\- Tu me parles très peu de _lui_ depuis cet été...

\- Sirius ? s'étonna Amalia.

\- Oui. Je repensais à la fois où tu m'avais dit avoir l'impression d'être dans un bateau avec nous. Que s'il fallait nous sauver, tu ne savais pas par qui commencer...

\- La question ne se pose plus à présent... Il n'y a que toi, murmura-t-elle en se calant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs... C'est seulement... Je le haïssais, je ne vais pas prétendre l'inverse,... Enfin, là où je veux en venir c'est que si tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler, fais-le.

-... Merci Severus.

\- De rien, je crois que cela fait partie de mes nouvelles attributions, en tant que... petit ami ? questionna-t-il un brin troublé par ce tout nouveau titre.

\- Fiancé, je trouve que c'est mieux.

Elle profita de sa position pour embrasser ce dernier dans le cou sous les soupirs de contentement. Elle aurait voulu rester là dans ses bras à humer son odeur rassurante car depuis cette cachette, le monde lui paraissait moins cruel. Mais l'heure du déjeuner mit un terme à cette matinée de douceur.

oOo

La petite vie du château reprit son cours bien qu'Amalia surveillait toujours d'un œil méfiant le comportement étrange de Drago Malefoy. Les heures d'études étaient le moment opportun pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le garçon mais elle s'abstint puisqu'elle en avait fait la promesse à la fois à son tuteur et à son compagnon. Une personne cependant n'échappa pas à sa curiosité. Après avoir de nombreuses fois réfléchi à la manière de l'aborder, aux multiples raisons qui l'avaient conduite à mentir sur son identité, Amalia se résolut à questionner Madame Pince au sujet de son secret.

\- Dites-moi Irma... débuta-t-elle, les mains jointes un soir où elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la salle de lecture des professeurs. Une coupure de presse dans la réserve a éveillé ma curiosité... Il y avait la photo d'une jeune fille brune et elle portait un objet intéressant.

\- Ah. Fort bien, répondit poliment la sorcière en continuant de ranger du bout de sa baguette les livres empruntés.

\- _Zut_ ! pensa Amalia, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son père sans révéler ses talents. C'était un très bel objet... Et il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu sur vous. Cette élève fait partie de votre famille ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Mes ancêtres sont de basse lignée et n'ont rien fait pour être le sujet d'une publication quelconque. Et nous n'avions pas d'argent à dépenser dans des objets aussi ostentatoires qu'un chapelet.

Un à un, elle déposa les ouvrages réservés par les enseignants, enlevant avec un chiffon la poussière accumulée sur les tablettes inutilisées.

\- Excusez-moi mais, je ne vous ai jamais dit quel était la nature de l'objet que j'ai vu...

La vieille sorcière se figea, Amalia l'avait piégée.

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse, Miss Richards... se contenta de rétorquer la bibliothécaire d'un ton de reproche. Et je suppose que vous ne repartirez pas si je vous assure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Madame Pince laissa son travail en suspens pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte. Lentement, elle prit place à la table de consultation et soupira avant de débuter son récit.

\- C'est vrai, mon nom n'est pas Irma Pince et je le dois à Albus Dumbledore.

La femme tritura son annulaire gauche d'un geste nerveux.

\- J'étais plus jeune que vous lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard. Après avoir été éconduite par votre père, j'ai rencontré tout à fait par hasard un homme charmant. Il était drôle, rieur, bien bâti. J'avais besoin d'être appréciée alors je l'ai écouté me dire que j'étais belle, aimer les mêmes choses que moi,... Si j'avais su qu'il le faisait pour mieux les détester ensuite... Il avait un travail modeste mais de l'ambition donc mes parents ont accepté cette union. Nous avons emménagé dans un logement de fonction et son évolution de carrière nous a permis d'en devenir propriétaire. A mesure que son statut social s'améliorait, son caractère se révéla : il était violent et alcoolique. Au début, j'ai eu le droit à des remarques désobligeantes sur la tenue de notre maison puis sur mon apparence et enfin,...

Elle marqua une pause pour déglutir avec difficulté.

\- Bref, je suis restée vingt longues années avant de m'enfuir. Ne sachant pas où me réfugier, j'ai supplié le nouveau directeur de Poudlard pour qu'il m'octroie un poste. N'importe lequel du moment que j'étais loin de mon époux et à l'abri, dans le seul lieu où je me suis sentie chez moi. Dumbledore m'a confié la bibliothèque et je m'emploie à le remercier en conservant cet héritage millénaire, tous les jours depuis bientôt vingt ans !

Pendant tout son récit, Amalia l'avait écoutée religieusement, comprenant mot après mot le comportement parfois étrange et tyrannique de la vieille sorcière qui surprotégeait ce lieu. Elle prenait très à cœur sa mission, peut-être trop dans la peur de perdre son poste et de se retrouver à nouveau à la merci d'un homme. La jeune femme était touchée par cette histoire terrible qui se rejouait si souvent au sein des foyers, quelquefois en présence des enfants, mais également émue par la générosité de son tuteur bien qu'elle n'ait jamais douté de celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas tournée vers mon père ? Il ne vous aurait pas abandonnée à votre sort.

\- Livius avait déjà assez à faire avec vous et votre mère en fuite. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'ennuyer avec mes déboires conjugaux !

\- Je pense qu'il aurait apprécié de savoir que vous l'estimiez assez pour lui confier votre désarroi, répondit Amalia d'une voix poignante.

\- Votre père pouvait se montrer cruel et méchant avant de rencontrer votre mère, intimidant même... Il se faisait énormément de souci pour vous deux à cette époque mais je crois cependant que mon état ne lui avait pas échappé. Certains bleus sont difficiles à cacher.

\- Je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas pu fuir cette situation plus tôt et que Papa n'ait pas réagi.

\- Oh non, ne le soyez pas. Même si Livius m'avait offert une porte de sortie, je serais restée. J'avais d'excellentes raisons de le faire.

Le professeur d'Histoire lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Merci de m'avoir éclairée sur ce mystère bien que vous n'y étiez pas obligée. Je continuerai de vous appelez Irma et préserverez le secret de votre ancienne identité.

\- Il est primordial pour moi que vous taisiez à jamais ce que je viens de vous raconter. Ma vie en dépend.

Madame Pince lui saisit les mains et la supplia du regard, elle en tremblait.

\- Je vous le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher… promit-elle, ébranlée par l'expression terrifiée qu'elle voyait sur le visage de la bibliothécaire.

oOo

Cette crainte lui rappela qu'un autre danger devait être écarté de Poudlard le plus rapidement possible et la présence de Ragus à la réunion des Mangemorts lui avait apportée les moyens de le faire. Sous le regard fébrile de Rogue et guère plus rassurée, elle descendit le chemin à travers le parc à la nuit tombée. Les journées se rallongeaient, repoussant un peu plus l'heure à laquelle les vampires sortaient de leur cachette. L'odeur d'herbe et de fleurs précoces l'accompagnèrent jusqu'aux serres où elle s'arrêta pour saluer le professeur Chourave affairée à réparer une vitre cassée. Elle pesta longuement sur le vandale qui lui avait volé des baies à travers l'ouverture pratiquée dans la serre et soupçonna des petits plaisantins du même acabit que les Weasley, car les fruits permettaient la confection de nombreuses potions originales mais également plus dangereuses... Amalia hocha la tête poliment et finit par prendre congés, rassemblant le courage qu'il lui restait pour affronter les vampires.

Face à la porte du pavillon, elle sortit sa baguette et leva le poing mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de frapper, le battant en bois s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette imposante lui barra la route. Adrian se tenait face à elle, ses iris rouges flamboyaient de colère et avant que la sorcière ne puisse s'exprimer, il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre en un éclair, la poussa sur le lit et envoya sa baguette voler à l'opposé de la pièce.

\- ADRIAN, ATTENDS ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais mise en garde mais tu es tout de même revenue et avec son odeur en plus ! C'était à tes risques et périls ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! Je vais te faire vivre toute la souffrance que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois que tu m'as repoussé et quand j'en aurais terminé, je m'en prendrai à ceux que tu aimes...

Il enjamba ce corps à sa merci, persuadé qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se venger, enlevant d'un geste sa chemise.

\- Adrian, ne me force pas à te faire du mal... répliqua Amalia d'un ton détaché, baladant ses yeux d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre comme pour en détailler la décoration.

\- Ah ah ah ! Parce que tu penses être en position de force sans ta baguette ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet...

Il plongea vers son cou pour la mordre mais au lieu de sentir le sang dont il voulait tant se délecter, ce fut le goût du métal qui se propagea sur sa langue. Il se retrouva projeté contre la plafond de la chambre, incapable de bouger. Sous lui était allongée la jeune femme, un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage encadré par ses boucles blondes. Les mèches étaient devenues encore un peu plus blanches. Elle tendait son index vers lui, se mordant les lèvres de victoire.

\- Il se trouve que mes pouvoirs se sont développés récemment. J'ai acquis de nouvelles compétences et je peux faire de la magie sans baguette. Malheureusement cela épuise aussi mon énergie, alors je vais être rapide.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Non, ne dis rien.

Elle lui envoya un sortilège de _Saucissonnage_ pour le faire taire, il était à présent pieds et poings liés, suspendu dans les airs.

\- Ragus a rencontré Voldemort pour négocier la participation des vampires dans sa guerre.

Adrian écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hum, je vois à ta réaction que tu n'étais pas au courant !

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien, tu me confirmes ce que je pensais. Si Ragus n'agit pas pour son souverain, c'est qu'il le fait au nom du Conseil... Il y a deux possibilités qui s'offrent à toi maintenant. Soit tu es pour ce ralliement et je vais devoir te tuer soit tu ne l'es pas et je viens de te révéler ce qui se tramait, sauvant certainement ta vie par la même occasion. Tu aurais donc une dette.

La sorcière s'étira de tout son long dans les draps de soie noire, cambrant ses reins dans une pause lascive qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine.

\- Je te propose donc de revenir demain soir, tu m'apporteras une réponse à toutes ces questions. Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir au sujet de mes dons : je peux à présent parler aux morts. Rassures-toi, pas tous ! Seulement ceux ayant quitté notre monde en paix. Or, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'invoquer ton père mais il n'a pas répondu. C'est étrange non ? Son mutisme et l'énergie que déploient les Sages contre toi...

Elle roula sur le bord du lit, tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette et relâcha son étreinte, le vampire chuta lourdement sur sa couche. La tête encore dans les oreillers, il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le pavillon sous les regards consternés des autres membres du clan.

A son retour au château, Dumbledore fut aussi étonné que Rogue de la voir souriante et détendue. Ils s'étaient à nouveau donné rendez-vous dans la tour d'Astronomie et Amalia raconta son expédition, les coudes posés sur la rambarde du balcon.

\- Tu penses donc terminer les négociations demain ? s'étonna d'un ton serein le directeur.

\- Oui. Adrian ne paraissait pas comprendre se qui se tramait. Il est assez intelligent pour damer certains de ses pions et assurer sa victoire. Il ne pense pas comme un chef de clan, il réagit en fonction de ses intérêts personnels. S'il comprend qu'il a été dupé par les vampires, alors nous avons une chance de négocier son ralliement car Adrian y verra là un moyen de se dresser contre les Sages en faisant l'exact opposé de ce qu'ils souhaitent.

\- Je te fais confiance, tu le connais mieux que quiconque... Je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques points à régler avec Minerva, compléta Dumbledore en adressant un regard entendu à Rogue.

Ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement discret et ne s'approcha de sa compagne qu'une fois qu'ils furent seuls. La jeune femme sentit son arôme épicé et son souffle chaud dans sur sa nuque alors que des mains remontaient le long de ses hanches jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- Je suis impressionné Miss Richards, vous avez des qualités en manipulation digne d'une Serpentard...

\- Le Choixpeau l'avait annoncé : s'il devait m'envoyer dans une maison aujourd'hui, ce serait la tienne...

\- C'est vrai mais tu gardes le cœur d'une lionne.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Le Choixpeau aurait dû prendre le temps de te sonder, je t'aurais rencontré plus tôt.

\- Ah ah, non je ne crois pas ! D'abord parce que je me suis concentrée de toutes mes forces pour ne pas être un Chapeauflou, je n'avais pas envie qu'on se souvienne de moi pour cela ensuite parce que tu ne devais pas beaucoup t'intéresser aux premières années de ta maison !

\- Peut-être, nous ne le saurons jamais…

Il releva la tête et se rendit compte d'une chose étonnante.

\- Amalia... Tes cheveux...

Le sorcier avait fait un pas en arrière et observait la longue chevelure blonde.

\- L'extrémité blanche est plus haute...

\- Hum... J'ai utilisé ma magie sans baguette pour me défendre contre Adrian...

Elle acheva vite sa phrase en voyant la colère se dessiner sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vais bien, il ne m'a pas touchée. J'ai lu dans la bibliothèque une note laissée par Ollivander. Il prétendait que les baguettes comme la mienne possèdent une bille minérale pour emmagasiner le trop plein d'énergie mais nécessitent de le libérer régulièrement. Si je ne le fais pas ou que je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus,...

Elle rougit.

\- Enfin, tu te souviens du duel...

\- Oh que oui... souffla-t-il.

\- Ollivander pensait que le cas échéant, l'énergie se retournerait contre son propriétaire et abîmerait son âme.

Les mains sur ses épaules la firent pivoter.

\- Il faut que tu prennes très au sérieux cet avertissement. Tes cheveux reflètent l'état de ta magie. Plus tu utilises tes dons sans les brider, plus tu dépenses ton capital énergétique. Amalia, bien que ton cœur soit bon, ta magie est noire...

Du plus profond de son être, elle savait quelle était la nature de ses pouvoirs bien qu'elle eu essayé depuis le décès de son père d'écarter cette éventualité. Cependant, le temps passait et cette énergie aspirait une partie d'elle-même, devenant une lutte de chaque instant qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

oOo

Le vent soufflait fort, chassant les nuages filants qui obscurcissaient le ciel depuis le début d'après-midi. Le professeur d'Histoire espérait que c'était un signe positif pour les discussions qui occuperaient toute sa soirée. Dumbledore lui adressa un geste de soutien à table, son visage était pourtant marqué par l'inquiétude. De manière générale, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été mis au courant de la fin imminente des tractations avec les vampires. Ils retenaient leur souffle avec espoir. Seul Slughorn était d'humeur gaie, complètement hermétique à la crispation de ses collègues. Il babilla de l'entrée au dessert sur les effets du venin de tarentule. L'incident du début de mois et sa passivité étaient de lointains souvenirs. Amalia jeta un coup d'œil aux tables des élèves. Sur celle de Gryffondor, Ron riait d'une plaisanterie de Harry et Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite bien qu'elle releva par moment son menton pour regarder à la dérobée le rouquin qui taquinait sa sœur. Plus loin, l'ancienne petite amie de Ron les dévisageait avec rage, leur séparation avait fait grand bruit dans tout le château. L'attention du professeur se porta ensuite chez les Serpentard.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Rogue. C'était vrai dans le fond, elle aurait pu se retrouver dans cette maison comme tous les enfants de Mangemorts, marquée par le sceau des mages noirs. Dans un coin, Drago Malefoy ne participait pas à la conversation animée entre ses amis. Il était assis à l'extrémité de la table et ne touchait pas à son repas. Son teint plus blême encore et ses pommettes saillantes lui donnaient l'air malade, cette impression était renforcée par les cernes bleues sous ses yeux. Elle dut malgré tout se résoudre à quitter le repas et à rejoindre le pavillon le plus tôt possible. Si les négociations duraient, elle se devait d'être le plus en forme possible.

A l'orée du bois, des ombres furtives accompagnées de galop marquaient la présence des Centaures. Amalia songea que si elle réussissait enfin à faire partir les vampires, ils seraient les premiers à l'en féliciter. Elle passa devant la cabane de Hagrid éteinte, Crockdur hurla à la mort sur son passage et repartit se coucher après l'avoir aperçue par un carreau de la fenêtre. Dans le ciel, Buck faisait de grands cercles au-dessus de la maison du garde-chasse, coursant les chauves-souris et les hiboux. La nuit arrivait et avec elle, ses enfants. La suite d'Adrian partait en chasse quand elle arriva enfin à la porte du pavillon. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées et les vampires la saluèrent d'un geste en s'enfonçant parmi les arbres. Elle frappa et poussa la porte, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Dans l'immense pièce principale Ragus était suspendu dans le vide, les vêtements en lambeau et sa peau marquée de milles entailles. La tête penchée, il naviguait entre un état de conscience et un coma douloureux. A chaque fois qu'il allait fermer les yeux, Adrian lui lançait une attaque depuis son fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée.

\- Te voici, triomphante ! argua-t-il avec mépris.

\- J'en déduis à ta mine que j'avais raison, le Conseil s'est joué de toi, articula-t-elle sans réussir à détacher son regard du spectacle terrifiant qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Heureuse d'avoir encore raison ?

\- Certainement pas.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse malgré la situation, elle s'approcha du chef de clan et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. D'abord surprit, Adrian recula la tête puis il la laissa faire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? osa-t-elle demander d'une voix douce.

Il fixait toujours l'âtre d'un air déchiré, les flammes animaient ses traits. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter des caresses que lui prodiguait celle qu'il désirait.

\- Adrian ?

\- Hum… Le son de ta voix. J'aime quand tu prononces mon nom. Je le trouve d'un coup plus mélodieux, presque agréable à porter…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu le détestes tant, murmura la jeune femme.

\- C'est mon père qui l'a choisi, je crois que c'est une raison suffisante.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Prends place…

Il lui indiqua le second fauteuil, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fébrile.

\- Je ne peux te relater ce récit que grâce à Ragus qui, après avoir longuement nié, a fini par tout me raconter. Ce traître a effectivement rencontré à plusieurs reprises les Mangemorts pour négocier l'allégeance des vampires à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a agi sur ordre du Conseil et sans que j'en sois informé.

Le supplicié émit un long gémissement qu'Adrian fit taire d'un sortilège.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette démarche… Ton père n'a-t-il pas tenté de t'évincer à la demande des Sages en apprenant que tu pratiquais la même magie obscure que Voldemort ? Le vampire détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise par la question d'Amalia. Que me caches-tu ?

Il se redressa et entama un va-et-vient dans le salon, chassant d'un geste sec les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que cela a un lien avec le fait que je ne puisse pas invoquer ton défunt père ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Alexander perdrait du temps à te répondre ?

\- Peut-être parce que l'on s'entendait bien ou qu'il souhaiterait transmettre une dernière volonté à ceux qu'il a laissé derrière lui…

\- Pfff ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'était un monstre d'égoïsme, il se fichait éperdument de ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir. Sur ce point vous vous ressembliez !

\- Adrian, tu sais que je me suis toujours inquiétée pour toi…

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu m'as dit que ton pouvoir ne fonctionnait que sur les morts en paix. Tu n'auras donc jamais l'occasion de t'entretenir avec lui.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Il s'est donné la mort, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas…

Le vampire fit volte-face, son expression était figée dans une infinie tristesse.

\- Tu me fais peur… articula la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- Maître… supplia Ragus. Maître, vous ne devriez surtout pas…

\- Il suffit ! Je suis à présent seul à décider ! s'emporta-t-il contre son serviteur.

Amalia fit un pas en arrière, Adrian remarqua alors la crainte qu'il inspirait.

\- Non, viens… Approche. Je ne te ferai pas de mal… murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Il lui tendit une main pour la conduire aux fauteuils devant la cheminée et ne la relâcha pas. Il serra avec délicatesse ses doigts puis plaqua sa main sur son front, la tête penchée. Il débuta son récit.

\- Mon père n'était pas las de sa vie. A l'aube de ses cinq-cents ans il aspirait à plus de stabilité pour notre peuple et la menace du retour de votre ennemi l'inquiétait. Plus encore l'an dernier quand Albus s'est présenté pour une audience. Alexander ne savait pas quoi faire et par prudence, il l'a éconduit afin de se donner le temps de la réflexion. Il voyait des ennemis partout y compris chez nous… Le Conseil, ses anciens compagnons d'arme et… et moi bien sûr.

\- La confiance se mérite. Tu avais perdu la sienne après tes erreurs de jeunesse…

Le vampire resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte.

\- Alexander était méfiant et puis il a reçu une première proposition des partisans de _Tu-Sais-Qui,_ juste après l'invitation de Horace. Il a cru bon me glisser au détour d'une conversation le fait que tu enseignais à Poudlard. Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un tour et ma décision était prise, je devais faire partie de la délégation. Mais il a pris un malin plaisir à me le refuser, mettant à jour ses intentions me concernant. Il comptait venir dans la communauté des sorciers, qu'importe le camps, pour se trouver une nouvelle épouse et engendrer un autre héritier afin de m'écarter du pouvoir.

Adrian jeta un coup d'œil à Ragus dont le regard suppliait son maître.

\- Oh, je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, comme je te l'ai expliqué, ma décision était prise. Avec l'aide de Ragus, nous l'avons empoisonné.

Amalia voulut reculer sous le choc de la révélation mais elle était coincée, sa main emprisonnée par Adrian.

\- Mois après mois son état a empiré, il perdait goût à tout puis nous avons attendu qu'il sorte de son sommeil et je l'ai assassiné de mes propres mains.

Il avait prononcé ces mots les dents serrées, sa poigne broyait les doigts de la jeune femme et elle ne put retenir un cri trahissant à la fois son effroi et sa douleur. Lentement il la libéra, le visage pâle de l'homme était caché par un voile argenté. Ainsi il ne vit pas à quel point ses paroles avaient ébranlé Amalia.

\- C'était un jeu d'enfant de faire croire ensuite qu'il s'était donné la mort. Comme il n'avait pas révélé aux Sages ses plans, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de me mettre à sa place sur le trône. Malheureusement, et je l'ai appris grâce à toi, ils avaient déjà préparé cette éventualité et ne voulaient pas m'y voir rester. Alors avec mon _fidèle_ Ragus...

Il prononça cette phrase avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- Ils ont décidé d'accorder au Seigneur des Ténèbres le soutien des vampires à la condition qu'il les aide à se débarrasser de moi une fois la guerre gagnée.

\- Adrian…

\- Non, laisse-moi terminer. Si les Sages ont fait ce choix c'est uniquement parce qu'ils me craignent plus que tout. Non pas pour mes profanations passées ou ma pratique de la magie noire mais parce qu'ils ont compris que j'avais supprimé mon propre père pour accéder au pouvoir.

Le cœur de la jeune femme était gonflé à la fois par la compassion et la peur, car elle se sentait en grande partie responsable des choix qui avaient conduit son ancien amant à cette situation. Bien qu'effrayée par ces révélations, elle caressa la joue d'Adrian et rencontra une goutte rouge. Le vampire pleurait, la tête penchée en avant. Elle posa ses yeux sur Ragus.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je pensais que tu étais la personne la plus à même à servir ses intérêts…

Le supplicié lui adressa une moue amère.

\- Depuis quand son bien-être t'importe ? Toi qui l'a littéralement brisé !

\- Quelles étaient mes autres options ? Rester et le rendre malheureux en sachant que plus jamais je ne pourrai me donner entièrement à lui ? Mentir et porter un masque pour bénéficier du pouvoir le temps de lui donner un héritier ? Oui Ragus, j'ai été lâche et j'en ai conscience, je suis partie alors qu'il était au plus mal. Pourtant, qu'aurais-je pu faire alors que je pansais moi-même des blessures encore ouvertes aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de Ragus, son comportement est ignoble… grogna Adrian, en colère contre son serviteur. J'ai fait mes choix et je suis le seul à devoir les assumer…

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle à l'attention du prisonnier.

\- Parce que je l'aime ! Je l'ai toujours aimé à en mourir alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ! Et le Conseil ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Soit je leur obéissais et ils acceptaient de lui laisser la vie sauve soit ils nous faisaient disparaître tous les deux !

\- Tu as réellement cru qu'ils seraient cléments ? Qu'ils prendraient le risque de laisser en vie un héritier légitime ?

Ragus détourna la tête, honteux. Pourtant Amalia comprit ce qui l'avait poussé à trahir la seule personne qu'il aimait. De son côté, son maître était tourné vers l'âtre vide et refusait de le regarder.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé concernant les sorciers ?

\- Je suis désolé Amalia… Je ne puis t'accorder l'aide que tu nous as demandée.

Elle se figea d'horreur, ses jambes tremblaient et la retenaient avec difficulté. Sa poitrine aurait pu exploser lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je dois penser à mon peuple et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous engager dans votre guerre qui ne nous concerne pas alors que tout doit être remit à plat chez nous. C'est pour cette raison… que je vous propose la neutralité.

Un soupir de soulagement accompagna cette déclaration. La sorcière n'espérait plus leurs forces dans la bataille mais l'éventualité qu'ils rejoignent Voldemort était de plus en plus présente dans sa tête, surtout après leur précédent échange. Elle fut même presque touchée que pour une fois, Adrian fasse passer les attentes de son peuple avant les siennes. Elle espérait en tout cas que cela ne soit qu'un début.

\- Bien, nous acceptons. Qu'attends-tu en retour ?

L'homme se mit à genoux devant elle et serra ses bras autour de sa taille. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme garda les mains en l'air avant de les poser délicatement dans la chevelure d'argent.

\- Je veux simplement que tu ne me détestes pas...

\- Adrian, ce que tu as fait est abominable. Je ne peux pas te cacher que je suis terrifiée par les décisions que tu as pu prendre. Même lorsque tu es insupportable, je n'arrive pas à te haïr...

\- Hum... Pourtant j'y ai mis du mien ces derniers mois.

\- Oui, je dois l'admettre.

L'un contre l'autre, les anciens amants restèrent en silence à regarder les flammes lécher le linteau de la cheminée. Dans le hall, Ragus avait cessé d'émettre des plaintes de douleur.

\- Cependant, dans ces circonstances tu comprendras que je ne peux vous laisser rester à Poudlard...

\- Je m'en doutais... De toute façon je ne supporte pas de sentir son odeur sur ta peau...

Elle étouffa un rire mais continua ses caresses, observant le vampire avec son regard perdu.

\- Es-tu sûre de ton choix de partenaire ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il l'a connue et l'a aimé à la folie. Qui pourrait mieux me comprendre ?

\- C'est un avantage non négligeable, je dois l'admettre... Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a une chance que...

\- Non, coupa Amalia d'un ton ferme. J'ai fait mon choix.

\- Bon courage pour la suite, tu sais déjà ce que la guerre coûte… Nous nous reverrons _mon_ Amalia, je te le promets.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, il enfouit une dernière fois son visage dans les cheveux doux de son aimée pour humer son parfum.

Le lendemain matin tous les vampires avaient quitté précipitamment le château non sans avoir salué par écrit, l'hospitalité de l'école et de ses occupants. Un long parchemin engageant leur neutralité avait été remis au directeur de Poudlard. La nouvelle fut accueille comme une victoire par tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix bien que les forces vampires aient été déterminantes pour eux. Amalia pour sa part demeurait marquée par ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'Adrian était capable de faire dans sa course au pouvoir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (que j'aime beaucoup) : Une longue journée de fiançailles

 **Note** : un grand merci pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière, en particulier Abss qui a la gentillesse en plus de me relire, de poster un commentaire bien préparé ! Oui je retourne avancer le tome 4, promis… Pas frapper !


	14. Chapitre 14 – Une longue journée

**Chapitre 14 – Une longue journée de fiançailles**

\- mention lemon -

Le ciel était à peine voilé sur Poudlard lorsqu'Amalia ajusta ses vêtements face à la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle tira encore un peu plus sur sa jupe droite et lissa les plis sur la veste de son tailleur avec le dos de sa main, son agitation rendait Fumseck tout aussi anxieux.

\- Calme-toi, la rassura Rogue. Tu es très bien ainsi. Pouvons-nous y aller Albus ? Si nous attendons je crains de ne plus avoir de fiancée d'ici ce soir…

\- Si cela se passe mal, non seulement tu n'auras plus de fiancée mais aussi plus de tête ! répliqua Amalia.

\- Allons, il n'y a pas de raison pour que le plan ne se déroule pas sans encombre. Vous serez de retour ici demain midi et tout ira pour le mieux.

Dumbledore tenta de les rassurer en leur présentant un pot remplit de poudre de Cheminette.

\- Tenez-vous bien dans l'âtre et demandez la cheminée n°3 du Ministère de la Magie à Londres.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent, leur expression sérieuse fit sourire le directeur. Le couple était bien habillé pour l'occasion, ils allaient se présenter au bureau des certifications familiales avant de retourner chez Rogue et jouer une scène préparée à l'avance pour convaincre ce voyeur de Queudver, qu'ils étaient sur le point de se marier. Afin de rendre crédible l'ensemble, ils devaient faire enregistrer leurs vœux auprès du Ministère et Dumbledore avait demandé une autorisation particulière afin qu'ils n'aient pas à transplaner.

\- Bien, vous êtes prêts ? Allez-y.

Avant qu'Amalia n'ait pu répondre, Rogue la saisit par la taille et prit une poignée de poudre.

\- Cheminée n°3 du Ministère de la Magie, Londres ! entonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les flammes autour d'eux devinrent vert émeraude et la chaleur s'estompa jusqu'au moment où un vent frais leur balaya le visage. Ils arrivèrent dans l'une des cheminées de l'Atrium. Sur le parquet en bois foncé parfaitement ciré se reflétaient les fenêtres magiques qui permettaient aux fonctionnaires de connaître le temps à l'extérieur puisque tout le bâtiment était en sous-sol. Une grosse pluie de mars s'abattait sur les vitres et détonnait avec le temps clair de l'Écosse. Amalia était toujours tenue par une main sur ses hanches.

\- Je sais utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette…

\- Ah. Je voulais simplement me montrer galant et avoir encore l'occasion de te serrer contre moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- MERCI DE SORTIR DE LA CHEMINÉE POUR PERMETTRE AUX SORCIERS SUIVANTS DE L'EMPRUNTER ! hurla la voix nasillarde d'un mégaphone à leur attention.

\- Viens, c'est au niveau 1 que nous devons aller… Et n'oublie pas de porter ton « _masque_ », je ne voudrais pas croiser Arthur et qu'il se demande pourquoi tu as cet air béat en nous voyant ensemble.

\- J'ai du mal à cacher le fait que j'apprécie d'être en ta compagnie en dehors de l'école. Mais tu as raison, je mets mon masque tout de suite. La dernière fois c'est Avery qui nous a surpris et je paie aujourd'hui le prix fort.

\- Je vais te plaindre… railla la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

Ils s'avançaient d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs au fond du hall, en attendant qu'une cabine s'ouvre, Rogue interrogea à voix haute.

\- D'ailleurs au sujet d'Avery, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu t'étais procurée une bague si rapidement. Tu avais un anneau au doigt qui n'y était pas avant.

\- Effectivement, j'ai dû faire vite et user d'un sortilège d _'Attraction_ , répondit-elle d'un ton égal.

\- Tu as volé quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Où dans ce cas ?

Amalia lança un coup d'œil vers la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique placée au milieu de l'Atrium. Au pied des statues d'or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison, un bassin remplit de dons brillait sous la lumière artificielle. Des pièces, médailles et autres bijoux jonchaient le carrelage sous l'eau.

\- Oh ne me regarde pas de cette façon Severus ! Je l'ai remise à sa place en partant !

L'homme souffla en secouant la tête, il conduit sa promise dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver face à eux. Le niveau 1 était tout aussi étrange que le 7 où ils s'étaient rendus pour leur présentation du prototype l'an dernier, la différence résidait dans la couleur des carreaux. Au lieu d'être d'un vert foncé, ils étaient jaune pâle. Sur les murs des affichettes promouvaient les mariages entre sorciers de même rang et la vie de famille. De petits fauteuils rembourrés étaient alignés quatre à quatre et séparés par des portes matelassées, un comptoir avec une sorcière à lunettes les attendaient dès leur sortie de l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour Madame, osa la visiteuse pour attirer l'attention de la secrétaire.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle sans relever la tête.

-… Hum, je suis Amalia Richards et voici mon fiancé, Severus Rogue. Nous avons rendez-vous à 9h30 pour retirer les papiers en vue de notre mariage.

La sorcière sortit un support en bois sur lequel était épinglé un formulaire aux cases parfaitement tracées à la plume.

\- Remplissez ceci et attendez que l'on vous appelle.

\- … Bien, merci.

Elle se retourna vers Rogue qui arborait une expression contrariée à cause du comportement de la femme, Amalia avait la certitude qu'elle n'était pas forcée. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils tout près face à un poster vantant les familles nombreuses. Des enfants roux courraient autour d'un arbre, la ressemblance avec les Weasley était frappante. Ils débutèrent la lecture de la fiche de renseignements. Les informations concernaient leurs choix de régime matrimonial, contrat de mariage éventuellement, s'il y avait des enfants d'une première union… Un passage surpris Amalia, on lui demandait quel nom elle souhaiterait garder une fois mariée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je n'avais pas réfléchi à cet aspect…

\- Quoi ? Ton nom ? Tu n'es pas encore obligée de choisir maintenant et si tu veux garder Richards, je pourrais comprendre, tes parents n'ont pas eu d'autre enfant.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange. C'est plutôt le fait que nous travaillons à Poudlard. Et… C'est bête mais… Il y aura deux professeurs Rogue, les élèves seront peut-être perdus, conclut-elle en rougissant.

Prononcer ces mots à voix haute lui procurait une sensation curieuse entre le ravissement et la fierté de partager son patronyme avec l'homme assit à côté d'elle. Il lui saisit les mains et proposa :

\- Tu peux aussi prendre les deux : _Rogue-Richards_.

\- Cela sonne plutôt bien, admit-elle sans relever les yeux de leurs mains jointes.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit pour le prototype de notre livre ?

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien.

\- Au sujet de la couverture ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Que d'ici sa publication il est possible que je perde mon nom de jeune fille, répondit-elle en souriant. Je crois que le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que tu faisais une boutade sans savoir que ça allait se réaliser par ta faute… Tu avais imaginé que je deviendrais « _Madame Karkaroff-Richards_ » !

\- Je confirme que cela sonne beaucoup moins bien ! répliqua le sorcier avec une mine de dégoût.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un fonctionnaire les invita à entrer dans le bureau. L'entretien dura plus d'une heure et ils purent repartir avec la liasse de documents à remplir et à retourner au Ministère une fois le mariage acté ou à défaut, les fiançailles rompues. Une fois dans le couloir, Amalia reprit la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant que les démarches sont faites, il va falloir que l'on aille chez toi…

\- Oui. Nerveuse ?

\- Un peu. Quelle excuse vas-tu inventer pour justifier notre visite là-bas, en pleine année scolaire ?

\- Tu m'as donné une idée avec ton chapardage dans la fontaine. Nous allons récupérer la bague de fiançailles de ma mère.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle est modeste et j'espère conjurer le mauvais sort qui a entaché l'union de mes parents.

\- Ta mère serait d'accord ?

\- Je pense. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- … Que je vais avoir du mal à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette avec tous ces papiers dans mes mains… murmura-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Heureusement que je suis toujours galant.

oOo

L'impasse du Tisseur dormait dans un silence lourd, la pluie tombait fort dehors et les vitres branlantes de la cuisine vibraient sous les rafales de vent. Ils étaient arrivés dans le minuscule salon qui faisait penser à une cellule capitonnée. Rogue débarrassa Amalia de sa cape et jeta la sienne avec sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

\- Puis-je te proposer du thé ?

\- Volontiers, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis sa première venue. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres en vieux cuir noir ou marron. Face à la cheminée allumée, un fauteuil délabré et un guéridon permettaient au propriétaire du lieu de s'adonner à sa passion pour la lecture. La poussière s'amoncelait partout dans la maison sauf sur les étagères des bibliothèques certainement parce que les livres étaient souvent manipulés. Rien n'avait bougé mais Amalia était tendue car elle savait qu'une chose n'était pas sa place dans ce décor et attendait, cachée derrière l'une de ces bibliothèques. Elle défit nerveusement le haut de son tailleur et déposa la veste sur le canapé élimé. Elle avait un corset en dessous et souffrait de la chaleur que provoquait le feu de cheminée.

\- Tu peux enlever plus si tu le souhaites… susura une voix grave à son oreille.

\- Severus, ce ne serait pas sérieux ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

Il fit le tour du canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté.

\- Tu permets ? Il y a une chose que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que nous sommes partis de Poudlard…

Le sorcier l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, attendant qu'elle lui rende son baiser, ce qu'elle fit en ouvrant un peu plus la bouche pour faire se rencontrer leurs langues. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que la passion dominée dans les couloirs du collège s'exprime dans leurs gestes. Rogue la fit basculer en arrière et s'allongeant sur elle, passant une main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à rencontrer…

\- … Hum, un porte-jarretelles… Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves encore comme surprise ? gémit-il en plongeant dans son cou.

\- Approche, je vais te le dire…

Elle se plaqua contre son visage pour chuchoter.

\- Arrête de me chauffer ainsi. J'ai envie de toi Severus, tout mon corps te réclame et c'est mal.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Nous avons le droit de nous découvrir mutuellement tant que l'on se tient à ce qui avait été décidé au départ et que l'on reste habillé…

\- Tu es en train de me peloter sous les yeux de cette immonde vermine ! pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le bruit d'un objet lourd tombant au sol interrompit cet échange, les amoureux furent obligés d'ignorer ce manque de discrétion de la part de Queudver mais au moins ils étaient certains que le Mangemort répéterait tout à son maître.

\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû… énonça Rogue assez fort pour que l'espion entende. Nous sommes venus pour récupérer la bague de ma mère et je vais de ce pas la chercher à L'ÉTAGE !

Des pas précipités accompagnèrent la fin de la phrase, Queudver était décidément bien ridicule dans son rôle.

\- Je t'attends ici, _mon Prince_ , lança la jeune femme en réajustant sa jupe avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps, elle contempla l'amoncellement de livres puis examina l'état de la tapisserie. S'il devait habiter ensemble, sa demeure square Grimmaurd serait plus agréable mais nécessiterait un sortilège d' _Agrandissement_ pour loger leurs deux collections d'ouvrages. Absorbée par un petit herbier, Amalia sursauta quand elle sentit des bras l'enserrer.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est rien, je me suis permise de regarder ton impressionnante bibliothèque.

\- Tu as bien fait. Tends-moi ta main droite s'il te plaît…

Il enfila sur son annulaire un anneau fin et argenté, simple et patiné.

\- Pas trop déçue ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, je suis honorée de le porter.

Son fiancé soupira dans son cou et la serra un peu plus fort.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas promis un thé ? lança-t-elle, consciente que Queudver devait toujours écouter la conversation.

\- Ah… Je l'avais oublié ! J'espère que tu l'aimes bien infusé.

Ils restèrent dans le salon jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, discutant de l'endroit où ils pourraient vivre pendant les vacances d'été en faisant semblant d'ignorer à voix haute, que leur vie à deux ne serait pas un long voyage de noces en toute innocence. De cela, ils devraient s'en occuper prochainement… Cette mascarade fut ponctuée par les rires d'Amalia, de caresses et de banalités.

\- Bon, si nous allions au Chemin de Traverse maintenant ? J'ai peur que si nous attendons trop, il ne nous soit pas possible d'ouvrir un compte commun aujourd'hui. Je crois que les gobelins ne font pas ce genre de démarches après 14h, déclara Amalia à voix haute.

\- Tu as raison, de toute façon nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Les sorciers ramassèrent leurs effets et s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur, laissant leur espion seul dans la sinistre maison.

oOo

Il y avait peu de monde pour un samedi, leur entrée fut cependant remarquée.

\- Une table pour deux à l'abri des regards s'il vous plaît, réclama Rogue dont le visage s'était une fois de plus paré d'une expression impérieuse.

Tom, le patron chauve et édenté, les amena sous la mezzanine conduisant aux chambres. Il leur débarrassa une petite table pour y poser des couverts dont la propreté restait à démontrer. L'endroit était si exigu que leurs genoux se touchaient, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Après avoir passé commande, ils purent discuter loin des curieux qui les fixaient depuis leur arrivée.

\- A quoi penses-tu Severus ? Tu as une expression étrange…

\- Oh pardon ! Ce n'est rien…

\- Je ne peux pas pénétrer ton esprit pour avoir la réponse à ma question alors que tu as la possibilité de me sonder à loisir. Pourrais-tu me répondre s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

\- … C'est embarrassant.

\- Je t'écoute, insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Amalia promena sa jambe contre celle de son soupirant pour l'encourager.

\- Je repensais… à tout à l'heure... sur le canapé... J'ai été surpris de rencontrer un...

\- Porte-jarretelles ?

\- Oui... admit-il en baisant les yeux, une bouffée de chaleur transforma son teint d'habitude fade en un rouge pivoine.

\- Ah… Il faut bien que je retienne mes bas. Et ?

\- Comment « _et_ » ?

\- Je n'en porte pas au collège car j'ai des jupes longues mais cela peut changer si cela te plaît… susurra-t-elle d'un ton suave.

\- Je suis déjà assez perturbé de savoir que là, en ce moment, tu en portes un !

Le sorcier ne savait plus comment cacher son état.

\- Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais montré bien plus tôt...

Elle le fixait, les bras croisés, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que j'aille ailleurs cette nuit.

\- Dans la chambre d'ami ?

\- Non, dans une autre maison…

\- On a enfin l'occasion de dormir ensemble et tu veux la rater ? s'étonna la jeune femme, ennuyée par la proposition.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à me retenir de te toucher. Tout à l'heure j'en avais même oublié Queudver…

Tom apporta les plats et repartit d'un pas claudicant après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit.

\- Bon, nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?

Amalia tentait d'employer une voix posée et détendue alors qu'un feu la consumait, son pied se baladait toujours le long de la jambe de Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je viens rarement sur Londres.

\- On peut aussi rentrer à Poudlard. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de problème de chambre… dit innocemment le professeur, elle triturait avec sa fourchette le contenu de son assiette.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Pour une fois que l'on peut être seuls…

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu veux que l'on soit seuls mais pas ensemble ?

\- Amalia, essaie de me comprendre ! J'ai des envies et… et je n'arrive plus à me les sortir de la tête ! J'imagine ce que je n'ai pas encore vu, la moindre chose que tu me dévoiles éveille en moi un désir indomptable qui…

L'homme ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, il agitait les mains et semblait chercher sur la table une antisèche pour le sortir de son embarras. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, d'une voix douce la jeune femme tenta de l'apaiser.

\- Severus, j'éprouve aussi des envies qui chassent de nombreuses heures de sommeil. J'ai très souvent failli te rejoindre dans ton lit quitte à perdre mon emploi… Ne crois pas être le seul à être tenté.

Il l'observa d'un air perdu, les yeux écarquillés et les joues roses.

\- Je te propose d'aller chez moi, nous pourrons nous mettre à l'aise et parler de tout ceci. Il y a d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses que nous devons mettre au point tant que nous sommes seuls.

\- Gringotts était donc bien une excuse pour sortir de chez moi ?

\- Un compte joint, c'est tellement classique… Admets que Queudver aura des tas de choses plausibles à raconter, son maître sera fier de lui !

\- Tu deviens douée dans le mensonge… remarqua Rogue en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Un bon mensonge doit se baser sur des éléments de vérité et dans ce cas précis, je peux avancer que je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour t'embrasser…

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire en coin à son amant.

\- De quoi as-tu parlé avec Queudver à l'étage ?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'échanger. Je l'ai houspillé à cause du bruit qu'il faisait et l'ai menacé pour donner le change.

\- Tu penses que nous avons réussi ?

\- J'ai été moi-même très convaincu par ta prestation… sourit-il.

\- Ton masque Severus, ton masque ! râla-t-elle en riant.

oOo

Ils terminèrent leur repas et passèrent rapidement chez l'Apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse avant de transplaner jusqu'au perron du 24, square Grimmaurd. Les serpents de la poignée reconnurent leur maîtresse et glissèrent sur leur base en argent pour la laisser entrer.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée à placer un sortilège d' _Illusion_ sur ton pas de porte ? découvrit Rogue avec étonnement.

\- Oui. Ma voisine passait ses journées à la fenêtre. On ne nous voit pas arriver mais les scellés de la maison ne permettent toujours pas de faire de la magie en dehors du grenier.

\- Quand comptes-tu les ôter ?

Ils s'étaient débarrasser de leurs capes sous les regards curieux des personnages en photo de l'entrée, l'air était chargé de poussière et entrèrent dans le salon assombrit par la pluie.

\- Je ne sais pas, le temps venu… Amalia s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Cela te dérange ?

\- Absolument pas, j'ai grandi « _à la mode Moldue_ » ne l'oublie pas. Chez moi aussi, on nettoyait la vaisselle à la main…

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et caressa lentement ses épaules dénudées avant de se pencher vers son visage.

\- Je t'en parle uniquement dans un souci de protection magique.

Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son cou.

\- Severus, embrasse-moi.

\- Pas question, nous devons d'abord parler et le souvenir du regard de ton père ne me permettra pas à lui seul de me retenir, répondit-t-il, résolu à ne pas se laisser tenter.

\- Tu en as autant envie que moi… roucoula Amalia d'une voix de miel, elle passa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans pour autant l'embrasser.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas sérieux et puis…

\- Oui ?

Elle humait son odeur épicée de pomme et de cannelle.

\- Pitié, aide-moi… supplia-t-il, le front posé contre le sien et les yeux fermés, une expression torturée démontrait la force qu'il mettait en œuvre pour se contenir.

\- Embrasse-moi d'abord et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Amalia… Tu ne m'aides pas là...

Le contact de ses lèvres était aussi savoureux qu'une pêche, lui procurant une sensation électrisante difficile à repousser. Face à elle, il était désarmé.

\- Juste un petit baiser alors et après je te laisse tranquille, promit la jeune femme dans un soupir.

Le sorcier ouvrit les paupières, scrutant le visage souriant face au sien et après une longue hésitation, s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Amalia émit un son proche du ronronnement quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois. Rassuré par l'aspect chaste de cet échange, il osa une seconde pression afin de savourer quelques secondes de plus le goût sucré qui se répandait sur sa langue. Enfin, la troisième fois, il entrouvrit la bouche et se retrouva pris au piège.

D'un mouvement rapide, il passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour appuyer son visage contre le sien et la faire basculer doucement en arrière. Ils étaient à nouveau l'un sur l'autre à s'enlacer, les mains de Rogue glissant sous la jupe d'Amalia sans que celle-ci n'essaye de le retenir. Elle gémissait sous les baisers, incapable d'arrêter ce qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre. Soudain, un raclement de gorge les fit bondir.

\- Papa !?

\- Mr. Richards ! s'exclama le professeur, rouge de honte comme un collégien se faisant surprendre par le père de sa petite amie.

Ils reboutonnèrent à la hâte leurs tenues et s'assirent bien droit sur le canapé, face au portrait de Livius qui les observait, une expression amusée illuminait son regard.

\- Je suis désolée Papa, je t'ai appelé sans le vouloir…

\- Tu penses à ton père quand tu m'embrasses ? gronda Rogue.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai dû y songer un quart de seconde quand tu m'as parlé de lui en arrivant ! se justifia-t-elle, aussi embarrassée par cette visite que son compagnon.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? coupa le vieux sorcier.

\- Papa !

\- Tu as peut-être quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

\- Hum… Oui.

\- Je vais vous laisser je crois… marmonna Rogue en quittant le salon sans lever les yeux vers Livius.

\- Je t'écoute ma fille, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

\- Papa, je sors avec Severus depuis quelques mois et… Comment dire ? Cela a beaucoup intéressé Voldemort.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a su que vous vous fréquentiez et veut qu'il exerce une pression sur toi pour que tu les rejoignes ?

\- En effet.

La sorcière parlait sans oser regarder son père, elle fixait ses poings posés sur ses genoux.

\- Plutôt ingénieux, il met en place une stratégie au lieu de te contraindre directement. C'est certainement qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ou qu'il craint quelque chose. Sois prudente. Moins il aura confiance, plus il réclamera de preuves. Si tu fais semblant de les avoir rejoint, il te faudra être persuasive.

\- Je le sais… Et ce n'est pas un « _si_ », il n'est pas question que je devienne Mangemort même si c'est pour sauver ma vie !

\- Amalia, tu as peur ? demanda le père avec un air soucieux.

\- … Oui Papa.

\- Et tu l'aimes ?

\- … Oui, Papa…

Elle rougit en admettant pour la première fois à voix haute ses sentiments.

\- Si tu es sincère, ce combat vaut la peine d'être mené. Je suis bien placé pour en témoigner.

La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux baissés, Livius se sentit obligé de rassurer son enfant.

\- Depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu ensemble dans ce salon, je savais que ce jour arriverait.

Amalia releva enfin le menton, une expression interloquée lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

\- J'ai déjà rencontré Severus lorsque j'étais Mangemort, il venait d'arriver dans nos rangs. Il me semble qu'il terminait ses études et cherchait encore un sens à donner à sa vie. Malefoy et ses comparses l'avaient initié à nos pratiques et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ravi de trouver un jeune homme aussi talentueux pour grossir ses rangs. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit après sa chute mais Albus a pris la défense de Severus et s'est porté garant pour lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai toujours trouvé intéressant bien que solitaire. J'ai vu en lui des qualités que j'avais au même âge…

\- Donc, tu ne t'opposes pas à cette relation ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? rit le portrait.

Il reprit pourtant son sérieux habituel.

 _\- Mon Astre_ , je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si tu penses le trouver avec cet homme, alors vas-y.

\- Merci…

\- Une dernière chose. C'est une jolie bague. Tu devrais la regarder de plus près…

Et son visage s'effaça pour laisser la place au portrait d'Amalia. Interloquée, elle leva son annulaire au niveau de ses yeux et admira le bijou : il était si simple, qu'est-ce que son père voulait dire ? Le craquement du plancher de l'étage la sortit de ses réflexions, la jeune femme alla y rejoindre son invité qui l'attendait dans sa chambre, accoudé à la fenêtre. En l'entendant arriver, il se retourna.

\- Hum, tu as fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ton père n'était pas trop en colère ? s'inquiéta Rogue.

\- Non… sourit-elle tout en l'enlaçant. Mais je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche bien froide pour me calmer parce que lorsque je te vois, j'ai envie de continuer ce que nous avons commencé…

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser furtif posé sur la joue du sorcier, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de son peignoir. Ses longs cheveux mouillés se tordaient dans de belles arabesques sous le poids de l'eau et à chaque mouvement, le vêtement s'entrouvrait.

\- Severus, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle le trouva assit sur le lit à la fixer la bouche ouverte.

\- Si tu permets, je vais faire pareil…

Il referma précipitamment la porte de la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau glacée sur sa tête, dans l'espoir de garder le semblant de raison qui lui restait. Quand il sortit à son tour, Amalia était allongée sur son lit et lisait avec attention un carnet de voyage.

\- Hum… Je pensais faire apparaître mes affaires qui sont en bas mais j'avais oublié que chez toi, ce n'était pas possible…

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à la jeune femme valait le détour, Rogue était dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa peau encore humide, une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Bien que de carrure osseuse, il était un peu musclé, les épaules développées et de grandes mains. Son torse était marqué de cicatrices blanches par endroit et un duvet noir partait de son nombril pour se perdre vers son aine dont Amalia ne percevait rien à cause de cette maudite serviette. Le sorcier était voûté, mal à l'aise et se tenait l'avant-bras pour cacher la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Là, je regrette d'avoir laissé les scellés parce que sans baguette, j'aurais pu t'enlever ce que tu portes… déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

Le teint écarlate, il allait descendre lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.

\- Attends, ne pars pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te faire fuir…

Il fit volte-face, complètement désemparé.

\- Ne crois pas que cela vienne de toi. J'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose or nous étions d'accord pour patienter. Sauf que tu m'envoies des signaux contraires et que j'ai envie d'y répondre… En plus j'ai honte de mon corps, j'ai peur de te décevoir et… et…

Si Amalia avait su que ses taquineries le travaillaient autant, elle se serait abstenue.

\- Severus, tu es de loin ce que je peux rêver de mieux chez un homme. J'ai très envie de toi, encore plus maintenant que je t'ai vu presque nu...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Rogue la contempla dans la pénombre du couloir, ses grands yeux verts l'hypnotisaient et sa chaleur diffusait une agréable sensation dans tout son être. Ses paroles étaient sincères et ses lèvres paraissaient plus tentantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Amalia… souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, poussant son visage jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il acquiesça du menton.

\- Suis-moi…

Elle l'entraîna vers le lit sur lequel elle s'assit et le plaça entre ses jambes, embrassant avec douceur son ventre, ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. La jeune femme avait une furieuse envie d'empoigner ses fesses mais elle se retint de crainte de l'effrayer, effleurant sa peau avec ses lèvres.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée… gémit-il lorsqu'elle défie le nœud du tissu.

\- N'aie pas peur, je t'empêcherai d'aller trop loin…

Étrangement, les paroles scabreuses d'Adrian lui revinrent en mémoire mais il les chassa presque aussitôt qu'il se trouva face à Amalia, la serviette à ses pieds, son membre dressé à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. La sorcière s'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit délicatement son peignoir, dévoilant sa poitrine. Les aréoles sombres se détachaient de sa peau laiteuse, il avait tout le loisir d'admirer ce corps qui lui appartiendrait bientôt.

\- Alors Severus, tu as perdu ta langue ? lança-t-elle avec un regard mutin.

Mais il était pétrifié, debout, nu devant elle sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire ni ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Se sont mes seins qui t'ont fait peur ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu les vois pourtant... Tu les as même touché... Où est le sorcier qui m'a si impérieusement plaquée contre une bibliothèque de l'école ?

L'évocation de sa perte de contrôle en début d'année lui fit monter le sang au visage, il s'était comporté comme un rustre et ne se le pardonnait toujours pas. Pris au dépourvu, la seule réaction qui lui traversa l'esprit consista à se cacher sous les couvertures comme un enfant. La sorcière souffla et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller.

\- Severus ? questionna-t-elle.

\- J'ai honte…

\- De quoi ? Ce que je viens de voir est très encourageant pour la suite…

Amalia retint un gloussement de gourmandise.

\- Tu es magnifique et moi… Je suis maigre, couvert de cicatrices,…

\- Je suis bien en chair et j'ai aussi des cicatrices dont une sur l'épaule par ta faute.

Elle passa sa main sur la boursouflure que lui avait laissée l'attaque de l'hydre.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil… ronchonna-t-il.

\- Sors de là s'il te plaît, sinon je vais devoir m'occuper toute seule… Quel dommage que tu ne regardes même pas… Hum, c'est un vrai plaisir de me toucher… Severus… miaula-t-elle dans un souffle. J'aurais tellement voulu que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mâââle m'enseigne comment résister aux tentations charnelles !

L'intéressé sortit la tête, les cheveux en vrac et l'air penaud.

\- Tu veux participer ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Je ne te force à rien. Si tu préfères que je me rhabille...

\- Non ! s'exclama le Serpentard d'un ton emporté. Pardon... Je voulais dire... J'en ai envie sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Mets-toi à genoux face à moi et essaye de te détendre un peu, je ne vais pas te manger, en tout cas pas cette fois...

Son teint repartit dans des teintes rouges-rosées mais il s'exécuta lentement, tirant le plus possible de draps pour se cacher. A l'inverse, Amalia s'approcha entièrement nue, la faible lumière de l'extérieur éclairait son corps ondulant vers son amant. Il ne savait plus où poser son regard, les courbes graciles de ses épaules menaient à sa poitrine au grain fin puis à son ventre où un nombril discret siégeait pour terminer sur son bassin qu'il n'osa pas fixer. Elle fit glisser la couverture un tout petit peu pour dégager l'objet de ses désirs et releva les yeux.

\- Je peux ?

Une fois encore, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans prononcer une parole. Alors avec précaution, elle entama sur lui un long va-et-vient jusqu'à la base et revint au sommet sans trop serrer. Rogue avait fermé les yeux et basculé sa tête en arrière, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses hanches se balançaient dans d'infimes mouvements. Des soupirs de contentement s'échappaient de sa gorge à chaque caresse, jamais il n'avait connu le plaisir d'être volontairement touché et désiré. Un liquide perlait sur la main d'Amalia et des tressaillements lui indiquèrent que si elle souhaitait aussi en profiter, le temps était venu. Elle se releva à genoux pour l'embrasser et lui répéta d'avoir confiance avant de prendre place sur lui, les jambes autour de ses hanches. Leurs corps étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre de la façon la plus intime qui soit sans pour autant se mélanger, la chaleur d'Amalia au contact du témoignage vibrant de l'excitation de son amant. En se retenant à l'une de ses épaules d'une main, elle se cambra légèrement en arrière pour entamer des allers-retours avec son bassin[1]. Le sorcier regarda inévitablement vers la rencontre de leurs aines et le spectacle lui arracha un râle.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de fermer les volets puisque tu es pudique mais tu aurais raté ceci…

Il répondit par un mouvement de tête, transfiguré par une expression d'extase et il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour savourer cet avant-goût de leur vie à deux. Elle guida l'une de ses mains vers sa bouche et goba sans préavis son pouce qu'elle fit rouler sur sa langue. Le réceptacle chaud et humide faisait résonance à ce qui le maintenait plaqué à elle. L'analogie n'était pas difficile à faire avec son membre, il appuya le doigt sur sa langue et souffla :

\- Je vais venir…

\- Moi aussi… Oh Severus…

L'entendre murmurer son prénom dans la jouissance était de trop, il accélérât le mouvement et se libéra sur leurs ventres presque collés. Après quelques soubresauts et un dernier baiser, il tomba en arrière, épuisé.

[1] C'est la position du cheval à bascule pour les curieux…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les révélations de l'anneau

 **Notes :** J'espère que ce premier lemon vous plaira et suscitera chez vous des réactions ! (parce que j'ai hâte de les lire)

Pour rappel, j'ai un instagram où j'essaye de poster régulièrement des choses en lien avec la fic mais aussi l'univers HP.

A ce sujet, dans un mois, je serai à Londres… Ne ratez pas ça, mon hébergement est à 2 rues de la House of MinaLima et mon ticket pour le parc déjà pris !

A mardi prochain !


	15. Chapitre 15 –Les révélations de l'anneau

**Chapitre 15 – Les révélations de l'anneau**

La chambre était redevenue calme, leurs poitrines montaient et redescendaient dans un rythme de plus en plus lent, un léger voile de sueur recouvrait leurs corps. Le sorcier ramena un peu trop vite la couverture pour cacher sa nudité de l'avis d'Amalia. Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui pour le rassurer.

\- Hum, merci _mon Prince_. C'était délicieux, enivrant et particulièrement excitant…

\- Il faudra que je trouve un moyen d'enlever toutes ses images de ma tête pour les enfermer dans la Pensine ou je serai incapable de me concentrer assez pour qu'un legilimen n'entre dans mon esprit…

En bougeant, il sentit une substance gluante contre sa cuisse et se releva.

\- Je suis désolé,...

\- Calme-toi, c'est normal il me semble, répondit-elle en le repoussant vers l'oreiller. J'aurais l'occasion de reprendre une douche froide.

Elle accompagna ses mots de baisers dans son cou, humant l'odeur entêtante de ses cheveux encore humides, profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques minutes, Rogue se détendit enfin et osa une question, ses doigts se baladant sur l'épaule nue de sa compagne.

\- Je croyais que nous devions éviter ce genre de contact.

\- J'espérais que l'onanisme nous calmerait assez pour que tu puisses dormir avec moi ce soir. Malheureusement je crois que c'est raté.

\- Je confirme...

\- Il y a une dernière solution… Mais je doute de son efficacité, hésita la jeune femme.

\- Un sortilège d' _Amnésie_ ? Une lobotomie ? Une castration chimique ?

Amalia se mit à rire. Avec cette énumération, il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Oui en quelque sorte ! Il s'agit d'un anaphrodisiaque répandu dans le sud de la France, le bromure.

\- C'est une légende urbaine, rien ne prouve que cette potion ait existé.

\- Ah si et j'ai assisté à sa préparation ! La recette doit être dans le laboratoire de Papa avec sa réserve de potions, répondit-elle en baladant ses doigts sur son torse.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que ton père en a déjà fabriqué ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

\- Parce qu'on lui a demandé. Parfois les Aurors qui le gardaient lui réclamaient des petits services en échange de plus de liberté. Si tu ne me crois pas, il suffit de jeter un œil dans son bureau.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, ils déverrouillèrent la porte du minuscule sanctuaire de Livius. La porte en bois sombre annonçait le style de la pièce qu'elle protégeait : les murs étaient en pierre brute sur laquelle des bibliothèques étaient fixées en hauteur et encadraient un bureau et une chaise en ébène. Un alambic et des fioles vides alignées attendaient qu'on les utilise. Un chaudron au fond culotté trônait dans un coin. Il n'y avait la place que pour deux personnes debout. Amalia saisit un grimoire et le feuilleta. Dans la dernière section les potions aux noms évocateurs défilaient, elle s'arrêta sur le Filtre de _Tempérance_.

\- Tiens, le voilà !

Rogue se pencha vers le descriptif de préparation, il ne fallait pas moins de douze ingrédients plus ou moins communs mais tous étaient dans la réserve de Livius.

\- Nous pouvons tenter de le préparer et voir s'il fonctionne... Pourquoi doutes-tu de son pouvoir ?

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé aux Aurors s'ils étaient satisfaits de la prestation vois-tu, c'était un peu délicat ! En plus Papa disait qu'il y avait un risque d'accoutumance sinon il en aurait fait assez pour que la potion soit glissée dans la nourriture des élèves de Poudlard et être certain que les garçons ne me courent plus après.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne idée mais il aurait fallu en mettre aussi dans les plats des professeurs… murmura Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous ne devons pas être le premier couple à se former dans cette institution millénaire !

\- Couple... répéta le sorcier d'une voix lointaine.

\- Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes, non ?

Il n'avait pas encore pensé à cet aspect de leur relation, mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient c'était comme officialiser la situation et lui donner vie. Rogue regarda Amalia, un brin perplexe.

 _\- Mon Prince_...

La jeune femme soufflait ces mots dans son cou à présent, alternant les baisers et de courts suçons, le timbre de sa voix éveillait en son amant le feu qu'il espérait éteint pour quelques heures. Il la repoussa délicatement et chassa son embarras.

\- Revenons à notre préparation s'il te plaît... Je suppose que les scellés ne fonctionnent pas ici aussi, ton père ne remontait pas dans le grenier pour chaque potion.

\- Effectivement... marmonna-t-elle un peu déçue.

Elle déballa les herbes, alluma le feu sous le chaudron et prit ce qu'il leur était nécessaire. La lumière douce de l'ampoule éclairait son visage, les souvenirs des longues soirées dans les cachots revinrent au sorcier. Combien de fois avait-il pu frôler son bras en ressentant une décharge électrique sans en comprendre la raison à l'époque ? Elle lui tournait le dos, sa nuque offerte, il lui fallut beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas la plaquer à nouveau contre le bureau et marquer la peau diaphane.

\- Marjolaine, camphre, nitrate de potassium, Nénuphar du Néant, bromure évidemment, Vitex agnus-castus, coriandrum, écorce de saule, Myrrhe de Corinthe,... Je crois que nous avons tout.

\- Bien, la préparation est simple mais il faut être méthodique. Normalement, le filtre devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes et devenir jaune.

Il mélangea tous les ingrédients en fonction des instructions du grimoire, Amalia allait ajouter la myrrhe quand il l'arrêta.

\- Tu permets ? Il parait que je suis irrésistible quand je prépare des potions…

Elle le regarda en coin et sourit.

\- D'accord, je n'ai rien contre, mes mains sont libres de faire ceci…

La jeune femme se blottit dans son dos, écoutant les battements de son cœur l'oreille collée contre lui. Il soupira et continua sa préparation avec un poids moelleux qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Après quelques minutes, il intervint.

\- Amalia ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

\- Je crois que c'est prêt.

\- Ah ?

Elle se pencha vers le chaudron, la potion était bien jaune poussin et bouillonnait à petit feu.

\- Je vais l'essayer en premier puisque je l'ai préparée.

\- Si tu t'es trompé, j'ai du bézoard à portée de main, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour rappeler l'incident du début de mois.

L'un et l'autre avait éprouvé un vague malaise face au manque de réactivité du nouveau maître des potions, Slughorn n'était peut-être plus digne d'enseigner une science aussi délicate aux élèves. Rogue versa une louche du produit dans un gobelet et ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour s'installer sur le lit. Une odeur de sueur et de sensualité flottait encore dans l'air. Le temps était plus calme dehors et Amalia ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer.

\- Prêt ?

Pour réponse, il avala d'un trait le contenu du gobelet et se tourna vers la sorcière.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne ressens rien de particulier. Embrasse-moi pour voir…

Elle s'exécuta, tendant ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes, l'échange était doux et délicat.

\- Hum… Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle avait un goût d'œufs pourris ! On dirait une des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'embrasser si tu l'avais su.

\- C'est faux, tu pourrais avoir du poison sur les lèvres que je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant…

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau.

\- Je crois que la potion fonctionne.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, c'était agréable mais je n'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus contrairement à tout à l'heure.

\- Même pas un peu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton penaud.

\- Juste assez pour recommencer, viens…

Rogue colla son front contre le sien et l'entraîna dans les draps pour une étreinte d'une extrême pudeur.

oOo

L'heure du repas s'annonça bien trop tôt, Amalia se résigna à descendre vers la cuisine pour préparer leur dîner après avoir avalé une rasade de la potion de _Tempérance_. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, l'éclat argenté de sa bague de fiançailles attira son attention. Elle se souvint des paroles de son père et ôta l'anneau de son doigt pour le détailler. De facture assez simple, il ne comportait aucune marque distinctive sauf à l'intérieur. Dans le métal étaient gravés deux noms qu'Amalia découvrit avec stupeur. Sous le coup de l'émotion elle fit tomber l'anneau et le bruit de l'objet tombant au sol arracha Rogue du salon.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ta mère s'appelait Eileen Prince ? la jeune femme se tourna, horrifiée.

\- Oui, comment le sais-tu ? répliqua-t-il, surpris.

Lentement, elle s'accroupit pour récupérer la bague et la lui tendre, au creux du métal était inscrit _Eileen Prince & Tobias Rogue_.

\- La même Eileen Prince que Dumbledore cache dans notre bibliothèque sous le nom d'Irma Pince ?

L'expression de Rogue s'assombrit.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- D'une coupure de presse dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Il y avait la photo d'une jeune fille avec un chapelet, j'ai vu que Madame Pince portait le même et j'ai questionné mon père sur l'identité de la fille du cliché. Il m'a dit avoir confié les livres à une femme mais Pince n'était pas son nom. Alors je suis allée la voir pour qu'elle m'explique pourquoi et elle m'a révélé être sous la protection de Dumbledore car son mari la battait… Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle avait également eu un fils et qu'il était à ses côtés.

Le Serpentard soupira, les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais ne trouva aucune échappatoire pour justifier la situation. A la place, la vérité s'imposa.

\- J'ai effectivement réclamé ce service à Dumbledore à la fin de mes études mais pas uniquement pour fuir mon père violent. J'avais peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à elle. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste…

\- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Combien de temps allais-tu encore me faire croire que tes parents étaient morts ? s'exclama Amalia, perdue entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

\- Mon père est bien décédé il y a des années… Il faut absolument que tout ceci reste secret, tu m'entends ? Il en va de la sécurité de ma mère. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais essaye de comprendre… Nous avons tous un rôle à tenir et le mien devait donner l'impression que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, ni ami, ni famille.

\- C'est ainsi qu'Albus peut s'assurer de ton soutien indéfectible ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il a toujours été certain que jamais tu ne le trahirais ?

\- Je…

Le sorcier ne put continuer sa phrase, il détourna le regard.

\- Severus ?

\- C'est l'une des raisons, je ne peux pas te parler des autres pour le moment.

\- Il te retient en otage ? J'ai besoin de le savoir… Parce que si au fond de ton cœur ton allégeance va à Voldemort…

\- Non ! Pas le moins du monde ! Depuis mon repentir j'ai toujours été du côté de Dumbledore, il n'a jamais eu besoin de me menacer !

Amalia coupa le feu sous la casserole et prit place à table, la tête entre les mains. Le peu d'appétit qu'elle avait s'était envolé.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te le cacher mais... Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et sans les anneaux des Moires, je ne pouvais pas être certain que si tu te faisais à nouveau attaquée par un Legilimen, tes pensées seraient protégées... Sois assurée que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères et que jamais je n'ai pensé à retourner vers les Mangemorts.

Elle releva le menton et regarda Rogue avec une expression peinée.

\- Des sentiments ? questionna la jeune femme d'un ton boudeur.

\- Oui, admit-il, en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me donnes une excellente raison de me marier avec toi ?

\- Sauver nos vies n'était pas suffisant ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de choses pour abdiquer face à Voldemort ! Si je me lie à toi c'est par amour et non pas par crainte !

La révolte grondait dans ses pupilles, sa force de caractère si semblable à celle de Lily lui plaisait tellement. Elle était non seulement une femme cultivée, séduisante, drôle mais surtout assez douée pour l'égaler et lui tenir tête. Si peu de personne avait osé le défier, trop terrifiées à l'idée de l'affronter alors qu'Amalia l'avait toujours remis à sa place quand c'était nécessaire. Adoucissant même par moment son caractère acariâtre et brisant la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, comme un purgatoire pour le repentir de ses actes passés. Les jours et les nuits étaient maintenant éclairés par sa lumière, elle qui était née et avait grandi dans l'ombre de la Magie. Dumbledore avait-il réellement pu anticiper tout ceci lorsqu'il les avait punis en première année ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue, il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Amalia pour remettre une mèche folle en place, calmant immédiatement la colère dans ses yeux.

\- C'est aussi pour cela que tu as eu un double fond sur ton étagère dans la salle de lecture des professeurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la raison pour laquelle elle avait mal pris mon lapsus lorsque je l'ai appelée Madame Prince.

\- Ce jour là, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre une fraction de seconde. J'ai cru que tu avais découvert son identité. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour empêcher ce secret d'être connu, quitte à punir plus sévèrement que d'habitude mes élèves...

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la jeune femme, captivée par ses révélations.

\- Lors de ta première année, quand Drago a fanfaronné en classe au sujet de l'histoire de ta famille. Il était allé dans la réserve fouiller la généalogie des sorciers d'Angleterre et s'est arrêté à la lettre R. Fort heureusement Richards est avant Rogue...

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ta réaction et la stupéfaction avec laquelle il t'a dévisagé.

\- J'ai dû par la suite trouver d'excellentes excuses car Lucius était scandalisé.

Amalia poussa sa chaise pour être debout face à lui, le visage grave.

\- Je te promets que je n'aurai plus de secret pour toi une fois que le serment aura été fait, dit-il, conscient qu'il aurait pu la perdre pour de bon et pour la première fois, que cela lui aurait été sincèrement douloureux. Ai-je ta parole ?

\- Et je te promets que je défendrai ce secret comme s'il s'agissait du mien…

\- Merci.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment en silence dans la cuisine se demandant ce que l'autre cachait encore et pire, ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient d'enfoui dans leur passé qui provoquerait une déferlante sur leur vie.

oOo

Le couple lisait à la lueur des lampes de chevet. Rogue sur un oreiller le dos appuyé à la tête de lit, Amalia en partie allongée sur lui, les lèvres à portée de ses joues pour l'embrasser quand bon lui semblait. Chacun était absorbé par sa lecture mais prenait plaisir à couper l'autre dans son activité pour échanger un court baiser, comme un rappel de sa présence. Le sorcier effleurait négligemment le dos de la jeune femme et s'arrêta soudain sur la cicatrice laissée par l'hydre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ?

\- Hum, ta marque… Elle ne devrait plus être aussi gonflée. Est-ce que je peux l'examiner ?

\- Bien entendu… souffla Amalia d'un air malicieux.

Elle ôta son haut sans manche pour lui permettre de voir l'ensemble de la cicatrice qui s'étendait sous l'omoplate, dévoilant ainsi tout le haut de son corps et cachant d'une manière pudique ses seins avec son bras. Rogue passa la main sur la boursouflure en tentant de ne pas regarder ailleurs, la peau douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts était une invitation à la caresse, elle sentait si bon…

\- Je crois que tu as guéri par-dessus un élément extérieur, comme si l'hydre avait laissé un dard sous ton épiderme. Il faudrait à l'occasion demander à Pompom de te l'enlever sinon tu garderas cette balafre.

Il remarqua d'autres traces un peu partout sur le dos de la sorcière dont certaines s'étiraient vers l'avant du buste. Intrigué, il se permit de les toucher, suivant la plus longue jusqu'à la poitrine de sa fiancée où un sein chaud se logea dans sa paume. Son index rencontra un obstacle dur et tendu dont l'effleurement arracha un soupir de plaisir à sa propriétaire.

\- Heureusement que le filtre de _Tempérance_ fonctionne sinon j'aurais pu croire que tu essayais de me tenter...

\- Armh, désolé… Tu as des marques inhabituelles. J'en vois laissées par le sortilège _Doloris_ …

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna Amalia face à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr que si et n'y vois là aucune proposition déplacée. Si je te révèle mon passé, tu dois en faire autant.

Un peu perplexe mais curieux, il s'exécuta en silence, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise de nuit puis il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et attendit la suite des instructions. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, face à face mais Rogue estimait que le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était nettement plus avantageux que ce qu'Amalia pouvait voir de son côté.

\- Bon, je vais commencer par la plus grande, celle que tu viens de toucher, débuta la jeune femme.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de me raconter cela. Je me doute de l'origine de quelques unes de tes blessures…

\- Elles font partie de mon histoire et je veux la partager avec toi si tu le permets. Il hocha la tête avec une expression un peu trop sérieuse. Hé, je suis contente de le faire, ne prends pas cet air si solennel.

\- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ton visage…

Amalia éclata de rire et continua.

\- La plus grande cicatrice a été faite par un des Mangemorts qui a tué ma mère. Il me maintenait au sol sous le sortilège _Doloris_ pour que je ne puisse pas nous défendre. Le sort a comme point d'impact le premier cercle dans mon dos. Il est resté tellement longtemps à appuyer au même endroit que l'éclair a parcouru ma cage thoracique pour atteindre le cœur.

Elle suivit du doigt le tracé du maléfice sur sa peau, sa deuxième main retenait toujours ses seins.

\- Si Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurais fait un arrêt cardiaque. A toi… lança-t-elle avec un sourire doux comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était banal.

\- Je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer… répondit-il, penaud.

\- Celle-ci peut-être ?

Amalia lui prit l'avant-bras gauche sur lequel la Marque des Ténèbres ondulait, caressant d'un geste apaisant la peau.

\- Tu connais déjà cette histoire… râla-t-il en cachant de la main son tatouage.

\- Non, je sais qui te l'a apposé et sa signification mais tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais fait ce choix.

\- J'en ai vraiment honte… C'était une erreur et je la paie encore aujourd'hui.

Amalia posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon et effleura sa pommette du pouce. Elle dégageait une chaleur rassurante tout comme son regard.

\- Ces marques ne sont-elles pas là pour nous rappeler nos erreurs afin de ne pas les renouveler ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Il glissa un doigt sur son épaule à la recherche d'une cicatrice. Celle-ci m'évoque surtout les erreurs de mon père…

\- Dans ton souvenir, c'était une personne rude et ta mère m'a donné les raisons de sa fuite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est restée si longtemps.

\- Elle a attendu que je quitte Poudlard… Il n'épargnait personne. _Maman_ – ce mot raisonnait avec amour lorsqu'il le prononça – avait peur qu'il se venge sur moi si elle partait avant. Celle-ci…

Il désigna une marque fine et blanche sur son torse.

\- C'était avec une lame de cutter chauffée dans la cheminée. Là…

Rogue ouvrit la paume de sa main, une entaille rouge lézardait sa ligne de vie.

\- C'est quand il a vu la liste des options que je devais choisir pour mes B.U.S.E. et qu'il a aperçu la Divination. Il pensait que mes frais de scolarité servaient à payer une école de farfelus et a voulu me « _prouver_ » qu'il savait lire l'avenir dans les lignes de la main.

\- Les gens ont tendance à rejeter ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Et qu'as-tu à me dire au sujet de ce stigmate ? demanda le sorcier en lui saisissant le poignet droit. Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand nous avons dansé au Bal de Noël lors du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_.

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, incompréhension conduit à des comportement de rejet. Des enfants au primaire. Ils me trouvaient bizarre et ils ont voulu me bousculer un peu trop, je suis tombée sur du verre et cet incident a signé le début de ma scolarité à la maison.

\- Comme toutes les grandes familles de sorciers.

\- Comme Sirius et Regulus, en effet. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec eux qu'à ce moment là. En plus ils étaient déjà à Poudlard donc j'ai pu profiter de cours de magie avant l'heure !

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

\- Tu étais heureuse dans cette maison, en leur compagnie…

\- Oui, je n'étais pas une sorcière pour eux, juste une petite fille. Dans un monde magique comme celui dans lequel j'ai été élevée par mon père, remplit de choses noires et de méfaits, c'était réconfortant.

\- Pourtant, depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ton père te protégeait de l'aspect néfaste des Mangemorts. Le Livius que j'ai vu te parler était d'une extrême gentillesse, plein d'amour pour sa fille. C'est très loin de l'homme que j'ai connu pendant les rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- On en revient à cette fameuse Marque, tu ne me diras donc pas pourquoi tu les as rejoint ?

\- Pas maintenant mais je te promets de le faire un jour. En attendant, pourrais-tu te rhabiller s'il te plaît ? La potion de _Tempérance_ a une limite et je crois bien que j'y arrive…

L'homme détourna les yeux, une vague teinte rouge colorait son visage alors que sa partenaire riait aux éclats.

oOo

Il était encore bien tôt dans cette chambre du square Grimmaurd. Rogue était étendu de tout son long dans un lit moelleux, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, prenant toute la place sur le matelas. Une seule chose ne collait pas avec les sensations qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir à son réveil : un poids appuyait son avant bras gauche. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il le rabattit pour ramener la charge contre lui et se blottir dans le dos du corps encore endormi à ses côtés. Les fragrances de barbe-à-papa se mêlaient à des notes de fruits rouges alors que les battements lents du cœur d'Amalia raisonnaient contre son oreille. A leur retour au château cette situation ne serait plus possible. Peut-être même plus jamais une fois qu'il lui aurait avoué la vérité sur les motivations qui l'avaient conduit à rejoindre les Mangemorts. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée, il avait encore du temps pour trouver comment et quand le lui annoncer.

\- Bonjour _mon Prince_ , miaula la jeune femme en s'étirant. Prêt pour un retour à la civilisation ?

\- Pas le moins du monde mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

Il la serra de toutes ses forces pour se donner le courage de se lever. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils sortirent sur le perron du manoir Richards afin de transplaner. Comme convenu ils rentrèrent avant midi à Pré-au-Lard, remontant vers le château en toute discrétion. Au portail délimitant le domaine, ils se séparèrent pour arriver l'un après l'autre, empruntant le même chemin que la veille. Pourtant ils avaient tous deux la sensation d'avoir profondément changés en si peu de temps : leur relation n'était plus la même, elle était devenue plus intime et renforcée par certaines révélations. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua l'anneau argenté qui brillait à présent à l'annulaire du professeur d'Histoire, faute de quoi elle aurait eu du mal à trouver une bonne explication.

oOo

Le soleil bordait d'une couleur écarlate l'horizon au moment où Amalia et Rogue franchirent la lourde porte en chêne du sanctuaire de la connaissance. Sa gardienne était absente de son bureau situé derrière un comptoir d'où elle avait l'habitude d'épier les étudiants, afin de percer à jour les mécréants qui osaient faire passer en douce de la nourriture. La jeune femme n'eut qu'à suivre les réprimandes de la bibliothécaire jusqu'à la réserve où elle houspillait deux élèves, pour la trouver. La vieille sorcière les chassa à grand renfort de sorts.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? s'enquit leur professeur d'Histoire.

\- Des farces Weasley ! Dans la bibliothèque ! On était enfin débarrassé d'eux et les voilà qui troublent encore la tranquillité de ce lieu avec leurs idioties !

Amalia étouffa un rire, si seulement Madame Pince avait su quel avait été son rôle dans le montage de leur projet d'entreprise et à quel point un de leur produit avait permis à son fils de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Bon, assez parler d'eux. Vous étiez à ma recherche ? la bibliothécaire rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle avait un air intimidant, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup et se lança. Après tout elle avait devant elle sa future belle-mère. Du moins, elle espérait que Madame Pince – Madame Prince plutôt – ne s'oppose pas à cette union quand elle en aurait connaissance.

\- Oui, le Professeur Rogue et moi-même souhaiterions vous parler. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien entendu. Il y a mon appartement de fonction si vous me laissez le temps de fermer la bibliothèque... proposa-t-elle avec surprise.

Amalia approuva d'un mouvement de tête et patienta sagement, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Elle regarda les élèves sortir les uns après les autres, ils adressèrent un regard interrogatif en la voyant avec Rogue. Une fois les lampes éteintes et les portes closes, la bibliothécaire les conduisit dans une petite salle attenante, il fallait suivre un couloir étroit percé dans la pierre de la muraille amenant à un salon circulaire. De taille minimaliste, la pièce faisait office de lieu de vie. Il y avait un canapé deux places, un fauteuil, un poêle à bois sur lequel attendait une grosse bouilloire en fonte, des étagères occupaient le reste du mur et croulaient sous le poids de nombreux livres. Amalia comprit de qui Severus tenait son goût immodéré pour la lecture. Un escalier en colimaçon passait devant l'unique fenêtre et desservait un espace nuit. L'endroit était exigu mais bien agencé. Madame Pince alluma une série de lanternes, les flammes enfermées dans leurs prisons de verre ne risquaient pas de mettre le feu aux précieux ouvrages conservés tout près.

\- Voulez-vous du thé ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, l'hôte questionna sa visiteuse.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez l'air soucieuse. C'est au sujet de votre père ?

\- Ah... Non, c'est un peu délicat.

Elle termina sa phrase en relevant sa main droite où brillait l'anneau argenté. La bibliothécaire se figea puis tenta de reprendre un air détendu et étonné.

\- Oh. Vous vous êtes fiancée ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Elle sait tout, lâcha Rogue sans plus de cérémonie.

Les deux femmes restèrent interdites, la voix grave raisonnait encore dans la minuscule pièce.

\- Comment ? répliqua la bibliothécaire.

\- Ta bague de fiançailles, il y avait vos noms gravés à l'intérieur. Je ne le savais pas sinon je les aurais effacés par sécurité.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle cet anneau, Severus ? gronda sa mère.

\- On s'est fiancé, elle vient de te le dire.

\- PARDON ? Tu aurais pu au moins m'en informer !

\- Et toi tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était au courant de ta véritable identité ! mugit le sorcier.

Après de longues minutes de silence, la bouilloire se mit à siffler. L'un comme l'autre ne bougea pas, il y avait une sorte d'effet miroir lorsqu'ils étaient en face. La colère animait de la même façon leurs traits, à cet instant il aurait été difficile de cacher leur lien de parenté tant leur expression était similaire.

\- Irma… Eileen... Je ne vous veux aucun mal...

Amalia était perdue par cette réaction soudaine et violente.

\- Je vais m'unir à votre fils afin de ne pas trahir nos secrets... En venant vous voir j'espérais vous rassurer sur la nature de ma démarche et mes intentions.

Madame Pince lui adressa un regard furieux.

\- Ah parce que vous croyez que cela me rassure ? Vous allez vous marier à la hâte comme ces couples de Moldus stupides ! Il vous a mise enceinte ?

\- Euh… non, il n'y a aucun risque là-dessus ! bafouilla la jeune femme prise de court.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a perdu la tête ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu nous mets ? cria la bibliothécaire sur son fils. Plus de personnes sont au courant et plus nous prenons de risque ! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé quelles étaient tes intentions envers elle ?

\- _Elle_ est là, reprit Amalia d'un ton amère.

\- Je sais ce que je fais et je te l'expliquerais si seulement tu me laissais l'occasion de le faire au lieu de monter dans les tours, comme à ton habitude !

\- Ça suffit Severus, je suis ta mère ! Ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

Se sentant de trop, le professeur d'Histoire quitta la pièce pour attendre dans le couloir. Elle perçut malgré tout des brides de phrases où Madame Prince reprochait à son enfant d'être entêté, de ne pas savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds prenant son propre mariage pour exemple. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, une silhouette noire s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

\- Hé ! Je suis ici… osa Amalia, guettant un signe de la part de son compagnon.

Rogue se figea sur le pallier puis se retourna lentement, le visage fermé. Alors avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle le serra contre sa poitrine et attendit qu'il se détende ce qu'il fit dans un soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi concluant que ce que j'avais espéré.

Le sorcier posa son menton sur la tête d'Amalia.

\- Désolée _mon Prince_ … Tu penses qu'elle se calmera ?

\- Aucune idée. J'étais persuadé qu'elle t'appréciait et que la nouvelle lui ferait plaisir. J'ai été assez bête pour croire qu'elle serait heureuse que son fils ait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie puisqu'elle n'a cessé ces dernières années de me rabâcher que je devais me trouver une compagne.

Des pas dans les couloirs les firent se séparer.

\- Je retournerai la voir plus tard...

\- Bien. Je vais aller faire un peu de musique, tu me suis ?

\- Non malheureusement, j'ai des retenues à honorer, dit-il d'un ton las.

\- J'espère que cela ne concerne pas certains Gryffondor…

Rogue lui adressa un regard lugubre qu'elle chassa d'un sourire.

oOo

Toutes les retenues du samedi matin avaient été repoussées par ordre de Dumbledore et les enseignants s'étaient réunis dans la salle adjacente au réfectoire. Dans la pièce, une immense table en merisier avec des chaises étaient disposées en son centre, le directeur attendait debout à côté d'un fauteuil haut. Légèrement dissipés par cette réunion impromptue, les professeurs prirent place les uns après les autres. Amalia patientait, une tasse de thé fumante devant elle. Elle s'était équipée de parchemins, d'une plume et de son petit cahier enchanté. Chourave la salua et se plaça à sa droite, elle sautillait et parlait avec entrain, au soulagement d'un Hagrid impressionné par l'aspect formel de cette assemblée. Le professeur d'Histoire les écoutait d'une oreille distraite en ouvrant son calepin rouge comme pour prendre des notes, relevant le bord pour que sa voisine ne puisse lire par-dessus son épaule. Soudain, un courant d'air lui lécha la nuque et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, c'était Rogue qui siégeait à sa gauche, le second livre enchanté dans les mains.

\- Bien, merci à tous de vous être rendus disponibles ! débuta Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée. J'aimerais mettre au point avec vous certains aspects de notre fonctionnement car...

Sa pupille n'écoutait déjà plus, elle grattait le papier de sa plume pour répondre à la première phrase qui s'était dessinée en haut de la page du carnet.

 _\- Je sens ton parfum depuis ma place..._

 _\- Bonjour mon Prince. Je ne t'ai pas eu contre moi depuis trop longtemps, j'en ai oublié ton odeur._ Elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse et se mordit les lèvres. _As-tu bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui et non. Lorsque je sommeil m'emporte enfin, c'est après de longues heures à repenser à ce que nous avons fait chez toi._

 _\- La potion de Tempérance ne te fait plus d'effet ou éprouves-tu des regrets ?_

 _\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. La potion calme les ardeurs, elle ne chasse pas les pensées. Quant à regretter..._

La réponse tardait, Amalia tourna alors un peu la tête pour en comprendre la raison. Rogue faisait semblant d'écouter Dumbledore énoncer les nouvelles règles du château. La jeune femme colla sa jambe contre celle de son collègue et entama de petits mouvements jusqu'à sentir un sursaut.

 _\- Tu n'es pas discrète._

 _\- Et toi tu apprécies… Alors, des regrets ?_

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, regardant par moment le directeur et reprenant ses notes dans son carnet.

 _\- Je m'inquiète de la nature de nos rapports intimes après la cérémonie..._ Amalia fronça les sourcils et se retint de tourner la tête. _Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine. Et si je te décevais ?_

 _\- Je devine que les sous-entendus d'Adrian t'effrayent._

 _\- Un peu._

Elle étouffa un rire qui attira immédiatement l'attention de sa voisine.

\- Amalia, qu'écrivez-vous ? demanda le professeur Chourave en se penchant par-dessus la couverture du livre.

\- Des notes, pour la réunion.

\- Ah ! Vous voudriez bien m'en faire une copie ? J'ai oublié mes parchemins et je ne retiendrai pas tous les points abordés!

La jeune femme blêmit, non seulement elle n'avait strictement rien écouté mais en plus ses écrits disparaîtraient d'un coup de baguette dès que possible. Elle grattait si furieusement le papier depuis le début de la réunion qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier avoir écrit quoique ce soit.

\- Hum, bien entendu Pomona ! répliqua-t-elle avec une expression forcée.

Elle trouverait bien une excuse pour ne pas les lui donner.

 _\- Il est important que je précise un certain nombre de choses sur cet immonde personnage : 1) rien que d'y penser me donne la nausée 2) il avait une sexualité tellement débridée que j'ai dû faire des choses par contrainte et sans plaisir 3) cela n'a jamais été aussi exotique qu'il a pu prétendre 4) écrire ceci en réunion avec nos collègues autour me met mal à l'aise. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Et si pour cela je dois prendre de la potion de Tempérance tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je le ferai._

 _-... Je ne l'espère pas. Je suis désolé d'être si embarrassé. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, c'est nouveau._

Il accompagna les derniers mots par une main sur le genou d'Amalia sous la table, qu'elle serra à son tour discrètement du bout des doigts.

 _\- Aurais-tu du temps à me consacrer ce week-end ?_ osa-t-elle.

 _\- Je dois voir quelqu'un qui nous en veut pour lui expliquer certaines choses. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une belle brochette de Serpentard en retenues pour t'occuper..._

 _\- Oui mais celui que j'aimerais convoquer dans mon bureau est protégé par une force supérieure. Je lui réserve un sort particulier. Pour l'occasion j'emploierai un Assurdiato afin de faire taire ses hurlements._

 _\- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ton obsession pour Drago Malefoy ?_

 _\- Je parlais de toi nigaud ! J'ai adoré te faire gémir..._

Le sorcier releva le nez avec une expression surprise et une très nette teinte rouge à l'évocation de ses intentions.

\- Et donc, je compte sur vous pour me remettre vos rapports dès que possible ! Bon week-end à tous ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Amalia a tout noté pour ceux qui auraient oublié ces choses ! déclara Chourave à l'assemblée.

La principale concernée regretta l'époque de l'université avec ses réunions enregistrées par dictaphone. Une fois dans le couloir, quelqu'un la retint.

\- Tu aurais dû écouter la réunion, Amalia ! reprocha une voix familière derrière elle.

\- Ah ! Pardon Albus, je n'étais pas concentrée ce matin...

\- J'avais remarqué ton agitation. Rends-moi service veux-tu… Cesse d'asticoter notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand tu es à ses côtés, il laisse échapper des images de votre dernier week-end ! Une chance que je ne dégustais pas une bonne tasse de thé ! pouffa d'un air malicieux le directeur.

L'enseignante manqua de s'étouffer, rouge de honte.

\- J'avais besoin de ton attention car cela concerne l'organisation de l'année prochaine, continua d'un ton plus sérieux le vieux mage.

\- Euh, oui ? Et pourquoi est-ce si important que je suive cet aspect de la vie du château ? Tu seras là et Minerva demeure ta directrice adjointe, non ?

Dumbledore la fixait de ses yeux bleus, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

\- Albus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu souhaites m'annoncer une nouvelle importante ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme mais le vieux sorcier se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Non mon enfant. Je tenais à te rappeler à l'ordre tout simplement.

Et contrairement à ses habitudes, il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa pupille. Jamais Dumbledore ne s'était encore permis de le faire en public, ce qui accentua l'impression d'oppression qui serrait le cœur d'Amalia en le voyant partir vers son bureau.

oOo

Le printemps chassa les nuages de pluie et les journées lumineuses annoncèrent des soirées douces. Hagrid était à l'extérieur de sa cabane à tailler des morceaux de bois, Buck allongé dans le potager nettoyait ses plumes avec son bec et Crockdur étalé sur les immenses chaussures du garde-chasse. Le chien ne semblait pas se formaliser des nombreux copeaux qu'il recevait sur le dos. Tonks était aux côtés du demi-géant et lui tapotait le coude pour le consoler, priant intérieurement pour que le Patronus qu'elle avait envoyé à Amalia la fasse venir le plus tôt possible. En effet, Hagrid pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et reniflait bruyamment, marmonnant des paroles incompressibles.

\- Ah ! On est là ! hurla l'Auror, soulagée que la silhouette de son amie se dessine enfin au loin.

Les quelques minutes qui la séparèrent du moment où l'enseignante arriva, lui parurent durer une éternité. Hagrid était d'un naturel sympathique et il avait eu la gentillesse de la raccompagner lorsqu'elle était saoule à la fête de Noël, mais consoler ses semblables n'était vraiment pas son fort. Elle était aussi maladroite dans ses propos que dans ses gestes et à ce moment précis, c'était elle qui avait l'impression d'être géante à côté d'un petit enfant triste. Amalia comprit aussitôt son désarroi en croisant son regard.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec le plus de joie possible dans la voix et glissa discrètement à son amie : Sympa ton nouveau Patronus…

\- C'est Aragog ! gémit Hagrid entre deux sanglots. Il est mort !

\- Oh ! Je suis navrée, c'était ton ami depuis quoi… Plus de trente ans non ?

\- Bien plus que çaaaaaa !

Pendant qu'il s'étouffait dans ses pleurs, Tonks se pencha vers Amalia.

\- Il est dans cet état depuis une demi-heure ! J'étais en faction au portail quand je l'ai entendu ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était blessé ! Heureusement c'était au moment de ma relève et un collègue a pris la suite mais je suis coincée là ! Aide moi... murmura l'Auror entre ses dents.

\- Hagrid ! Si on rentrait chez toi pour prendre un petit remontant ? proposa la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai plus rien ! Horace et Harry sont passés me voir hier pour l'enterrement !

\- L'enterrement ? répéta Amalia, stupéfaite aussi bien par l'annonce que par ses participants.

\- Oui. J'ai demandé à Ron, Harry et Hermione de passer pour la cérémonie comme Ron et Harry avaient sympathisé avec Aragog… Les deux femmes échangèrent une œillade septique. Mais Harry était le seul à pouvoir sortir. Sur le chemin il a croisé Horace et après l'enterrement, ils sont venus chez moi prendre un verre. Oh c'est terrible !

Le garde-chasse enfouit sa main dans l'une des poches de sa veste pour en sortir l'immense drap lui servait à se moucher. Tonks adressa des gestes du menton à son amie pour qu'elles se libèrent d'une conversation sans fin et sans espoir d'amélioration.

\- Hagrid, il y a un temps pour chaque chose et surtout un temps pour le chagrin. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh et lui demander une potion de _Sommeil_. Tu rentres ensuite te mettre au lit et tu te reposes parce que je le vois sur ton visage, tu n'as pas dû dormir depuis un bon moment !

\- Mououi… Tu as raison, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Sauf quand j'ai terminé ma chope, après c'était assez flou… admit-il alors qu'un long filet de mucus coulait dans sa barbe.

\- Parfait ! Direction l'infirmerie ! Et ensuite dodo ! Pas question que je te vois au dîner ce soir et si tu n'as plus rien à boire, c'est une excellente chose !

\- Mer-ci… bafouilla Hagrid. Vous êtes gentilles de m'avoir écouté…

\- Tout le mérite revient à Tonks ! répondit Amalia avec un sourire moqueur pour l'Auror.

Elles s'assurèrent que le demi-géant ait pris le chemin du château avant de se diriger vers les rives du Lac Noir. Quelques étudiants révisaient dans l'herbe, d'autres jouaient dans l'eau, les mollets au frais et leurs chaussures sur la grève.

\- Alors, quoi de beau mademoiselle ? débuta avec entrain l'enseignante.

\- Bah euh…

\- Tu voulais me voir, non ?

\- Oui…

Tonks fixait ses doigts, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- C'est en rapport avec ton rendez-vous de mi-février ? Oula, c'est vrai que cela fait déjà un mois et demi ! A cause d'Adrian et de toutes les histoires qu'il y a eu à régler, j'en ai oublié de te questionner.

\- Hé bah… Le rendez-vous s'est bien passé, hein… Si on fait abstraction des verres que j'ai cassé…

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, il faut me comprendre ! Il voulait qu'on arrête d'échanger comme tu l'avais imaginé ! Et puis je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dit sur le fait d'être combative. Donc j'ai combattu !

\- Je voulais dire par là que tu devais trouver les arguments pour le convaincre, pas lui faire peur !

\- Bah ça a marché quand même ! Il a bien voulu m'écouter et depuis, il vient parfois me voir _aux Trois Balais_...

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Il vient à Pré-au-Lard et il ne passe pas me dire bonjour ?! s'exclama Amalia scandalisée.

Elle frappa du pied dans un gros caillou qui rebondit sur une souche et finit sa course dans l'eau.

\- Non ! Attends, il ne veut pas que ça se sache et pour l'instant on apprend à se connaître et à voir si ça pourrait fonctionner parce que Remus a encore des appréhensions !

\- Vous connaître ? Vous vous connaissez déjà bien assez ! Raaah vous êtes exaspérants !

\- On fait ce que l'on peut aussi… répondit toute penaude l'Auror.

Amalia la regarda avec une expression renfrognée puis elle se mit à sourire et serra son amie de toutes ses forces.

\- Enfin… Vous allez y arriver…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Demandes incongrues

 **Note** : alors, content(e)s d'avoir enfin raison ? :)


	16. Chapitre 16 – Demandes incongrues

**Chapitre 16 – Demandes incongrues**

Bien que les vampires soient partis, la bibliothèque n'en demeurait pas moins un lieu hostile à l'enseignante d'Histoire. Son accès était rendu compliqué à cause d'un sortilège _Piertotum Locomotor._ Les livres se mettaient à la suivre partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la salle et ce, de manière totalement aléatoire. Amalia fut rassurée en constatant que la colère de la vieille sorcière s'était aussi tournée vers son promis qui pour sa part, ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela.

Toutefois, après deux semaines de ce manège, les autres professeurs s'en rendirent compte et le manifestèrent à table.

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de son courroux ? Vous avez fait entrer de la nourriture dans la bibliothèque ? Ou alors emprunté un livre de la réserve sans l'en avertir ? questionna McGonagall.

\- Rien de tout ceci… répondit Amalia en baissant la tête.

\- Si elle n'a rien à reprocher ni à Severus ni à vous, pourquoi ne pas en parler à Dumbledore ? Il saura mettre fin à cette vendetta !

\- Je doute qu'il accepte de s'en mêler ! C'est gentil de vous en inquiéter Minerva, mais je vais essayer d'arranger cette situation seule.

Lorsque les desserts apparurent, Amalia sentit un étrange contact glacé sur elle et la désagréable intuition que quelqu'un l'observait. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy scrutait chacun de ces gestes avec une expression narquoise. Lentement, un sourire carnassier au visage, elle lui montra sa main et plus particulièrement son annulaire orné d'un anneau d'argent. L'expression du garçon se figea de stupeur puis il se renfrogna dans une moue de mépris. Au moins, elle était certaine à présent que les dires de Queudver associés à ce que Drago écrirait à sa mère, arriveraient bien jusqu'à leur maître.

A quelques places de là, Rogue la regarda avec insistance pour qu'ils se rejoignent à la fin du repas. Une fois enfermés dans un des nombreux placards inutilisés de Rusard, la jeune femme s'enquit des dernières nouvelles.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu parler à… _Tu-Sais-Qui_?

\- Si quelqu'un nous entend, on pourrait croire que tu parles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je dis Voldemort pour lui, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton piquant.

Le sorcier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui. Elle nous en veut parce que… Parce que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes intentions te concernant.

\- Elle est juste vexée ?

\- Amalia ! C'est ma mère ! Essaye un peu de comprendre ! râla-t-il.

L'odeur de serpillière les enveloppait et de petits insectes longeaient les murs pour rejoindre l'unique et ridicule fenêtre percée dans la muraille. Soudain, la jeune femme se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est assez banal chez les couples Moldus de se disputer à cause de la belle-mère ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il en serait ainsi chez les sorciers !

Elle l'attira contre sa poitrine pour l'embrasser. L'homme se laissa faire sans conviction. Mais très vite les lèvres tièdes de sa fiancée l'invitèrent à plus d'enthousiasme.

\- Hum, une double dose de potion de _Tempérance_ pour le Professeur Richards s'impose…

\- Oh, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas autant envie que moi de continuer.

S'il était vrai qu'au début, Severus avait du mal à ne pas penser à Lily après avoir embrassé Amalia, très vite cette sensation avait disparu. Elle était plus fougueuse que son amie et ses gestes sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il aurait pu attendre de sa part. Elle le conduisait à balader ses mains sur son corps, à entrer en contact avec sa peau soyeuse, à la dévorer ses lèvres.

\- Certes, heureusement que je suis plus sérieux que toi.

\- Pour l'instant. Attends un peu que je te fasse découvrir certaines choses…

Elle l'embrassa tout près d'une oreille.

\- Tu ne voudras plus quitter notre chambre à coucher.

Il rougissait de manière incontrôlée en essayant de paraître détaché de l'effet que lui procurait cette remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait au sujet de _Tu-Sais-Qui_?

\- Elle veut te voir seule ce soir pour parler, répondit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu acceptes ?!

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

\- Tu ne la connais pas bien...

\- Ce n'est pas une hydre.

\- Mais c'est tout comme, conclut son fils d'une voix lugubre. Tu verras de qui je tiens...

oOo

Comme elle s'y attendait, Madame Pince ne l'accueillit pas avec chaleur mais au moins, sa baguette était rangée dans sa poche lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de son appartement. L'enseignante n'avait pas été attaquée par les ouvrages à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle espérait que cela soit un signe de paix.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Madame Pince à Amalia.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans broncher, elle devait impérativement faire profil bas.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ce soir à la demande de Severus. Il a dû vous expliquer mes réticences à votre union.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Vous connaissez déjà ses activités pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre ainsi que les risques inconsidérés qu'il prend. Vous comprendrez aisément que je préfère qu'il choisisse une femme qui n'attire pas l'intérêt de _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

Amalia demeura muette, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas.

\- N'avez-vous rien à objecter à cela ? interrogea la bibliothécaire.

\- Non, vous avez raison.

\- Et vous ne tenez pas assez à mon fils pour argumenter et me faire changer de position ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

\- Avez-vous au moins un avis ?

Madame Pince fronçait les sourcils, médusée par cette réaction.

\- Effectivement. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir encore une mère pour se préoccuper de son sort... sourit la sorcière avec amertume. Avez-vous idée de ce que cela fait, de se marier sans la présence de ses parents ?

\- Vous comptez faire fi de mon opposition et vous unir sans mon consentement ? s'insurgea la vieille sorcière.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'espère que quelqu'un vous fera changer d'avis.

Amalia se mit à genoux sur le canapé au-dessus duquel était fixé un miroir. Le cadre ouvragé en bois sombre renvoyait son reflet, elle murmura « _In memoriam_ » et son père apparut.

\- Bonsoir Eileen.

La bibliothécaire le détailla, à la fois horrifiée et curieuse.

\- Livius ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est grâce à ma fille qui est à tes côtés. C'est une puissante magicienne et elle a hérité de certains de mes dons, répondit le défunt, un brin de fierté dans le timbre de sa voix.

Elle considéra un instant la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- Tellement d'événements se sont produits sans que je n'ai eu l'occasion de te parler. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Lorsque l'on meurt, beaucoup de choses perdent de leur importance et l'essentiel demeure. A ce propos, je suis ici pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fixa sa fille avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui Papa. Ai-je besoin de te l'expliquer ?

\- J'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche, _mon Astre_ , répliqua-t-il avec malice.

\- Raaah ! protesta-t-elle, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Je me suis fiancée... Avec... Severus...

\- Oh ! Quelle étonnante nouvelle, s'amusa Livius d'un ton mesuré.

\- Papa !

\- J'arrête de te taquiner ! Promis ! Mais tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense, je t'ai donné ma bénédiction.

\- Je le sais. Pourrais-tu l'expliquer à ton amie ?

Le portrait adressa un sourire rayonnant à Madame Pince.

\- Il y a quelques années, alors que j'étais encore au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une mère inquiète de voir son fils unique rejoindre les Mangemorts, m'a demandé de surveiller ce dernier comme s'il était le mien. C'est ce que j'ai fait, Eileen. Et jamais je n'ai cessé de le faire. Si leur union pouvait mettre en péril la vie de l'un ou l'autre, je m'y serai opposé bien qu'aucun moyen ne me le permette réellement ! s'esclaffa le vieux sorcier.

\- Livius...

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'ils sont plus forts à deux pour des raisons que je connais mais qu'eux-mêmes ignorent pour le moment.

Sa fille ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, elle se tourna vers son père qui la coupa.

\- Tu découvriras tout cela bien assez tôt. Quant à toi Eileen, je te demande d'avoir confiance en eux. Je vous laisse à présent, je sens qu'Amalia faiblit.

En effet, elle était assise dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et sa tête devenant bien lourde, elle ferma les yeux un instant. La bibliothécaire en profita pour détailler son invité. Elle était l'exact portrait de sa mère bien que son regard et ses expressions rappelaient son père. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur une poitrine généreuse enserrée dans un corset noir, la couleur mettait en valeur son teint son opale au cou se fondait dans le décolleté où l'on pouvait apercevoir le manche de sa baguette. A la fois pétillante et maline, Madame Pince dut admettre que l'enseignante provoquait assez souvent un sourire béat à son fils, lui qui était resté si solitaire.

\- Avez-vous besoin que j'appelle quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je vais bien merci. C'est un pouvoir qu'il me faut encore maîtriser, il nécessite beaucoup d'énergie... « _A la mesure de ce que l'on demande_ » comme aime si souvent dire Dumbledore. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à ce que mon père vous a expliqué... Tenez-nous au courant de votre choix.

Elle était presque à la porte quand une voix la retint.

\- Non attendez ! C'est déjà réfléchi...

oOo

\- Et surtout faites-moi le plaisir de dormir au lieu de vouloir réviser à la dernière minute ! gronda le professeur d'Histoire à l'attention de ses cinquièmes années complètement chamboulés par leurs B.U.S.E.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et la nuée de capes noires disparut à toute vitesse, l'heure du dîner s'annonçait mais Amalia n'était pas pressée de rejoindre le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. A la place, elle prit appui sur son bureau et admira la carte tapissant le mur. Les notes sépia révélaient par endroit les vallons et les montagnes, la lumière dorée de fin de journée baignait la pièce et accompagnait son occupante pendant ses réflexions. La porte de la salle de classe se referma et quelqu'un tira les rideaux, accentuant le côté menaçant des Carpates. Pourtant, Amalia ne bougea pas jusqu'à sentir des lèvres se poser sur son épaule.

\- Bonsoir _mon Prince._ Tes étudiants sont prêts pour leurs A.S.P.I.C. ?

\- Hum hum... marmonna-t-il en continuant le chemin sensuel qui le conduit au cou de la jeune femme. Et tes cinquièmes années ?

La réponse lui importait peu, d'ailleurs il s'en fichait éperdument. La seule chose qu'il voulait était d'arracher à sa compagne des soupirs qu'il obtint assez vite.

\- Nous verrons bien ! En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- Je suis tenté de te marquer à nouveau... soupira le sorcier d'une voix lascive.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette soudaine passion ? rit la jeune femme en lui tendant ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'honorer d'un baiser.

\- Maintenant que tu poses la question, je crois que la potion de _Tempérance_ a besoin d'être revue car j'ai une furieuse envie de te dire des choses que je ne pensais pas pouvoir prononcer à voix haute... Distrais-moi s'il te plaît. A quoi pensais-tu avant que je n'entre dans ta salle de cours ?

\- Je réfléchissais à ce que nous représentons sur l'échelle du temps...

\- Une pensée hautement philosophique. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin...

\- Oh non, ce dont tu as surtout besoin c'est d'un exutoire !

Elle se redressa pour s'étirer mais deux bras l'enserrèrent.

\- Tu sais qu'avant de te connaître, ce genre de choses ne me traversaient presque jamais l'esprit ? lui reprocha Rogue avec un demi-sourire.

\- Quelle vie triste ! Tu faisais comment pour t'endormir ? questionna-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Pfff ! Est-ce que tu te poses ce genre de question au sujet de tous les hommes célibataires que tu rencontres ?

\- Non, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils ont trouvé leur dérivatif !

\- Revenons à ta réflexion plutôt... recadra l'homme dont le rouge montait aux joues.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pensais-tu à cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que pendant la classe, un élève m'a posé une question sur Azkaban, cela m'a fait penser à Sirius...

\- Et donc à sa mort.

\- Exactement. A la mort en général plutôt. Je me demandais ce que les gens qui nous ont quitté ont laissé derrière eux et par extension, ce que j'allais transmettre à mon tour en héritage. Au final sur l'échelle du temps, nous ne représentons rien.

\- Avec la bataille qui nous attend, crois-tu que nous ne laisserons pas nos noms dans l'Histoire ?

\- Ce n'est à mes yeux pas une consolation. Mon nom m'importe peu, je veux laisser quelque chose de concret.

Rogue la fit pivoter dans ses bras, la jeune femme paraissait anxieuse mais décidée. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit, elle était courageuse et volontaire, prête à défendre les mêmes rêves que lui. Il était peut-être temps de tout lui avouer ? Après avoir si longtemps hésiter à lui ouvrir son cœur, réticent à l'idée d'être blessée si un second James Potter la lui volait et certain qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour une seconde femme, le dernier rempart venait de céder. Le doute laissa place à la certitude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ? s'inquiéta la sorcière en le voyant sourire comme un bienheureux.

\- Rien. Allez viens, le repas nous attend, conclut-il en appuyant tendrement son front contre le sien.

Le couple chemina doucement pour savourer le temps qu'il leur restait ensemble avant d'accéder aux couloirs fréquentés du château. Soudain au détour du grand escalier, les hurlements de Mimi Geignarde raisonnèrent.

\- AU MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES !

Les professeurs arrivèrent essoufflés dans une pièce chaotique : du sol au plafond l'eau coulait de partout, le fantôme de Mimi s'agitait, ça et là dans les flaques de grandes tâches rouges se diffusaient au grès des courants. Enfin au milieu des lavabos, Amalia reconnut Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Le premier gisait au sol le teint livide, le second était penché sur lui, sa baguette à la main. Rogue poussa d'un geste brusque l'élève pour examiner le Serpentard dont le visage était luisant de sang. Son directeur se laissa tomber à terre et sortit sa baguette pour le soigner d'une incantation mystérieuse. Au grand soulagement d'Amalia, le fluide vermeil s'estompa et les traits de Drago reprirent un peu de couleurs.

Dans un coin, Harry observait tremblant ses enseignants s'occuper du blessé. Il n'osa pas les interrompre. Mimi Geignarde sanglotait au-dessus de leur tête, forçant certainement le trait car au fond, s'il y avait encore eu un mort dans ses toilettes, elle aurait été sûre d'avoir de la compagnie pour l'éternité. Rogue releva Drago avant d'adresser un regard inquiet à sa collègue.

\- Le joker Malefoy ? souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête pour valider puis il aida le garçon à se mettre debout et furieux, ordonna à Harry de rester à sa place. Amalia lui adressa une moue déçue et les accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois Drago pris en charge par une Madame Pomfresh effarée, son directeur retourna s'occuper du fautif.

\- Je reste auprès de lui pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien, d'accord ? proposa la sorcière.

\- Merci... Tu ne me dis pas de ne pas être sévère avec Potter avant que je parte ?

\- Non. Tu as usé de ton joker, je ne m'en mêle pas.

Bien que surpris par cette résignation, Rogue en appréciait ses aspects. Il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers pour fondre sur le malfrat. Dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait terminé d'administrer ses soins au malade et elle retourna dans son bureau afin d'achever ses préparations. Amalia s'approcha lentement du lit de Drago, l'adolescent avait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux, le pyjama de l'infirmerie flottait autour de ses bras amaigris, son état général n'avait aucun lien avec l'attaque. Une voix cassa le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que le « _joker Malefoy_ » ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? reprit l'enseignante.

\- Vous pensez peut-être que je ne vous ai pas entendu ? lança Drago d'un ton acide. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez avec lui ?

Avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable face au mépris qu'il lui témoignait encore, Amalia lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Rien qui doive vous empêchez de dormir. Reposez-vous et suivez les instructions de Madame Pomfresh, votre mère sera informée de votre état.

Quelque chose dans ce comportement ébranla l'élève, il était odieux mais elle demeurait prévenante. Il avait pourtant tenté à de nombreuses reprises cette année de la pousser à bout, allant même jusqu'à lui faire envoyer un bijou ensorcelé pour détourner les accusations d'empoisonnement sur elle. L'un et l'autre le savait pertinemment. Malgré tout, la jeune femme n'était que douceur. Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, quelqu'un veille sur vous...

Elle perçut le même parfum subtil de bergamote que sur Narcissa et en plus de l'encens, se mêlaient l'abricot, les airelles et à des notes de raisins[1]. Drago sentait encore le petit garçon, ce qu'il était dans le fond. Amalia se redressa et laissa son ancien élève pensif, allongé seul dans l'infirmerie.

oOo

Dumbledore fut informé des longues retenues dont avait hérité Harry Potter mais n'intervint pas, le garçon était d'ailleurs résolu à affronter sa punition comme s'il savait qu'elle était bien méritée. Amalia était atterrée de la puissance du sortilège qu'il avait envoyé et hésita longuement à adresser un courrier à Remus pour lui faire part de l'incident. Cependant, comme s'il avait pensé à cette éventualité, Rogue l'en dissuada et lui assura qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Quelque chose échappa à la jeune femme, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon avait pris en charge ces retenues. Mais comme promis, elle ne s'en mêla pas. Ce, même lorsqu'elle croisa Harry au détour d'un couloir en fin d'après-midi.

Il avançait tête baissée pour rejoindre le bureau de Rogue en sous-sol et s'affranchir de sa punition.

\- Bonsoir Mr. Potter, vous allez en retenue ?

\- Bonsoir Professeur Richards, répondit sobrement le garçon avec une expression défaitiste.

\- Je vais vous accompagner dans ce cas, je dois rendre visite à votre enseignant.

\- Comme vous voudrez… murmura-t-il.

Ils descendirent le grand escalier, passant devant le portrait représentant une partie de cartes. Peeves essayait toujours de perturber le jeu en surprenant les personnages d'un bond à travers le mur. Harry avançait en silence, le menton baissé.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il pour être si sombre ? Il me semblait que vous étiez résigné à accepter votre punition, osa Amalia après avoir emprunté le dernier palier avant les cachots.

Ils laissaient derrière eux les derniers bruits trahissant l'excitation à l'approche de la finale de Quidditch.

\- Oui, ce que j'ai fait était terrible, j'en ai conscience et aucune excuse ne permettra à Drago de se rétablir plus vite. Cependant…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est la première année où je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch comme mon père et je ne participerai pas au dernier match de la saison.

\- Et pensez-vous que vos coéquipiers s'en sortiront sans vous ?

\- A vrai dire, ils y arriveront mais j'aurais préféré apporter mon aide.

\- Oh vous l'avez déjà fait. Si vous avez été un excellent capitaine, votre équipe sait ce qu'elle doit faire sur le terrain même quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Les encouragements de son ancien professeur rendirent le sourire à Harry malheureusement, il s'effaça instantanément en pénétrant le bureau de Rogue. Les étagères de bocaux touchaient presque le plafond, leurs contenus flottaient paresseusement dans des liquides colorés. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite table, une montage de boîtes en carton éventrées laisser s'échapper des fiches Bristol jaunies par le temps.

\- Ah, Potter. Votre trône vous attend… persifla une voix grave lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau.

Rogue lui indiqua du doigt un tabouret face à la table sans se retourner.

\- Mr. Rusard a besoin d'aide pour trier ses anciens dossiers. Il s'agit d'une trace inestimable des méfaits accomplis par les élèves. Notre concierge garde précieusement tous ces événements sur des fiches qui font le régal des souris. Votre punition consiste à recopier l'ensemble de ces boites sur de nouvelles feuilles, _à la main_ bien entendu, il prononça ces mots d'une voix doucereuse, toujours dos à son élève.

\- Bien, Professeur, dit Harry avec tout le mépris qu'il put employer sans alourdir sa peine.

\- Commencez par les fiches numérotées de 1012 à 1056. Vous trouverez là des noms qui vous sont familiers…

\- Oh ! Sirius et James ! Comme c'est original ! s'exclama Amalia d'une voix chantante. Ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise là avec Remus ! Ne prenez pas exemple dessus Mr. Potter !

\- Professeur Richards… déclara Rogue en pivotant. Quelle _charmante_ surprise… Potter, commencez ! aboya-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite pendant une si belle soirée ? reprit-il à l'adresse de sa collègue.

\- C'est vrai que le ciel est clair, idéal pour observer les étoiles. Dommage que vous soyez enfermés ici alors qu'il...

\- Amalia ? gronda le sorcier, la coupant dans son élan.

\- Je plaisante. Je n'ai presque plus de ta préparation…

Harry releva la tête, surpris par la demande.

\- Potter, votre corvée ! entonnèrent en cœur les deux professeurs.

\- Il te reste de quoi tenir combien de temps ?

\- J'ai pris la dernière mesure ce matin.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt, râla Rogue en adressant une grimace à sa compagne.

\- Je suis désolée. Si tu n'employais pas des flacons opaques, je verrais un peu mieux le niveau de la potion !

\- Soit. Je te l'apporterai après le dîner.

\- Mer-ci, articula-t-elle d'une voix muette en accompagnant le geste d'un baiser envoyé du bout des lèvres.

\- Allez, laisse-nous et encourage Gryffondor qui va se faire ridiculiser demain !

\- On pari ? lança-t-elle dans un rire en refermant la porte du bureau sous le regard noir de Rogue et l'étonnement de Harry.

oOo

Malgré tout, l'atmosphère du château était presque redevenue agréable après le départ des vampires. C'était en tout cas ce que ressentait Rogue en arpentant les couloirs en direction des tours de Gryffondor. Bien entendu, il était toujours préoccupé par le comportement de son protégé. Drago n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et multipliait les erreurs stupides au risque de se faire découvrir. Mais il avait espoir d'amadouer l'étudiant, tôt ou tard. Les regards interrogateurs sur son passage lui firent presser le pas, il n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner dans cette partie de Poudlard, son domaine restait les cachots. Le sorcier jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre du professeur d'Histoire.

\- Oui ? demanda une voix claire.

\- C'est moi, je t'apporte ta potion de… Tu-sais-quoi.

\- Vas-y rentre, c'est ouvert.

Lorsqu'il poussa le panneau de bois, les effluves de mauves et de prunes l'accueillir. L'air était chargé d'humidité et il en découvrit malgré lui l'origine. Amalia était dans son bain, à moitié cachée par un paravent.

\- Si je tombe mal, je peux repasser…

Elle était dos à l'entrée, le corps immergé jusqu'à la taille. L'eau trouble laissait deviner ses formes. La jeune femme lisait dans sa baignoire et ne se retourna pas.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux poser la potion sur mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

Le sorcier s'exécuta, il avait très chaud et ne savait pas si cela provenait de la moiteur du bain ou de la situation dans laquelle il trouvait sa promise, vulnérable, sa peau à portée de lèvres.

\- Slughorn aurait voulu s'entretenir avec nous au sujet du prototype. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te libérer ce soir ? questionna Amalia tout en continuant sa lecture.

Un souffle dans son cou la fit sursauter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit… de… m'approcher.

\- Tu n'as plus huit ans, bien sûr que tu as le droit.

\- Tu es nue, répondit-il d'un ton badin.

\- Effectivement, pour se laver c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux il me semble…

Elle pivota de trois quarts, de là il vit la poitrine pâle où se dressaient deux aréoles sombres. Pris d'un sentiment étrange, Rogue se pencha vers les lèvres de sa compagne et il déposa un baiser qui s'éternisa et devint plus fougueux. Amalia passa ses bras autour de son cou, ruisselant d'un rideau de gouttes pendant qu'il caressait ses seins d'une main avant de descendre sur son ventre, arrêtant son geste à mi-parcours.

\- Je devrais m'en aller, dit-il à regret.

\- Oh non… Pourquoi ? gémit de déception la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais pourquoi…

Il murmurait, le front collé au sien, les yeux fermés avec cette expression de supplicié qui plaisait tant à Amalia.

\- Il faudrait que nous soyons mariés et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Cette satanée potion de _Tempérance_ fonctionne de moins en moins alors que j'en ai modifié une partie pour la renforcer.

\- Severus… se plaignit-elle.

\- L'été approche, nous ne pourrons pas repousser éternellement cette union, tu le sais. Pourquoi attendre encore ?

Elle le fixa avec une moue boudeuse. Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait qu'il lui fasse une demande en bonne et due forme parce qu'il souhaitait finir sa vie avec elle au lieu de vouloir se protéger de Voldemort. Son silence irrita le sorcier. Il fit volte face et emprunta le chemin vers la sortie, s'arrêtant juste avant pour lui lancer d'un ton acerbe :

\- Dis lui 22h30 dans ma salle de classe.

Et il claqua la porte de fureur, gardant pour Dumbledore sa verve. Le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau, offrant dans sa main valide quelques graines à Fumseck.

\- Bonsoir Severus, je ne vous attendez pas avant au moins une heure…

\- Amalia était occupée, si vous l'êtes aussi je peux vous laisser. Votre phénix semble être une priorité !

Le directeur l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Mon cher que vous arrive-t-il ? Ma pupille n'était pas disposée à vous recevoir et cela vous rend grognon ?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant Albus ! Cessez de me parler comme si j'étais encore un de vos précieux étudiants !

Il prit appui sur le bureau, la tête rentrée entre les épaules, essayant de se calmer.

\- N'y voyez là aucune offense, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous rend si irritable. D'habitude vous revenez plus léger de vos rencontres avec Amalia.

-… Elle a encore refusé ma demande, marmonna Rogue.

\- C'est étonnant. N'était-elle pas d'accord avec la proposition ?

\- Si. Je ne comprends donc pas ses réticences.

Le vieux sorcier continuait à scruter les réactions du professeur, souriant en sondant son esprit.

\- Lui avez-vous réellement demandé ?

Rogue se releva et souffla, le situation l'embarrassait et le mettait profondément en colère. La potion de _Tempérance_ avait un effet secondaire dévastateur sur son caractère déjà ombrageux.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Clairement ? Avec des mots simples ? Une déclaration peut-être ?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta pour adresser un regard réprobateur au directeur.

\- Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je mette un genou à terre ?

\- Ah ah ah, moi non. Je ne veux rien ! Amalia par contre est en droit d'attendre de votre part un peu de romantisme ! La période sombre qui s'annonce ne vous permettra pas d'avoir une lune de miel, donnez-lui au moins cela. Le temps presse, notre jeune ami gagne du terrain tous les jours et mettra le plan de son maître à exécution prochainement...

\- Je le sais ! Mais comment la convaincre ? s'emporta Rogue.

\- C'est à vous de le trouver. Vous devez mieux la connaître que moi sur ce point ! Surprenez-la !

\- Merci Albus ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Mais je devine que si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous retient…

Le vieux directeur connaissait son enseignant, son cœur n'avait plus de secret pour lui et encore moins son passé.

\- Comment réagira-t-elle en apprenant ce que je suis ? Ce que j'ai fait ?

Le ton de Rogue était soudain devenu suppliant, il se tordait nerveusement les doigts en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau.

\- Pensez-vous être le seul à cacher des choses ?

\- Je suis responsable de la mort de ses amis ! Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner ?!

Il hurlait presque au grand désarroi des portraits accrochés aux murs.

\- Sans compter ce qu'elle pensera une fois que je vous aurais rendu votre « _petit service_ » !

\- Et si vous faisiez enfin entièrement confiance à quelqu'un, Severus ?

\- Vous parlez de confiance ? Vous me demandez de tuer son tuteur ! Vous êtes la seule personne qu'il lui reste ! Elle a perdu son père et son meilleur ami en l'espace de deux ans et vous exigez de moi que je lui arrache la dernière figure faisant office de famille dans sa vie ? Ah et le mieux, c'est que vous exigez cela de moi après le mariage, ainsi elle ne pourra même plus fuir ! Prisonnière d'un homme qu'elle détestera de tout son être !

\- Vous m'avez fait une promesse, ne cherchez pas à vous en dédouaner...

\- Comment osez-vous ? Ce sont vos œuvres qui nous ont mené ici ! Si j'avais su un seul instant que votre petit plan pour nous lier fonctionnerait, jamais je n'aurais accepté !

\- Pourquoi voyez-vous là un moyen de vous torturer ? Je n'ai cherché qu'à vous obtenir une alliée. Et si j'ai pleinement confiance en Amalia, c'est que je sais que vous partagez un but commun que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous êtes révélé. Patientez jusqu'au Serment des Moires, après seulement ouvrez-lui votre cœur. Vous pourriez être surpris... Ai-je déjà trahi votre confiance ?

L'enseignant toisait d'un regard mauvais son directeur. Bien sûr que Dumbledore s'était toujours montré loyal et juste, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Rogue avait fait une promesse et devrait s'y tenir, il le savait car la culpabilité de faire porter cette responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre était plus grande que l'acte immonde que lui réclamait le vieux sorcier. N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, il se décida à agir.

oOo

Amalia se présenta à 22h30 dans la salle de classe où avait lieu d'habitude les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant les volets étaient fermés et les rideaux tirés si bien qu'elle avança à tâtons dans le noir. Elle sortit sa baguette mais avant d'avoir pu lancer un charme de Lumière, les flammes de grands cierges s'allumèrent, éclairant d'un faible halo un pentacle au centre de la pièce et un miroir sur pieds aussi large et haut que Hagrid.

\- Tu peux encore t'enfuir si tu le souhaites… proposa une voix familière.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'en aller ? N'avions-nous pas rendez-vous avec Horace ?

\- Si, je l'ai repoussé à demain car je devais d'abord m'entretenir avec toi...

Rogue sortit de l'ombre, elle le vit dans le reflet du miroir. Il portait la même tenue qu'au Bal de Noël pendant le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ , ses cheveux un peu trop longs retenus en arrière dégageaient son regard d'encre.

\- Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Tu es encore fâché pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Non. Approche s'il te plaît...

La jeune femme se retourna et l'observait, les sourcils froncés, ses grands yeux verts brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Elle s'exécuta avec appréhension.

\- Je pense avoir été maladroit avec toi depuis le début…

\- A quel sujet Severus ?

\- A tous les sujets en réalité. Laisse-moi terminer, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tout te dire de manière appropriée. Lorsque je t'ai parlé du Serment des Moires et de l'idée de Dumbledore, c'était parce qu'elle était séduisante et nous permettait d'être à l'abri tous les deux. Mais j'avais oublié que toi-même, tu n'as pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour prendre cette décision. Malheureusement tu ne les auras qu'une fois notre union célébrée et je crains qu'elles ne soient des raisons qui te pousseront à me fuir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tardé à te dire au fond, pourquoi c'est avec toi que je veux me lier…

Une étrange mélodie parvint aux oreilles d'Amalia, aucun instrument n'était pourtant présent dans la pièce. Elle comprit soudain où il voulait en venir. Cet air au piano, c'était elle qui l'avait joué en sa présence et le legilimen lui partageait par la pensée.

\- Pourrais-tu faire apparaître ton père dans ce miroir ?

Bien que l'émotion lui amenait les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Le visage puis toute la silhouette de son père se dessina dans le cadre doré.

\- Mr. Richards, je ne voudrais pas épuiser Amalia plus que mon comportement de la journée ne l'a déjà fait donc je vais être succin.

Le mage ne semblait pas étonné par ces paroles, il acquiesça du menton et attendit en silence.

\- Votre fille est entrée dans ma vie d'une manière aussi spontanée que l'est son caractère, apportant avec elle un vent de changements…

Il la regarda tout en parlant à Livius.

\- La force des choses nous a conduit ici aujourd'hui mais c'est parce que j'ai la certitude que c'est la femme avec laquelle je veux finir ma vie, aussi courte soit-elle, que je prononce ces mots. Elle m'a rendu meilleur ou plutôt, elle ne cesse de me rendre meilleur jour après jour. J'espère pouvoir lui rendre un centième de ce qu'elle m'apporte en commençant par vous demander sa main. Me l'accordez-vous ?

Livius observait le couple, sa petite fille était devenue une femme et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une fois mort, quelqu'un lui demanderait d'épouser celle qui était restée la lumière de ses jours.

\- Si elle vous dit oui, vous avez ma bénédiction, répondit-il simplement.

Le professeur se tourna vers Amalia et d'une voix chevrotante, lui posa la question fatidique.

\- Amalia Richards, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La musique parvenait toujours à ses oreilles pourtant elle ne faisait plus attention à la mélodie. Le souffle court, elle devait répondre et deux paires d'yeux la fixaient. Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- J'ai enfin le droit à une vraie demande. Je vais peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi, Severus Rogue !

\- Alors ? pressa-t-il, à bout.

\- Oui évidemment !

Dans son miroir, Livius applaudit alors que le fiancé fondit sur sa promise pour l'étreindre passionnément, oubliant sa retenue habituelle.

\- Je suis encore là ! s'exclama le reflet dans le miroir.

\- Pardon Papa ! Merci d'être venu à mon appel…

\- Je sais que cela sera compliqué mais, soyez heureux tous les deux en chérissant les instants ensemble. Une guerre vous attend et elle réclamera de vous un total abandon à l'autre. Ayez confiance et allez de l'avant.

\- Merci Mr. Richards, dit Rogue avec toute la reconnaissance qu'il pouvait lui témoigner par le regard.

Livius repartit dans les ténèbres, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Il est aussi impressionnant mort que vivant…

\- Je dois admettre que Papa a toujours eu une certaine prestance et un goût prononcé pour l'intimidation surtout des jeunes hommes osant poser leurs mains sur sa fille !

Elle embrassa tendrement son futur époux.

\- Quand souhaites-tu que nous célébrions notre union ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je dois te presser pour des raisons qui te concernent également. Samedi soir serait l'idéal…

\- Samedi qui vient ? Demain ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est à cause de ce que Queudver a rapporté à Voldemort ?

\- Entre autre. Il y a aussi le fait que tu ais nargué Drago dans la Grande Salle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprend pas pourquoi nos fiançailles s'éternisent.

\- Cela n'explique pas les raisons de ton empressement.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me poses pas plus de question...

\- Je suis un peu perdue. Il n'y aura pas d'invité, pas de témoin ?

\- Dumbledore veut bien officier pour la célébration, nous irons dans la chapelle du domaine et je pourrais demander à ma mère d'être notre témoin. C'est un sacrifice mais nous avons trop attendu, si nous prévenons Lupin par exemple et qu'il retarde la cérémonie…

\- Ah... Et bien, faisons-le alors, répondit Amalia d'une voix lointaine.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois te demander de me promettre avant.

\- … Oui ? hésita-t-elle.

\- Tu dois me jurer que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je te dise et quelque soit ta réaction, tu devras toujours et à tout prix protéger Harry Potter.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer en entendant Rogue lui formuler une demande aussi incongrue.

\- Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi de savoir pourquoi mais promets-le moi aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, osa-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Bien que décontenancée et après quelques instants de réflexion, elle déclara :

\- Mais Severus, ce serment je l'ai déjà fait à ses parents et à son parrain il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

[1] Savon Soap of Sultana - Lush

Prochain chapitre : Le Serment des Âmes


	17. Chapitre 17 – Le Serment des Âmes

**Chapitre 17 – Le Serment des Âmes**

Si elle n'avait pas eu un calendrier sous les yeux, Amalia aurait été incapable de dire quel était le mois de l'année. Dehors, des trombes d'eau tombaient sans discontinuer.

\- Crois-tu que l'été viendra enfin ? demanda la jeune femme à son interlocuteur. Les examens sont bientôt...

Dumbledore releva le nez de son parchemin, Amalia était accoudée à la fenêtre de son bureau et patientait.

\- Le cas échéant, les serres et le parc seront inondés. Pomona et Hagrid auront du mal à terminer l'année ! répondit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la lourde porte en chêne, les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent alors vers le visiteur.

\- Entrez ! entonna Dumbledore.

Le directeur reprit la lecture de son courrier pendant que le professeur McGonagall repoussa la poignée. Amalia sourit à sa collègue puis s'occupa de nourrir Fumseck.

\- Voici les documents du Ministère, Albus.

\- Merci Minerva, de bonnes nouvelles j'espère !

Elle acquiesça pour confirmer le souhait du vieil homme et le laissa prendre connaissance des lettres. Une à une, elles furent signées de la main meurtrie de Dumbledore, par moment il s'arrêtait afin de prendre une gorgée de thé dans sa tasse préférée. Elle était copieusement tannée et usée sur l'anse en métal ouvragé. Le liquide ambré se voyait à travers le verre du récipient et son niveau descendait au rythme de la plume du directeur.

\- Tenez ! finit-il par déclarer après de longues minutes.

\- Merci Albus, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée…

Le professeur McGonagall fut interrompue par un nouveau visiteur.

\- Bonne nuit Minerva. Entrez !

Flitwick montra le bout de son minuscule nez et pénétra dans la pièce, étonné de trouver le directeur avec des visiteuses aussi tard. Un élève de cinquième année le suivait.

\- Filius ?

\- Bonsoir Dumbledore, pourrais-je vous voir au sujet de la punition de…

Amalia ne l'écoutait plus. Elle lui avait adressé un bref salut et reporta son attention sur le parc du château. Le pluie battait les carreaux de plus en plus fort, ruisselant le long des remparts jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans les douves. Les cachots devaient être plus humides encore. La silhouette massive du garde-chasse sortit de sa cabane, laissant un Crockdur hurlant à la mort chez lui. Bientôt les aboiements disparurent. Quand le demi-gnome eut terminé, le directeur attira l'attention de sa pupille.

\- Bien. Je crois que tu voulais t'entretenir avec moi d'une chose…

\- Oui. Dis-moi, aurais-tu connaissance des raisons qui poussent Severus à vouloir se marier demain ?

\- Le temps ? lança-t-il d'un ton innocent mais l'expression de sa pupille le ramena à un comportement plus raisonnable. Oui, j'en connais la cause mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre je suppose…

\- En réalité si. Je te fais confiance Albus. Si tu estimes que les raisons de Severus sont bonnes, je me fie à toi. Sur ce, je te laisse. Horace m'attend pour 7h demain matin et tu sais à quel point il déteste être en retard pour son petit déjeuner !

Le directeur lui sourit et la regarda s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il songea avec tristesse au temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec la jeune femme puis, il reprit la rédaction de son testament.

oOo

L'antre du maître de potion était beaucoup plus calme et moins colorée qu'à la fête de Noël. Les lampions rouges avaient laissé place aux tentures vertes et argent des Serpentard et les meubles rivalisaient de fanfreluches, Slughorn n'avait rien à envier à Ombrage sur ce point. Il l'invita à s'installer dans un fauteuil dont les galons à pompon touchaient le sol.

\- J'espère que Severus sera à l'heure… s'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un regard furtif à l'horloge posée sur le linteau de sa cheminée. Il serait regrettable que nous arrivions à table et que les petits pains aux raisins soient tièdes !

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama son invitée d'une voix faussement désolée.

A l'instant même, quelqu'un s'annonça et la silhouette noire de son co-auteur se plaça sur le second fauteuil. Rogue détailla d'un regard mauvais l'étrange tissu imprimé ainsi que les fioritures qui agrémentaient l'accoudoir sur lequel il espérait trouver de la place pour y poser ses mains. Son expression changea lorsque Amalia s'adressa à lui.

\- Bonjour. As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Euh… Oui… Très bonne… bafouilla-t-il.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! déclara Slughorn, apparemment soulagé. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire et relire votre manuel de potions. Je l'ai même essayé avec les premières années et c'était très concluant ! Suite à cela…

L'enseignant se retourna pour ranger des fioles dans son armoire à potion, les amoureux en profitèrent pour se pencher l'un vers l'autre et déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de leur voisin.

\- Et donc mes amis au Ministère souhaiteraient vous voir ! Ce n'était pas évident hein ! Dolorès Ombrage m'a mis les bâtons dans les roues comme l'on dit ! Ah ah ah ! continua Slughorn. J'ai trouvé ingénieux votre système de tableau et puis aussi…

Amalia hocha poliment la tête, écoutant le babillage du maître de potion pendant que Rogue marquait son agacement d'un tapotement nerveux du bout des doigts sur son accoudoir.

\- Merci Horace, c'est un réel plaisir et un honneur d'avoir votre approbation ! Quelle joie que vous ayez pu nous rendre ce service ! s'exclama-t-elle pour mettre fin à la litanie de son collègue et enfin récupérer le prototype qu'elle lui avait remis en début d'année.

Rouge de joie, il se laissa complimenter jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner sous le regard amusé de leur directeur. Une fois en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave, Slughorn ne prêta plus attention à ses deux collègues.

\- Toujours décidé pour ce soir ? glissa Amalia en beurrant un toast.

\- Tout dépend de toi… répondit son voisin.

Il fixait les Serpentard qui entraient un à un dans la Grande Salle, l'absence de Drago fut remarquée. Leur directeur porta à ses lèvres une tasse de thé.

\- J'ai sorti mon plus beau porte-jarretelles. Il est bleu avec de très jolis détails en dentelle et des bas assortis qui…

Rogue faillit à nouveau recracher sa boisson et s'étouffa dans sa serviette.

\- Ça suffit, j'ai compris ! chuchota le sorcier, le teint écarlate.

\- De quoi dois-je m'occuper ?

\- Dumbledore s'est déjà chargé de tout cette nuit. Il faudra attendre que le repas débute ici pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

\- Bien, je vais dans la salle de musique alors pour m'exercer à mes dons et je te rejoindrai devant l'autel. Normalement il ne faut pas voir la mariée avant la cérémonie ! rit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

\- Je comprends mieux cette tradition, maugréa Rogue en tamponnant le reste de thé sur sa robe de sorcier.

\- Allons, tu ne seras pas déçu…

Elle s'en alla pour reprendre l'entraînement auquel la jeune femme aurait du astreindre plus régulièrement pendant l'année. Derrière elle, son fiancé remit en doute cette affirmation, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de courage pour affronter les démons de son passé.

oOo

Le professeur d'Histoire acheva sa matinée d'entraînement avec plaisir, elle avait bien travaillé et devait rejoindre Tonks à Pré-au-Lard pour le déjeuner. La pluie battante avait cessé, le soleil perçait timidement à travers les nuages et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée envahit le parc du château. Dans la Grande Salle, les révisions allaient bon train et ce fut assez soulagée d'être exonérée de la corvée de surveillance pour une fois, qu'Amalia suivit le sentier vers le village. Les dalles étaient glissantes par endroit mais heureusement le chemin se transforma en gravier dès les limites du domaine franchies. Un Auror en faction la salua puis elle croisa encore une tête connue avant de dépasser la première maison de l'artère principale. La porte des _Trois Balais_ ne se fermait plus tant le passage était important. Tonks attendait son amie devant la taverne, la mine déconfite.

\- Bonjour Dora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Salut Am' ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y a plus de place à l'intérieur ! Madame Rosmerta refuse les clients !

\- Ah ? Quelle en est la raison ? s'étonna Amalia en scrutant la salle à travers les carreaux crasseux de la taverne.

\- Un sorcier célèbre vient faire une conférence sur les différents types de bières ! Forcement ça c'est remplit d'ivrognes à toute vitesse ! pesta l'Auror.

\- Il y a le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. A cette heure-ci elle propose des brunch il me semble. C'est un peu guindé mais le service est rapide.

\- Beurk ! Tant pis, allons-y !

La devanture de Madame Pieddodu était semblable à toutes les maisons habitées de Pré-au-Lard à l'exception de la grande baie vitrée agrémentée de rideaux à fleur. En fonction des saisons, la tenancière aimait changer la décoration afin de s'accorder aux événements. Malheureusement cela était toujours poussé à la limite du mauvais goût. Tonks et Amalia remontèrent la grand-rue jusqu'au magasin de plumes _Scribenpenne_ et s'engagèrent dans une rue latérale pour pousser la porte du salon de thé. La pièce était si petite que Madame Pieddodu elle-même avait du mal à y déplacer sa corpulente silhouette. L'Auror retint un haut-le-cœur en apercevant la déclinaison de tons de rose et suivit son amie à la table que leur désigna la patronne. C'était le repère favori des jeunes couples de Poudlard à la cherche d'un endroit calme et chaleureux pour se retrouver, ce samedi confirma cette réputation. Tonks attrapa le coussin sur lequel elle s'était assise et le fit tomber discrètement entre le mur et sa chaise avec une moue dubitative.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer comment les gens ont l'idée saugrenue d'associer les couleurs de cette manière ?

\- L'art du mauvais goût m'échappe mais si tu as besoin de conseils pour le futur nid d'amour que tu partageras avec Remus…

\- Chuuut ! souffla l'Auror en lui faisant les gros yeux. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas censée être au courant !

\- Ah ah ah ! D'accord !

Madame Pieddodu leur présenta les menus et Tonks se tassa un peu plus en découvrant le document. Il s'agissait d'un parchemin blanc irisé avec un liseré doré tout autour. Les titres pompeux des plats étaient écrits à l'encre bleu roi et de nombreuses arabesques terminaient chaque lettre.

\- C'est quoi ça : « _Cuisses de Nymphes désossées »_ _?_

 _\- Aaaaah la gastronomie française et ses noms ampoulés ! Je crois qu'elle propose des cuisses de grenouille…_

 _\- Ah mon dieu ! C'est répugnant ! Pourquoi mangent-ils ça ?_

 _\- Aucune idée. Ma mère n'a jamais su m'expliquer ce qu'ils trouvaient de bon là-dedans et j'ai toujours refusé d'y goûter. A mes yeux les cuisses de grenouilles servent à la fabrication des potions, pas à manger ! répondit Amalia en haussant les épaules._

 _Son amie se dérida un peu._

\- Et pourquoi il n'y a pas tout simplement écrit « _cuisses de grenouilles_ » ?

\- Parce que tu trouves ce plat soudain moins appétissant, étrange non ?

\- Attends, je vais essayer ! Le veau aux champignons ça donnerait... « _Tambourinade de légumes oubliés accompagnés d'une mélodie de veau et sa contrebasse d'ananas sur un délicat matelas des sous-bois de la Forêt Interdite !_ »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire si fort que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles.

\- Dit de cette manière, c'est absolument affreux ! Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est presque tentant !

\- Tous les Français sont des coincés ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à se donner des airs de je-ne-sais-quoi-prout-prout !

\- Tu critiques la manière dont les plats sont annoncés ? Quand je suis rentrée à l'Université, mes collègues ont voulu m'amener dans un coin typique de Londres où on nous a servi un « _fi_ _let de perche sauce citron et crème d'ail_ _». C'était un vulgaire_ _Fish & chips_ _! Et mauvais en plus ! Je t'amènerai en France et tu verras par toi-même !_

 _\- Alalala, d'accord, je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on commande à boire ?_

 _Elles durent faire une croix sur une bière et se contentèrent du brunch servit jusqu'à 14h. Madame Pieddodu leur apporta à chacune une assiette gigantesque composée d'une saucisse, de deux tranches de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, des célèbres baked beans, de champignons poêlés sur un lit de salade. A part, des scones encore chauds les attendaient avec leur farandole de confiture et crème._

 _\- C'est pas une portion de bonne femme ça ! prononça Tonks entre deux bouchées. Tu m'étonnes que les élèves de Poudlard ramènent leurs petits copains ici ! Y'a de quoi nourrir une équipe complète de Quidditch avec une seule assiette ! Si j'avais su qu'elle était si généreuse, je serais venue plus tôt chez Madame Pieddodu !_

 _\- Ravie d'avoir pu faire ton bonheur ! glissa Amalia en portant son verre aux lèvres._

 _\- Je suis de garde toute la nuit_ _encore_ _! Avec un tel repas ça va me permettre de ne pas avoir faim au moins jusqu'à 2h ! Et toi, tu fais quelque chose de particulier de ta soirée ?_

 _La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre, la main suspendue en l'air. Quelque chose d'important dans sa vie allait se jouer ce soir mais elle ne pouvait pas inviter ses amis pour partager ce moment. Comment auraient-ils réagi en apprenant qu'elle allait se marier à l'une des personnes qu'ils détestaient le plus ? Pourtant, s'ils l'aimaient elle, peut-être pouvaient-ils comprendre et se joindre à leur bonheur ?_

 _\- Ah euh… En fait, il y a une chose que je dois te dire Dora…_

 _\- Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié mais Remus a revu mes parents au fait ! coupa l'Auror toute excitée._

 _Amalia fronça les sourcils puis se ravisa._

 _\- Ah ? Et comment s'est passée la rencontre ?_

 _\- Bien bien ! Figure-toi que mon père l'a amené dans son atelier pour discuter et qu'ils en sont sortis genre, une heure plus tard ! Connaissant mon père, il a dû le mitrailler de questions sur ses intentions et…_

 _Son amie n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation, ses paroles lui rappelaient l'échange qu'elle avait elle-même eu avec sa future-belle mère, très inquiète de voir son fils s'unir à une sorcière convoitée par Lord Voldemort. Son mariage n'était au final célébré que pour les protéger dans l'immédiat, ils avaient la chance d'éprouver ses sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, ils étaient très loin de la fête idéale avec invités, faire-parts et petits-fours aux noms alambiqués. Il fallait certainement mieux que cela se fasse dans la plus stricte intimité quitte à organiser une nouvelle cérémonie une fois la guerre terminée._

Tonks reprit son service en fin d'après-midi et les deux femmes se dirent au revoir avec l'espoir de dîner une dernière fois aux _Trois Balais_ avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Lentement, Amalia remonta le sentier vers le domaine, l'air était plus doux et l'humidité s'était évaporée. L'été s'installa enfin sur l'Écosse et les lapins gambadant à travers champ ne s'en plaignirent pas. Il restait à peine une semaine avant le début des examens, pourtant quelque que chose de sombre se dessinait au-dessus du château comme un avertissement au dénouement des intrigues qui s'y jouaient.

oOo

Au moment où Amalia passa sa robe de mariée qu'elle avait récupéré grâce au sortilège du fond de sa penderie, un pincement au cœur l'a retint devant le miroir. Elle admira le travail de confection et les multiples détails de la tenue que sa propre mère avait porté avant elle, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés pour lui ajuster les lacets dans son dos et le diadème qui retenait à la fois ses cheveux et son voile. Toute vêtue de blanc, sa silhouette était élégante et faisait ressortir son teint légèrement hâlé par les heures passées dehors à tenir compagnie à Tonks. Toutes les fois où petite, elle avait imaginé cet instant, la jeune femme s'était vue tremblante et apeurée mais avec Severus c'était différent. Il manquerait toutefois ses amis auxquels elle songeait, ce serait là son éternel regret et elle préférait qu'il porte sur cet aspect de son mariage plutôt que sur le choix du futur marié. La pièce dans laquelle elle s'était préparée était l'ancien presbytère de la chapelle, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Madame Prince passa la porte et la détailla, stupéfaite par le spectacle.

\- Hum… Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous avant le début de la cérémonie, osa-t-elle en reprenant contenance. Le grand jour est arrivé plus tôt que prévu si j'ai bien compris…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que nous avions de ce mariage, répondit Amalia avec une pointe amère dans la voix.

\- Qu'importe, dans quelques années vous repenserez différemment à ce jour, glissa-t-elle avec une expression terne.

\- J'espère que vous serez avec nous pour partager ce moment… souffla la future mariée en adressant un sourire à la bibliothécaire.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il y aura encore une place pour moi lorsque vous aurez donné à Severus des enfants ?

Surprise par sa réponse mais pas vraiment étonnée au vu de son passé mouvementé, la jeune femme prit la main d'Eileen et la serra avec douceur.

\- Il y aura toujours une place dans notre vie pour vous surtout si nous avons la chance d'avoir des enfants. Comment pouvez-vous penser que nous écarterions l'unique grand-parent qu'ils auraient ?

Cette réponse saisit Madame Prince. La sorcière face à elle allait s'unir à son fils et elle était définitivement seule. Ni Livius ni sa femme ne serait là pour l'accompagner, elle demeurait pourtant forte, la tête haute et résolue. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'elle avait rêvé pour son unique fils ? Une chaleur bienfaitrice se diffusa des paumes d'Amalia.

\- De plus, qui me dira comment les nourrir ou les habiller ? Ce qu'il faut faire en cas de rhume ou comment les éduquer ? ajouta-t-elle avec malice ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne serai pas étouffante, j'ai déjà assez eu à faire avec un garçon !

\- Et vous avez été très courageuse, dit Amalia. J'aimerais avoir la moitié de votre volonté pour affronter les épreuves qui nous attendent.

\- Vous serez deux maintenant pour cela.

La vieille bibliothécaire observa quelques instants la mariée, appréciant dans ses traits les ressemblances avec son père et remerciant intérieurement le Destin pour les avoir fait se rencontrer.

\- Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'aider à attacher mon voile s'il vous plaît ? demanda la jeune femme en lui tendant le tulle.

Elle s'exécuta en silence, heureuse de pouvoir lui venir en aide comme sa mère l'aurait fait. La longue chevelure d'Amalia était retenue par des épingles vers le haut du crâne et tombait jusqu'entre ses omoplates. L'étrange dégradé de blond au blanc remontait au niveau de son cou où deux boucles d'oreilles en cristal brillaient.

Quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte et lorsque Amalia invita le nouveau venu à entrer. Dumbledore découvrit la délicieuse femme qui le fixait avec appréhension.

\- Tu es très belle, un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Merci Albus.

\- Je vais vous laisser finir de vous préparer… déclara Eileen en quittant la pièce.

\- Ton père sera des nôtres mais n'aura pas la possibilité de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Si tu en ressens le besoin, je peux me substituer à lui en te proposant mon bras...

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi et je dois décliner la proposition bien qu'elle me touche profondément. J'arriverai à Severus seule car c'est seule et indépendante que je m'offre à lui.

Le vieux sorcier sourit et déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front de sa pupille à travers le voile de dentelle.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Une vraie lionne, fière, courageuse… murmura-t-il avec orgueil. Soit, nous t'attendons dans ce cas. Tu es prête ?

\- Vas-y, je te suis.

oOo

Dans la petite chapelle au fond du domaine la nuit était tombée et toutes les personnes présentes étaient arrivées une à une afin de ne pas éveiller l'intérêt des habitants du château et de la Forêt Interdite. De toute façon, la final de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor avait été remportée par l'étendard rouge et or. Les festivités occupaient raisonnablement tous ceux qui auraient pu trouver étrange l'absence des quatre adultes.

L'odeur d'encens et de myrrhe saturait la pièce, ses pas raisonnèrent sur la pierre lisse de la petite église. C'était un lieu interculturel dont se servaient les croyants de Poudlard lors des événements ponctuant l'année scolaire. Seule l'allée centrale était pavée, le reste du sol était couvert d'une épaisse couche de mousse et de fougères [1]. Les murs étaient hauts et s'ouvraient sur de magnifiques vitraux ouvragés dépeignant chacun une scène significative de toutes les religions représentées. L'unité et la fraternité auraient pu être matérialisés par cette chapelle tant elle dégageait paix et amour.

La promise s'avança fébrilement vers l'autel, les yeux couverts par son voile de dentelle constellé de cristaux scintillants. Même si elle avait voulu lever son regard, elle ne l'aurait pas fait de peur de défaillir. A la place, la future mariée suivit le chemin tracé par la disposition des bancs et la mousse jusqu'à rencontrer une paire de mocassins rebrodés de motifs celtiques. Des mains retroussèrent son voile au-dessus de sa tête et avec une infinie douceur accompagnèrent leur geste d'une caresse sous le menton pour qu'elle le relève.

Le tuteur d'Amalia faisait office de prêtre et de parents pour la jeune femme bien que le portrait de son père attende qu'on le convoque, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Dumbledore prit place sur l'estrade devant l'autel et la future mariée se tourna enfin. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se mit à trembler, levant lentement les yeux vers son fiancé qui se tenait bien droit aux côtés de sa mère. Eileen était vêtue d'une longue robe sobre en lin naturel qui adoucissait ses traits. Enfin, Amalia découvrit son promis, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le courage des Gryffondor n'était pas de trop pour surmonter l'excitation à l'idée de voir Severus en tenue de cérémonie et la peur panique qui l'envahit en sachant qu'une fois le Serment des Moires réalisé, elle devrait tout lui dévoiler de son passé.

Sa témérité fut récompensée, elle découvrit à ses côtés un homme ténébreux habillé d'un costume de sorcier noir, un nœud papillon blanc et des boutons de nacre claire sur un gilet assorti. Il la regardait avec une expression signifiant « _je l'ai fait parce que c'est toi, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais vu ainsi !_ » Le sorcier avait une nouvelle fois attaché, ses cheveux en arrière par deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage ce qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et faisait fondre sa fiancée.

\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui… entonna d'une voix forte Dumbledore… Pour nous souvenir de cette nuit, qui est la promesse de l'infini.

« _C'est une promesse qui vient récompenser le courage de ceux qui ont affrontés seuls tant d'années._

 _C'est la preuve de la confiance entre deux êtres qui est le fondement même de l'amour._

 _C'est un effort de volonté pour oublier et s'affranchir des peines du passé._

 _C'est un serment qui lie deux âmes à l'exclusion de toute autre._

 _C'est le symbole d'un risque assumé et la reconnaissance des défis à venir._

 _Car à deux on est toujours plus fort, comme un équipage soudé pour surmonter les tempêtes du destin. L'amour sera toujours la raison d'être des humains et la force qui guide leur vie._

 _Le plus important ce n'est pas cette cérémonie, elle ne sert qu'à montrer aux yeux du monde des sentiments déjà existants et des promesses déjà scellées au plus profond du cœur des mariés » [2]  
_

\- Toi et ta passion des auteurs italiens... murmura Severus à l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- C'est Albus qui a choisi seul ce texte mais j'apprécie.

L'officiant sortit d'un coffret les deux anneaux des Moires en souriant à la remarque, les serpents d'argent brillaient à la lumière des centaines de cierges éclairant la pièce. Il prit la main de la future mariée, la serra quelques instants avant de lui tendre le premier anneau. Le tuteur et sa pupille échangèrent un regard affectueux, comme un père avec sa fille.

\- Amalia Richards, veux-tu prendre pour époux ce sorcier, promettre de l'aimer, le chérir, l'honorer...

Rogue rougit légèrement à l'évocation de cette partie du contrat.

\- … et de le garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, renonçant à tout autre homme et jurant de n'être attachée qu'à lui seul tant que vous vivrez ?

\- Oui.

Dumbledore répéta la demande au futur marié qui confirma ses souhaits. Puis ils récitèrent ensemble la formule.

\- _Ducunt volentem fata,_ je me lie à toi par le Serment des Moires. Je jure de tout mettre en œuvre afin d'arrêter les desseins maléfiques de Lord Voldemort. Si je renie ma promesse, j'accepte la sentence de mort.

Alors les serpents des anneaux resserrèrent leur étreinte sur les annulaires du couple. Le vieux directeur tapotant sur les bagues pour les rendre invisibles afin de cacher encore un peu cette union aux yeux des curieux.

\- Par les liens sacrés du monde magique, je vous reconnais devant témoins, mari et femme. Vous pouvez...

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Severus embrassait déjà la mariée.

\- Arrrreuh... Bien, je vais demander au témoin de bien vouloir signer les documents pour le Ministère, dit le directeur sans les interrompre.

Amalia repoussa son époux délicatement pour signer à son tour les papiers puis, une fois que les formalités administratives furent remplies, Dumbledore fit apparaître quelques boissons pour trinquer à leur santé.

\- A la vôtre !

\- Merci Albus ! répondit la mariée avec entrain.

Elle prenait plaisir à passer un bras au creux des reins de son mari pendant qu'Eileen les félicitait, recherchant le contact tiède de son corps contre le sien. Le sorcier tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de sa bien-aimée, un sourire rare éclairait son visage. Sa mère les laissa, le temps de se servir à boire.

\- Vous êtes de toute beauté Madame Rogue… la complimenta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je vais y prendre goût _mon Prince…_

Le teint de Severus vira légèrement au rose, il déglutissait avec difficulté.

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour vous ! s'exclama le directeur, un appareil photo à la main. J'ai emprunté ceci à l'un de nos élèves. Oh, il ne devrait pas s'en souvenir d'ici demain ! On va commencer par les mariés seuls ! Aller, serrez-vous !

Dumbledore s'appliqua comme il put pour les prendre en photo puis faire un autre cliché tous les quatre. Livius les observait depuis son tableau, contemplant son enfant aussi radieuse que sa propre épouse le jour de leur union. Elle s'avança vers lui, une coupe à la main.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Papa. C'était important pour moi.

\- Je ne vois pas où j'aurais pu être... Ta mère serait si fière de toi.

Les yeux de la mariée se brouillèrent, elle ne réussit que laborieusement à retenir ses larmes.

\- Oh _mon Astre_ , je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Papa, je pensais à Maman mais aussi à Sirius, James et Lily. J'aurais voulu partager ce moment avec eux.

Livius jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille et sans quitter Dumbledore et Severus des yeux, il répondit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, ce soir tu retrouveras une partie d'eux. Je vous quitte, une longue nuit t'attend.

Le visage de son père se figea dans le tableau puis Amalia se retourna vers son mari et son tuteur, ils l'observaient d'une étrange façon.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

\- Hum... Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer... souffla Rogue.

Dumbledore acquiesça, l'allégresse de la célébration avait laissé place à quelque chose de totalement différent, presque solennel.

oOo

Le chemin vers le château se passa en silence, Amalia avait changé de tenue et suivait son époux. Son esprit était occupé par les questions qui l'assaillaient, elle ne comprenait pas l'empressement de celui-ci à vouloir se retrouver seuls. Était-ce un effet secondaire de la potion de _Tempérance_ qui le rendait si ardent ? Il ne pouvait pas la désirer physiquement au point de couper court à ce qui leur servit de vin d'honneur. Severus ne se retourna pourtant pas de tout le parcours, il ignora même l'écho des cris et acclamations qui raisonnèrent dans le hall. Les élèves célébraient encore la victoire de Gryffondor et profitaient du week-end avant de reprendre leurs révisions. Le sorcier paraissait soucieux et conduit la mariée jusqu'à sa chambre, par-delà la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Décidément, un goût d'inachevé restait coincé dans la gorge de la mariée.

Lorsqu'elle poussa le battant de la porte, elle découvrit la pièce décorée pour l'occasion par les elfes de maison : les meubles sombres et leurs contenus parfois effrayants étaient toujours présents mais il y avait des bougies et des chandeliers un peu partout. Le sol était couvert de pétales de fleurs dont les fragrances embaumaient la pièce d'une odeur printanière, les draps étaient frais et quelques victuailles patientaient sur une table.

\- Les elfes de Poudlard ont amené tes effets ici, tu les trouveras dans la salle de bain il me semble… commenta le marié en rougissant.

\- Bien, je vais me rafraîchir dans ce cas et je reviens, répondit-elle simplement.

Dans la pièce d'eau, elle eut tout le loisir de détailler les nombreuses fioles posées sur le rebord du lavabo pendant qu'elle faisait ses ablutions sous la douche. Elle espérait qu'ils emménagent dans un appartement plus grand avec une baignoire ! Ça et là, des onguents et soins étaient entreposés mais son attention se reporta sur les vêtements qu'elle avait réservé à leur nuit de noces. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte sous le regard rêveur de son époux. Amalia portait un corset richement décoré d'une multitude de fleurs de mauve, les balconnets en corbeille mettaient en valeur sa poitrine claire et un laçage malicieux attirait l'œil sur l'entre-seins. Elle avait attaché au porte-jarretelles ses bas en soie noire, mit une ravissante culotte assortie au corset et sur ses épaules tombait un négligé en mousseline.

\- Impressionné ? lança-t-elle d'une voix suggestive.

\- Effectivement, ce qui rend ce que je vais te dire beaucoup plus difficile… Viens s'il te plaît.

Le marié l'attendait au milieu du lit, assis en tailleur. Il avait passé son éternel pyjama gris et relâché les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui tendre ses mains.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse…

\- Hum… répondit-il d'une manière lointaine.

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du décolleté de sa compagne. La dentelle se soulevait légèrement à chaque respiration et il eut tout le loisir de voir l'endroit où reposait la baguette d'Amalia en journée. Sa peau paraissait si douce et un léger parfum de fruits rouges accompagnait ses gestes, les longs cheveux blonds cachaient une partie de sa parure.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me toucher maintenant...

\- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Comme tu le sais déjà, je te dois la vérité sur certains événements de ma vie et je dois t'expliquer des choix qui auront un impact important sur notre avenir…

Il présenta une fiole au liseré doré.

\- Tu te souviens de ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est ton Veritaserum.

Amalia s'installa face à lui et écouta.

\- Ce que je vais te dire risque de te faire fuir… A tout jamais.

\- Peut-être que toi aussi, tu voudras partir quand tu sauras tout de moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un air triste.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Comment cela ?

\- Termine d'abord…

Perplexe, il déboucha tout de même le flacon et le porta à ses lèvres, laissant la moitié du liquide à l'intérieur.

\- A présent tu sais que tout ce que je vais te dire sera juste, murmura Severus en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, ne me dis rien. Montre-moi plutôt… Le Serment des Moires nous le permet...

Elle plaqua son visage contre le sien, plongeant volontairement dans la mémoire qu'il partageait.

* * *

[1] Je vous invite à voir la Chapelle des Écureuils

[2] Dante Alighieri – La Divine Comédie

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La nuit de noces

 **Note** : La semaine prochaine c'est Londres pour moi ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur l'insta : /lordberlioz pour avoir des photos. Et parce que le chapitre suivant est de loin mon préféré, le plus long et que vous allez avoir de quoi attendre 10 jours, il sera posté ce samedi ! Double dose de lecture cette semaine pour me faire pardonner de mon absence mardi prochain.


	18. Chapitre 18 – La nuit de noces

**Chapitre 18 – La nuit de noces**

Les souvenirs d'un blanc argenté se mirent à tournoyer dans sa tête et rapidement, un halo sombre la fit tomber sur une vaste pelouse d'un vert éblouissant sous un soleil tiède. Des jeux pour enfants se balançaient au grès du vent dans un grincement strident. Tout semblait désert, puis Amalia aperçut deux petites filles. Elles riaient aux éclats et couraient alors que derrière un buisson, un garçon à l'allure mal assurée les observait. La visiteuse reconnut immédiatement Lily et sa sœur ainsi que Severus plus jeune, ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage brillant de convoitise envers les fillettes, qui paraissaient s'amuser comme des folles. Après de longues minutes de courses, la plus jeune proposa à sa sœur de faire de la balançoire mais Petunia refusa.

\- Non, à chaque fois tu fais ton truc bizarre Lily !

\- Aller, viens !

Tannée par sa cadette, elle finit par s'asseoir en boudant sur la balançoire de libre. Le vent la poussa doucement et emportée par le jeu, elle fit comme sa sœur. Lily riait, ses longs cheveux roux suivaient ses mouvements et elle alla de plus en plus vite, tellement haut que Petunia pesta à nouveau.

\- Lily, arrête ! s'écria l'aînée.

Mais l'autre fillette avait lâché la balançoire et s'était élancée dans les airs avant de retomber en douceur sur le sol, sous les remarques acerbes de sa sœur. La magie rose, la magie du cœur, pensa alors Amalia. Combien de fois s'était-elle aussi laissée envahir par ses émotions au point de faire des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire ?

Les deux sœurs se disputèrent sous le regard intéressé du petit garçon toujours caché. Il profita que Petunia fasse mine de partir, afin de répéter à sa mère ce qui venait de se passer, pour bondir hors de sa cachette. L'aînée étouffa un cri de surprise mais Severus ne se démonta pas et intervint pour expliquer à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière. Le mot, sortit de son contexte, fut perçu comme une insulte par la petite fille et les sœurs repartirent chez elles en laissant leur voisin pantois. Une profonde déception se peignit sur son visage juvénile.

Une nouvelle image se matérialisa devant les yeux d'Amalia, elle se retrouva sous un grand chêne, Lily et Severus étaient allongés et discutaient de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Elle comprit pour l'avoir déjà vu, ce que ce souvenir représentait. Pétunia allait les surprendre et mettre un terme à cette rencontre.

Un tourbillon noir l'amena dans le _Poudlard Express_ où les deux futurs sorciers firent la rencontre désastreuse de Sirius et James. Amalia ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire amusé. Ses amis avaient raté leur première poignée de main et les conséquences pour les années à venir seraient chaotiques ! Le souvenir se poursuivit jusqu'à Poudlard, Lily et Severus attendaient pour la Répartition mais au grand désespoir de ce dernier, ils furent envoyés dans une maison différente.

Le souvenir se brouilla à nouveau et elle découvrit son amie les pieds dans le Lac Noir, éclaboussant d'autres élèves. Le temps radieux donna à Amalia une indication sur la période à laquelle elle se trouvait. Lily était plus âgée, les cheveux lâchés et sa tenue débraillée. Elle devait tout juste avoir terminé ses épreuves de B.U.S.E et s'autorisait un moment de détente. Soudain, l'élève tourna la tête vers la pelouse du parc, des étudiants se battaient et elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait encore de son ami de Serpentard et de quatre de ses condisciples de Gryffondor. Avec une fougue qu'Amalia lui connaissait, Lily fondit sur James Potter qui tenait Severus coincé par un sortilège. Le joueur de Quidditch draguait ouvertement la jeune femme, négociant un rendez-vous en échange d'une paix provisoire entre les Maraudeurs et leur victime préférée. Malheureusement, Severus laissa une fois de plus son mauvais caractère parler à sa place et, alors que Lily prenait sa défense, il attaqua la seule personne qui l'avait jamais défendu. Amalia comprit ce qui les avait séparé et pourquoi son époux s'en voulait toujours après toutes ces années. Le souvenir lui montra également les excuses qu'il avait multiplié pour se faire pardonner, l'immense souffrance qui en avait découlé puis, il rompit le partage.

\- Tu te rends compte que ton comportement avec moi lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, était le même que celui que tu avais avec Lily ? dit-elle en souriant à son amant dont le front était toujours posé contre le sien.

\- Oui… Vous avez tellement en commun elle et toi. Es-tu prête pour la suite ?

\- La partie où tu m'expliques pourquoi je vais fuir en courant ?

\- Je suis sérieux, râla-t-il à voix basse.

\- Vas-y, je suis prête, l'invita-t-elle avec un délicat baiser.

oOo

La mémoire de Severus se matérialisa autour d'elle, la jeune femme était à côté de son mari adulte. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis un éclair blanc, aveuglant, traversa l'air. Amalia le reconnut, c'était par le même phénomène que Dumbledore était venu la sauver des Mangemorts qui l'avaient attaquée avec sa mère, en France. Le plus jeune des sorciers tomba au sol, il supplia l'autre de l'écouter et de lui accorder son pardon.

\- Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix impérieuse.

\- La… La prophétie… La prédiction… de Sibylle Trelawney…

\- Ah, oui, dit Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort ?

\- Vous saviez que je l'avais entendue ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu'avez-vous transmis à votre maître ? répéta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qui lui était à présent rare.

\- Tout ! Il pense que c'est Lily Evans !

\- La prédiction ne parlait que d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet. Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que c'est son fils qui le défiera ! Il veut donc les tuer tous les deux avant que la prophétie ne s'accomplisse !

\- Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, reprit Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera. N'est-ce pas là déjà ce que vous avez fait ? Lily en échange de son fils ?

Rogue était au sol, la tête entre les épaules, il murmura sa réponse d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Oui…

\- Vous êtes abject ! Comment avez-vous pu présenter un enfant en échange de ce que vous désiriez ? Si Lily l'apprenait, qu'en penserait-elle ?

\- Je sais… Pitié… Aidez-les… Si j'avais su un seul instant, jamais je n'aurais… Cachez-les… Je l'aime trop pour la perdre une seconde fois !

\- Que m'offrez-vous en échange ?

\- Pa-pardon ? demanda le sorcier d'un air incrédule.

\- Tout a un coût et il est à la mesure de ce que l'on réclame.

\- Tout, je vous donnerai tout !

\- J'ai votre parole, Severus ?

La mémoire se volatilisa, pendant que le souvenir suivant se matérialisait, Amalia sentit son compagnon resserrer un peu plus encore ses épaules. Elle était bouleversée par cette révélation mais elle n'était pas en colère. Le chagrin qu'il éprouvait lui montait dans la gorge. Elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Severus était dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, il gémissait de douleur.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de les mettre en sécurité !

\- C'est ce que je me suis employé à faire. Malheureusement quelqu'un a trahi leur secret et a donné à Lord Voldemort l'emplacement de leur cachette… Seul leur fils a survécu.

Le jeune sorcier fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière partie de sa phrase et se concentrait sur sa respiration, l'air paraissait lui manquer. Dumbledore insista ce qui provoqua un déferlement de colère chez son interlocuteur. Mais il patienta, juste assez pour lui proposer de protéger Harry. Le cœur d'Amalia vrilla. Elle attendait la réaction de son époux bien qu'elle se doute de sa réponse puisqu'il avait insisté avant le mariage pour qu'il lui fasse la même promesse inattendue.

\- Aidez-moi à garantir la sécurité du fils de Lily.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu !

\- Il reviendra et voudra le tuer par tous les moyens.

\- Très bien ! Mais ne le dites jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !

\- Vous l'avez… Je trouve regrettable que vous le cachiez… soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur le visage fébrile de Rogue.

oOo

Le bureau s'effaça et un compartiment du _Poudlard Express_ se forma à la place. Le maître de potions de Poudlard lisait la _Gazette des Sorciers_ datant du 1er septembre 1994, Amalia savait qui allait interrompre sa lecture. Le sorcier tournait les pages avec fureur quand soudain, le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie fit son entrée.

\- Bonjour, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe ici.

Le journal baissa doucement jusqu'à laisser apparaître un regard noir, il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru voir Lily et ses grands yeux verts. Il lui lança d'un ton venimeux :

\- Vous avez dû vous tromper de compartiment, ceux des élèves sont avant. _Ici_ , c'est réservé aux professeurs.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Un bruit sec la fit se retourner, Minerva vint la chercher et elles le laissèrent seul à ruminer. Amalia put entendre ce qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents.

\- Oh non pas cette année encore Severus, j'ai trouvé un meilleur candidat pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Ne croyez pas que c'est contre vous hein ! Mais l'autre candidat avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une gamine ! D'où elle vient celle-là ?

La vision suivante l'amena à la Répartition quelques heures plus tard où Dumbledore annonça la nomination de cette inconnue au poste de directrice de Gryffondor par intérim. Il avait prononcé son nom… Richards… Puis le bureau du directeur apparut.

\- Comment pouvez-vous accorder autant de crédit à la fille du mage noir ayant le plus farouchement soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? pesta Rogue avec véhémence.

\- Je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour commenter cette décision mon cher Severus… répliqua d'un ton détaché le vieux sorcier, une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Le Choixpeau l'a mentionné, c'est une personne dont il reconnaît l'ambition !

L'objet magique posé sur une étagère ricana à l'évocation de son nom.

\- Tout comme vous, sauf qu'Amalia n'a pas rejoint les Mangemorts pour les assouvir…

\- Arrrr ! Cessez de faire comme si tout était normal ! Elle enlève des points aux Serpentard à tour de bras et s'occupe de corriger les erreurs des élèves dans MON cours pendant les heures d'étude !

\- Donc en somme, vous lui reprochez d'être une bonne enseignante ? dit-il alors qu'une expression indignée se dessinait sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, ce qui vous dérange dans le fond Severus, c'est qu'elle ait assez de répondant pour vous tenir tête et qu'à l'inverse de vos autres collègues, Amalia ne cherche pas à arrondir les angles avec vous. Cela vous irrite mais vous intrigue également… plaisanta le directeur, scrutant l'effet de ses mots sur son maître de potions.

Ce dernier étouffa un juron et croisa les bras, renfrogné.

\- Vous apprendrez à la connaître et vous l'apprécierez autant que je l'aime.

\- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Severus avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en claquant la porte du bureau.

Le souvenir les amena au duel dans la Grande Salle, le sorcier se releva difficilement après avoir volé à l'opposé de la pièce, rouge de honte. Il s'était précipité dans le bureau du directeur sous les rires moqueurs des élèves présents. Il mémorisa les visages et leur ferait payer bien assez tôt. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la coupable s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de son dernier éclat ! mugit-il à l'encontre de Dumbledore.

\- En effet, elle vient de tout me raconter.

\- Quand allez-vous enfin la renvoyer ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas, vous étiez bien consentant pour ce duel, non ?

\- Elle a employé de la MAGIE NOIRE ! Quand allez-vous vous rendre compte du danger qu'elle représente pour les élèves ?!

\- Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de la sécurité de nos étudiants ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Je la convoquerai demain matin pour mettre les choses au clair. En attendant je porte à votre attention qu'Amalia a laissé sa baguette ici de peur de faire encore du mal à quelqu'un…

Rogue pouffa d'exaspération, comme si ce signe pouvait traduire un quelconque regret. Il se drapa dans sa cape et prit la direction de ses cachots. Dans son domaine il se sentait chez lui mais au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut la fautive rejoindre la volière. Furieux, il la suivit pour se venger, bénéficiant du fait qu'elle soit désarmée mais après quelques mètres, il l'observa. Quelque chose dans la jeune femme lui était familier, sa manière de marcher, de parler ou même la douceur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Minerva ou à Hagrid. Pendant le duel, elle avait la même combativité que Lily. Dumbledore avait raison dans le fond, Amalia l'exaspérait et l'intriguait à la fois, son côté amazone lui résistant était attrayant. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune femme avec laquelle il travaillait.

Un à un se succédèrent des brides de souvenirs : les premières soirées dans la salle de potions pour réviser le livre l'explosion de citrouille où il l'avait vu rire de tout son cœur, sa spontanéité l'avait touché puis lorsqu'elle le taquinait son regard quand il avait puni Drago pour son insolence le contact doux et chaud de ses mains sur les siennes quand ils étaient revenus de la Forêt Interdite, ainsi que le long frisson qui l'avait électrisé le bal de Noël pendant le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ et la sensation d'être l'homme le plus chanceux de toute la salle quand elle s'avança vers lui dans sa belle robe bleue, sauf lorsque Karkaroff lui tourna autour. D'ailleurs le directeur de Dumrstrang l'agaçait de plus en plus sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, il ne supportait plus de le voir s'approcher de sa collègue. Leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard où ils avaient enfin pu être ensemble en dehors des cachots, il aimait se laisser aller à penser qu'Amalia était peut-être une amie aussi proche que l'avait été Lily à une époque. Il appréciait être avec elle, l'écouter, lui parler ou râler parce que cela lui faisait du bien tout simplement. Sans compter le fait que ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés et tiraient vers la magie qui l'intéressait le plus, le cœur des Ténèbres. Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore croyait, s'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts, c'était par curiosité envers les arts noirs et non pas pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Malheureusement, son être avait été ébranlé lorsqu'il avait vu Amalia bondir dans les bras d'un de ses pires ennemis, le soir de la finale du _Tournois des Trois Sorciers_.

S'en suivit leurs retrouvailles chez Black la jalousie maladive qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que Sirius la touchait devant lui les échanges houleux avec certains membres de l'Ordre. Soudain, un papier apparut, il s'agissait du compte-rendu d'Ombrage après son inspection. Severus avait refusé de dire à Amalia ce que la Grande Inquisitrice lui avait reproché. Sur le parchemin, à l'encre noire, les lettres formaient un texte court et compact.

« _Excellent et particulièrement compétent dans son domaine, suivant parfaitement le règlement avec la rigueur et le professionnalisme que l'on peut attendre du personnel de Poudlard. Cependant, le Professeur Rogue se laisse distraire par un enseignant du sexe opposé._ »

Ils étaient dehors à présent, dans les marécages de la Forêt Interdite, l'hydre hurlait tout comme Amalia, paniquée. Quelle idée avait-il eu de l'amener ici sans préparation ? Il fallait qu'il sorte un Patronus mais pas devant elle, elle risquerait de comprendre... La jeune femme bondit et s'interposa entre l'animal et lui, l'une des têtes venait de fondre dans sa direction. Il vit le sort de _Bouclier_ qu'elle avait lancé d'une main dans le dos pour les protéger tous les deux. Ses yeux brillaient avec force. Quelque chose l'impressionna dans sa posture et la vaillance qu'elle mobilisait pour les sauver, Amalia ressemblait à une lionne.

Sa vue se brouilla, ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de sa maison square Grimmaurd et elle venait d'invoquer son père. Pendant qu'Amalia parlait à Livius, leur visiteur les observa. Severus était étonné par le comportement de l'ancien Mangemort car il était joyeux, souriant et bienveillant envers son enfant. Lors des réunions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait toujours perçu Livius comme un être dépourvu de sentiment, froid, calculateur, digne de figurer à la droite de leur maître. Impressionné par sa prestance, il avait souvent scruté ses gestes afin de prendre modèle sur lui. Le sorcier se rendit compte que c'était sa fille qui l'avait rendu meilleur. Était-ce l'effet qu'elle produisait sur chaque être qui la fréquentait ? Puisque lui-même était un être solitaire et amer avant de la rencontrer et qu'il était à présent capable de compassion.

oOo

La jeune femme sentit les mains de son mari se resserrer sur ses épaules, il lui fallut encore de la concentration afin de lui transmettre les derniers souvenirs qu'il voulait partager avec elle. A nouveau le décor du bureau de Dumbledore se posa autour d'elle et Amalia constata que ces révélations étaient récentes. Le directeur était assis, Rogue penché vers lui, murmurait une incantation au-dessus de sa main meurtrie. Au bout d'un certain temps, les paupières de Dumbledore frémirent et s'ouvrirent. L'ancien maître de potions ne lui laissa aucun répit.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous mis cet anneau ? Il émane une grande quantité de magie noire. Comment ne vous en êtes vous pas rendu compte ? lui reprocha-t-il.

Une bague étrange était posée sur le bureau du directeur, la pierre foncée paraissait absorber toute la lumière qui aurait dû se refléter sur sa surface. Dumbledore fit une grimace.

\- La curiosité et…

\- Et quoi ? Rogue était furieux. Pour l'instant, j'ai enfermé le sortilège dans une seule main… Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux !

\- Bien. Pouvez-vous me dire combien de temps il me reste ?

\- Bien ? Vous allez mourir et vous répondez « _bien_ » ?

Dumbledore resta muet face aux reproches justifiés de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un an tout au plus.

\- On ne peut arrêter indéfiniment un tel maléfice, il finira par se répandre.

Le malade leva sa main maudite et sourit.

\- Finalement, je vais faciliter les choses à notre cher Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je veux parler du plan visant à me faire assassiner par Drago Malefoy…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Drago réussisse. Il s'agit d'une sanction destinée à punir les récents échecs de Lucius.

\- En somme, ce garçon est condamné aussi sûrement que moi…

Dumbledore semblait plus affecté par le sort de son élève assassin que par le sien.

\- Et s'il échoue, je suppose que Voldemort a désigné un successeur pour accomplir cette tâche.

\- Pas encore… Cependant, vous devez vous douter qu'il pensera à moi. C'est aussi l'opinion de Narcissa. Elle m'a demandé de réaliser un _Serment Inviolable_. Je n'ai pas pu m'y dérober…

\- Vous avez bien fait Severus, au moins plus personne ne pourra douter de votre fidélité à sa cause. Lord Voldemort prévoit donc que, dans un avenir proche, il n'aura plus besoin d'espion à Poudlard ?

\- Une fois vous mort, quel rempart restera-t-il en effet ? demanda Rogue par rhétorique.

\- Si c'est bien le cas, promettez-moi de tout faire pour protéger les élèves…

Severus acquiesça en hochant la tête avec raideur.

\- Et Amalia…

Il se tourna vers le directeur et le dévisagea sans un mot.

\- Vous savez que Voldemort cherchera à se venger de Livius en recrutant sa fille ou en la soumettant par la force. Elle sera son trophée, ne le laissez pas faire. Elle préférera mourir que de lui obéir…

\- La question ne se pose même pas ! s'agaça le sorcier. Ce sera tout ?

\- Non. Au sujet de Drago,… Si nous voulons qu'il soit sauvé, vous devez absolument l'aider dans sa tâche afin qu'il n'y ait pas de dommages collatéraux.

\- L'aider ? répété incrédule le professeur. Vous voulez que je l'aide à vous tuer ?

\- Certainement pas, je veux que ce soit vous qui le fassiez. Au moins il n'y aura pas de torture ni de fioriture, quelque chose de simple et de net.

Dumbledore scrutait la réaction de son interlocuteur, la colère faisait froncer les sourcils de ce dernier. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, seul Fumseck piaillait sur son perchoir pour signaler sa présence.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de me suivre quoiqu'il arrive, Severus. Allez-vous tenir votre parole ?

\- Si mourir vous ravi, pourquoi ne pas attendre l'œuvre de Drago ?

\- Vous laisseriez ce jeune homme briser son âme en tuant son vieux directeur ?

\- Et mon âme à moi alors ? Cela ne semble pas vous déranger de me demander de vous assassiner !

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous savez que je suis condamné…

Il leva sa main noircie.

\- Dans votre cas, vous libéreriez un ami du supplice et de la souffrance qu'offrent les perspectives de cette malédiction.

\- Soit, répondit le professeur après de longues minutes de réflexion.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement.

oOo

Les personnages de la scène disparurent puis revinrent dans le même décor. Le directeur était dans son fauteuil, sa main valide cachait ses yeux. Rogue faisait des aller-retours, agité par une réflexion intérieure.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Il se doute de quelque chose !

\- A quel sujet je vous prie ?

\- Amalia ! Il a essayé de me sonder plusieurs fois, heureusement que sa haine se reporte sur Lucius…

\- C'est une bonne chose alors, non ?

\- Absolument pas ! J'ai tellement de mal à me concentrer, elle occupe toutes mes pensées !

Le vieux sorcier sourit.

\- Seriez-vous amoureux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

\- Cessez vous idioties ! Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y en a eu qu'une à mes yeux et elle le restera pour toujours...

\- Où est le problème dans ce cas ? Un coup de baguette dans la Pensine et elle vous sera sortie de l'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai déjà essayé mais sans succès ! s'agaça le professeur. Sans compter sur cette fouine de Bellatrix ! Elle a visité ma demeure en mon absence et a trouvé le carnet par lequel je corresponds avec Amalia. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas su briser les enchantements pour le consulter… Depuis, je vis avec Queudver… Je vais devoir demander à Amalia que l'on ne se voit plus. Je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je me présente devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute façon je ne pourrai pas supporter son regard une fois que je vous aurai rendu le petite service que vous m'avez réclamé !

\- Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure des solutions…

\- Non ! En ai-je une autre ? gronda le sorcier.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il demeurait pensif. Et la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal prit la place du bureau du directeur. Severus parcourait à grandes enjambées le parquet ciré de son nouveau domaine, impatient de s'installer dans son nouvel appartement. Soudain, l'odeur familière de barbe-à-papa et de fruits rouges [1] lui fit relever la tête. Amalia était en haut des marches et l'attendait, le visage rayonnant. L'espace d'un instant il hésita : que faisait-elle ici ? Dumbledore s'était-il joué de lui pour confier ce poste à une personne plus haute dans son estime ? La voix claire de la jeune femme le rassura, non elle n'était pas là pour cette raison, simplement pour le féliciter. Il s'était laissé distraire et n'avait pas su mettre la distance nécessaire pour que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pas. Difficilement, il s'était résolu à la quitter, sans même avoir eu l'occasion de profiter de sa présence… Une douleur particulière l'empêchait d'articuler ses mots mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, qu'importe le prix.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été houleuses jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les force encore à travailler ensemble. Et lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, la fève Sopophorique coincée entre les doigts, il lui avait fallu penser à Lily pour ne pas embrasser le cou dégagé à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le souvenir suivant était familier pour Amalia, Severus arrivait dans la salle des professeurs peu avant Noël et claqua la porte de colère. Drago l'évitait par tous les moyens et il n'arrivait pas à connaître les détails de son plan. Les empoisonnements du début d'année auraient pu être une véritable catastrophe s'il n'y avait pas eu Amalia pour l'aider à trouver le coupable pourtant tout désigné. Preuve en main, Rogue avait convoqué inlassablement son élève qui se permettait de se dérober à ses assignations. A défaut d'avoir pu s'entretenir avec lui, Drago avait eu assez peur pour arrêter son bricolage en potion. L'enseignant s'était assis à côté de la jeune femme et rongeait son frein, pourtant une mélodie l'apaisa. Il se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'Amalia et une fois de plus, il s'en voulut de la laisser si facilement le déstabiliser. Puis des brides de vision avec Adrian se présentèrent, Severus transmis la sensation d'oppression qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée qu'un autre homme lui vole la femme qu'il convoitait. Enfin, le soulagement qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée sur le Lac Noir et qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser.

Amalia perçut à nouveau le bureau de Dumbledore. Les deux sorciers étaient en grande conversation suite à l'incident de Ron début mars.

\- Il a bien failli vous atteindre cette fois-ci ! Et personne ne pourra accuser Amalia d'avoir voulu attenter à la vie de quelqu'un !

\- Je pensais que vous l'aviez à l'œil...

\- Il m'évite ! Drago ne me fait plus autant confiance depuis que son père est en disgrâce. Il m'en rend responsable, il pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius.

\- Notre jeune ami est déterminé à me tuer, nous savons tous les deux que cela ne doit surtout pas arriver par sa main...

\- Oui je le sais ! s'agaça Rogue.

Dumbledore prit une longue inspiration avant de s'expliquer.

\- Il n'y a pas que Drago qui soit concerné. Ma baguette... Il s'agit du Bâton de Sureau.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le sorcier en se retournant.

\- La légende des Reliques de la Mort a un fond de vérité comme toutes les histoires. Mes recherches personnelles dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et sur les bons conseils d'Amalia, m'ont conduit à cette conclusion... Ah non, laissez-moi finir Severus, je ne vous en direz pas plus sur la nature de celles-ci, n'insistez pas !

Son confrère se renfrogna et reprit ses allers-retours dans le bureau sous l'œil d'un Fumseck paresseusement posé sur le fauteuil de son maître.

\- Je disais donc, la légende des Reliques est réelle et en raison du _Priori Incantatum_ , Lord Voldemort fera bientôt tout pour en devenir le propriétaire. Il s'agit d'un instrument particulièrement volage, son allégeance se perd à l'instant même où son propriétaire est vaincu. Afin de ne pas donner l'occasion à Lord Voldemort d'en faire acquisition de cette manière, vous devez impérativement me tuer avant Drago.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être certain que la baguette ne me reconnaîtra pas comme son prochain maître ? Dans sa légende noire, beaucoup de sorciers ont été tués pour cette raison !

\- Le meurtre étant un accord entre nous, la loyauté de la baguette mourra avec moi.

Le directeur termina sa phrase en fixant les fenêtres sombres de son bureau, le soleil venait de s'éteindre à l'horizon et les nuages n'étaient plus visibles. Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre et son interlocuteur s'en rendit compte.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous éprouvez des remords à me demander de vous tuer à présent ? ironisa-t-il.

\- A mon âge, on ne peut plus se permettre d'avoir des regrets surtout quand on sait sa fin proche. Non, ce que je vais vous dire, puisque vous me reprochez de ne pas tout vous révéler, doit impérativement rester tu jusqu'à un moment précis.

\- Lequel ?

\- Lord Voldemort semblera inquiet pour son serpent, c'est alors que vous devrez transmettre à Harry...

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de la bouche de Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ? le pressa Severus.

\- Le soir où il a essayé de le tuer... Lily s'est dressée entre eux, offrant sa propre vie comme un bouclier, Rogue grimaça. Le sortilège de Mort a ricoché sur Lord Voldemort et un fragment de son âme lui a été arraché pour aller se raccrocher à la seule chose encore vivante dans la pièce : Harry.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Ils ont l'un et l'autre usé de magies anciennes. Une partie de Lord Voldemort vit ainsi à l'intérieur de Harry, ce qui explique la compétence inattendue de notre protégé pour parler aux serpents ou la connexion mentale entre eux. De ce fait, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vit en ce garçon et protège son pire ennemi de la mort.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Potter doit mourir ?

\- Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main...

À nouveau, un long silence s'installa. Soudain, un cri proche du mugissement sortit de la bouche de Rogue.

\- Vous m'avez menti toutes ses années... Vous vous êtes servis de moi alors que vous vous doutiez qu'il devrait mourir ! J'ai cru que nous le protégions pour Lily ! Et maintenant vous voulez que je sois responsable de votre mort et de la sienne ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire. Harry sera prêt à affronter Lord Voldemort et sa mort, j'en fais le serment.

\- Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?

\- Si je ne vous connaissez pas, je pourrais presque croire que vous éprouvez de la sympathie pour le destin tragique de ce garçon...

\- Pour lui ? s'écria Rogue. _Expecto Patronum !_

Une magnifique biche argentée apparut, Amalia reconnut le Patronus. C'était le même que son amie Lily. L'animal regarda les deux occupants de la pièce, battant lentement des paupières puis, elle bondit par l'une des fenêtres, laissant derrière elle une traînée d'étoiles. La jeune femme comprit brusquement les raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne pas générer son animal lorsque l'hydre les avait attaqués. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la pudeur mal placée parce qu'il avait honte de son Patronus, n'en était pas. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et lui demanda.

\- Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours...

oOo

Lorsque Amalia ouvrit les yeux, elle était au milieu du lit, son époux lui tenait les deux mains, la tête penchée en avant. Une multitude de larmes noyaient les joues de la jeune femme mais elles ne provenaient pas d'elle. Severus sanglotait, marmonnant d'une voix à peine audible « _pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi_ ». Elle le regarda un long moment avant de dégager ses mains. Le sorcier prit ce geste pour de la distance. Bien sûr, quelle autre réaction pouvait-elle avoir maintenant qu'elle savait quel rôle il avait joué dans la mort de ses plus proches amis et du destin vers lequel Harry se dirigeait avec sa complicité ? Pourtant, avec l'infinie douceur dont Amalia était capable, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari et attira sa tête contre son cœur. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Tu es tellement courageux _mon Prince_ … Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant.

Il releva le menton, ses yeux baignés larmes, le front plissé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse tout à l'heure il me semble. Celle de t'aimer et de te chérir quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne t'enfuis pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te quitter. Tu as fait des erreurs mais tu n'es pas responsable des choix de Voldemort. Et rappelle toi ce que je t'avais dit au sujet du repentir, c'est le premier pas vers le pardon.

Elle fixa son regard dans les yeux de Severus.

\- Je t'aime tellement, plus encore maintenant que je sais tout cela.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il, perdu par sa réaction inattendue.

\- C'est à mon tour je crois, de t'ouvrir mes souvenirs... murmura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle attrapa la fiole de Veritaserum et avala la fin d'un trait. Deux larmes perlaient sur ses joues, Amalia allait enfin pouvoir soulager son cœur et livrer ce qu'elle était à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas.

oOo

Les souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient lumineux, irradiants de bonheur et baignait son spectateur dans une douceur hors du commun. Les visions étaient tronquées et dépeignaient une enfance heureuse bien que l'ombre des Mangemorts plane sans arrêt sur la famille composée de Livius, d'Amalia et d'une femme blonde. Deux petits garçons arrivèrent par la suite, émaillant de rires les souvenirs dorés. Brusquement, une nuage noir projeta Severus sur le perron de Poudlard, il remonta les marches vers la Grande Salle, la Répartition avait lieu et la jeune Amalia attendait fébrilement de savoir dans quelle maison le Choixpeau allait l'envoyer. A l'annonce de Gryffondor, sur la table de sa maison, un garçon brun avec des lunettes glissa des instructions à ses complices sous le regard inquiet de Sirius. Le petite fille alla s'installer auprès de ses nouveaux camarades qui la félicitèrent, une élève rousse en particulier lui sourit. Amalia rougit, impressionnée par la septième année qui la regardait. Les mois défilaient, la jeune fille était la cible récurrente des plus grands mais encaissait, la tête baissée. Heureusement les longues sorties dans le domaine de Poudlard avec Hagrid égaillaient ses dimanches.

\- Dis Hagrid, c'est vrai ce que les gens racontent au sujet de mon père ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces nigauds t'ont encore dit ?

\- Ils prétendent que Papa torture des gens ou leur fait du chantage... Pour Lord Voldemort...

\- Amalia, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père et dis-toi bien que parmi les Serpentard, il y a des dizaines d'enfants de mages noirs qui ont des choses à se reprocher.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a d'autres dans ma situation que ça excuse Papa.

\- Tu as raison. Oublie ça s'il te plaît, tu as déjà assez à faire. Sirius ne t'a toujours pas adressé la parole ?

\- Non... répondit-elle en baissant ses yeux vers le bouts de ses chaussures.

\- Et son frère ?

\- Il vient me voir des fois à la bibliothèque, il me donne des gâteaux en douce et puis repart...

\- Attends les vacances pour leur parler, ils vont rentrer chez leurs parents certainement.

\- Regulus oui mais pas Sirius, il a fugué.

\- Oh...

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hagrid ! Dumbledore a mis une annonce dans la salle commune pour que les plus grands nous aident à faire nos devoirs. Une fille très gentille s'est portée volontaire pour moi !

Le souvenir s'effaça et la salle commune de Gryffondor se matérialisa, Lily Evans était penchée sur un devoir d'Amalia, elle corrigeait des fautes d'orthographe d'un coup de plume.

\- Tu as fait de nets progrès, je suis très fière de toi !

\- Merci Lily... répondit timidement sa cadette. C'est grâce à ton soutien.

\- Je ne crois pas, tu as de grandes capacités mais l'ambiance ici ne t'aide pas à les développer ! répliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard assassin à James assit dans le canapé face à elles.

Il replongea dans son livre, rouge de honte.

Le halo argenté tourbillonna pour former un événement auquel Severus avait déjà assisté, la confrontation d'Amalia et des Maraudeurs dans la cour de l'école.

\- Alors comme ça le Choixpeau t'a envoyée chez nous ? lança James avec un sourire narquois. Nous ne voulons pas de toi à Gryffondor, les mages noirs n'ont rien à y faire ! Des acclamations et encouragements accompagnèrent les paroles du jeune homme. Va plutôt à Serpentard comme toute ta famille de criminels !

La petite Amalia avait les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes, la foule amassée autour d'eux incitait James à continuer. Elle regarda en direction de Sirius mais il ne broncha pas, détournant les yeux pour ne pas la voir.

\- Tu n'es qu'une souillure pour le monde des sorciers ! railla le jeune Potter en lui lançant au visage un livre qu'il tenait d'une main.

Soudain, la timide jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la brandit vers son agresseur, Remus s'interposa entre Amalia et son ami.

\- Alors _Lupus_ , tu es obligé de protéger ton petit copain ? Il ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul ? Facile de s'en prendre à une gamine quand on est quatre garçons de dernière année, hein ! la voix forte de l'enfant cachait mal sa terreur mais elle tint bon, la baguette toujours levée.

\- Il suffit ! intervint un professeur. Tous dans le bureau du directeur et sans exception !

\- T'as de la chance _Lupus,_ je ne voudrais pas que tu sortes de tes gongs devant tout le monde et que les autres comprennent ce que tu es... souffla Amalia avant d'être conduite dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Minerva était présente et houspillait ses élèves.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Est-ce des manières ? Si vous étiez dans une autre maison encore je pourrais comprendre que la compétition vous amène à ce genre de comportement mais là, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Vous êtes tous les cinq en retenue !

Les garçons se mirent à protester alors que la jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse d'être convoquée chez son tuteur. Pourtant, Dumbledore la regardait avec compassion, il ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se tramait parmi les Gryffondor. Cependant, tant qu'Amalia ne venait pas quérir son aide, il lui était impossible d'intervenir.

La pièce changea d'aspect, ils étaient de retour dans leur salle commune. Il était tard, Lily portait une robe de chambre mauve et écoutait Sirius parler. Ils étaient seuls, le carillon de la Grande Horloge sonna minuit, le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et renvoyait sur les tapisseries une lueur orangée.

-... J'ai du mal à calmer James.

\- Sirius, tu m'as fait une promesse, plus de coups bas contre Severus !

\- Après ce qu'il t'a dit il y a deux ans ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Je n'arrive pas à faire entendre raison à James lorsque je ne suis pas là. Alors tiens ta promesse et éloigne-le de Severus ou je ne continuerai pas l'étude d'Amalia.

\- Allons, tu t'es attachée à elle, ça se voit ! Tu ne l'abandonneras pas !

\- Tu vas prendre ce risque ? menaça Lily, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés.

Après un temps de réflexion, le jeune homme pesta.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! De toute façon nous sommes collés maintenant avec McGonagall !

\- Par votre faute. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ?

-... Je ne peux pas m'opposer à lui aussi ouvertement et en public. C'est mon ami…

\- Et Amalia, qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?

La pièce fondit dans la brume et Amalia allait rentrer dans la classe pour sa retenue quand elle intercepta une conversation entre les quatre garçons.

\- Elle le sait, elle a compris ! gémit Remus.

\- Certainement pas, comment aurait-elle pu ? Quand nous sortons, nous vérifions avec la carte que nous n'avons pas été suivi surtout après l'incident avec _Servilius_.

La jeune fille continua son chemin d'un pas décidé, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière son amie pour la protéger.

\- Compris quoi ? Que tu étais un loup-garou, _Lupus_ ? annonça-t-elle avec mépris.

Les garçons firent un bond, surpris par son arrivée soudaine.

\- N'aies aucune crainte, je n'en parlerai à personne. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'intéresser à tes petites histoires mensuelles...

Elle s'assit au premier rang et sortit son matériel pour débuter les lignes qu'elle n'avait pas terminé lors de la précédente retenue. Remus interloqué, fixa alternativement Sirius et James. Severus n'aurait pas pu dire s'ils étaient soulagés ou médusés, la jeune fille les avait matés.

Jour après jour, les tensions entre eux s'étaient apaisées. Lily y faisait pour beaucoup car James s'efforçait de lui plaire, passant même de longues heures à les écouter travailler dans la salle commune. Le jeune Potter fut le témoin privilégié de l'amitié grandissante entre les deux femmes. Amalia était altruiste et d'une gentillesse à faire fondre un cœur de glace, bien éloignée des méfaits de son père. James commença à rire avec elle, acceptant les biscuits que la première année lui tendait, savourant les sourires qu'elle dessinait sur le visage de Lily,... Au final, Amalia était dans une situation similaire à celle de Sirius, on ne pouvait leur reprocher les choix de leurs familles.

Des flashs continus de mémoires défilèrent, le groupe d'amis s'était formé, ils se retrouvaient souvent surtout pendant les congés scolaires. Puis les événements se précipitèrent, Lord Voldemort gagnait en puissance, ils constataient que certaines de leurs connaissances disparaissaient, d'autres devenaient des Mangemorts à leur plus grand effroi. L'Ordre du Phénix fut créé à l'initiative de Dumbledore, Amalia voyait son père changer de comportement, sa mère était de plus en plus inquiète. Heureusement, à aucun moment il n'avait fait pression sur sa fille pour obtenir des informations sur les actions que mettaient en place ses amis. Au milieu de ces souvenirs sombres, le mariage de James et Lily se matérialisa et avec, la joie des gens présents.

Par la suite, le salon d'une maison cossue se forma autour du spectateur. La cheminée était allumée et Lily était assise sur un canapé, elle caressait lentement son ventre bien rond. Amalia à ses côtés pleurait. James, Sirius et Remus étaient debout, leurs visages fermés.

\- Allons, tu ne peux pas prétendre que Peter t'ait agressée ! Tu as dû mal comprendre ses intentions ! tonna James, dans une demie-colère.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? clama la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

\- Enfin, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'une nuée de garçons te tourne autour au collège... En plus Peter est un ami de longue date, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir de gestes déplacés envers Lily alors nous avons du mal à comprendre pourquoi cela serait différent pour toi. Il nous a juré qu'il n'avait rien fait !

\- Rien fait ? Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien pu faire, je lui ai mis mon genou où il fallait pour qu'il arrête de me poser dessus ses doigts dégoûtants !

\- Les garçons, laissez-nous s'il vous plaît, demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, adressant un dernier regard aux deux femmes.

\- Moi je te crois...

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la sorcière, s'arrêtant sur ses boucles.

\- Alors pourquoi eux non ? gémit Amalia d'une voix suppliante.

\- Parce que se sont des garçons et qu'ils sont amis. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Peter mais comme il est proche de James, je l'accepte. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne te voit plus, d'accord ?

La cadette acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Lily, tu sais je n'y peux rien si les garçons au collège me courent après...

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur.

\- Ça leur passera ne t'en fais pas mais les hommes sont compliqués.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai en te voyant avec James !

\- Oh... J'ai connu un jeune homme, un ami d'enfance... Je ne peux pas en parler devant James, il ne l'apprécie pas. Mais j'ai dû choisir entre eux deux et je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à les faire s'entendre. L'un et l'autre comptent beaucoup pour moi.

\- Ça te rend triste, Lily ?

\- Oui cependant je n'ai pas de regret sur le choix que j'ai fait. James est l'amour de ma vie... Je m'en veux d'avoir brisé le cœur de cet autre garçon. Il m'a accompagnée lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, c'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir guidée dans ce monde nouveau et merveilleux.

\- Maman dit toujours que si deux fleuves sont faits pour se rencontrer, ils finissent toujours par se retrouver. C'est pareil pour les âmes. Peut-être que vous finirez pas vous réconcilier...

Lily était attendrie par les paroles de son amie, elle la serra contre elle et se mit à rire.

\- Merci... Tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots...

La future maman bondit soudain.

\- Hé ! Il vient de frapper !

\- Oui ! Je l'ai senti !

\- Ah ! Il me fait penser à quelque chose que je dois te demander…

oOo

La scène suivante se déroulait dans une chapelle, les visages tournoyèrent. Severus était dans une salle entièrement drapée de voiles blancs et écrus, au centre une vasque imposante contenait de l'eau claire et un coquillage. Deux adultes tenaient dans leurs bras un enfant, ses petits bras gesticulaient dans tous les sens pour attraper les boucles de sa mère. Le spectateur reconnut James et Lily, ils se tenaient en face de lui, souriants. Un autre homme arriva, c'était Sirius. Habillé dans un costume bleu, il était plus jeune et ne portait aucune des marques qui l'avaient façonné à Azkaban, ses cheveux étaient un peu longs et ordonnés, il était rasé de près et son regard pétillait de joie. Il s'approcha de ses amis, les bras ouverts pour poser un baiser sur le front de l'enfant et prendre place à côté de la vasque. Amalia apparut à son tour et se plaça à côté du couple, Sirius lui sourit. Un homme en aube avec un livre en main prit la parole.

\- Quel nom avez-vous choisi pour votre enfant ?

\- Harry, répondirent ensemble James et Lily.

\- Que demandez-vous, pour Harry ?

\- Nous demandons aujourd'hui le baptême pour notre enfant. Nous ferons en sorte qu´il partage notre vie et notre foi en la Magie.

\- Et vous qui avez accepté d'être le parrain et la marraine de Harry, dit l'homme en aube à l'attention de Sirius et d'Amalia. Vous devrez aider ses parents à exercer leur responsabilité. Êtes-vous disposés à le faire ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et répondirent à l'unisson :

\- Oui, nous le sommes.

Un sentiment de fierté et d'amour envahit le cœur de cette toute jeune marraine. Amalia le partageait avec Severus, sa fibre maternelle venait de naître au creux de sa poitrine et enflait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait Harry dans ses bras pour le câliner. Un lien particulier les unissait, impalpable et irréel, fort... Elle l'aimait comme une mère.

oOo

La suite ne fut pas plaisante pour son spectateur, la jeune Amalia protesta contre son père, il avait organisé un rendez-vous arrangé avec le fils d'un de ses amis, un certain Adrian. Les deux hommes s'étaient présentés sur le perron du square Grimmaurd à la nuit tombée et la jeune fille fut frappée par la beauté froide du garçon. A y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas un humain mais un vampire.

\- Alexander, viens avec moi dans le salon et laissons ces jeunes gens faire connaissance… glissa Livius en les observant.

Indéniablement quelque chose d'alchimique se produisit entre eux bien qu'ils soient d'un naturel timide. Ils se rapprochèrent et un beau soir, le vampire osa goûter les lèvres de l'adolescente.

La lumière laissa place aux ténèbres, Severus était à présent dans le salon des Richards, Livius courait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, Amalia le suivait.

\- Papa, explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Amalia, fais ce que ta mère t'a demandé et vas terminer ta valise ! Vous partez dans sa famille ce soir ! hurla l'homme.

Il vidait les armoires des livres interdits, pressant sa femme et sa fille pour qu'elles s'en aillent le plus vite possible. Avant de les embrasser une dernière fois, il expliqua brièvement à Amalia pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

\- _Mon Astre_ , écoute bien ta mère, elle t'expliquera en détail. Tu dois savoir que j'ai quitté les Mangemorts, Albus Dumbledore veillera sur vous mais vous ne pouvez rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchera à se venger de moi, sois assurée qu'heureusement sa fin est proche. Si l'Ordre parvient à le vaincre, vous serez immédiatement averties pour rentrer. Je compte sur toi pour protéger ta mère, tu as ce pouvoir en toi.

La vision devint trouble, Severus avait déjà vécu cette scène. La mère et sa fille couraient dans une ruelle sombre, criant qu'on leur porte assistance. Un éclair vert zébra le ciel, le groupe de Mangemorts se rapprochait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé et les derniers adeptes du mage noir savaient qu'ils finiraient à Azkaban, autant se venger des traîtres ! La mère d'Amalia s'interposa et mourut sous les yeux de sa fille et les rires des assassins. L'adolescente hurla à pleins poumons avant de s'effondrer au sol, le sortilège Doloris la paralysa et elle entrouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir les bottes du meurtrier de sa mère. L'éclair blanc qui la délivra ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur les coupables, elle était juste assez consciente pour sentir des bras la porter.

Amalia reprit connaissance dans l'infirmerie de BeauxBâtons, Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Madame Maxime à l'écart, ils lui adressèrent un regard navré et compatissant. Quand elle fut en état, son tuteur s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui raconta en détail les événements ayant conduit à la disparition de Lord Voldemort. Un son étrange sortit de sa gorge, comme si elle avait voulu crier mais que son corps le lui refusait. Une violente vague de douleur s'abattit sur elle, en l'espace de quelques jours, Amalia venait de perdre sa mère, sa meilleure amie ainsi que son mari et son ami d'enfance avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Le néant s'abattit sur elle, le monde se troubla et devint noir.

Lentement, la lumière revint dans le souvenir argenté qu'elle partageait avec Severus, Adrian se tenait face à eux. Il essayait par tous les moyens de rendre le sourire à sa promise. Par moment, Amalia éprouvait pour lui de vagues sentiments sincères mais l'amour qu'elle avait pu lui porter, avait disparu et laissé place à sa douleur. Le vampire l'accompagna jusqu'à son entrée comme professeur à l'université. D'un commun accord avec son père, elle s'était retirée du monde magique pour que les derniers partisans de Voldemort ne s'en prennent pas à elle et que le Ministère la laisse vivre en paix une vie presque normale. Malgré tout, Adrian voyait que l'innocente jeune fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux ne reviendrait jamais.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! cria la sorcière en lui jetant au visage un coussin.

\- Quelle autre alternative avais-je ? Tu as perdu goût à la vie ! Plus rien ne te satisfait ! C'est à peine si tu sors pour aller travailler ! Quel avenir avons-nous ensemble ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

\- Si tu ne me l'expliques pas je n'y parviendrai pas effectivement !

Il la saisit par les épaules violemment.

\- Lily n'était pas qu'une amie... Elle était toute ma vie ! Je l'aimais comme tu ne peux pas le concevoir !

\- Parce qu'elle était ton âme jumelle ? Hé oui, ne me regarde pas de cette manière ! C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé voir un mage noir ! Cette connexion n'est pas saine, je voulais la rompre pour que tu sois enfin libérée !

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire cela ! Cette quête te rend obsessif ! Même ton père s'inquiète de tes pratiques !

\- NE ME PARLE PAS DE LUI ! mugit-il, les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Tu as tué un enfant !

\- Et alors ? N'est-ce pas la nature de notre espèce ? Cela te dégoûte à présent ? railla-t-il.

L'image suivante montrait une lettre posée sur une table.

« _Adrian,_

 _Je m'en vais car je ne vois pas d'autre solution. La Magie Noire détruit tout y compris notre relation alors je pars en espérant que ton cœur guérira et que tu trouveras une sorcière digne de toi._

 _Je t'embrasse mon amour,_

 _Amalia_ »

oOo

Enfin, les souvenirs arrêtèrent de tourbillonner pour se stabiliser sur un visage, celui de Severus. Amalia partagea des moments qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. Touchée par la timidité maladive de son collègue, comprenant bien plus vite que lui ce qu'ils avaient en commun, elle s'amusant à le taquiner, le faire râler et le pousser à sourire. Son intelligence l'avait séduite et de peur de l'effrayer, elle n'osait pas le lui avouer. Le spectateur ressentit à quel point elle avait pu s'attacher à lui, être patiente et résignée lorsqu'il se comportait comme un rustre parce que sa présence complétait un peu l'énorme vide que Lily avait laissé. Son entrée à Poudlard avait enfin rendu des couleurs à la vie d'Amalia, c'était certainement ce fait qui avait provoqué la jalousie d'Adrian. Severus constata à quel point les échanges que l'enseignante avait avec son filleul la remplissait de joie bien qu'un pincement dans la poitrine l'empêche de partager ce secret pour sa propre sécurité.

Soudain, le ciel devint plus clair pour l'un et l'autre des mariés.

* * *

[1] Gel douche Snow Fairy - Lush

Prochain chapitre : L'ultime témoignage d'Albus Dumbledore

 **Note** : Bon alors ? Pas déçu(e)s j'espère ! J'attends de lire vos réactions ! Et n'oubliez pas l'insta !


	19. Chapitre 19– L'ultime témoignage d'Albus

**Chapitre 19 – L'ultime témoignage d'Albus Dumbledore**

\- mention lemon -

Le sorcier décolla lentement son front et scruta les iris verts de sa femme avant de parler.

\- Tu es donc... la marraine de Harry Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as connu et chéri Lily...

\- Autant que toi on dirait. Elle ne quittera jamais mon cœur, j'espère que tu pourras le comprendre. Elle fait partie de mon âme pour toujours...

A cet instant, Severus éprouvait une reconnaissance sans borne pour le vieux directeur qui lui en demandait si souvent trop.

\- Pour toujours... répéta-t-il.

Ses pouces caressaient doucement les joues d'Amalia.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris la nature de votre lien. Qu'est-ce qu'une âme jumelle ?

\- Tout le monde a une âme sœur mais peu de personnes ont une âme jumelle. La croyance veut que toutes les âmes viennent de la même source et qu'elles naissent d'une étincelle de vie. Parfois, celle-ci en produit deux au lieu d'une, qui deviennent fusionnelles. Ce phénomène se traduit par une relation de couple ou d'amitié très forte car les deux âmes ont l'empreinte de l'autre ancrée en elles. Les âmes jumelles se suivent à travers les vies grâce à un lien très fort. Elles peuvent avoir l'impression de s'être toujours connues, c'est ce que j'ai tout de suite ressenti avec Lily. Par la suite, nos recherches dans la bibliothèque nous ont donné la confirmation de ce que nous soupçonnions. Cette relation était épanouissante et basée sur une totale confiance l'une en l'autre. De l'extérieur cela peut être interprété comme une situation ambiguë et étrange pourtant elle ne l'est pas. Il n'y a pas de place pour la jalousie ou l'exclusivité, je me sentais simplement complète en sa compagnie et à aucun moment la présence de James ou de Harry ne m'a posé problème. C'est totalement différent d'un rapport amoureux et surtout unique, rare…

Le sorcier sourit tendrement, ses yeux détaillaient chaque partie de ce visage qu'il pensait connaître par cœur.

\- Je t'ai souvent observée lorsque tu parlais à Lupin, Black ou Potter. Tu avais des expressions semblables à celles de Lily. Quelque chose m'a toujours étrangement attiré chez toi, c'était mystique…

\- C'est à cause du lien des âmes.

\- Grâce tu veux dire… Sans lui, tu ne serais pas là. Quelles surprises me réserves-tu encore ?

\- Il n'y en a plus maintenant, répondit-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté. Concernant Albus… est-il…

\- Il est condamné. Malheureusement il est venu me chercher trop tard et je n'ai pas pu l'aider au-delà de ce qui a été fait.

\- Dans quel état est-il ? s'inquiéta Amalia.

\- Il va au plus mal mais a développé un talent incroyable pour le cacher.

\- Je saisis mieux certaines choses qui se sont produites cette année. En temps normal, il se serait interposé entre Adrian et moi dès les premiers problèmes.

\- Amalia, ton tuteur est vraiment très malade et souffre beaucoup. Je n'ai pas accès à tous les sortilèges d'un médicomage et Pompom ne peut plus rien pour lui. J'essaye de lui apporter un réconfort par certaines drogues.

Une larme perla sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Il a dû faire choix et prioriser les choses qu'il souhaitait achever avant de nous quitter. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus mais ses absences étaient en lien avec les recherches qu'il a confié à Potter.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, Dumbledore a refusé de m'expliquer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il prétend que seul Potter doit être au courant.

\- J'irai le voir, il doit d'ailleurs attendre que je me présente à ce sujet… Permets-moi une autre question s'il te plaît.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Crois-tu qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour aider Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Dumbledore paraissait confiant, comme s'il avait une idée en tête. Tu devrais le lui demander.

\- Si le comportement de Drago t'agace et que tu ne portes pas Harry dans ton cœur, pourquoi avoir voulu t'occuper de ses heures de retenues ?

Severus soupira et détourna le regard.

\- Lorsque j'étais jeune, les cours de potions m'ennuyaient profondément. Slughorn était, et est resté, médiocre. Pour m'occuper, j'ai amélioré le manuel des sixièmes années en réécrivant toutes les formules. Parfois j'inventais des sortilèges, c'était très à la mode à cette époque mais la magie noire m'intéressait déjà…

\- Ce qui a blessé Drago était de ta conception ?

\- Oui. Potter est tombé sur mon ancien manuel que j'avais oublié dans le placard de la salle de potions. Il a lu le sortilège _Sectusempra_ et sans savoir ce qu'il provoquait, il l'a lancé dans un moment de panique contre Malefoy. Ils se battaient dans les toilettes de Mimi parce que Potter a découvert que Drago était derrière l'incident de Katy Bell. Et bien que mon élève soit à l'infirmerie, je pense que son plan pour venir à bout de notre directeur est toujours d'actualité.

\- Alors tu vas devoir tenir la promesse faite à Albus.

\- Je le crains…

\- Severus, ne crois pas que je t'en veuille. Ce que tu fais est généreux et altruiste, je sais que cela réclame de toi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, juste sur la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il faiblement, comme s'il ne méritait pas tant de sollicitude.

\- Quand penses-tu qu'il va passer à l'acte ?

\- Très prochainement, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus... soupira-t-il, le regard vague. Mais de ton côté, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à insister autant pour protéger Drago, alors que tu avais la certitude qu'il avait attenté plusieurs fois à la vie de Dumbledore ?

\- Regulus. A une époque, il s'est retrouvé séparé de son frère aîné, pris entre sa famille et les Mangemorts. Je l'ai vu perdu, prisonnier de mauvais choix contre lesquels il se débattait. Drago m'a donné cette impression. Je suis persuadée que si une main lui est tendue, il saura encore prendre la voie de la lumière...

\- Je ne suis pas du même avis quant à la nature de ses intentions. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

A l'extérieur, une nuée de chauves-souris zébra le ciel, la lune était déjà bien haute. Ces révélations les avaient conduits jusqu'au bout de la nuit et resteraient à jamais gravés dans leurs cœurs.

oOo

Bien que sa femme soit d'un sensuel à se damner, Severus avait dû se résoudre à lui dévoiler ses secrets les plus sombres avant d'avoir l'occasion de la découvrir charnellement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le cœur à consommer leur nuit de noces suite aux confessions qu'ils avaient partagé et c'était épuisés, qu'ils s'étaient endormis enlacés au plus près.

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, le sorcier sourit en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus seul dans son lit, la délicieuse jeune femme blonde dormait à ses côtés. Son dos nu se perdait sous les couvertures à la grande satisfaction de son spectateur. Dans un premier temps, il remercia la potion de _Tempérance_ de lui donner la volonté de retenir ses mains. Puis, il aperçut l'anneau des Moires à son annulaire et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas pris le philtre la veille, réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient enfin mariés et pouvaient se délecter mutuellement de leurs corps sans que cela ne provoque un esclandre dans le château. Comme s'il était engourdi depuis des siècles, Severus se réveilla pour de bon et descendit le drap jusqu'à complètement dénuder Amalia, dont la chute de reins lui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur. Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de la réveiller et ses lèvres trouvèrent seules le chemin vers la peau veloutée de la sorcière, débutant par l'un de ses épaules pour continuer vers sa nuque dégagée.

\- Hum… Pourriez-vous cesser ce genre de manœuvre Monsieur ? Je suis une femme mariée maintenant ! marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

Amalia ouvrit lentement les paupières pour voir l'homme penché au-dessus de son visage, prêt à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour accueillir un baiser passionné.

\- Donnez-moi le nom de votre époux que je lui règle son compte. C'est inadmissible d'être uni à une si charmante créature et de ne pas l'honorer à chaque seconde de la journée…

Il descendit sa bouche sur la poitrine offerte, caressant du bout des lèvres un bourgeon qui s'était dressé lorsque le cou de sa propriétaire avait été effleuré.

\- Je tiens à te dire que j'apprécie ton initiative pour me tirer des bras de Morphée. Le Severus timide auquel j'ai eu le droit chez moi était mignon mais là c'est de mon homme dont j'ai envie…

\- Ce qui tombe bien, c'est lui qui souhaite remplir sa part du contrat de mariage… D'ailleurs, je suis curieux. Lorsque nous étions sur le lac, tu avais quelque chose en tête. Serais-tu prête à…

\- Mais bien sûr _mon Prince_ , répondit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée surtout pour notre première fois ensemble...

\- Je meurs d'envie de t'avoir dans ma bouche alors il n'est pas question que tu te défiles.

Amalia avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix sensuelle et avec un regard menaçant. Severus se découvrit soudain intimidé, ne sachant pas comment ces choses là se passaient lorsqu'elles étaient désirées. La jeune femme le comprit et attira son mari sur le bord du lit pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Lentement, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise de nuit en commençant par le haut, descendant avec délicatesse le long de son torse, prenant le temps de caresser ses mamelons à travers le tissu alors que sa propre poitrine était à la vue de son époux. Il respirait avec difficulté, emballé par l'excitation.

\- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te juger.

\- Au risque de paraître grossier, il me semble que tu as plus d'expérience dans ce domaine... Alors oui, je suis nerveux.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne te connais pas encore sur ce plan, j'ai tout à apprendre. Oriente-moi si je fais mal quelque chose.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un geste vif pour défaire le nœud du pantalon de pyjama. Il la regarda faire, appréhendant le moment où elle entrerait en contact avec sa peau.

\- S'il te plaît, déshabille-toi…

Severus s'exécuta, entre le désir et l'appréhension, une fois nu sa femme reprit place entre ses genoux et sourit. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, mordant le coin de ses lèvres avec une expression gourmande puis descendit ses yeux pour détailler chaque centimètres de ce corps qu'elle allait bientôt goûter. Elle s'attarda sur son torse et suivit le fin duvet noir partant de son nombril avant de finir sur sa virilité qui n'attendait que la rencontre avec ses lèvres. Estimant avoir prit assez de temps, Amalia se rapprocha de son époux. Il l'observait d'un regard fébrile alors qu'elle imaginait déjà les soupirs de contentement qu'il retiendrait d'émettre dans quelques instants. Et elle ne fut pas déçue en posant la pointe de sa langue sur la couronne de chair pour remonter délicatement vers le méat, la jeune femme entendit le son mélodieux l'incitant à continuer. Certaine de son effet, elle enferma le haut de la verge dans sa bouche chaude et entama de langoureuses caresses, montant et descendant à un rythme régulier. Après quelques instants, elle s'interrompit pour lui saisir les poignets et placer ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Guide-moi…

\- Tu es certaine ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un signe de soumission ?

\- Pas du tout…

Amalia replongea vers l'objet de son désir, provoquant un soubresaut à son amant. Severus tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements en vain. Il crispait ses mains dans ses cheveux, appuyant légèrement au moment où elle repassait sur un point sensible. Elle avait certes plus d'expérience que lui mais elle le mettait à profit pour le pousser à la limite de la jouissance. Quand elle comprit qu'il s'en approchait, la tentatrice aspira dans une longue succion et s'arrêta à temps.

\- Je crois que tu es prêt pour la suite.

\- Oh oui, je le suis depuis très longtemps...

Elle se mit à rire et poussa le sorcier en arrière pour s'asseoir au-dessus, plaquant ses deux mains sur chaque sein. Il les pétrie amoureusement, une expression de tendresse animait ses iris noires.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, _mon Prince_ ?

-…Hum, je contemplais ma femme. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer à nouveau par quel miracle j'ai réussi à te plaire ?

\- Severus ! râla-t-elle en attrapant un oreiller pour le frapper.

Il en profita pour la faire basculer et se positionner entre ses jambes, ses mains glissant de sa généreuse poitrine vers ses côtes chatouilleuses qu'il s'empressa de taquiner.

\- Non ! Arrête ! Tu gâches ce moment !

\- Certainement pas. Je reprends mon souffle pour ne pas venir trop vite. Tu sais parfaitement que ta langue m'a amené à deux doigts de l'extase… Succube…

\- Ah ? Dans ce cas…

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te propose de rester dans cette position et de te laisser venir en moi. Ainsi tu seras seul maître à bord…

\- J'y comptais bien… soupira l'homme en appuyant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Amalia trembla à son contact, il prenait plaisir à frotter un petit monticule de chair réceptif, arrachant à sa maîtresse des tressaillements. Quand il fut certain qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui, il se présenta à l'entrée de son antre et s'y enfonça de quelques centimètres avant d'attendre.

\- Oh Severus, viens...

\- Supplie-moi ! réclama-t-il d'un ton triomphal.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Moi ? Te supplier ? Tu me connais mal...

Penser une seule seconde qu'elle put avoir encore une once de patience et de retenue était risible. Elle afficha un sourire carnassier et donna un coup de bassin pour s'empaler sur sa verge dans un long râle de plaisir, s'aidant du corps de son amant sur lequel elle se plaqua. Pour sa part, il l'enserra un peu plus fort, incapable de contenir la frustration accumulée. Chaque centimètre de son membre était enfermé dans un fourreau chaud et humide, les ergots durcis d'Amalia frottaient contre son torse et ses gémissements se mêlaient à un bruit moite. Ils s'activèrent avec frénésie et quelques secondes plus tard, crièrent à l'unisson.

Le soleil éclairait à présent toute la pièce d'une lueur dorée et chaude. Les amants étaient allongés et regardaient le plafond en reprenant leur souffle.

\- J'ai honte… marmonna le jeune marié.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Dix minutes. Notre première fois a duré dix minutes…

\- Je suis désolée mais je dirais cinq minutes tout au plus. De vrais lapins ! C'était torride et excitant de te voir sur moi, prendre possession de mon corps…

Le sorcier se tourna et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller.

\- Oh non, viens ici !

Elle se blottit dans son dos et passa ses mains autour de ses hanches, sa poitrine chaude se soulevait doucement à chaque inspiration. Amalia déposa de courts baisers sur la peau de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin les yeux sombres de Severus en face d'elle, la sorcière reprit la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ce que nous avons fait ?

\- Si, bien sûr !

\- Nous aurons bien le temps de faire durer le plaisir par la suite. N'oublie pas, tu t'es marié avec moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

\- Ou que tu me quittes, dit-il penaud.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu es à MOI !

Ce fait fut confirmé par les nombreuses marques qu'elle laissa sur sa peau sensible du cou, se délectant de sa saveur et de ses caresses. Personne n'eut l'occasion de les voir au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et étant un dimanche, nul ne s'en formalisa.

oOo

A l'aube de sa vie, Dumbledore paraissait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son visage ridé était le reflet d'une vie emplie d'événements marquants et douloureux mais aussi de joies et de bonheurs simples. Il contempla Amalia assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son bureau, elle lisait un petit carnet de notes et ne l'entendit pas entrer. Seul Fumseck trahit sa présence, la jeune femme releva la tête et son expression s'assombrit.

\- Allons, ne sois pas triste. Je vais vous quitter pour un monde meilleur ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de mettre un peu d'entrain dans sa phrase.

\- Ma seule consolation est d'avoir la chance de te dire au revoir, contrairement à tous ceux que l'on m'a enlevé, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

\- Viens t'asseoir près de moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te révéler et peu de temps pour le faire.

Le tuteur et sa pupille se blottirent dans l'alcôve de pierre, comme un ultime abri préservant leur conversation hors du temps.

\- Amalia, tu es un véritable réconfort dans ces moments particuliers. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est exigeant.

\- Autant que ce que tu attends de Severus ? lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Le vieil homme sourit.

\- Est-ce que le statut de femme mariée te convient ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Albus, je suis sérieuse ! Tu lui en réclames trop !

\- Peut-être, il n'empêche que c'est lui qui est venu me trouver pour protéger sa mère et parce que sa culpabilité le rongeait.

Il fit une pause pour regarder, nostalgique, l'horizon à travers la fenêtre de la tour. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

\- Ne sois pas sévère avec moi. C'est par compassion et non par intérêt que je les ai mis à l'écart de tout danger. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte que vous vous rapprochiez. Toi, pour que tu ne sois pas seule pendant la période trouble qui s'annonce et lui, pour qu'il ait un soutien indéfectible.

\- Tu savais pourtant que ce mariage allait justement m'éloigner de mes amis et m'isoler.

\- Si se sont de vrais amis, et je n'en doute pas, tu les retrouveras. Par contre dans l'autre camps, tu n'avais aucun partisan et c'est de cela dont tu auras besoin.

\- C'est aussi à moi que tu en demandes beaucoup. Cependant, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je t'en aurais voulu…

Le visage du vieux directeur se fendit d'un sourire attendri, Amalia avait une expression renfrognée qui lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait connu.

\- Approche, je vais devoir t'expliquer ce sur quoi je travaille avec Harry depuis le début de l'année…

Il lui prit les mains avec douceur.

\- J'ai fait venir Horace ici afin qu'il livre l'un de ses secrets les plus sombres et qui le ronge depuis près de vingt ans. Comme tu le sais, il enseignait du temps où un certain Tom Jedusor était élève à Poudlard. A l'époque déjà, ce jeune homme prometteur avait un talent inouï pour séduire les gens qui pouvaient lui être utiles. Horace en a malheureusement fait les frais. Lors d'une soirées du club de potions, Tom a profité de l'attachement que son professeur lui témoignait, pour lui soutirer des informations confidentielles sur une forme très obscure de magie. Si mes conclusions sont justes, elle lui permettrait de préserver sa vie en cas d'attaques… Malheureusement je ne peux t'en dire plus afin de protéger Harry.

\- Je te fais confiance, Albus…

\- Comme j'aimerais que Severus soit aussi raisonnable que toi à ce sujet ! Ses questions n'ont cessé depuis qu'il m'a aidé à endiguer la malédiction dont j'ai été bêtement la victime l'été dernier…

Il fixa sa main noire.

\- Je suis condamné. Malgré les talents de ton époux, la malédiction finira par gagner tout mon corps d'ici un mois tout au plus.

Amalia retint tant bien que mal ses larmes et son tuteur s'en rendit compte.

\- Allons, allons, je pars sans trop de regrets. J'ai eu une belle vie palpitante et j'ai la possibilité de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires avant de m'en aller. C'est pourquoi j'ai une dernière chose à te confier…

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, la fin de leur entretient lui semblait être également la mise à mort de Dumbledore. Elle espérait gagner du temps pour repousser ce moment.

\- Albus, pourquoi tu m'abandonnes toi aussi ? C'est si injuste !

\- Tu me pardonneras un jour. C'est un mal nécessaire y compris la manière tragique et orchestrée dont cela doit se produire afin de protéger Drago et Severus.

\- Théâtral et dramatique, tu ne changeras pas !

\- Jamais Amalia, jamais… Écoute-moi s'il te plaît, c'est important.

Il lui tendit un parchemin dont les bords brûlés s'émiettaient. La jeune femme le déroula et parcourut à travers sa vision embrumée, les lignes tracées à l'encre noire. Certains volets étaient scellés à la cire rouge.

\- Tu y trouveras mes dernières volontés, il y a une partie qui t'est consacrée. Ne l'ouvre qu'après mon décès, il n'y a qu'une chose que tu dois savoir avant.

Il prit le livre III de l' _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle_ qu'elle lui avait confié et l'ouvrit à la page de la boîte de Pandore.

\- Au moment venu, Fumseck entonnera un chant particulier. Il faudra que tu enfermes ses dernières notes dans cette boîte.

\- Comment ? questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Tu estimes qu'il s'agit de l'authentique ? Celle de la légende ?

\- Ton père ne t'a légué que des objets d'exception. Je me demande bien comme a-t-il pu s'en procurer certains alors qu'il devait être sous la surveillance des Aurors à cette époque.

\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu connais déjà l'histoire de Pandore. Ce que tu ignores c'est qu'il y a eu une méprise lors de la traduction des textes anciens. Elle contenant tous les maux de l'humanité : la Vieillesse, la Maladie, la Guerre, la Famine, la Misère, la Folie, le Vice, la Tromperie et la Passion. La légende raconte que l'Espérance serait restée à l'intérieur du coffret. Or, il ne s'agit pas de l'Espoir mais de l'Attente...

\- Ce qui est assez logique quand on voit ce qu'elle contenait. L'appréhension est un maux aussi redoutable que l'événement qui le suit. Au final Pandore n'a pas retenu l'Espérance mais la Crainte... Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- La boîte de Pandore a la capacité d'enfermer les sentiments, ce n'est pas un mythe. Je pense donc qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait vous être utile à ma mort.

Le vieux sorcier inspira et continua.

\- Fumseck m'accompagne depuis de très longues décennies, il est probable qu'il entame une lamentation. Ce chant est magique et permet de soulager la peine, enferme-le à l'intérieur du coffret pour l'utiliser quand cela te semblera judicieux.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- J'ai encore une chose à te demander. Quoiqu'il arrive, fais en sorte de protéger les élèves, tous les élèves…

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils me laisseront encore enseigner ici après ton meurtre par mon mari ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous devez impérativement vous coordonner Severus et toi. Le Ministère risque de te questionner une fois que je ne serai plus. Faites en sorte que cette conversation ait disparu de ta mémoire…

Dumbledore tapota sa propre tempe avec le bout de sa baguette. Sa pupille demeura pensive, le regard rivé sur les tableaux des anciens directeurs.

\- Tu sais également que je pourrai te parler à travers mon portrait. Ce n'est pas comme si ton pouvoir fonctionnait mais c'est mieux que rien, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Soudain, la jeune femme tourna la tête, ses yeux ruisselaient.

\- Je suis navrée Albus, j'ai passé l'année à t'en vouloir à cause d'Adrian alors que tu devais gérer tous ces problèmes… Je m'en veux tellement !

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai dû faire passer d'autres affaires avant toi et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir accompagné dans l'appréhension de tes nouveaux pouvoirs comme mon rôle m'y conduisait. Je t'ai laissée seule face à Adrian et aux vampires mais je me rends compte que l'exercice était un entraînement adapté, quand on mesure ce qui vous attend dans les prochains mois…

\- Le Ministère va tomber ?

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute, comme la dernière fois… Je compte donc sur mes fidèles alliés pour préserver les enfants qui reconstruiront ce monde après votre victoire. Ah Amalia, si seulement tu avais été plus attentive aux réunions que j'organisais le samedi matin ! Minerva sera là heureusement…

\- Si j'avais su que tu ne serais plus là, mon attention t'aurait été toute entière dévouée...

\- Je te taquine mon enfant ! Vous ferez de votre mieux, je n'en doute pas, répondit le vieux sorcier du ton de la conversation.

Face à sa pupille au visage baigné de larmes, il ne put se résoudre à demeurer détaché. Il lui ouvrit les bras pour une dernière étreinte.

\- Tu m'as tellement apporté après le décès d'Ariana… Tu es la fille que je n'ai pas eu et je suis navré de d'avoir à t'infliger ma perte. Console-toi dans le fait que ma mort protégera des innocents et aidera Harry à vaincre Lord Voldemort. J'ai eu une très belle et longue vie, choisir la manière dont je pars est un luxe que je ne pensais pas avoir.

\- Et Harry alors ? Maintenant que je sais vers quel sort tu le diriges, comment ne veux-tu pas que je sois en colère contre toi ?

Les poings d'Amalia se resserrèrent sur la tunique du mage, ses sanglots étaient étouffés car elle enfonçait sa tête dans la poitrine de son tuteur.

\- As-tu confiance en moi ?

Mais elle ne répondit rien. Il renouvela donc sa question.

\- Amalia, as-tu toujours confiance en moi ?

\- … Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit de laisser Harry affronter seul cette épreuve. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour le préserver mais je ne peux t'en dire plus au risque de tout compromettre. Le comprends-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête, le menton toujours baissé. Lentement, il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, redoutant le moment où ils se diraient au revoir pour la dernière fois.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Severus retrouva sa femme allongée dans sa baignoire. La tour était éclairée par le soleil couchant, la pièce profitait de l'orientation parfaite pour être baignée d'une lueur chaude et douce couleur rubis tirant sur l'émeraude. La Forêt Interdite se drapait peu à peu de son manteau de nuit. Amalia regardait les nuages à travers la fenêtre dont les voilages étaient ouverts, son visage marqué par les nombreuses heures à pleurer le départ de son mentor.

\- Je t'ai cherchée dans tout le château et j'ai oublié l'endroit le plus probable… murmura-t-il.

Il déposa un long baiser sur sa tempe et passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Tu lui as parlé ? osa Severus après quelques instants de silence.

Amalia fixait toujours le ciel et les montagnes entourant le domaine, les derniers rayons l'aveuglaient mais elle ne cligna pas des paupières.

\- Oui. C'est avec toi qu'il faut que je m'organise maintenant…

Une fois le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon, le sorcier tira les rideaux et alluma les chandeliers de la chambre. Il ôta sa cape noire et la déposa sur le porte-manteau près de l'entrée.

\- Viens me rejoindre dans l'eau, proposa la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi…

Il adressa à sa femme un sourire tendre, défaisant lentement les boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Il débuta par les manches puis le haut du vêtement.

\- Il y a trop de boutons… grogna la sorcière d'une voix faible.

\- Sois patiente, j'arrive.

De la même manière, il continua la descente de ses mains jusqu'à ouvrir complètement sa robe et la poser sur une chaise. Vint ensuite au tour de sa chemise tout aussi décorée d'attaches qui agacèrent d'autant plus sa spectatrice. Cette-fois, il laissa le haut ouvert pendant qu'il défit les manches, les pans s'écartaient à chaque mouvement découvrant la fine toison noire qui partait de son nombril et se perdait au-delà d'une ceinture, qui tomba aussi vite que le pantalon qu'elle retenait. Il croisa le regard brûlant de sa compagne et se dépêcha de terminer son effeuillage pour la rejoindre dans l'eau. L'odeur de mauve et de prune qu'il avait déjà senti était présente, les huiles lui procurèrent immédiatement un sentiment de délassement. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer dos aux seins d'Amalia qui l'accueillit, les bras ouverts. Le niveau de la baignoire monta dangereusement à la limite du bac en émaille.

\- D'habitude je trouve que prendre un bain est une perte de temps… déclara-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je ne sais jamais comment m'occuper mais peut-être qu'avec toi, ce sera… différent ?

Les cuisses de la jeune femme se resserrèrent autour de son torse.

\- Je ne pense pas pourvoir faire assez mousse pour camoufler la sueur ou tout autre chose que nous pourrions produire, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le sorcier se mit à rire et s'appuya un peu plus contre la poitrine moelleuse qui le soutenait.

\- Par quoi souhaites-tu commencer ?

\- Tes lèvres… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je parlais de notre coordination ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ah. Et bien, que t'a dit exactement Dumbledore ?

Amalia expliqua longuement l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec son tuteur, les modalités testamentaires et la manière dont la mise en scène devait être orchestrée pour sa mort. Severus l'écouta religieusement, savourant le contact chaud des jambes qui l'enserraient afin d'empêcher son esprit de revenir une nouvelle fois à l'acte funeste qu'il devrait bientôt accomplir.

oOo

Quand ils eurent terminer cette discussion, l'eau était presque froide.

\- J'aurais imaginé autrement notre lune de miel… dit la jeune femme en passant une main mouillée dans les cheveux de son époux pour les lui laver.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière, savourant le geste.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Oh non ! Ce n'était pas un reproche mais l'expression de ma reconnaissance pour ton sacrifice. Je suis soulagée de savoir que ni Bellatrix, ni Greyback n'auront l'occasion de s'occuper d'Albus.

\- C'était aussi sa crainte, répondit-il d'une voix détachée.

\- _Mon Prince_ … murmura Amalia d'une voix de velours.

\- Hum ?

Ses mains avaient terminé leur œuvre dans les cheveux de jais et descendaient lentement sur le torse clair pour rejoindre l'intérieur des cuisses de Severus. Il grogna de frustration car elle venait de frôler son aine et de lui provoquer un tressaillement.

\- Oh ? Tu as une réclamation à formuler ?

\- Si j'en avais qu'une… répliqua-t-il d'un ton lascif.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son amant, alternant des baisers courts et d'autres plus appuyés avec le bout de sa langue. Ses mains s'activaient toujours sur l'intérieur de ses jambes en veillant bien à ne pas remonter jusqu'à son sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends par Merlin ? s'agaça le sorcier, bloqué par les mollets qui le forçaient à écarter les cuisses.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Elle prit soin de marquer la peau blanche de son prisonnier, les suçons lui arrachèrent des protestations et des plaintes de plaisir qu'il taisait avec la plus grande des peines. Lorsque enfin sa paume se referma sur le membre de son compagnon, il la gratifia d'un :

\- Tu vas me tuer !

\- Ah mais je t'ai prévenu, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'homme en voulant se redresser mais un second bras plongea pour rejoindre la première main et caresser avec douceur ses bourses.

\- Ma baguette ! Il me faut ma baguette ! implora-t-il dans un dernier mouvement pour se débattre.

Amalia sourit et poussa d'un geste du doigt la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé ses vêtements.

\- Tu es à moi Severus, rien qu'à moi, lui glissa-t-elle dans son cou. Même Voldemort n'y pourra rien...

Elle accéléra le mouvement sur la hampe qu'elle serrait et son mari finit par se détendre au creux de ses bras jusqu'à s'abandonner complètement, les doigts agrippés au rebord de la baignoire.

\- Aaah… Amalia !

\- Oui _mon Prince_?

\- J'aime ce que tu me fais…

\- J'espère que tu ne t'en lasseras pas.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque…

La douceur de ses gestes autant que celle de ses mains le transportait dans un monde de volupté. De l'index elle appuyait longuement sur son périnée pour le masser, alors que de l'autre main, elle maintenait une pression régulière sur sa verge. Le sorcier appréciait d'autant plus qu'il ne rougissait plus de leur intimité. Au contraire, savoir qu'elle était nue derrière lui augmentait son plaisir ainsi que le fait de voir ses doigts sur son sexe. Cela l'acheva.

Il se libéra cinq jets puissants qui disparurent dans l'eau. La sorcière relâcha son étreinte pendant que son époux reprenait son souffle, elle lui caressa les cheveux, attendant sa réaction face à la frustration d'avoir été passif. Il se retourna enfin et posa sa joue sur un sein.

\- Ce que tu me disais sur le plaisir charnel est vrai. Quand c'est bien fait, on a tout le temps envie de recommencer…

\- Je doute que reprendre tout de suite soit une excellente idée, je risque de te faire mal.

\- Je n'avais pas ce genre d'idée en tête, j'espérais plutôt te renvoyer l'ascenseur.

A son tour, il glissa une main sous l'eau. Ses doigts rencontrèrent son mont de Vénus et écartèrent les lèvres charnues gorgées de suc.

\- On dirait que ce que tu m'as fait t'a beaucoup plu… susurra-t-il avec malice.

\- J'adore te faire gémir, je ne m'en suis jamais cachée ! répliqua la jeune femme en déposant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son mari.

Leurs langues se mélangèrent pendant que Severus continuait son exploration, faisant rouler une perle de chair entre ses doigts.

\- Tu n'es que tentation… souffla-t-il en enfonçant son majeur dans les plis de son aimée.

Il maintint un mouvement d'aller-retour, faisant presque sortir son doigt de l'antre chaude alors qu'il retenait des soupirs de contentement au contact vibrant qu'il entretenait. Du pouce, il continua d'agacer le bourgeon et à sa grande satisfaction, Amalia se cambra dans un soubresaut. Elle se tenait à ses épaules et ondulait du bassin à chaque mouvement, augmentant la pénétration un peu plus. Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, chacun voyait dans le visage de l'autre le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient.

\- Ce que tu peux être humide… ronronna Severus ne sachant pas où poser ses lèvres tant il y avait à faire.

\- Et toi à nouveau prêt…

La jeune femme passa ses jambes autour de son torse et s'abandonna à lui, attendant impatiemment l'instant où il viendrait remplir le vide en elle. Ce contact fut électrisant, irréel, jamais Amalia n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur avec ses anciens amants, quelque chose de magique prenait possession de son être. Un frisson naquit dans son bassin et irradia sa poitrine, son époux profita de sa position pour enfermer entre ses lèvres un téton dressé et le caresser langoureusement avec la pointe de sa langue, terminant de libérer les cris de jouissance que sa victime. Dans leurs mouvements l'eau déborda de la baignoire et rapidement, le clapotis leur donna un rythme à tenir.

Contrairement à la première fois, ils prirent leur temps, s'arrêtant lorsque l'autre fatiguait ou était sur le point de finir trop tôt. Yeux dans les yeux, les caresses se transformèrent en étreinte et dans un dernier soupir, ils s'effondrèrent dans une baignoire à moitié vide.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La prise de la Tour

 **Note :** Alors, vous avez aimé les photos sur le compte Instagram /lordberlioz ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles se font bien rares en ce moment alors que la fin du tome 3 approche !


	20. Chapitre 20 – La prise de la Tour

**Chapitre 20 – La prise de la Tour**

\- A quelle heure dois-tu voir Albus ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Severus était assis sur le bord du lit d'Amalia, il reboutonnait sa chemise et se préparait à assister au petit déjeuner. Cette question le taraudait depuis de longues minutes, depuis son réveil à vrai dire. Résigné, il souffla avant de répondre.

\- En fin de journée, il m'a dit avoir quelque chose à faire avec Potter ce soir. J'irai voir Drago à l'infirmerie ensuite pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations.

La chemise était enfilée, il saisit sa robe de sorcier et se mit debout pour débuter le long rituel qui consistait à attacher un à un les boutons noirs agrémentant le vêtement.

\- Attends, viens-là, je vais t'aider ! proposa la jeune femme.

Il se retourna et la découvrit à genoux, un haut noir épousait ses formes et ouvrait sur un décolleté. De sa place, il put profiter du spectacle pendant qu'elle passait les attaches dans les encoches. Elle avait raison, sa tenue comportait bien trop de boutons mais il avait l'impression tous les matins de passer une armure. Chacun était une manière de boucler en lui ses émotions et ses pensées. Les doigts graciles d'Amalia lui effleurèrent la peau et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à son col, elle s'employa à couvrir ses lèvres de baisers légers entre chaque bouton.

\- Et voilà ! déclara-t-elle une fois son œuvre terminée.

\- …Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, n'est-ce pas là le rôle d'une épouse ?

\- D'habiller son mari ? répondit-il, étonné.

\- D'habiller et surtout de le déshabiller… répondit-elle en passant ses mains sous les pans de la robe à la rencontre de sa peau.

Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or et embrassa la sorcière. Elle rompit pourtant le baiser, les yeux brillants.

\- Je t'aime Severus, de tout mon cœur, glissa-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Bien que surpris, le concerné posa sa tête contre la tempe d'Amalia et ferma les paupières. Ces quelques mots lui avaient donné le courage d'affronter une nouvelle journée d'attente, à l'affût d'un indice sur la réalisation du plan de Voldemort.

oOo

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement. La jeune femme aurait été incapable de dire si c'était en raison des révisions pour les examens, qui étaient particulièrement ennuyeuses ou si cela venait du comportement de son tuteur. Il ne s'était pas montré aux repas et Severus s'était présenté à elle furieux après son rendez-vous. Il tournait en rond, déplaçait un objet ou un livre pour le remettre à sa place. Son bureau était sans-dessus-dessous à tel point qu'elle finit par le mettre dehors.

Le professeur d'Histoire venait d'achever une nouvelle fiche de questions en vue des A.S.P.I.C. quand la silhouette noire de son époux frappa et entra sans y être invitée.

\- Severus, cela suffit ! Si tu es revenu pour encore mettre le bazar dans mes…

\- C'est le moment, Drago s'est enfui de l'infirmerie…

Il avait articulé ces mots avec difficulté.

\- Oh. Tu en es certain ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, vas-y, fais ce que tu dois faire…

Amalia repoussa sa chaise et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Leurs pas raisonnèrent sur le plancher de la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cœur du professeur se serra en pensant au fait qu'il n'avait eu le plaisir d'enseigner sa matière de prédilection qu'une seule année. La malédiction du poste le poursuivrait-il ? Amalia s'assit et laissa Severus prendre place derrière elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir, elle lui fit signe d'exécuter leur plan et perçut la détresse dans les yeux de son mari.

\- Severus… Elle se tourna pour l'embrasser. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Tu fais ce qui est juste alors n'hésite pas.

Doucement, il approcha sa baguette de la tête d'Amalia et en préleva les révélations sur la mort de Dumbledore. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il lui lança un sortilège pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

oOo

Une explosion retentit. Puis une seconde. La lumière perça ses paupières, une odeur familière lui parvint, elle était allongée auprès de Severus sans aucun doute car elle percevait les notes de cannelle et de pomme verte de son amant. D'une main, elle chercha son corps tout près d'elle mais ne trouva rien. Ce fut seulement quand elle voulut relever la tête, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée face au matelas et qu'une douleur lancinante lui tambourinait le crâne. Une nouvelle détonation la sortie instantanément de cet état comateux. Des cris raisonnaient dans le château… Mais comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Il lui était impossible de se souvenir des dernières heures ni même du jour de la semaine. Les hurlements n'étaient pas ceux qui d'habitude s'échappaient du cloître pendant la récréation. Les voix étaient plus fortes et la peur en émanait. Amalia sortit sa baguette et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais un puissant sortilège d'Emprisonnement avait été pratiqué. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur le panneau de bois, avec l'énergie du désespoir. S'il se passait quelque chose à Poudlard, qui penserait à venir la chercher ici ?

Pourtant, une voix forte lui demanda de reculer, une explosion pulvérisa la porte. Dans la poussière qui retombait lentement, elle découvrit Remus l'air hagard. Elle lui sauta au cou, soulagée d'avoir enfin un repère dans cette brume.

\- Hé ! Attends ! De quelle forme est le nouveau Patronus de Dora ? réclama le loup-garou en la repoussant, sa baguette brandie vers sa poitrine.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Remus ?

\- REPONDS-MOI ! hurla-t-il.

\- Un… un loup, bafouilla la jeune femme sous le coup de la surprise. C'est un loup depuis qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de l'espèce de crétin qui me sert d'ami en temps normal !

Le sorcier baissa sa baguette, balayant du regard la pièce.

\- Tu es seule ici ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Poudlard est attaquée, je suis venu chercher Severus pour qu'il nous aide.

\- Attaquée ? Comment ? Par qui ?

\- Les Mangemorts ! Ils sont entrés dans le collège sans que les sentinelles ne s'en rendent compte. Dépêche-toi ! Viens !

Le couloir devant la salle de classe était envahit d'un épais nuage noir, les sorciers activèrent un charme de _Lumière_ mais ils n'arrivaient même pas à voir le bout de leur baguette.

\- C'est de la poudre d'Obscurité du Pérou, Fred et George en vendent dans leur boutique !

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'exclama Lupin d'une voix forte pour la guider vers lui.

\- Parce que je les ai aidé à trouver un fournisseur !

\- Malin, très malin tiens !

\- Oh arrête un peu. Comment j'aurais pu prévoir que des Mangemorts iraient s'approvisionner chez eux ?

\- Ça va vous deux ? On ne vous ennuie pas j'espère ! lança une voix féminine à travers le nuage.

\- Dora ?

\- Non, c'est le Ministre de la Magie ! Qui d'autre à ton avis ?

De nouveaux cris épouvantables déchirèrent le ciel.

\- Des élèves sont hors de leur dortoir ? demanda Amalia avec appréhension.

\- Oui, toute l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Harry leur a fait passer le mot !

\- Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

A tâtons, ils longèrent le mur jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'escalier principal. Sur l'un des paliers, des éclairs de toutes les couleurs fusaient. Le professeur d'Histoire remonta les marches deux à deux, la baguette à la main et à bout de souffle, elle parvint au cinquième étage où se jouait une scène surréaliste. A travers les fenêtres du couloir, la marque des Ténèbres flottait dans les airs. La gueule béante, un serpent en sortait pour narguer les habitants de Poudlard. Un sentiment d'oppression saisit la jeune femme, quelqu'un était-il mort ?

Soudain, un éclair la rata de peu et s'écrasa sur une armures derrière elle. Un homme drapé de noir portant un masque sculpté caractéristique des Mangemorts la visait.

\- AM', TU N'AS RIEN ? hurla Lupin qui avait été devancé.

\- CA VA ! IL EST SEUL ET DERRIÈRE LE PILIER GAUCHE DU CINQUIÈME !

Un éclair doré zébra l'air suivit d'un gémissement, l'homme était tombé.

\- Vite ! Bill était avec Maugrey, ils remontaient vers la tour d'Astronomie. La marque vient de là-bas ! ordonna le sorcier suivit par Tonks.

L'air était saturé, une vague odeur de sang se répandait un peu partout. Au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent Neville et McGonagall en plein duel.

\- Am', file aider Bill et Fol Œil, on vous rejoint !

\- D'accord, faites attention à vous !

L'Auror fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer et se lança dans la bataille. Son amie continua sa progression, l'odeur de sang était plus forte et se mêlait avec celle de sueur et de terre. Un Mangemort massif émergea d'une salle de cours, des éclairs le poussaient à fuir. Lorsqu'il aperçut Amalia, son sourire fauve s'élargit.

\- Aaaah ! De la chair fraîche ! La fille Richards ! prononça l'homme d'une voix rauque proche de l'aboiement.

\- Fenrir Greyback… Je ne pensais pas avoir encore l'horreur de vous revoir.

Il sourit, montrant ses dents pointues.

\- Ah, je vais m'amuser avec toi ! Depuis le temps que je me demande si tu es tendre !

Un nouvel éclair s'interposa entre eux et le plafond s'effondra au milieu du couloir dans un capharnaüm apocalyptique. Quand les gravats terminèrent leur course sur les pavés et que la visibilité revint, Amalia se rendit compte que Greyback n'était plus du tout intéressé par elle. Le loup-garou était penché sur un corps.

\- Dégage de là !

Il se retourna, les yeux brillants d'un rouge écarlate. Du sang coulait sur son menton et il se léchait les babines avec une expression obscène. En apercevant la tignasse rousse flamboyante, Amalia faillit avoir une attaque.

\- Pitié non, pas lui ! supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Sa main décrivit un arc de cercle et projeta l'agresseur à quelques mètres de là. Son énorme corps rebondit contre une armure, arrachant au passage un tableau au mur puis, Greyback se releva comme si de rien n'était. Ses doigts aux ongles crochus se crispèrent, il était prêt à répliquer mais un martèlement de pas retentit.

\- Vite ! C'est terminé, il l'a fait ! s'égosilla une femme.

Il lança un dernier regard à Amalia et sourit avant de suivre le petit groupe. Dans leur sillage, la sorcière reconnut la silhouette de son mari. Elle courut dans leur direction pour les rattraper et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que Severus faisait avec des Mangemorts ? Et pourquoi Drago les accompagnait ? Avançant au hasard, complètement perdue, elle trébucha sur une masse au sol. A cet instant, elle se souvint de Bill. Il était allongé, le visage mutilé par l'attaque de Greyback. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le secoua.

\- Bill ! Répondez-moi par tous les dieux !

La démarche claudicante de Maugrey l'annonça.

\- Amalia, laisse-le ici et vas aider les autres, je m'en occupe !

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers l'Auror et voulut se relever mais elle glissait sur la mare poisseuse qui les entourait. Comment après avoir perdu autant de sang Bill pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Elle se redressa et parcourut encore quelques mètres avant de voir une autre chevelure de feu combattre de toutes ses forces. Ginny lançait les sorts à tour de bras et freinait un Mangemort dans sa fuite. Ce dernier paraissait trouver la danse qu'elle exécutait pour éviter ses sortilèges, d'un amusement sans fin. Au moment où Amalia leva sa baguette, Harry bondit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité et tenta un maléfice _d'Entrave_ qui arrêta net le duel. Plus loin, un autre Mangemort blond pointait sa baguette dans toutes les directions et jetait ses sortilèges sans viser, brisant à tour de bras les murs et les fenêtres dans un rayon de dix mètres. McGonagall et Lupin tentaient de le neutraliser avec grande peine.

Pendant ce temps, Harry poursuivit le groupe de fuyards, esquivant les éclairs des sortilèges hasardeux. Amalia se faufila elle aussi pour rattraper Severus et protéger son filleul. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans l'escalier principal où les personnages des tableaux hurlaient, passant d'un cadre à l'autre au gré des effondrements. Elle suivit les traces de pas ensanglantées qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château, ils devaient atteindre le portail du parc pour pouvoir transplaner et quitter Poudlard. Les portes de chêne avaient été forcées et l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrait par l'ouverture. Dehors le ciel s'était assombrit, l'orage grondait et l'ambiance devint plus oppressante. La jeune femme se mit à courir à toute vitesse, distinguant au loin trois silhouettes sur la pelouse et Harry qui les talonnait jusqu'à ce que deux Mangemorts sortis de nul part, le projettent en avant avec un sortilège dans le dos. Heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta attention à l'élève. Les regards se portèrent sur la cabane de Hagrid.

Une explosion fulgurante accompagnée de jets de flamme embrasa la maison du garde-chasse, il était sorti pour arrêter les assaillants et regarda, impuissant, sa cabane partir en fumée. A l'intérieur, Crockdur hurlait à la mort. Laissant les Mangemorts à leur sort, il bondit dans les flammes pour sauver son compagnon. Sur le chemin menant à l'extérieur du domaine, la tête blonde de Drago continua sa course folle suivit par son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Celui-ci fit soudain volte-face, Harry venait de l'attaquer. Séparés d'à peine une dizaine de mètres, les deux ennemis de toujours se toisaient. Amalia dévala la pente aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. Comment son mari pouvait-il tenir en joue son filleul après les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites ? Rogue para un maléfice et bouscula Harry. Il allait reprendre sa route quand une nouvelle attaque du Gryffondor fut arrêtée. Ils se disputaient mais la jeune femme était encore trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient puis un autre Mangemort surgit et appliqua un sortilège _Dorolis_ que Rogue arrêta aussitôt. Il intima des ordres aux partisans de Voldemort qui s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Il y eut un bruit retentissant et Harry fut violemment précipité en arrière, tomba à nouveau sur le sol et ne se releva pas. Derrière eux Crockdur aboyait de toutes ses forces pour être libéré de sa prison de feu. Le sorcier visait son ancien élève, encore.

\- SEVERUS ! NON ! hurla Amalia en arrivant enfin à leur niveau.

Il s'arrêta, surpris de trouver sa femme là.

\- Ne te mêle pas de cela, persifla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que VOUS avez fait ? insista-t-elle, les yeux brillants à la lueur du feu de joie qui consumait la cabane de Hagrid.

Brusquement, au-dessus d'eux la silhouette gigantesque de Buck forma des cercles dans le ciel. Il fondit d'un coup sur Rogue, protégeant ainsi Harry et Amalia. Prise au dépourvue et choquée, elle se pencha vers son filleul pour le relever et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction de son mari, il lui adressa un regard plein d'amertume et transplana.

\- Harry ? Vous êtes blessé ? questionna son enseignante d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non… Non… Hagrid ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

De la pelouse, ils virent une immense forme émerger des flammes, portant Crockdur sur son dos. Avec un cri de gratitude, Harry tomba dans les bras d'Amalia, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Une odeur de poils brûlés et de bois les enveloppa et leur rappela l'urgence de la situation. L'enseignante confia Harry à Hagrid et alla éteindre le feu. Quand elle revint vers eux, le demi-géant pleurait des torrents d'eau.

\- Euh Hagrid, ne t'en fais pas, on pourra réparer ta maison hein ! le consola son amie.

Malheureusement, elle était encore à mille lieux de comprendre ce qui bouleversait à ce point le garde-chasse. Il lui fallut le voir pour le croire.

Au pied de la tour d'Astronomie reposait le corps de Dumbledore. Les yeux clos, le visage serein, il était allongé dans une position étrange. Une foule d'élèves et de professeurs s'étaient formée autour de Harry et du directeur. Le garçon, penché en avant, arrangeait le visage du vieux sorcier pour qu'il soit présentable. Quelque part dans l'obscurité, un phénix lançait un chant que nul mortel n'avait encore jamais entendu : une lamentation déchirante d'une terrible beauté. La musique donnait l'impression de sortir des entrailles de tous les auditeurs présents comme un écho au chagrin que chacun ressentait à cet instant.

Poussée par une envie irrépressible, Amalia se dirigea vers sa chambre puis son armoire pour en extirper depuis un tiroir sans fin, le coffret ouvragé de son père. Il était couvert de sept mains décharnées en argent qui se resserraient sur le couvert en bois précieux. Avec beaucoup de peine, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et repoussa le haut du coffret. Un souffle sépulcral en sortit et bientôt, les notes du phénix s'y engouffrèrent une à une. Le phénomène était curieux, envoûtant, presque hypnotisant tant la matérialisation du chant était un spectacle réconfortant en ce moment de peine. Seule, la jeune femme observa la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel et les minuscules points noirs qui s'étaient regroupés en contrebas. Dumbledore était mort. Cela semblait si improbable. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentit pas la blessure froide qui avait envahi son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle avait perdu un être cher. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était devenue insensible ? Puis la crainte s'insinua en elle. A son doigt brillait un anneau, le sort de Dumbledore ne faisait plus effet, il devait bien être mort, elle avait pourtant l'impression irrationnelle qu'il allait revenir et que Severus serait auprès d'elle ce soir. Les sillons formés par cette appréhension se transformèrent en rivières et enfin en fleuves dans sa tête lorsqu'elle réalisa que dans les prochaines minutes, elle devrait affronter quelque chose de pire que la mort : le regard de ses amis.

oOo

Amalia se retrouva avec tous les membres de l'Ordre dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était sidérée et prodiguait des soins d'une manière presque automatique. Harry venait de raconter les dernières heures passées en compagnie de son directeur ainsi que le geste terrible de Rogue. Au début, personne ne voulut croire ce que l'étudiant racontait : comment un professeur ayant servi avec tant de ferveur l'Ordre pouvait-il avoir trahi Dumbledore et leur cause ?

Pendant qu'ils en discutaient, la jeune femme demeura silencieuse, les mains croisées pour cacher ses doigts. Et comme si Lupin avait lu dans ses pensées, il se retourna soudain vers elle.

\- Et toi Amalia, qu'est-ce que tu faisais enfermée dans la chambre de Severus ?

Elle releva les yeux, surprise par la question et gênée.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus…

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Ça t'arrivait souvent d'aller le voir la nuit dans son appartement ? insista son ami, perplexe par la réponse qui lui était apportée.

Amalia hésita longuement avant de répondre.

\- Depuis quelques jours, oui.

Elle présenta son annulaire et révéla l'anneau d'argent qui était à son doigt.

\- Surtout depuis qu'Albus nous a marié…

Un cri général raisonna dans l'infirmerie, tous la dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction.

\- QUOI ? mugit son ami en fondant sur ses épaules pour la secouer. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Calme-toi Remus, elle dit vrai. Regarde, c'est l'un des anneaux des Moires, je le sais pour l'avoir vu chez elle… articula d'une voix faible Tonks sous le coup de l'émotion. Ils ont dû se faire une promesse mutuelle sinon le serpent ne serait pas sur son doigt…

Le loup-garou recula d'un pas, dégoûté par cette révélation. Il scrutait le visage de son amie à la recherche d'un argument, d'une raison l'ayant poussée à épouser un homme que tous détestaient à présent. Mais rien ne lui vint.

\- Quand ? réclama soudain le professeur McGonagall.

La vieille sorcière avait arrêté de tamponner son visage avec un mouchoir aux motifs écossais pour relever son menton.

\- Samedi dernier, dans la chapelle de l'école.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je… ne me souviens pas des dernières heures… bafouilla Amalia.

\- Comme c'est pratique n'est-ce pas ? se mit à vociférer Lupin en faisant les cent pas dans l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va t'arriver quand le Ministère débarquera ?!

En temps normal, la jeune femme lui aurait tenu tête cependant, aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'osa pas se confronter non plus à l'expression déçue de Harry, cela aurait été de trop. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Dans les escaliers, des pas approchèrent suivit d'halètements.

\- Mon fils ? Où est mon fils ? s'époumona Mrs. Weasley, les cheveux en bataille.

Son mari et Fleur la suivaient de quelques marches, les traits tirés.

\- Bill est ici et il va s'en remettre, rassura Madame Pomfresh.

Le mère de famille se précipita sur le lit où son enfant était étendu, le visage balafré.

\- Vous m'avez dit que c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué ? demanda Mr Weasley, effaré, au professeur McGonagall. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Ce n'était pas la pleine lune hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Bill ?

\- Il faut attendre, nous ne le savons pas encore, répondit l'infirmière à la place de la directrice adjointe, totalement désemparée.

\- Arthur, débuta d'un ton rassurant Lupin. C'est un fait inédit, il sera sans doute contaminé mais il faut attendre pour… voir quand…

\- Quand il se réveillera si c'est un monstre sanguinaire ou pas ! compléta son père avec un éclat de voix.

\- Non… Bill est profondément bon, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Et puis Amalia a arrêté Greyback à temps, coupa Tonks. Sans elle, il aurait fini son œuvre…

Mrs. Weasley serra dans ses bras le professeur d'Histoire ne sachant pas à quel point les autres personnes dans la pièce lui en voulait.

\- Merci ! Merci de prendre soin de mes enfants quand je ne suis pas là ! dit-elle d'une voix fébrile.

\- Je… Je vais aller attendre dans ma chambre je crois. Vous avez des milliers de choses à vous dire il me semble, déclara Amalia en fixant le sol.

\- Un de mes collègues va faire le guet devant ta porte, ajouta Tonks sous le regard surpris des Weasley.

\- Pour quelle raison ? osa la mère de famille.

\- On vous expliquera…

oOo

Les portraits des couloirs la suivaient dans son long chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, chacun y alla de son commentaire. Elle croisa Mr. Rusard dans tous ses états, entre les dégâts occasionnés, l'arrivée imminente du Ministre et la mort du directeur, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais au moins, son esprit était occupé à gérer des nécessités matérielles au lieu de se concentrer sur la réalité écrasante qui s'abattirent sur le château et ses habitants.

Amalia pénétra dans sa chambre, la pièce était plongée dans le noir et la lourde porte se referma dans un claquement : l'Auror lui fit comprendre que toute fuite était exclue. Malgré la fatigue, elle s'approcha du miroir accroché au mur et invoqua son père.

\- Bonsoir mon _Astre_ …

\- Bonsoir Papa. Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant…

\- Oui, les morts ont la faculté de savoir ces choses-là. Tu tiens le choc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe. Harry prétend que c'est Severus qui a tué Dumbledore et… Il s'est enfui sans un mot, je n'ai pas saisi ce… Enfin… Bref, les autres m'ont posé tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse, les souvenirs sont vagues…

\- Amalia, il va falloir que tu te concentres sur ce qui t'attend d'ici quelques heures. La mort de ton tuteur par la main de ton époux va soulever des interrogations. Le Ministère ne ratera pas l'occasion de te les soumettre en raison de ton affiliation. Sois prête et repose-toi autant que possible avant cette échéance. Le temps voulu tu sauras tout...

\- Merci Papa.

\- Sois forte… Et n'oublie pas qu'après la peine et le chagrin revient toujours le rire.

Le visage de Livius s'estompa au fur et à mesure. Son père avait raison, les Aurors ne l'escorteraient pas à Londres pour lui permettre d'entamer ses congés en avance. Elle se devait d'être prête et de cacher au mieux ses pouvoirs qui avaient une nette tendance à se manifester lorsqu'elle était épuisée et sous pression.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Quatre hommes pointaient leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Elle leva les mains en l'air, résignée à les suivre, après tout, que pouvait-elle faire sans mettre sa santé ainsi que celles des Aurors en danger ?

\- Miss Amalia Richards,… débuta l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est Madame _Rogue-Richards_ à présent, rectifia-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un rictus étrange sur le visage des hommes.

\- Si vous tenez à porter le nom de ce meurtrier, ricana son interlocuteur. Madame Rogue-Richards, vous êtes en état de témoin assisté. A ce titre, le Ministère a l'autorisation de vous placer en audition dès à présent. Vous serez conduite au sein de ses bureaux, à Londres.

Il se mit dans son dos, lui fit baisser les bras et lança un sortilège de _Saucissonnage_ sur ses mains avant de reprendre.

\- Vous serez entendue dans le cadre de l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore par Severus Rogue. Si aucune charge n'est retenue contre vous, le Ministère vous libérera dans 48 heures. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez envoyée à Azkaban…

D'un coup de baguette, on lui intima l'ordre d'avancer. Une chance qu'elle ne fut pas dans son bain ou au lit, tout le monde l'aurait vu dans une tenue inappropriée. Même si Amalia suivait les Aurors la tête baissée, elle voyait ça et là les pieds nus des élèves et professeurs. Elle les entendait commenter la scène, les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur enseignante d'Histoire était emmenée par le Ministère de cette façon, les mains liées comme une criminelle. Elle avait pourtant vaillamment combattu pendant la bataille qui avait ravagé les couloirs.

\- Miss Richards ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous font ? réclama la voix fluette d'une première année.

\- Ce n'est rien, retournez dans vos dortoirs et faites ce que vous demande votre directeur de maison, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'Auror derrière elle poussa son dos pour qu'elle avance. Sur le perron du château étaient alignés les membres de l'Ordre, Lupin ne lui adressa aucun regard et Tonks semblait navrée.

\- Était-ce nécessaire de me passer les fers devant les élèves ? pesta Amalia.

\- Le Ministre ne veut prendre aucun risque te concernant… Il dit que tu peux être dangereuse… répéta Tonks d'une voix faible.

McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec elle. Alors ils lui firent simplement un geste du menton avant que les Aurors ne la forcent à monter dans l'une des calèches du collège, pour transplaner depuis Pré-au-Lard.

oOo

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, le dortoir de Harry était désert à l'exception de Ron qui l'attendait toujours habillé de son uniforme scolaire. Le brun venait d'assister à une réunion entre les directeurs de maison – Slughorn remplaçait provisoirement Rogue à ce poste – et son ami avait patienté jusqu'à son retour. Harry traversa la salle commune et franchit la porte du dortoir, les garçons s'assirent sur leur lit respectif et entamèrent la discussion.

\- Ils veulent fermer l'école à la rentrée. McGonagall voit mal comment les parents pourraient laisser les professeurs enseigner à leurs enfants puisque l'un d'entre eux à tuer l'ancien directeur.

Ancien avait une résonance particulière quand il le prononça, cela rendait la situation réelle. Dumbledore n'était plus le directeur de Poudlard et c'était la première fois que les deux Gryffondor le vivaient. Comme s'ils auraient dû terminer leur scolarité avec l'antique figure qui dirigeait le collège du temps de leurs propres parents.

\- Lupin en a parlé dans l'infirmerie, il disait que le Ministère risquait de le réclamer. Ils échangèrent un regard triste. Sinon… Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez avec Dumbledore ?

\- C'était un faux…

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche le médaillon de Serpentard et Ron le scruta sous toutes les coutures pour en comprendre les secrets dissimulés. Un _toc !_ retentit, faisant sursauter les garçons.

\- Hé ! C'est moi ! souffla Hermione à travers la porte.

\- Vas-y, entre !

Lentement, elle prit place aux côtés de Harry sur le lit à baldaquin, passant une main dans son dos pour le consoler.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais quelqu'un a déposer ceci pour toi devant le dortoir…

La main délicate de Hermione s'ouvrit sur une fiole où se baladait des souvenirs sous forme de gaz, une lettre l'accompagnait. Son destinataire reconnut l'écriture fine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

\- Je… En quatrième année, j'ai reçu à Noël un présent similaire, avec la même calligraphie. Le message disait « _Quand viendra le temps, tu apprécieras de pouvoir regarder le passé d'un œil nouveau_ ».

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

\- Un souvenir, comme celui que j'ai pris à Slughorn ! Sauf que le mien était plus chaleureux…

\- Oh ! Ça racontait quoi ? osa Ron en changeant de position sur son lit.

\- C'était bizarre…

\- Aller, vas-y raconte ! s'impatienta leur amie.

\- Oui ! J'y viens ! Je ne sais pas comment vous le raconter, je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était. Il y avait une salle entièrement drapée de voiles clairs avec une sorte de fontaine au milieu. Mes parents étaient à côté et me tenaient dans leurs bras, je ne devais pas avoir plus de six mois. Sirius est apparu juste après et souriait, il était jeune et tellement beau… Ils regardaient tous vers moi, le moi de maintenant pas celui que j'étais à ce moment là et une sorte de prêtre est arrivé. C'est tout.

\- Vous étiez combien dans la pièce ? demanda Hermione.

Elle ne tenait plus en place comme si elle avait saisi quelque chose, ses mains attrapèrent la fiole pour mieux scruter le nuage doré.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre, juste mes parents, Sirius, moi bébé et le prêtre.

\- C'était ton baptême, Harry !

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Personne n'y a assisté, il n'y a même pas de photo dans l'album que Hagrid m'a donné.

\- Par sécurité, tes parents n'ont dû inviter que les gens nécessaires. Cependant, si quelqu'un t'a transmis ce souvenir, c'est qu'il y avait une sixième personne présente et indispensable sinon elle n'aurait pas été conviée.

\- D'accord mais qui ? questionna Ron, perplexe par ces déductions.

\- Quelqu'un d'important comme… une marraine ! Tu as une marraine Harry ! s'écria Hermione, au comble de l'excitation ! Et elle doit être dans le château ou y avoir un allié pour t'avoir déposé ce flacon ici !

\- Qui ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! Si j'avais une marraine, elle se serait manifestée à la mort de mes parents ! Sirius n'a pas pu le faire car il était à Azkaban alors si une personne se souciait bien de moi, elle me l'aurait fait savoir quand j'en avais le plus besoin ! C'est-à-dire avant que l'on me place chez les Dursley ! s'exclama avec colère le garçon. J'y étais mal traité, affamé, battu ! Alors si cette personne existe et m'y a laissé, j'espère ne jamais la rencontrer !

Il arracha des mains de Hermione la fiole et la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le verre se brisa et une fine brume argentée s'échappa sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille, déçue par sa réaction. Et elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer cette conversation, son ami était d'humeur massacrante.

\- A votre avis, qui est R.A.B. ? demanda Ron pour rapidement changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Il faudra demander à un de nos professeurs. Si c'est une personne célèbre ou s'il a été étudiant ici, ils doivent forcement le connaître ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement ravi de ses propres conclusions.

\- Tu as raison. Bon, allons nous coucher, la semaine va être difficile, coupa Harry d'un ton sec.

* * *

Prochain et ultime chapitre de ce tome : Face à ses Pairs


	21. Chapitre 21 – Face à ses Pairs

**Chapitre 21 – Face à ses Pairs**

Il était peut-être 5 ou 6h du matin quand les deux Aurors qui l'escortaient jusqu'au château, la placèrent dans une calèche du collège. Amalia était assise dans le sens de la marche, les Sombrals martelaient le pavé dans un rythme régulier. Elle pouvait voir à travers les ouvertures de la voiture, les premiers rayons du soleil percer au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, entre les interrogatoires et les diverses potions qu'on lui avait administré, l'isolement, les rumeurs, le manque de sommeil et surtout l'interdiction de se laver. La jeune femme avait été traitée comme une criminelle bien qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Rien, c'était ce qu'elle avait répété sans cesse alors que le tribunal des sorciers la questionnait : elle n'avait pas eu vent du plan de Drago, jamais son mari ne lui avait fait part d'une ambition particulière envers Dumbledore. Rien, c'était exactement ce qu'il restait dans sa tête après qu'on lui ait administré du Sérum de Vérité à plusieurs reprises. Amalia avait longuement déblatéré sur des sujets divers, incapable de retenir le flot de ses mots sous l'effet de la potion. Lorsqu'on l'avait interrogée sur la raison pour laquelle, elle était allée dans sa chambre à l'annonce du décès de Dumbledore, la sorcière répondit simplement qu'elle respectait la dernière volonté de son tuteur. Combien de fois lui avait-on demandé si elle avait été forcée à se marier ? Elle répondit que non et que la cérémonie avait été officiée par Dumbledore lui-même, ce qui surprit d'autant plus les fonctionnaires mais tous les papiers le prouvaient. Après être passée entre les mains d'une dizaine d'Aurors parmi les élites de leur profession, ils avaient dû se résoudre à la laisser repartir pour assister aux funérailles. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher le crime de son époux.

Malheureusement, Lupin était d'un autre avis. Juste avant qu'Amalia ne soit raccompagnée, une main se referma sur son épaule et la poussa sans ménagement vers une salle d'interrogatoire. Debout contre un mur, Tonks se balançait sur ses pieds en évitant soigneusement de regarder Remus bousculer leur amie. La jeune femme se retrouva assise de force sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, face à une table sur laquelle Remus prenait appui.

\- Amalia, il faut que nous parlions, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi protèges-tu Rogue ? Il a tué Dumbledore !

\- Oui, je le sais. J'étais présente ce soir-là je te rappelle… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix morose.

\- Je parle d'Albus Dumbledore, ton tuteur ! La dernière personne sur cette planète qui veillait sans arrêt sur toi !

Lasse, elle lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Par tous les Dieux Amalia ! Réagis un peu ! Tu ne peux pas protéger un meurtrier ! S'il ne t'a pas contrainte à te marier avec lui, c'est que tu l'as fait de ton plein gré ! Comment dans ce cas n'as-tu pas su qu'il allait tuer votre directeur ?

\- Remus, je te répète ce que j'ai dit à tous les collègues de Tonks : je n'en sais rien. La seule chose dont je sois certaine est que Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau il y a une semaine, pour me demander d'enfermer le chant de son phénix dans une boite ensorcelée s'il lui arrivait malheur.

\- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé cela ? Il pensait que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie ? grimaça le loup-garou en refermant ses mains sur le bord de la table.

\- Tu veux dire en dehors de Voldemort, de tous les Mangemorts et d'un nombre incalculable de personnes au Ministère ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- AMALIA ! hurla Remus, le bois du meuble craqua dans un grincement sinistre.

Tonks intervint d'une voix douce afin de calmer l'homme.

\- Ça suffit, tu vois bien qu'Amalia ne sait rien. Jenkins l'a soumise à tous les sortilèges de _Détection_ et même au Veritasérum. Si elle cachait réellement Rogue, ils l'auraient vu.

Elle tapota d'une main l'avant-bras de Remus, son geste tendre et leur proximité trahissaient la nature de leur relation. De rage, il finit par sortir de la pièce laissant les deux amies seules.

\- Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu te marier à… enfin _Tu-Sais-Qui_ , osa Tonks.

\- Severus, mon mari s'appelle Severus. Et je crois que vous êtes mal placés tous les deux pour critiquer mon choix lorsque l'on voit où vous en êtes après plus d'un an… Dois-je vous féliciter ? ironisa Amalia, un vague sourire se dessinait sur son visage fatigué.

\- Hum…

Son amie examinait le plafond avec ferveur.

\- Dora, il n'y a pas les numéros de la loterie des sorciers inscrits là-haut, regarde-moi.

L'Auror aux cheveux bleus souffla et reprit la parole.

\- Oui ! On est enfin ensemble ! Il a même accepté que l'on parte en voyage ! Je crois qu'il va demander ma main car il a voulu voir mon père en tête à tête…

\- C'est pas trop tôt !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Il est franchement en colère contre toi ! Rogue ! Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Et Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait dit ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser… Oh mon Dieu ! S'il était encore là j'en aurais entendu parlé pendant des semaines !

Tonks fixa à présent Amalia d'une expression triste.

\- Le plus dur est devant toi. Tu vas devoir assumer le fait d'être mariée à un criminel.

\- J'ai assumé pendant près de treize ans le fait d'être amie avec un soit disant meurtrier et responsable de la disparition de Lily et James !

\- Sauf que là, il n'y a pas de doute sur la culpabilité du fuyard…

oOo

L'enseignante fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrêt brutal de la calèche, les Aurors ouvrirent à la volée la porte et la firent descendre sans ménagement. Ils étaient à présent devant le perron du château, en haut des marches le professeur McGonagall attendait, les mains serrées sur sa baguette. L'un de ses geôliers lui saisit les poignets afin d'ôter ses fers, les chaînes tintèrent au contact du sol et lorsqu'enfin Amalia fut délivrée, les deux hommes se retournèrent sans un mot. Pourtant, elle craignait plus l'accueil de sa nouvelle directrice que l'adieu aux fonctionnaires. Lentement, la jeune femme remonta l'escalier et osa enfin relever le menton une fois à la hauteur de sa collègue.

\- Bonjour Minerva…

McGonagall ne répondit pas, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne mince semblaient se serrer pour qu'aucune injure ne sorte, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'avait Amalia.

\- Minerva ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Soudain, la directrice adjointe la serra dans ses bras.

\- Oh comme je vous plains ! Quelle tragédie !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Amalia se dégagea, interloquée par cette réaction.

\- Venez, vous devez être épuisée et affamée. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de remettre en ordre votre appartement après la fouille du Ministère. En attendant souhaitez-vous prendre une tasse de thé ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose la conduit dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore qui devenait de fait, le sien puisqu'elle était directrice adjointe. La gargouille de l'entrée les laissa passer et Amalia découvrit une pièce familière. Rien ou presque n'avait changé, les effets de son tuteur étaient à leur place : les instruments d'argent bourdonnaient dans les armoires vitrées, des images flottaient dans la Pensine et se reflétaient au plafond. Seul le Choixpeau magique posé sur une étagère ouvrit ses yeux pour les observer, les portraits des anciens directeurs au mur faisaient tous semblant de dormir. Deux choses tranchaient avec l'ambiance habituelle du bureau. Elle remarqua qu'un nouveau cadre attendait de recevoir Dumbledore et que le perchoir de Fumseck était vide. Sur le bureau une tasse de thé froid était entamée, quelques lettres attendaient d'être consultées et un ouvrage de runes était ouvert, laissé en plan. Le temps s'était arrêté pour le quotidien de Dumbledore, comme une vie figée en plein mouvement. Cette sensation connue d'Amalia lui déchirait le cœur. Qui pouvait s'imaginer un matin partir au travail et ne pas revenir le soir pour achever un courrier ou nourrir son animal ? Ces vestiges d'existence renvoyaient aux vivants l'aspect éphémère de la vie.

Minerva versa l'eau dans la théière. La jeune femme laissa faire sa collègue, étonnée de l'accueil chaleureux qui lui avait été réservé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Amalia ? demanda une voix qui la ramena à la réalité.

\- Hum, je dois avouer que je suis plus que surprise. Depuis mon départ de Poudlard je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des réactions de mépris.

McGonagall soupira puis s'assit dans son fauteuil.

\- Il faudra vous habituer à cela. Vu de l'extérieur votre situation est incongrue. Pour ma part, je ne peux concevoir que vous ayez quoique ce soit à voir dans la mort de Dumbledore. Il comptait trop à vos yeux.

\- Pourtant, vous avez aussi eu du mal à croire ce qu'Harry Potter disait au sujet de son assassinat. Qui aurait pu imaginer Severus le tuer ?

La vieille sorcière grimaça, il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour intégrer la nouvelle de la mort du directeur de Poudlard, même après avoir vu son corps inanimé au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Alors admettre qu'une personne qu'elle estimait être un allié de choix, s'était retournée sans raison apparente contre eux, relevait de l'impossible. Pourtant, geste après geste, elle s'employait à organiser la vie du château et les funérailles de son collègue avec dignité et retenue.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'au vu des circonstances, de nombreux parents ont enlevé de l'école leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas si nous les reverrons l'année prochaine…

\- Minerva, je suppose que le Ministère va vous nommer directrice ce qui serait en tout cas assez légitime… McGonagall étouffa un hoquet d'étonnement. Je peux comprendre que vous décidiez de me renvoyer.

\- Bien sûr que non voyons ! s'insurgea son interlocutrice. Nous venons de perdre Dumbledore et vous pensez que je vais me débarrasser de vous à cause de la trahison d'un homme ?

\- Objectivement, les parents d'élèves vous le réclameront !

\- Certainement pas ! Nous verrons bien en temps voulu… Elle redressa ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin. Avant de vous laisser vous reposer, j'aurais quelques questions personnelles à vous poser sur Dumbledore.

\- Allez-y.

\- Savez-vous quelles étaient ses croyances religieuses ?

\- Il me semble qu'il était celte. N'est-ce pas indiqué sur son testament ?

\- Le Ministre l'a amené avant que je n'ai pu le consulter.

Amalia réfléchit, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient ensemble mais en rassemblant les souvenirs de toutes les pratiques et petits rituels de son tuteur, cette religion lui apparut comme la plus proche de ses aspirations.

\- Très bien, McGonagall prit une plume et traça quelques lignes sur un parchemin neuf. Accepteriez-vous de prendre la parole ? Le Ministre veut intervenir cependant, Dumbledore aurait certainement préféré que se soit vous qui terminiez sur une note plus intime.

Le visage de la sorcière se fronça entre ses sourcils.

\- Oh, oui ! Je crois y parvenir…

\- Bien, répéta la directrice adjointe. Vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune femme salua sa collègue et remonta aussi vite que possible les marches vers sa chambre. Les tableaux et autres habitants de Poudlard l'avaient déjà assez dévisagée pour aujourd'hui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise sur le bord de son lit, qu'elle laissa ses sanglots s'échapper. Pourtant, une curieuse bataille se livrait dans son esprit. Elle ressentait de la tristesse pour avoir perdu son tuteur mais également une plénitude étrange, comme si elle avait la certitude que Dumbledore était mieux là où il était. Amalia ne put trouver une explication à cette sensation, ni au vide qui pesaient sur son cœur. Quand elle eut enfin la force de se changer pour se glisser dans ses draps après une longue douche, c'était l'absence de son amant qui lui arracha les quelques larmes qu'il lui restait.

oOo

Les images de la nuit fatidique flottèrent devant ses yeux ouverts jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle ne rejoignit pas ses collègues et élèves dans la Grande Salle. Devoir affronter tous ces regards tournés vers elle lui était une épreuve insurmontable. Péniblement, Amalia passa un tailleur noir et releva sa longue chevelure en un chignon. Les pointes étaient devenues si blanches qu'une fois enroulés sur elles-mêmes, le blond ne se voyait presque plus dans l'épaisseur de sa coiffure. L'enseignante sortit de son appartement et descendit avec peine les grands escaliers. Sur son passage, les portraits commentaient le crime de son époux et sa situation. Certains la plaignaient quand d'autres la traitaient d'idiote pour avoir fait confiance à un Mangemort. Enfin, elle entendit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : il n'y avait pas à s'étonner, n'était-elle pas la digne fille de son père ? Amalia expira une bonne fois pour vider ses poumons et sa tête, puis elle reprit son chemin funèbre jusqu'au parc du château.

Les cours et les examens avaient été annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les élèves souhaitant assister aux funérailles attendaient en rang à l'extérieur, qu'on les autorise à rejoindre le lieu de la célébration. Le ciel clair semblait narguer les vivants après un début de mois pluvieux. Au loin, la jeune femme vit le carrosse bleu et or de BeauxBâtons. Madame Maxime serait là. En rangs serrés, d'autres voitures et attelages patientaient dans l'enceinte du château, déversant un flot continu de sorciers et sorcières de tous âges et origines. Dumbledore était connu et respecté, cela n'étonna donc pas le professeur d'Histoire. Bill Weasley serait parmi eux et même à l'heure puisqu'il était encore hébergé par Madame Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme avait reçu une terrible attaque de la part du loup-garou Greyback. Malgré l'intervention d'Amalia, il garderait à vie les horribles cicatrices qui zébraient son visage juvénile. A l'inverse, elle s'attendait à apercevoir Harry, Ron et Hermione mais aucun d'eux n'étaient arrivés à l'endroit où des centaines de chaises avaient été alignées. Une longue allée séparait en deux l'assistance au bout de laquelle, un pupitre en marbre et une table étaient placées. Tant d'ordre aurait pu être l'œuvre d'Ombrage si elle avait encore eu son mot à dire. A ce sujet, une petite femme replète avec un affreux nœud noir dans ses cheveux grisonnants, s'était postée dans une rangée exclusivement composée de personnel du Ministère.

La tête baissée, Amalia parcourut l'allée entre les chaises et s'installa tout près de McGonagall qui venait d'arriver avec les Gryffondor. Les murmures et exclamations de réprobation accompagnèrent les pas de la jeune femme mais elle s'en moquait, personne ne viendrait gâcher l'au revoir qu'elle réservait à Dumbledore. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix était regroupé dans un coin : Kingsley, Maugrey avec Tonks, elle tenait discrètement la main de Remus qui ne regarda même pas Amalia, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley accompagnés de Bill soutenu par Fleur. Un carton d'invitation à leur mariage avait été déposé dans l'appartement de l'enseignante. L'un et l'autre avaient pris leur plume pour remercier chaleureusement le geste courageux de cette dernière, sans quoi Bill ne serait plus de ce monde. Fred et George adressèrent un signe de la tête poli à leur ancien professeur. Un peu plus loin, les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard ainsi que quelques figures emblématiques du chemin de Traverse, se détachaient des nombreux chapeaux en velours et soie qui teintaient de mille couleurs ce rassemblement. Même le barman de la _Tête de Sanglier_ était là, un air renfrogné et ses magnifiques yeux perçants. Tous les sorciers présents avaient fait un effort vestimentaire, les jumeaux avaient même épinglé à leurs vestes en cuir de dragon un badge « Vive l'A.D. », en souvenir de la rébellion à laquelle ils avaient participé sous le règne d'Ombrage. Ils faisaient tout pour que cette dernière lise l'inscription en bombant leurs torses. Les êtres de l'eau étaient remontés à la surface pour assister à la cérémonie ainsi que les centaures qui se tenaient à bonne distance.

Enfin, parmi les étudiants, Amalia observa le trio de Gryffondor : Hermione avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, de grosses larmes tombaient sur ses poings fermés Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la réconforter et Harry fixait Rufus Scrimgeour avec une expression froide. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée que son filleul venait à nouveau de perdre une personne qui lui était chère et malheureusement, il en avait été encore le témoin direct. Son incapacité à protéger le fils de ses amis lui était insupportable et plus encore de ne pouvoir tout lui dire sous peine de le mettre en danger.

Les visages se tournèrent vers Hagrid lorsqu'il fit son entrée, le corps de Dumbledore dans les bras. Il remonta la longue allée alors qu'un chant mélodieux venant des sirènes du Lac Noir retentit. Le demi-géant retenait ses larmes et son frère le suivit sans réellement saisir l'esprit solennel de ce moment. Une fois devant la table en marbre, il déposa son fardeau et réajusta le drap blanc qui cachait le corps. Scrimgeour se redressa alors pour entamer un long discours ponctué par les banalités que chacun était en droit d'attendre : « _Noblesse,… Dignité,… Immortel dans nos cœurs,… »_ Cela était rendu comique par la position de celui qui les prononçait. Combien de fois le Ministre avait-il user des journaux pour clamer haut et fort la sénilité du défunt ?

-… Je laisse enfin la parole à celle qui l'aura certainement le plus côtoyer dans l'intimité, Miss Amalia Richards, sa pupille.

L'annonce de Scrimgeour arracha à l'assemblée un cri de stupéfaction et tira la jeune femme des pensées où elle s'était réfugiée pour contenir son chagrin. Elle adressa un regard hagard au Ministre qui l'invitait à se présenter au pupitre, le même que celui qui se peignait si souvent sur le visage de Luna Lovegood. Dans l'assemblée, les murmures devinrent des discussions, Rita Skeeter était présente et grattait à toute vitesse un calepin posé sur ses genoux. Même les enseignants parlaient à voix haute.

\- _Hum hum_ , débuta Amalia avec une parfaitement imitation d'Ombrage qui fit sourire ses élèves et beaucoup moins l'intéressée. Je vous remercie Monsieur le Ministre pour cet _émouvant_ discours…

Les lèvres de Scrimgeour s'ourlèrent d'un sourire ravi, il n'avait pas compris l'ironie de la phrase.

\- Albus à toujours été à mes yeux une sorte d'oncle un peu loufoque qui m'offrait des bonbons alors que mon père venait de me les refuser avant le repas. Autant vous dire que lorsque je suis arrivée ici pour enseigner à sa demande, les mots de passe pour accéder à son bureau ne m'ont pas étonnée.

Les visages des professeurs et étudiants se fendirent d'une expression attendrie.

\- Je pourrais vous dire à quel point il était intelligent, perspicace, courageux, téméraire ou persuasif… A quoi bon ? Tous les manuels d'Histoire vous le raconteront bientôt aussi certain qu'il était un grand homme. Je réserve donc cela pour mes élèves… A la place, j'aimerais partager avec vous la nature profonde de celui qui m'a en partie appris la magie. Il a pu avoir des différents avec certains d'entre vous car il n'hésitait jamais à prendre position lorsqu'un combat lui paraissait juste. Soyez assurés qu'il ne vous en a jamais tenu rigueur. Il respectait le fait que nous ayons tous un libre arbitre et appréciait que nous prenions notre destin en main. J'aime à penser qu'il a transmis ces valeurs à ses étudiants.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Aussi, n'oubliez pas ce que ce sorcier vous a apporté de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs car il vous a légué le plus précieux des héritages : l'expérience. Ne pleurez pas son départ, notre directeur a simplement pris de longues vacances et attend sur le quai de la gare que nous arrivions à notre tour !

Le professeur McGonagall étouffa un rire dans le mouchoir qui lui servait à tamponner ses yeux.

\- Je terminerai donc sur un poème que ma mère chérissait beaucoup et qui représente assez bien l'image que je conserverai d'Albus Dumbledore.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de ne pas dérailler, les sirènes reprirent leur mélodie.

\- « _Il restera de toi ce que tu as donné, au lieu de le garder dans des coffres rouillés._

 _Il restera de toi de ton jardin secret, une fleur oubliée qui ne s'est pas fanée. Ce que tu as donné en d'autres fleurira. Celui qui perd sa vie, un jour la trouvera._

 _Il restera de toi ce que tu as offert entre les bras ouverts un matin au soleil._

 _Il restera de toi ce que tu as perdu que tu as attendu plus loin que les réveils. Ce que tu as souffert en d'autres revivra. Celui qui perd sa vie un jour la trouvera._

 _Il restera de toi une larme tombée, un sourire germé sur les yeux de ton cœur._

 _Il restera de toi ce que tu as semé que tu as partagé aux mendiants du bonheur. Ce que tu as semé en d'autres germera. Celui qui perd sa vie un jour la trouvera._ »[1]

A travers les arbres, Fumseck entonna un ultime hommage à son maître, accompagnant la longue procession qui le conduit jusqu'à son tombeau. Les murmures au sujet de sa pupille s'étaient tus et tous respectaient les derniers instants qu'elle consacrait à son recueillement. Tous sauf Rita Skeeter. La journaliste aux dents longues lui bondit dessus, son calepin à la main. Les longs ongles rouges qu'elle arborait au _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ étaient maintenant courts, irréguliers et trahissaient un manque d'entretien.

\- Miss Richards ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

\- _Madame Rogue-Richards._ Je n'ai pas repris le Ministre par politesse, articula-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Je note ! s'exclama la journaliste en noircissant sa feuille. Avez-vous d'autres commentaires à faire ? Comme la manière dont le ténébreux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous a séduite ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Beaucoup s'accordent pour dire qu'il n'est ni agréable à vivre ni à regarder ! C'est une fortune cachée qui vous a attirée ?

Steeker battait des paupières comme un papillon sur une fleur. L'enseignante soupira et tourna les talons, ignorant les voix qui l'interpellaient. Elle trouva enfin refuge sur le pallier de la tour d'Astronomie. Là, elle pouvait librement se rappeler les moments passés avec Severus à observer la lune et les étoiles loin du tumulte de la vie du château.

La jeune femme prit place dans le fauteuil à haut dossier, son esprit s'envola vite vers les absents à la cérémonie. Elle se demanda où pouvait être Drago Malefoy et s'il était en sécurité, auprès de sa mère. Quant à son mari, était-il retourné dans la maison lugubre de son enfance ? Elle eut un moment d'hésitation en s'imaginant l'état d'inquiétude de sa belle-mère avec qui elle ne pouvait échanger au risque de compromettre sa sécurité. Une à une, les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, ce qu'elle avait refoulé pendant la cérémonie sortit d'un coup. La tristesse laissa place à la rage et Amalia donna des coups de poings sur les accoudoirs de son assise.

Un bruit de verre tombant au sol raisonna dans la pièce et son écho se répercuta plusieurs fois avant de disparaître. Une longue fiole contenant un nuage doré roula jusqu'à son pied. Amalia s'en saisit et déboucha la bouteille. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle contenait un souvenir. Toute appréhension avait disparu. Le professeur d'Histoire se saisit de sa baguette pour extraire la mémoire vaporeuse de sa prison de verre. Les souvenirs reprirent leur place d'origine dans la tête de leur maîtresse et soudain, le puzzle se reforma. Ce vide étrange dans son cœur trouvait enfin une signification ainsi que le comportement de son époux et de son tuteur. Les images défilèrent, plus douloureuses à revivre maintenant qu'elles ne l'avaient été la première fois. La fiole tomba de ses mains et roula au loin. A cet instant, le courage légendaire des Gryffondor l'avait quitté.

oOo

Le _Poudlard Express_ était annoncé à peine une heure après le départ des officiels. Élèves et enseignants devaient se presser pour rejoindre le train. La locomotive tira beaucoup moins de wagons qu'à son habitude. Entre les retraits de l'école et les enfants raccompagnés par leurs parents venus à l'enterrement, Hagrid termina l'embarquement des passagers plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ça va aller avec Graup ? demanda Amalia en se penchant par l'une des fenêtres à l'arrière du convoi.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Minerva nous autorise à rester ici cet été, je vais m'occuper des Centaures et de quelques travaux d'entretien. Mais toi, fais attention surtout ! Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu rentres sur Londres ! Entre Rogue en fuite et le Ministère qui te surveille, je ne suis pas tranquille…

\- Allons, Remus finira par ne plus me faire la tête et j'espère pouvoir aider Minerva depuis la capitale pour l'organisation de la rentrée. Quant à Severus…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés.

\- S'il se présente sur le pas de ma porte, je sais déjà ce qu'il me reste à faire…

Le garde-chasse ne répondit pas au regard malheureux de son amie. Elle souffrait déjà assez d'avoir perdu son tuteur, il ne préférait pas s'imaginer les reproches qu'elle s'adressait le soir avant de s'endormir. La locomotive relâcha un long panache de fumée et Hagrid siffla le départ du train. Il lui fit signe de ses grosses mains et regarda le convoi disparaître au loin.

Rapidement, ils prirent l'allure habituelle du _Poudlard Express_ et les bruits familiers instaurèrent une ambiance réconfortante. Ici, les événements de l'école ne paraissaient plus avoir existé. Le professeur d'Histoire remonta à travers les wagons pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, plus personne n'osait chuchoter sur son passage mais les moues indignées se peignaient sur tous les visages. Flitwick et Chourave ne l'invitèrent pas à se joindre à eux dans leur compartiment et Amalia perdit très vite patience, seule à observer les sangles de sa valise se balancer au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme se redressa et partit à la recherche de Harry. Ron avait suivi ses parents et seule Hermione avait raccompagné son ami dans le train. Pourtant, Amalia trouva dans le même compartiment deux autres visages connus, Neville et Luna étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre en silence. Sur le porte-bagage Hedwige hululait de contentement dans sa cage en la voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour, lança la visiteuse. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Les élèves échangèrent un regard étonné et acquiescèrent sans prononcer un mot à l'exception de l'étudiante de Serdaigle.

\- Professeur, ce que vous avez dit sur Dumbledore était très beau. Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il nous attend sur le quai de la gare ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Amalia qui échangea un regard interloqué avec Harry et ses amis. Luna n'avait pas saisi sa figure de style et prenait au mot ses paroles ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale dans le compartiment.

\- Non Miss Lovegood, il nous attend quelque part mais cela ne sera pas à King's Cross !

\- Ah bon ? Tant pis… répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Dans le couloir, la dame aux friandises s'annonça par le bruit effrayant de son chariot brinquebalant.

\- Dites Amalia… débuta Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Vous connaissiez Dumbledore depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours j'ai l'impression. Mon père avait trouvé protection auprès de lui avant son départ des Mangemorts pour qu'il prenne soin de moi. Je l'ai d'abord eu comme tuteur magique puis comme directeur à l'école.

\- Wah ! C'est très classe ! s'extasia Neville.

\- Pardon mais qu'est-ce que signifie ce titre ? interrompit la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Qu'en somme, Dumbledore s'est chargé de mon éducation magique en plus des cours que je recevais. Mon père avait peur que je sois tentée par la magie noire et devienne un élément de choix pour Voldemort.

Une grimace se forma sur tous les visages lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom tant redouté, sauf sur celui de Harry.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, vous connaîtriez une personne avec les initiales R.A.B. dans son entourage ? continua Hermione avec une expression curieuse.

\- Hum… Il ne me semble pas. Dumbledore était assez discret sur ses amis et sa famille. Il a eu une enfance compliquée à cause du décès de ses parents et n'aimait pas aborder le sujet. Dans ses fréquentations il y a bien des sorciers célèbres mais aucun nom avec ces initiales ne me vient à l'esprit. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Par curiosité, c'est tout… Hé, Luna, Neville, on va se chercher quelque chose à grignoter ? proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Les deux élèves la suivirent, laissant Harry seul avec Amalia.

\- Il vous aimait beaucoup Harry…

\- Vous aussi Amalia mais vous le saviez déjà, répondit-il d'un ton amère.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

\- Pfff… Ça aussi, vous le savez déjà.

Elle appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda le paysage défiler à toute allure. Les arbres disparaissaient à chaque battement de paupière et avec, les secondes douloureuses qui s'égrainaient.

\- Je pense que non. Vous devriez vous exprimer à voix haute, bien fort. Remus était soulagé après m'avoir hurlé dessus, souffla Amalia sans détacher les yeux de ce spectacle éphémère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de crier, ce n'est pas contre vous que je suis en colère.

\- Qu'y a-t-il alors ?

\- Vous m'avez déçu.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

\- Vous vous êtes unie à un assassin, un moins que rien, une ordure…

\- De votre part, je ne suis pas étonnée. Comment le fils de James aurait-il pu qualifier ce mariage ? James lui-même m'aurait fait ces remontrances.

\- Comme Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout vous avez accepter d'être unie à Rogue ? gronda Harry.

La jeune femme détourna enfin le regard pour fixer son interlocuteur.

\- Est-ce le choix de la personne qui vous dérange ou ses actes ? Son comportement avec vous ? Harry, Severus n'est pas avec moi comme il l'est avec vous ou l'était avec votre mère par exemple…

\- Oh non, j'ai vu la manière dont il s'est comporté avec ma mère ! Il était son ami et l'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il n'y a que les sorciers de Sang-Pur qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux ! Comment pensez-vous que lui et ses amis s'occuperaient de vous s'ils vous retrouvaient ? Cet hypocrite est issu d'un mariage mixte et ose se donner des airs ? Votre mari est un meurtrier Amalia ! UN MEURTRIER !

Harry était debout, les poings serrés, le rouge aux joues et avait crié sans le vouloir. Sa respiration était saccadée, il reprit son souffle lentement. Le professeur d'Histoire l'avait laissé faire sachant qu'il devait livrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A l'extérieur du compartiment des curieux s'étaient amassés pour connaître la raison de ce vacarme.

\- Effectivement, cela je le savais déjà, vous aviez raison, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

\- Je suis… navré… Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Reprenez place, je dois vous parler. Les choses ne sont bien souvent pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences et gardez l'œil ouvert. Avant que vos amis ne reviennent, je voudrais m'assurer que vous ne ferez rien de stupide en attendant que l'Ordre vienne vous chercher chez votre oncle…

\- Comment ? On me renvoie chez lui ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Votre mère a lancé un puissant sortilège qui vous protège tant qu'un membre de son sang est présent auprès de vous. Alors oui, vous allez rejoindre votre tante et patienter. Ce ne devrait pas être très long, ils viendront avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Tenez-vous prêt et profitez de votre temps libre pour vous préparer à ce qui nous attend.

Amalia avait perdu son sourire tendre, Harry se rendit compte alors que ses yeux étaient étrangement éteints, ses paupières gonflées et rouges, ses traits tirés. Ce soir fatidique, elle avait perdu beaucoup. Le Gryffondor soupira et lui promit de rester à l'abri dans le confort sommaire de sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive.

\- Bien. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez déjà comment me joindre...

\- Amalia, avant que vous ne partiez, est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un service prochainement ?

\- Si c'est dans mes cordes, oui.

\- Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard et dans le monde magique je n'ai cessé d'entendre toutes sortes d'histoire sur mon père surtout de la part de Sirius. Mais... Vous avez bien connu ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Et vous aimeriez que je vous parle un peu plus d'elle ?

\- Oui, si vous le permettez...

\- Avec plaisir Harry, sourit le professeur.

Neville, Luna et Hermione firent leur apparition quelques secondes plus tard, chassant bien malgré eux leur enseignante.

oOo

Londres se dessina dans la brume de fin de journée. L'air était moins frais qu'en Écosse et l'agitation des élèves annonça la fin du voyage. Amalia tira sa malle du porte-bagage et attendit devant l'une des portes de son wagon, la tête baissée. Les autres professeurs avaient pris l'autre sortie pour ne pas la croiser. La locomotive freina brusquement et lâcha un dernier panache de fumée dans la gare de King's Cross. Lorsque la jeune femme posa le pied au sol, elle fut étonnée par la quantité de brouillard qui s'était répandu sur le quai. Il y avait là un phénomène étrange et surnaturel, loin du fog de la Tamise. Il n'était pas possible de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi, seuls les cris et acclamations des parents retrouvant leurs enfants lui donnèrent la direction à suivre. Avec précaution, elle tira sa malle et avança, sa baguette à la main. Amalia rencontra enfin le mur de la gare et le longea quand soudain, des bras l'enserrèrent et une douleur brûlante la fit basculer dans le noir.

[1] Il restera de Toi – Simone Veil

* * *

 **Note** : Hé bien voilà, nous arrivons à la fin du tome III ! Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Le tome IV avance, il y a 17 chapitres d'achevés et le 18 risque de tomber aujourd'hui car l'inspiration est là. Je laisse quand même à mes relectrices de l'avance alors je ne sais pas encore si je posterai mardi prochain le premier chapitre qui est prêt. Si vous souhaitez être informé(e)(s) je vous invite à vous abonner à mon compte :) A très bientôt !


End file.
